80's life
by Ylla K
Summary: Pudo haber sido una historia de aquellas, un cliché, un amor de fotografías y proyecciones pero el destino de ambos nunca fue vivir demasiado.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y línea de tiempo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Noviembre, 1981_

Primera hora de la mañana, el sol aún no salía por entre las colinas que rodeaban Azkaban, y el personal de servicio aparte de los dementores lucía un poco aturdido pero listo para cumplir con su trabajo. Ella era la primera visita del día y no estaba segura de que la recibieran, pero iba dispuesta a ser recibida, a pelear por ello si se oponían por alguna regla incongruente. Estaban en plena guerra civil, muchos le habían aconsejado que no se acercara a la cárcel mágica, por lo peligroso que era y por su propia salud mental, pero ella no escuchó. Nunca los escuchó.

A la mañana siguiente haría otra visita: el lugar en donde Sirius había escogido enterrar a sus padres. En el mejor de los casos el mismo prisionero al que iba a visitar le diría cuál cementerio había escogido en esa misión a la que no pudo ir, demasiado destrozada como para hacerlo. Era el momento de enfrentarlo, lo sabía, y en el peor de los casos, bueno, no sabía lo que pasaría en el peor de los casos, probablemente se echaría a llorar y no tendría el valor de mirarlo a la cara y preguntarle una cosa como esa con todo lo que había sucedido la noche de Halloween.

Todo se dio, no obstante, como si estuviera dispuesto a suceder: la dejaron pasar, llegó a su celda, contempló su miseria y la miró directamente en sus ojos. Ver a Sirius le provocó un fuerte remezón en su interior, uno que asoció al haberlo extrañado tanto, pero eso era algo que no podía admitir en voz alta esos últimos días, no era correcto de ninguna manera extrañar a un asesino traidor que debería estar odiando con toda su alma por quitarle a sus amigos y llevarse todo el amor que pudo dar esos últimos años.

Si tan solo pudiera creerle a los tabloides, al profeta y a los miembros de la orden, a su propio bando, pero no podía.

Charlaron. Él era él, ella era ella. Él había vuelto a llamarla por su apellido con una mueca estoica mientras lamentaba su suerte cada tanto. Decía que había nacido para ello, para la desgracia, como el personaje más triste del libro más tedioso y desafortunado. Ella no sabía si reír o llorar, después de todo, él se lo había dicho muchas veces pero solo ahora comenzaba a creer que podía ser verdad, que su vida era un cúmulo de tragedias formadas en un círculo vicioso que no acabaría jamás.

— No les crees, ¿Verdad? —dijo él, luego de muchas trivialidades en el diálogo. Ella levantó la mirada, que en ese momento tenía puesta en una de sus botas, manchada con lodo, y tragó sonoramente, negando insistentemente con la cabeza.

— Cuéntame, por favor —le pidió, una súplica que le recordaba que él aún podía confiar en ella. Y accedió a decirle todo lo que había sucedido la fatídica noche en la que James y Lily Potter fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort, siendo él el sucio traidor que los delató, le cortó el dedo al pequeño Pettigrew, mató a unos cuantos Muggles, a un mago y se echó a reír desaforadamente cuando lo tuvieron rodeado.

Según la gente.

Cuando el prisionero finalizó el relato, ella estaba apegada a los barrotes de su celda, sin importarle la barrera mágica que los separaba, creyendo que así estaría más cerca de él. Los guardias llegaron a sacarla, había pasado una hora y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. No creía que pudiera volver otra vez. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y él no pudo más que mantener distancia, con los puños cerrados, queriendo tocar con sus sucias manos esas mejillas morenas una última vez, pero la barrera mágica que los separaba no le permitiría tocarla, y las palabras ya sobraban.

Ahora solo quedaba decirle adiós y esta vez para siempre.

— Yo… —balbuceó ella cuando los guardias se acercaban a sacarla debido a su reticencia a retirarse voluntariamente. Lucía desesperada—. Yo jamás les creí, Sirius, te creo a ti. Todo va a estar bien, ¿Sabes? Sí, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo… —musitó, insistiendo en buscar los ojos del prisionero, que no le creía de vuelta pero le ofrecía una sonrisa resignada, llena de ánimo, pero no para él, sino que para ella. Quería que se animara un poco al verlo sonreír.

No se lo dijo, pero valoró tanto que le creyera. Ahora no había nada más que hacer. Su corazón aún dolía cuando pensaba en sus mejores amigos, en el traidor, en Voldemort, en _ella_ , en no volver a verla nunca más.

— Sirius —escuchó su nombre. La miró durante unos segundos y no pudo soportarlo, nunca le gustó verla llorar y de un momento a otro lloraba, lloraba a mares—. Dime dónde están, ¿Dónde están mis padres enterrados? ¿Por qué no me dejan saberlo, Sirius? Si es que esta es la última vez que nos veremos en la vida, solo dime.

Lo había olvidado. La orden nunca quiso decirle porque ella, en el momento en que fueron enterrados, impulsivamente hubiera ido a buscarlos, a despedirse de ellos en paz, arriesgando su vida por ello, pero ahora ¿Quién era él para privarle eso?

A ella le hubiera dado todo lo que pidiera, todo.

Y le dijo, porque él fue el encargado de hacer que los McKinnon tuvieran un entierro decente en su momento, hace ya tres meses.

— Gracias —los guardias se la llevaron de los brazos como si fuera una amenaza y Sirius detestó verlos ponerle las manos encima, pero ella estaba comenzando a oponer resistencia y no podían permitir que se desatara otro alboroto en la celda del asesino más aclamado de los últimos tiempos en la prisión mágica.

Sirius dio un par de pasos y con cuidado apoyó sus manos en los fríos barrotes, en los mismos que ella había tocado y a los cuales se aferró durante su relato. Sería una mentira decir que sentía algo de ella con hacer eso, pero la desesperación le hizo tocarlos de todos modos, pensando.

— _Marlene_ —susurró y cerró los ojos como si se rindiera a rezar.

Años más tarde se daría cuenta de que ese había sido el momento más importante de su vida. Ese fue el último momento en el que le vio respirar, vivir, darle algo de su vida a través de la barrera que los separaba, dándole lo que todos esos amigos que le voltearon la espalda nunca le dieron. Al día siguiente, Marlene McKinnon se reencontraría con su familia en el cementerio en el cual él los dejó, pero una emboscada que involucró cinco mortífagos acabó mal. La orden no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo pues también los atacaron, y ella perdió la vida luchando.

Sola.

Claro que eso no lo sabía en ese entonces, privado de libertad y conocimiento, pero lo sabría, y más tarde que temprano. Desde ese día pasó doce años recluido en planes de escape, venganza y muchas memorias, todas las que pudo conseguir de un tiempo más feliz que ese, y volvió mil veces al inicio, a todos esos días en los que ella estuvo.

Eso, al menos, le permitió vivir entre seres que se empeñaban en arrebatarle el alma, la felicidad, y a ella.

* * *

¡Hola!,

me esforzaré por no dejar notas al pie de cada capítulo a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, como esta. Primero, esta es una historia que subí hace mucho pero la estoy editando para mejorarla, aún no está completa pero voy camino a ello.

 **Para quien comience a leerla** , dejo estos datos que sirven para entender el contexto en donde todo va a suceder:

1) Marlene y su familia son asesinados por mortífagos que no son identificados en el año 1981 —no hay mes exacto.

2) Sirius es ingresado a Azkaban en Octubre de 1981 por el delito del asesinato de varios muggles en la vía pública y, supuestamente, el de Peter Pettigrew, de quien solo quedó un dedo.

3) En algunas páginas se dice que Marlene es rubia (como morena, en otras) por lo que no encuentro que exista información fidedigna que compruebe su apariencia —espero que J.K algún día revele más sobre ella—; por esto, no la retraté como rubia sino como me la imagino en mi cabeza y así la verán en las descripciones.

4) La historia se radicará entre 1979 y 1981 (por eso su título)

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones, así que cualquier comentario, positivo o negativo, es bien recibido.

Saludos.


	2. Lo que es y lo que nunca debería ser

_Enero, 1979_

Marlene McKinnon llegó a la Orden del Fénix gracias a dos personas: Lily Evans y Albus Dumbledore, su mejor amiga y profesor que más conoció la situación de su familia desde Hogwarts hasta el presente. Eran tiempos en donde la guerra, aún en un periodo de calma, era inminente y la gente desaparecía sin más por no tener la sangre limpia y pura, por lo que cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad de protección, no lo dudó dos veces. Los miembros más antiguos y responsables del grupo llevaron a sus padres a una guarida para mantenerlos a salvo, lo cual implicaba que estuvieran encerrados por un tiempo indefinido, cosa que alteraba un poco a Marlene por lo que, en vez de aceptar el trato de quedarse con ellos, quiso ser de ayuda y fue Lily quien intervino finalmente para que ella pudiera unirse a la orden aun siendo una simple periodista, no un auror como todos los que militaban para la organización.

Su primer día en la orden fue extraño. Se encontró con muchas caras conocidas pero no tanto como para sentirse cómoda con el entorno; por ejemplo, estaban los merodeadores, con quienes nunca había entablado siquiera una conversación de más de tres palabras cordiales, también otras personas de Hogwarts a las que había visto o con las que había conversado alguna vez en su vida, entre ellos los hermanos Prewett, Edgar Bones y muchos otros, lo que a la larga la había hecho sentir un poco de mareo, había sido tan reservada en su vida escolar que todas esas personas se le hacían algo ajenas en esos momentos. Fue, ciertamente, un gran alivio encontrar a Frank y Alice Longbottom entre los militantes, pues eran los únicos, aparte de Lily, con los que sí se llevó bien en Hogwarts y con quienes tenía contacto ocasional luego de la escuela, en especial con Frank, pues con él solía pasar más tiempo entre clases cuando eran dos muchachos.

— ¡Marlene, tanto tiempo! —fue lo primero que el joven Longbottom dijo al verla en el cuartel, atrayéndola hacia sus brazos como si de una hermana menor se tratara— ¿Qué haces por estos lados?

— Pues, intentando ver si soy útil —la castaña sonrió un poco cohibida, Frank le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya verás que sí. Me alegra mucho verte —comentó, intentando animarla. Alice llegó al rato, acarició la espalda de su marido y la saludó con la misma efusividad, ahí fue cuando Marlene se enteró que ambos se habían casado, por fin, luego de mucho tiempo planeándolo, y deseó haber estado para la boda, pero las circunstancias habían sido extremas, como le habían contado luego, las bodas ya no eran prioridad y no se habían podido arriesgar a hacer algo en grande.

A continuación, Lily la llevó a conocer el cuartel. Había habitaciones suficientes para todos —y más—, una cocina enorme, un comedor con una mesa larga y muchas sillas, un salón antiguo con sofás y una gran chimenea, el que le recordó un poco a la sala común de Ravenclaw, su casa; baños por todos lados y finalmente una biblioteca preciosa con muchísimos libros que la maravillaron desde el primer segundo, en el cual solo pudo echar un vistazo rápido antes de ser arrastrada por la pelirroja hacia el jardín.

Como era de esperarse, cuando ambas terminaron el recorrido, Marlene se devolvió por sus propios pasos y fue a parar a la biblioteca. Deseó enterrarse en un libro para evitar la incomodidad con sus compañeros siendo la nueva. Lily se fue con James ya que este la había llamado diciendo que tenía que hablarle de algo muy importante, así que no le impidió ir a donde quisiera. No habría reunión hasta la noche en donde la presentarían y verían qué lugar útil podría ocupar en la Orden; hasta entonces, la muchacha de ojos oscuros decidió, tras un momento de indecisión, que buscaría al bueno de Víctor Hugo y sus Miserables entre tantos libros para entretenerse, y cuando lo encontrara, se quedaría el resto de la tarde con él.

A penas llegó a la gran biblioteca —la cual había conocido totalmente vacía—, se encontró con un inquilino, sentado en un sofá individual, con las piernas estiradas y una revista de cómics en la mano. En una mesita cercana tenía una fuente con patatas y mientras reía, definitivamente entretenido con su lectura, iba comiendo de lo que había en ella. La castaña avanzó y sus zapatos con leve plataforma sonaron sobre la madera, alarmando al lector de cómics, haciendo que se quitara la revista de la cara y revelara su identidad. Marlene lo debió suponer desde un principio: no encontraría a Sirius Black en la biblioteca leyendo un tomo de la enciclopedia, eso estaba bastante claro. Se miraron, ella ya casi no recordaba esa cara, fue algo muy extraño encontrarse con él.

— _McKinnon_ —no se dio cuenta en ese entonces, pero así sería llamada por el resto de su vida por aquel ojigris que no parecía congeniar con su nombre. En ese momento le pareció que era lo correcto, lo que le sorprendió en ese minuto fue la clara identificación, le sorprendía que siendo un chico que ve tantas caras a diario la recordara.

— Hola —respondió, dubitativa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —continuó él, comiendo patatas mientras la escudriñaba con el gris inexacto de su mirada, intentando sacar conclusiones sobre la presencia de aquella tímida Ravenclaw en la orden.

— Busco un libro —contestó ella, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. A Sirius, luego de un análisis rápido, le pareció que era una mosca muerta; Marlene McKinnon seguía siendo la amargada y antisocial de siempre, ¿Qué, en toda la tierra, habría de hacer en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix entonces?

— Lo siento, no me expliqué bien. ¿Qué haces en la orden del Fénix? —repitió el morocho con paciencia. Su hablar era correcto, su voz ronca y clara.

— Intento ver si soy útil —vaciló la recién llegada, quien al contrario de Sirius era dueña de una voz baja e infantil, indescriptible—. Mira, solo quiero un ejemplar de Víctor Hugo y me largo de aquí —ella pareció sentir, a través del tono arisco de Black, que él no la quería allí. A pesar de su mirada inexpresiva y su boca llena de patatas, imagen que vulgarizaba un poco sus rasgos finos, ella podía sentirse no deseada y quería irse lo más rápido posible de ahí para evitar que la situación se pusiera más incómoda de lo que era.

Él suspiró.

— _Les Misérables_ , supongo —sonrió con sus dientes perfectos, Marlene se quedó de piedra. _¿No que este no sabe más que leer cómics y revistas porno?_ Se preguntó en sus interiores mientras Black se ponía de pie y caminaba por la biblioteca, dejando vagar su mirada por los títulos que se le presentaban, haciéndole el favor de buscar el libro por ella— ¿A qué te has dedicado todo este tiempo, eh? —continuó con la charla mientras buscaba, Marlene lo comenzó a seguir, intentando ser más ágil que él con la búsqueda. Quizás así todo acabaría más pronto.

—Trabajé en el profeta durante un año. Escribía la columna de arte y literatura, además tr de trabajar a medio tiempo en el área de edición —respondió.

—Es decir, no sabes pelear —concluyó el auror como había supuesto desde que la vio entrar, si la hubiera visto en la escuela de aurores se acordaría, parte de su memoria era fotográfica, no olvidaría unos ojos tan oscuros como los de esa joven que se ocultaba entre la gente en Hogwarts para parecer invisible.

—Creo que puedo defenderme perfectamente de quien no cree que mis habilidades son suficientes —Marlene se encolerizó de tal manera que imaginó en un par de segundos que le volaba todos los dientes con el puño. Las ventajas de aquella visión eran que no necesitaba magia para hacerlo, y podría hacerlo en ese instante, es decir, le podría deformar la cara a patadas si así lo prefería.

Intentó hacer un ejercicio que le había enseñado su padre cuando era niña: inspirar hondo, botar con calma, y así un par de veces.

—Tranquila, tranquila —rio Sirius y se volteó un poco. No quiso explicarle, por pereza, que afuera habían peligros más grandes y reales que personas que se quieren burlar de ella, el cual nunca fue su caso, ya que su intención fue ver el grado de utilidad que tenía para la orden, el cual parecía ser nulo. Prefirió cambiar el tema y se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto—. Linda camiseta.

En ese instante, Marlene se dio cuenta de que esa mañana se había puesto la primera remera que encontró, una que le había robado a su ex novio hace mucho tiempo y tenía aquella típica imagen de la banda de Pink Floyd con el espectro de colores. Deseó quitársela y quemarla en el momento, pero se contuvo, pues realmente era una linda camiseta.

—Gracias.

— ¡Marlene! —el grito de Lily los espantó a ambos y se voltearon. La pelirroja corrió hasta llegar al lado de la castaña justo cuando Sirius, quien de inmediato había renovado su tarea de buscar el libro, soltaba un leve "Ajá" y se inclinaba para sacar uno del estante. Marlene solo miraba con una mueca de genuina confusión a Lily y a James, quien llegaba a paso tranquilo tras su novia y, coincidentemente, con la misma cara que ella. Era como si se hubieran ganado la lotería o algo, no lo podía averiguar.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué pasa? —se confundió Sirius al verlos a todos. Estiró el brazo para darle el libro requerido a Marlene, pero se quedó con la mano estirada, observado lo mismo que la castaña veía en ese instante: Un anillo de oro en el dedo anular de Lily Evans. De pronto comprendió por qué tanto alboroto y el porqué de todos los nervios que James había tenido durante la mañana mientras realizaba una pequeña misión junto a él, en donde se había rehusado más de diez veces a decirle qué le pasaba, y no, no eran gases, como había pensado en sus interiores. El ojigris sonrió y le dio la mano a su mejor amigo para luego abrazarlo mientras las muchachas hacían lo mismo pero con más emoción— ¿Cuándo será? —les preguntó a los recién comprometidos. James y Lily se miraron con seriedad.

— Lo más pronto posible —respondió la pelirroja.

— Mañana —bromeó James, haciendo reír a todos—La verdad es que, como ya saben, no podemos esperar mucho. Como dicen los Beatles: _mañana nunca se sabe_ , así que supongo que será pronto —añadió con un tono más serio.

— Y qué bueno que los encontramos juntos, porque tras una breve discusión cada uno escogió a un padrino y madrina respectivamente, ¡A que no saben quiénes son!—Lily juntó sus manos en un aplauso que retumbó en toda la biblioteca y también en las cabezas de los "padrinos", quienes se miraron de reojo y luego a la pareja que feliz esperaba sus respuestas con cara de problemas.

No era la situación ideal, como si hubieran pedido ser padrinos juntos, ni siquiera creían caerse bien, pero si era lo que ellos querían…

— Pues no es que no lo viniera venir, era el candidato más obvio que tenía Potter para ser el padrino —Sirius se encogió de hombros recibiendo un golpe de parte de su amigo—. Cuenta conmigo, Cornamenta —resolvió con solemnidad.

— Conmigo también... es decir, gracias por darme el honor —titubeó Marlene, confundida y se dio cuenta del libro que sostenía Sirius entre sus manos— ¡Lo encontraste! —exclamó y se lo quitó, Sirius la miró y ella se dio cuenta de que eso fue bastante brusco— Muchas gracias, de verdad —añadió con una sonrisa algo torcida, el pelinegro inclinó un poco la cabeza aceptando las gratitudes.

— Voy a ir a comer algo —mintió, pasándose una mano por el vientre antes de desaparecer de la escena, la cual se había vuelto demasiado rara como para soportarla.

La única que supo que eso era una completa mentira para salir de ahí fue Marlene, quien no quitó sus ojos de la enorme fuente con patatas de la que Sirius comía cuando ella llegó. Definitivamente habían empezado mal, y no se esforzaría por cambiarlo.

* * *

Los días pasaron a medida que Marlene leía _Los miserables_ a toda hora y en cada rincón del cuartel. Luego de su primera reunión, los miembros de la orden acordaron enseñarle a defenderse un poco más y ella, por su parte, se ofreció a hacerse cargo de las actividades que tuvieran que ver con los correos que se enviaban y las noticias que salían del lugar; a pesar de que la forma más efectiva de comunicarse las cosas realmente importantes era a través de sus patronus, habían actividades que debían hacer parecer que todos tenían una vida normal y no una liga de la justicia oculta. Sirius y la joven no volvieron a cruzar palabra y ella se lo pasaba de maravilla cuando Alice y Frank se pasaban a cenar. James y Lily por ese entonces habían comenzado a buscar donde mudarse luego de la boda y habían encontrado una casa realmente perfecta para sus necesidades en el valle Godric, un pueblo tranquilo y cerrado donde podrían adaptarse con rapidez.

Todo iba bien hasta que McKinnon, la única y última vez que le permitieron volver a su antiguo hogar, trajo su gramófono y puso un disco de Led Zeppelin a todo volumen para probarlo; Fue como invocar al demonio, porque en un dos por tres tenía a Sirius allí en la habitación, acostado de cabeza en la cama, escuchando música y jugando con una pelotita entre sus manos. Era como si fuera su propio cuarto y no tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí, estaba tan a gusto.

— Oye, a la próxima no te dejo entrar así como así—refunfuñó ella, sentada en el piso, terminando de leer el profeta. Sabía perfectamente que a la primera que Sirius le fastidiara lo echaría a patadas, pero por el momento el joven de ojos grises no estaba haciendo nada que la perjudicara, así que lo dejó estar.

— ¿Para qué lees eso? Son solo mentiras, han contratado a gente que nos miente y que altera las noticias —gruñó él como un perro. Marlene rodó los ojos pese a estar totalmente consciente de que Sirius tenía razón, tan solo seguía revisando las noticias todos los días por un deseo casi obsesivo de saber que su familia no estaba entre los rehenes del otro bando.

De hecho, eso era algo que no la dejaba dormir.

Sirius de pronto tomó el control de su aparato y volvió a poner _Whole lotta love_ al volumen máximo, haciendo retumbar las ventanas del cuarto.

— ¡Hey! —gritó Marlene cuando él la agarró de un brazo e intentó hacer que se moviera con él al compás de la música. Para ese entonces ya estaba roja y le había dado una puntada en el estómago de la vergüenza—. ¡Black! ¡Sirius!

— No seas aburrida —la retó él y empezó a saltar por la habitación—. Cuando era niño me encantaba hacer tonterías con esta canción a todo volumen hasta que mi madre me hechizaba por el resto de la tarde...

— ¿Tu madre te hechizaba?

Él se encogió de hombros, no debió haber dicho eso, pero era tan natural para él que lo dijo de todos modos.

—Las consecuencias de ser la oveja blanca de los Black, por así decirle —la música se suavizó y él volvió a intentar tomarla de una mano para hacer que se moviera con él. Marlene seguía en su negativa, congelada, no se iba a poner a bailar con Black ¿O sí?— Vamos, McKinnon, no seas tan frígida.

— Tú no sabes si soy frígida —ella frunció el ceño, indignada, aunque muy en el fondo entretenida con el asunto. Era primera vez que dejaba la seriedad de la orden del fénix, y era paradójico que fuera con Sirius.

—Se sabe cuándo bailas, y si así es como bailas, Morgana, ¡Eres frígida! —le informó el ojigris con una mueca insufrible, esa que le había visto tantas veces en Hogwarts, esa que decía "Sirius Black siempre gana" y no la soportaba.

La música seguía lenta y los extraños sonidos de Robert Plant, la guitarra distorsionada de Jimmy Page además de la batería suave de Bonzo los acompañó hasta que comenzó el solo de guitarra y el brío de la música reanudó pronto el ánimo de los dos muchachos. Sirius hizo como si tuviera una guitarra en el aire mientras Marlene, quien se había rendido hace ya bastante rato, revoloteaba por toda la habitación. No sentía vergüenza, de pronto no sentía nada más que bienestar. Dejarse llevar por la música que le gustaba era parte de un ritual que realizaba habitualmente sola, cuando nadie la veía, pero esta era una excepción.

Nadie la retaba, y nadie le decía frígida.

Insólitamente terminaron cantando, saltando, bailando y moviendo el trasero, haciendo cosas ridículas y graciosas, sin saber cómo habían terminado ahí, desternillándose de la risa y bailando una vez más. Más rara era la escena al considerar que ya era noticia en todo el lugar que ambos no se caían bien, sin embargo, aquello parecía ser una tregua.

— ¿Nunca has tenido la impresión de que Robert Plant canta como si tuviera sexo? —le preguntó ella acostada en su cama mirando al techo, que parecía ondear ante su cansancio. Ambos intentaban recuperar el aire mientras escuchaban el embriagante sonido del bajo de _What is and what should never be_ , la siguiente canción del disco.

— Por supuesto, la razón es elemental: tiene sexo en el estudio mientras graba una canción. Es la magia de los setenta y el rock n' roll muggle, lástima que ya está terminando y prácticamente vivimos en los ochenta —él miró el techo también, pensando en la vida de los cantantes muggles de esa época. En el mundo sin magia no había por qué pelear desde la segunda guerra mundial y ahora todo era un panorama tremendamente pacífico, lleno de rock, psicodelia y drogas.

Dios, cómo deseaba ser muggle algunas veces.

— Sirius —lo picó ella, haciendo que bajara de sus pensamientos a la tierra, a su lado. La miró—. ¿Tú crees que soy inútil aquí?

El ojigris se sentó en la cama y rio con gracia, Marlene no comprendió y pensó que se estaba burlando.

— Un poco, como también pensé que eras un poco amargada—los ojos negros de Marlene parecieron oscurecerse más de lo que eran, si es que eso era posible. Sirius la observó con curiosidad y luego volvió a reír como antes, despreocupado—. Lo había pensado cuando llegaste, ¿Víctor Hugo? Sí, es bueno, pero es demasiado, querida. Somos jóvenes, por si no lo habías notado.

— Siempre quise leer _Los miserables_ , y soy humanista, escritora, periodista, qué se yo, es un simple hábito —se defendió ella.

— Te hace falta diversión de verdad. Veamos ¿Cuántos novios has tenido en tu vida? —consultó Black con solemnidad, McKinnon enrojeció por lo que tendría que responder, avergonzada y humillada por su falta de "mundo" incluso antes de dárselo a conocer a su compañero.

— Uno —murmuró bajito y sin mirarlo, sin embargo, Sirius no se rio y siguió mirándola con la misma expresión serena en su rostro.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? Yo no me burlaré de eso, si es que es lo que pensaste que haría, pero de que te hace falta vida…

—Ya lo sé, pero no es muy adecuado tener vida en estos momentos, si salgo a la calle me cortan la cabeza —razonó la morena, consciente de que era un blanco fácil para los mortífagos al no tener la sangre completamente "pura".

— No, eso lo hacen los muggles, los rayos verdes son nuestro sello —el ojigris le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió. Desde niño, Sirius tenía el hábito de grabarse pequeños detalles de las personas, como las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de los ojos de Marlene cuando sonreía o ese diente inadaptado en su sonrisa, no estaba chueca, para nada, solo era ese diente descarriado pero ya bastante propio de su persona. Era algo que la definía como persona—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe defensa? No solo esas cosas tan básicas que pretenden hacer que aprendas hasta ahora, claro.

— ¿Sabes lo primero que pensé cuando te vi en la biblioteca y me dijiste "no sabes pelear"? —preguntó la castaña en vez de responder a su pregunta. Sirius se encogió de hombros esperando que ella le diera la respuesta— "Podría volarle todos los dientes sin una varita".

— Tienes la agresividad que se necesita, pero recuerda: yo no soy el enemigo —el moreno la miró con una mueca, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Vamos, acepto, enséñame —Marlene le pidió luego de un silencio. Agarró una almohada y lo golpeó de lleno antes de salir de la habitación por algo de comer antes de comenzar esa misma tarde con su entrenamiento y, bueno, muchas cosas más.


	3. Mareado y confundido

Marlene tuvo que contener el aliento cuando vio a Lily por primera vez con su vestido de novia puesto. Ya casi era la hora en la que se convertiría en la esposa de James Potter y la sonrisa de la muchacha de ojos verde esmeralda resplandecía como nada. El sol ya se estaba ocultando por las montañas y la castaña ya estaba completamente lista para la ceremonia en su vestido de seda color verde olivo, pero Lily era otra cosa, era mucho más que su color favorito y un vestido precioso, era mucho más que la puesta de sol que ponía en el cielo el tinte rojo que ella adoraba, era perfecta, y su felicidad acentuaba mucho más su perfección. A McKinnon no le cabía duda: Lily Evans era la persona más feliz del planeta. Las vueltas de la vida la habían hecho comprender a tiempo que el muchacho que tanto repudió era el hombre que hoy la hacía lucir así de radiante y, más que eso, era quien la haría sentir así durante el resto de su vida. La pelirroja caminó hacia su madrina de bodas y Alice, quienes la acompañaban en esos momentos previos, y se encogió de hombros algo cohibida, esperando que ambas quitaran de sus rostros esa mirada tan embrutecida y dijeran algo.

— No me miren así, ¿Qué les parece? —preguntó entonces.

— Que estás perfecta —murmuró Marlene con sinceridad, al borde de llorar sin saber muy bien el motivo; quizás porque algún día querría llegar a sentir eso y mucho más, porque algún día anhelaba usar un largo vestido blanco, sin hombros y un ramo de tulipanes blancos, porque aunque nunca se lo dijera a nadie y todos pensaran que estaba feliz con su soledad, sí quería llegar a ese momento en el que quisiera cometer la estúpida locura de casarse con alguien que la comprendiera lo suficiente como para quererla, cosa que hasta el momento no sucedía y la vida seguía pasando.

— Muchas gracias —Lily le sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente. Alice se unió al abrazo y luego de un rato las tres reían para no llorar y arruinar el maquillaje que les había ocupado tanto rato con anterioridad esa misma tarde.

— ¿Estamos listas? —preguntó entonces la más experimentada, Alice, que ya había tenido su propia boda y su propio sueño. Las dos restantes asintieron con la cabeza.

— Te esperamos afuera —Marlene agarró de un brazo a su compañera y desaparecieron.

Lily se volteó hacia el espejo y le sonrió a su reflejo con impaciencia.

* * *

McKinnon no había visto a los muchachos de la orden desde el alborotado desayuno y al llegar al salón en donde celebrarían la boda pudo ver con claridad un primer vistazo de la cara de idiota de James, ansioso en su espera, esa era la cara que algún día quería que pusiera su futuro esposo —si es que encontraba al hombre en cuestión—, pero dejó de pensar en ello en un instante, sacudiendo su cabeza, centrándose en los hombres en traje al lado del novio: Frank, Remus, Sirius, Peter, los hermanos Prewett, Edgar Bones y, sorpresivamente para ella, Hagrid, a quien no había visto antes en la orden.

— ¡Hagrid! —exclamó, llamando su atención, y corrió hacia el semigigante hasta abrazarlo. No muchos sabían pero le fascinaban las criaturas mágicas tanto como a él, es por eso que desde los once años, después de conocerlo, muchas veces cuando se aburría de las amistades de su tamaño iba con él al bosque a alimentar a los animales charlando sobre curiosidades y tonterías acerca de dragones e hipogrifos. Le tenía un cariño inigualable y al abrazarlo, sentir su aroma a pieles y bosque, se sintió como en casa una vez más.

— ¡Lene! Qué bonita estás ¿Falta mucho para que Lily venga? Me ha entrado hambre —Hagrid preguntó con alegría, arreglándose la elegante corbata que llevaba esa tarde y la joven rio contenta.

— Falta muy poco —le aseguró—. Me alegra que estés aquí.

— Era imposible dejar a este muchacho en el día de su boda —apuntó a James, quien estaba encogido de los nervios mientras Sirius le palmeaba la espalda bruscamente y reía de un chiste que, probablemente, él había contado. Marlene rodó los ojos y se encontró con los del muchacho que le había estado enseñando a defenderse durante la última semana.

Sirius la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que Alice avisaba a todos que ya era la hora. La castaña corrió a su puesto y casi tropieza al llegar, cosa que la hizo enrojecer y mirar hacia todos lados para constatar que pasó desapercibida, y nadie pareció notarlo, nadie que no fuera Sirius, por supuesto. Cuando ella, ya en su posición, miró hacia el frente, no pudo evitar desconcentrarse y desviar su mirada hacia el ojigris, que se reía por lo bajo y le susurraba tonterías.

—Te voy a matar —gruñó por lo bajo, sofocada.

—Te ves bien, McKinnon —justo cuando se preparaba para darle una tunda, ahora sí tan roja como un tomate, y de paso gritarle que dejara de llamarla por su apellido, pues tenía un nombre, Lily apareció por la puerta y todos perdieron el habla. Marlene miró a James con una sonrisa enternecida: todo el mundo sabía que había esperado por eso durante toda su vida, y ahí lo tenía, este era su momento.

La castaña olvidó con rapidez que Sirius le había hecho un cumplido entre sonrisas burlescas y la ceremonia continuó con fluidez.

* * *

Como era un día en el que toda preocupación queda atrás, hasta Dumbledore charlaba entre copas —y baldes, en el caso de Hagrid— de alcohol con los demás miembros de la orden. Marlene y Alice se divertían viendo a los chicos bailar; los hermanos Prewett, a media noche y totalmente ebrios, comenzaron a hacer el mejor número de música disco que todos habían presenciado. Frank se llevó a Alice a la pista cuando una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar y Marlene se encontró prontamente sola y mareada, llevaba más de cuatro vasos tremendos de cerveza y una copa de whisky de fuego que no acababa de beberse.

— ¿Cómo es que nadie te ha sacado a bailar? —Edgar le ofreció una mano y ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, aceptándola y dándole la suya para ir a la pista.

— No lo sé, no soy popular por estos lugares —supuso ella como broma, Bones rio y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música entre los demás.

— ¿Te has adaptado a la orden? —preguntó luego, Marlene vaciló.

— Sirius me ha estado enseñando muchos hechizos útiles, es bastante bueno como profesor de defensa ¿Sabes? —respondió, Edgar la miró como si supiera algo que ella no—. ¿Qué pasa? —rio sin comprender.

— Nada —el joven dudó y luego decidió hablar de todos modos—. Cuando llegaste Sirius nos dijo que no durarías ni una sola semana, creo que apostó unos galeones con Peter, dijo que no servías en este lugar. Es una ironía que ahora esté…

Marlene bajó la mirada y dejó de escucharlo. Tenía la leve idea de no haberle caído muy bien al ojigris desde que llegó, pero no de ese modo tan despectivo, como si ella realmente "no sirviera", y realmente no era muy aplicada en eso de defenderse, nunca le interesó mucho —si hubiera sido de ese modo se hubiera metido a la academia de aurores— pero lo estaba intentando, quería ayudar y también quería que todo esto acabara, que la guerra se terminara y su familia pudiera transitar libremente por la calle. No le gustaba saber, después de todo, que Sirius sí pensaba que era inútil dentro de la organización aunque le hubiera dicho que no, era decepcionante.

Suspiró varias veces como si le hubieran quitado todo el ánimo de celebrar. Edgar, captando que ya no tenía la atención de la joven, paseó una de sus manos por delante de sus ojos oscuros insistentemente hasta que la hizo despertar de su ensimismo.

— Bueno, ya verás que si sirvo —declaró con tono festivo y una sonrisa fingida.

— Por supuesto que sí, todos tenemos una meta en común, eso ya sirve —le aseguró Bones.

Al rato escapó a su habitación. Era una suerte que la fiesta estuviera celebrándose en el mismo cuartel en donde vivía porque de otro modo estaría completamente atrapada con toda la gente semi borracha en el salón principal. Iba a subir las escaleras que la llevaban a su destino cuando alguien la detuvo tomándola de un brazo con algo de brusquedad.

— ¡Sirius! —se espantó y no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de su evidente estado de ebriedad.

— McKinnon, te dije que te divirtieras y eres la primera que desaparece de la fiesta —la reprendió mientras se tambaleaba, luchando por mantenerse de pie.

— ¿Ah sí? Lo siento —ella también se sentía mareada pero no era mucho, tan solo tenía ganas de reír, llorar y dormir, sí, todo a la vez. No era una etapa muy crítica de una borrachera como la de su compañero— Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

— ¿Qué? Wow, nunca pensé que avanzaríamos tan rápido, es decir… wow… acepto.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Marlene comenzó a reír con ganas— No seas idiota, tienes que dormir, ¡DOR-MIR! —le gritó al oído.

— Bien, aburrida, estoy de acuerdo, no sé cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar en pie así que… —estiró una de sus manos de forma teatral—. ¡Llévame a mi habitación! —gritó. La morena continuó riendo hasta que comenzó a dolerle el estómago y, cuando pudo caminar, comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia su habitación, al final del segundo rellano.

* * *

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. No tenía la cuenta exacta de cuántas cervezas y copas de whisky había bebido pero sí tenía conciencia de haberse tomado uno de los baldes de Hagrid, o dos, y luego ¿Quién sabe? Sonrió pensando por un breve momento en su mejor amigo, probablemente Potter estaría mucho mejor que él, por ahí, disfrutando de su luna de miel a medias, escondido junto a Evans por si esos bastardos de Voldemort se atreven a molestar a la gente en plena noche de bodas. Bostezó y cuando quiso estirarse golpeó a alguien. Se volteó y pudo contemplar el largo cabello castaño de alguien que ya conocía, era sedoso y fino, era el cabello de McKinnon.

— No —murmuró ante la primera impresión.

Por supuesto que Sirius Black no se aterroriza al ver a una chica a su lado luego de una noche de juerga, eso se sabe, pero al ver a Marlene McKinnon en el lugar que una chica cualquiera ocuparía, se sorprendió y arrepintió un poco, esto último porque no quería arruinar las cosas con la chica, siempre lo hacía, sus amistades con las féminas siempre terminaban mal y McKinnon le caía bien, o bueno, regular; no tenía idea cómo sentirse. Se rascó la cabeza, no fue su plan, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, deseaba decírselo: nunca fue su plan caer en una cama con ella.

Tocó su hombro y la movió, sin pensar que se despertaría de golpe.

Marlene tenía el sueño tan ligero.

— Mierda —se espantó y lo miró cuidadosamente, luego resopló, relajada—. Pensé que te habías vomitado sobre mí o algo —añadió ante la mirada confundida de su compañero.

— No —repitió él, sin poder entender cómo ella estaba tan tranquila y preocupándose más de si la vomitaba que de lo "otro".

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Había dormido pésimo por ocuparse del borracho, no le hizo gracia, pero no le quedó otra alternativa. La noche anterior no la había dejado irse a su habitación porque le había bajado el sentimentalismo y lloraba sintiéndose "solo". Marlene lo empujó y accedió a quedarse ahí con la condición de que se quedara tranquilo; Black, como un perrito, lo hizo y durmió apoyado levemente en su hombro y una almohada. Tranquilo, como lo había prometido.

Lo que no sabía en ese momento era por qué el tipo tenía la cara del siglo cuando la miraba.

— Yo... —Sirius aún no sabía cómo empezar.

— ¿Tú? ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza? ¿Te caíste de la cama por la noche? —ella comenzó a levantarse, si no le iba a contestar, mejor se iba. Tenía un hambre de los mil demonios y no quería perder más el tiempo que podría estar gastando en comer. En ese momento el ojigris pudo ver que estaba vestida aún y su vestido lucía impecable, bueno, un poco arrugado, pero impecable.

— ¿No tuvimos sexo? —soltó de golpe, aturdido y a secas. Cualquiera diría que estaba incluso decepcionado. Sacudió la cabeza como perro queriendo sacudirse las pulgas, esperando, de algún modo, la colosal reacción de su compañera:

— ¡¿Qué?! —Marlene gritó, se volteó con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de clara indignación, y esperó unos segundos pensando que era una broma, o que había oído mal, pero no, todo indicaba que había oído perfectamente y que Black la miraba como si fuera en serio—. ¿Qué es lo que acabo de escuchar, Sirius Black?

— Nada —él se encogió.

— ¿Nada? ¿Tú pensabas que por el simple hecho de estar aquí habíamos tenido sexo? ¿Así es? ¡Claro! ¡Automáticamente! —continuó gritando.

— Te van a escuchar —le advirtió él, arrodillándose en la cama mientras alzaba una mano desesperadamente para intentar callarla, pero no tuvo éxito.

— Que lo hagan, pedazo de mier… —Sirius le tapó la boca luego de un forcejeo y la hizo caer en la cama de nuevo, totalmente inmovilizada, cosa que no le costó mucho, pues pese a que Marlene había aprendido a defenderse, él era su maestro y sabía que su cuerpecito tenía puntos débiles y cómo llegar a ellos.

— Te soltaré cuando te calmes —le informó—. Y no entiendo por qué haces un escándalo de este tipo, fue solo una pregunta, porque te informo que despertaste en mi cama y eso me hizo pensar que…

Se quedó en silencio sin terminar la oración, no sabía por qué, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado por su cabeza hace unos minutos, pero continuarla habría hecho que la chica le lanzara un maleficio o peor, que lo asesinara ahí mismo, y hasta él pensaba que lo merecía, estaba pensando como un salvaje. Lo único que Marlene intentaba hacer, por su lado, era rebatirlo, pero no lo conseguía ya que aún tenía una de sus manos sobre la boca y lo que le quedaba era patalear.

— ¿No gritarás? —preguntó el ojigris pacientemente, Marlene dejó de mover sus piernas y asintió rendida. Black entonces le quitó la mano suavemente de la boca, precavido, con desconfianza.

—Primero, estoy completamente vestida —murmuró la joven recuperando su voz— Segundo, si me hubieras tocado un solo pelo en el estado en que estabas te hubiera metido a Azkaban en menos de lo que me demoro en leer uno de tus putos cómics; y tercero, tú y yo no tendríamos sexo ni aunque me pagaran por ello.

— ¿Ah sí? —Black y su ego herido, era obvio que iba a saltar ante la más mínima provocación—. No era necesario aclarar el último punto, a no ser que lo que realmente quieres es lo contrario.

— No dormiría con nadie que me mire tan en menos, que diga que "no sirvo" apenas me ve entrar al lugar sin siquiera conocerme, que apueste con los demás algunos galeones por cuanto tiempo duraré aquí —a él se le desencajó la mandíbula al oír aquello. Alguien se había ido de boca con los chismes al parecer, y quiso triturar a la persona que lo hizo—. Y creo que tú tampoco querrías tocar a una persona inútil —añadió ella como si no le importara, pero dolida en el fondo— ¿No lo crees?

— McKinnon —de inmediato, él suavizó la mirada, el tono de voz, solo quería disculparse por los rumores, verdaderos en cualquier caso, que habían llegado a sus oídos—. No…

— ¡Anímate! No pasó nada —Marlene lo empujó para abrirse paso, se levantó y se arregló un poco el cabello—. Y ya no necesito las clases de defensa, gracias de todos modos.

Se largó de allí antes de que él pudiera abrir su boca para decir algo más. El ojigris se dejó caer en la cama, el jodido dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba ni pensar seguía y, al parecer, con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos, _¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?_ Pensó en su interior, y no pudo responderse a sí mismo.


	4. La canción sigue siendo la misma

Una semana pasó hasta que Lily y James Potter volvieron a integrarse al grupo con normalidad, aunque su unión legal había marcado claramente un antes y un después en su relación, lucían incluso más maduros, decididos y enamorados que antes. Marlene y Edgar se habían hecho amigos más cercanos al tiempo que Sirius había descubierto sin gran esfuerzo quién fue el soplón. No lo compartió con nadie, ni siquiera enfrentó al sujeto en cuestión, solo continuó con su vida como debía ser, porque finalmente solo fue una calumnia que no debió salir jamás a la luz y McKinnon era una amargada, esas eran sus únicas conclusiones que podía pensar cada vez que pensaba sobre el asunto.

Por otro lado, pese a que la relación de Marlene con el resto de la orden se hizo más sólida, y pronto olvidó la incomodidad que sentía los primeros días, nunca encontró a alguien más que le agradara compartir grandes silencios entre canciones de Led Zeppelin y otras bandas muggles con ella. Cuando llegaba a su habitación luego de hacer deberes o largas reuniones con la orden, no podía evitar poner la música a todo volumen sabiendo que Sirius en algún momento la escucharía, pero no aparecería como antes. Con el paso de las semanas, a ratos se contentaba solo con el hecho de saber que el joven mago estaba disfrutando de su música en algún otro lugar del cuartel, y sí que lo hacía. Black podía estar en cualquier lado pero al oír el inconfundible sonido de alguna canción de sus bandas preferidas, la cual sabía de memoria, letra por letra, sonreía, siempre al borde de rendirse e ir a recostarse de cabeza a la cama de McKinnon mientras ella se apoyaba en el respaldo de esta con las piernas estiradas leyendo el profeta, probablemente en silencio, ese silencio cómodo que tanto le hacía falta esos días de tanto ruido, mortífagos y Voldemort.

Uno de esos días, 14 de febrero para ser exactos, el cuartel quedó a solas. Para Sirius, eso significaba muchas cosas: No más Edgar Bones pululando todo el tiempo alrededor de McKinnon, no más James y Lily tomados de la mano o bromeando sobre cualquier tontería altamente cursi, no más Remus ni sus chocolates, no más Peter tropezando con todos, no más Dumbledore y malas noticias, no más hermanos Prewett y travesuras, no más profesores de Hogwarts paseándose por ahí con sus miradas inquisitivas hacia los más jóvenes y, por supuesto, no más música. El joven mago caminó por la casa y sus pasos retumbaron a su alrededor; comía maní de una pequeña bolsa que sostenía en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda leía las tonterías que el profeta publicaba por esos días, despreocupado, aunque algo incómodo sabiendo que el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix era completamente agobiante en silencio y soledad, siendo él un hombre de ruidos.

Entró a la biblioteca, su lugar preferido aunque irónicamente fuera el más silencioso de todo el cuartel, y no se percató del pequeño detalle de ser acompañado, alguien se le había adelantado y él, por leer el periódico, lo pasó por alto. Marlene, quien leía un libro mientras cuidaba el lugar pensando que estaba sola, se levantó de un salto al sentir su presencia inundar el lugar y tras dudar un poco, se acercó y le quitó el periódico de un solo manotazo, sabiendo que lo agarraría desprevenido.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en ese momento pero ese fue el acto simbólico que comenzó su "reconciliación". Sirius dio un salto hacia atrás y la miró con recelo, aunque en su interior muy aliviado de verla otra vez, y ya no enfadada.

— Perdón pero me estaba matando de aburrimiento sin noticias frescas —soltó mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá que ocupaba antes de su llegada. Ahora le dirigía la palabra, estaban avanzando a pasos agigantados, pensó el merodeador metiéndose unos diez manís en la boca sin la intención de recuperar su periódico, en realidad no le interesaban tanto las noticias como a su compañera, menos si venían del profeta, pero lo estaba leyendo mayoritariamente por aburrimiento y porque se lo había quitado a Peter antes de que se largara a su casa.

Al observar a la chica devorar el periódico, comprendió que ella siempre estaba esperando saber de las familias que como la suya estaban en peligro. Eso era uno de los factores que más los diferenciaba, él prácticamente no tenía familia y eso todo el mundo lo sabía. No tenía que buscar frenéticamente en los periódicos algo que no tenía.

— No hay malas noticias, te lo aseguro, pero tampoco buenas. Hasta el reportaje sobre el día de los enamorados está más emocionante que todo lo demás —le aseguró, sentándose a su lado por primera vez en semanas. Extrañamente, se sintió tranquilo, por fin el gran y estúpido feudo entre ambos, ese que le debía a la gran boca de Edgar Bones, había finalizado—. ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Sabes dónde están todos? —explotó luego, queriendo compartir con ella lo intranquilo que le ponía el silencio y el que nadie estuviera por ahí haciendo ruido como era usual.

— Agh —se quejó Marlene, sin querer explicar dónde estaban todos, pero se preparó para hacerlo de todos modos—. James, Lily, Frank y Alice salieron, como es obvio. Solo imagínate que están en el lugar más pomposo y romántico del planeta en este mismo momento —hizo una mueca de asco. Sirius sonrió divertido—. Remus está recuperándose de... de, ya sabes, el otro día en su casa. No necesito explicarme —titubeó. Desde que ella sabía sobre el secreto de Lupin, se sentía algo incómoda hablando del tema, como si al hombre lobo le molestara que lo mencionaran aún en su ausencia. Sirius seguía sonriendo, para él, en cambio, el tema era muy normal—. Y bueno, no preguntes por los demás porque no me avisan a mí, soy solo una chica acuartelada.

— Y el perro guardián de la guarida —sugirió el morocho, sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba, pero le fue imposible contener el comentario. Ella enrolló el periódico, le dio un buen golpe con él en la cabeza, lo desenrolló y continuó leyendo con tranquilidad.

Había comprendido hace mucho que extrañar la compañía de Black era mucho peor que soportar sus chistes sobre su inutilidad, los cuales habían provocado esa distancia innecesaria entre ambos, y ya no quería que sucediera otra vez.

— Tienes razón, las noticias son un asco. Si tan solo pudiera volver al profeta, no lo sé, probablemente escribiría algo mejor, sin pecar de egocéntrica —bufó frustrada. Desde que no podía salir de aquel lugar, ni siquiera a ver a sus padres, a quienes les había perdido la pista para mejor, las cosas se habían hecho un poco tortuosas para ella. No podía salir a luchar porque no era auror, y Sirius, así como otros, habían estado enseñándole cosas para defenderse de un posible ataque a la guarida, no para salir a pelear directamente con el mundo, lo cual le molestaba un poco porque todos sabían que un ataque al cuartel no pasaría en cien años a no ser que los traicionaran.

Tenía la sensación de que la estaban entrenando para nada, que moriría de todos modos, que en realidad era inútil en una organización revolucionaria como esa. Lo único que debía agradecerles era el esfuerzo por cuidar de sus padres, era impagable.

— Mira, debemos agradecer que no han habido asesinatos —Sirius seguía sonriendo tranquilo, sin darse cuenta del estado contemplativo en el que había caído su compañera—. Pero de todos modos debemos protegerte, McKinnon, las serpientes siguen bravas allá afuera, ya tendrás tiempo de escribir. Anda, lee el artículo del día del amor.

— ¿Y para qué rayos quieres que lea el artículo más ridículo de todo el periódico? —preguntó ella, extrañada. Desde que había terminado con su primer y último novio hace más de un año se dedicaba a ser una "amargada", como comentaba el ojigris cuando ella no estaba para escucharlo, y no le interesaba en absoluto leer artículos sobre amor. Sirius solo insistió con un gesto— Está bien, veamos: "Siete formas de pasarla bien sin pareja" Bah ¿Tú has hecho alguna de estas propuestas? Lo dudo, tú siempre estás en pareja, solo que con diferentes mujeres, pero lo importante es estar en pareja ¿No? —murmuró luego.

— Omitiré lo que has dicho entre murmullos. Lee.

Marlene leyó la nota completa en silencio. A medida que avanzaba, la mueca de asco y desagrado inicial, muy leve, fue acrecentándose, así como la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius, quien estaba al borde de partirse de la risa. Con la boca semi abierta dejó de lado el profeta y miró al ojigris, aun conteniendo la risa mientras la miraba con atención, esperando su veredicto de periodista y santa.

— Merlín —fue lo único que salió de la boca de la castaña luego de un rato.

— Sí, eso mismo —Sirius estaba atacado de la risa para ese entonces— Créeme, nunca en mi vida había leído una columna de este gran periódico en la que hayan utilizado la palabra "dildo" y más de cinco veces en un párrafo.

— Yo leía este pedazo de pergamino con noticias desde niña y trabajé en él durante un año ¿Qué demonios se fumaron? Esto es preocupante ¿Y dildos? ¿En serio? Hay mil formas mejor de pasarlo bien sin pareja que con esa… cosa muggle…

Sirius deseó, por un momento breve y muy dentro de su inconsciente, saber qué mil formas eran esas, pero si le preguntaba se arriesgaba a quedar sin cabeza o algo peor, así que se quedó en silencio, sonriendo.

— Tengo dos teorías: O se fumaron algo tremendo, o los mortífagos a los que contratan, ahora que se tomaron el profeta, también tienen su lado sexy.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin tapujo.

* * *

Seguían solos y el cielo afuera ya había oscurecido completamente. Marlene había cocinado algo rápido mientras Sirius hacía un crucigrama en la gran mesa vacía del comedor. Habían expandido el sonido de la gramola de McKinnon para que se pudiera oír por toda la casa, y en ese momento escuchaban algo de David Bowie tranquilamente. Al terminar los platos de comida, Marlene le dejó uno humeando a Sirius a un costado y le entregó una cuchara, luego se sentó a su lado y observó el periódico con el crucigrama a medio terminar.

— 'Retrasado' de seis letras… pues 'Sirius' —murmuró con seriedad, pero tras la mirada que le echó el merodeador, se largó a reír alegremente.

— Mira, si me agrada tu comida podrías quedarte de cocinera en el cuartel, eh, McKinnon —la contraatacó él, quien podía ser hasta diez veces más hiriente cuando quería devolver las bromas pesadas, con o sin intención de ofender. Marlene, gracias a ese comentario, se quedó en silencio el resto de la comida. Sirius, distraído, continuó con el crucigrama tranquilamente, entre cucharadas de comida, pero en un momento el silencio entre ambos se hizo anormal.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella, era como si tuviera fuego en los ojos y quisiera quemarlo vivo.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿No te gustó la comida? ¿Le faltó sal? —exclamó, alterada. No soportaba que la observaran durante tanto rato sin decir nada.

— Sabes que no eres inútil ¿Verdad? —dijo Black, dejando el lápiz con el cual completaba el crucigrama sobre la mesa. Ahora toda su atención le pertenecía a la joven periodista, a quien ya comenzaba a conocerle el temperamento, y por suerte, no era nada malo para él, le divertía mucho— Y si no lo sabes realmente eres idiota, porque hasta yo lo sé. Es por eso que te fastidio, McKinnon.

— Tú realmente creíste que era inútil en algún momento y te ocupaste de esparcir tu opinión por todo el maldito lugar, y eso es diferente —respondió Marlene.

— Vale, ese fue un error. Ya me conociste, hablo demasiado, ¿Qué más puedo decirte? —la morena supuso que esa era una disculpa a su manera, y lo miró con algo de duda.

— Sí —concedió luego de un silencio, con un aire ausente que exasperó al ojigris.

— Es solo que no podemos ser buenos en todo, eso sería extraño —intentó explicarse sin que ella lo hubiera pedido, era su afán de continuar con el tema el que lo tenía hablando de más— Mira, por ejemplo, yo no podría ni escribir mis memorias, soy pésimo escribiendo… es decir, sé cómo escribir, no soy tarado, pero cuando intento poner mis ideas en un papel soy un desastre y tú…

— Sirius —lo paró Marlene— También eres pésimo animando a la gente ¿Lo sabes? Ya entendí el punto hace un buen rato.

— Ok, ok. Me voy a callar —gruñó él, haciéndose el ofendido. La conversación terminó con risas suaves y ambos supieron que todo estaba bien.

Luego de terminar de comer, esta vez sin mayores interrupciones, ya que tenían bastante hambre, ella retiró los platos mientras él terminaba las últimas palabras de ese bendito crucigrama que lo había ocupado más del tiempo normal. Mientras ponía a lavar los platos con solo blandir su varita, la muchacha se volteó a mirar a Sirius y comenzó a reír por lo bajo sin poder hacer mucho por evitarlo, era una ironía que estuviera pensando esas cosas en ese preciso momento, pero su mente ya no podía dejar de analizarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —él se mosqueó, notificando que estaba siendo observado.

— No, solo… pensaba —le aseguró McKinnon.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Olvídalo —ella frunció la nariz y se volvió a supervisar los platos. Sirius dejó el crucigrama y caminó hasta quedarse a su lado de brazos cruzados, como un niño esperando el dulce que le prometió su madre para después de la cena. Marlene volvió a reír y sus mejillas fueron tintándose de un rosa hasta un rojo furioso, cosa que llamó más la atención del auror.

— Ok, te escucho, suéltalo —le ordenó.

Marlene suspiró y miró hacia el techo pidiéndole a alguna deidad extraterrenal que le diera paciencia con quien tenía al lado. Finalmente, algún impulso poco inteligente le hizo cumplir con su orden y revelarle sus pensamientos:

— Pensaba en que… ahora que lo puedo analizar, no hubiera sido realmente un problema —se detuvo. Sirius seguía atento— liarme contigo esa noche.

Lo miró, esperando sus carcajadas o algún comentario típico de él, algo así como "ya perdiste, McKinnon" pero, sorprendentemente, estaba callado, como si lo estuviera analizando al igual que ella. Tras una pequeña vacilación, ambos rompieron en risas como lo habían hecho durante toda la tarde; acto seguido, se besaban contra la nevera como si no hubiera un mañana, y fue Sirius quien la empujó, y ella quien no se resistió, compartieron la culpa de aquello con gusto. Prácticamente, nada les hubiera importado, y si se les hubiera ocurrido tener esa charla con anticipación, las cosas hubieran terminado de otro modo, no con el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore carraspeando para que los jóvenes se dieran cuenta de su presencia y de lo que hacían.

El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando se separaron y miraron, como si estuvieran coordinados, al profesor. Aún se encontraban bastante cerca el uno del otro, respiraban agitadamente, sus labios estaban hinchados, habían muchas huellas de lo que habían hecho como para comenzar a justificarse y desmentir cosas, así que se quedaron en silencio, Marlene había enrojecido una vez más y Sirius, ante la mirada azul de su antiguo profesor, no pudo evitar sentir por primera vez algo de pudor.

Se separaron un poco más, y Dumbledore decidió hablar.

— Los demás llegarán en unos quince segundos —anunció con un tono de voz parsimonioso—. ¿Ya cenaron? —prosiguió. Era como si no hubiera visto nada, pero había sido espectador, y en primera fila, de lo sucedido.

Tal y como lo anunció, en unos segundos el comedor volvió a llenarse de energía, bulla, gente comentando sobre la música que inundaba todo el cuartel, sobre misiones, comida, sus citas, todos preocupados más bien de sus vidas, sin reparar en ellos. Marlene y Sirius se miraron, anonadados, y en el estado de estupor en el cual ambos se vieron sumidos tras sus propias acciones, no contestaron a la pregunta que les hizo el anciano profesor.

McKinnon fue la primera en darse a la fuga, literalmente, sin abrir la boca. En su carrera por salir de ahí, mirando hacia el suelo, encogida, pasó a llevar al recién llegado Edgar Bones, quien solo alcanzó a abrir la boca para saludarla pero nada salió de ella, pues se había ido, y ni se había dado cuenta de su existencia. Sirius, siendo apartado a la fuerza de la nevera por un hambriento Remus, captó con mucho detalle todo lo que pasó en ese breve intercambio —que más bien fue unilateral— entre Edgar y Marlene, riendo entre dientes. Eso es lo que obtienen los soplones, pensó orgulloso y alegre, pero su mirada volvió a Dumbledore y la sonrisa desapareció. Se encogió de hombros como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación, fue entonces cuando el profesor le guiñó un ojo, meneando la cabeza.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Sirius, y se dio cuenta de que él y Marlene debían hablar. Así que, como si el gesto de Dumbledore hubiera sido una autorización, salió tras ella.


	5. Gracias

No fue como lo pensaba, Marlene estaba demasiado avergonzada como para dejarlo entrar y él se dio por vencido tras el décimo "vete", pero al contrario de lo que supuso la joven, el merodeador se quedó sentado afuera de su cuarto, con la espalda apoyada en su puerta, en silencio y por minutos que se le hicieron eternos. James, quien se dirigía al baño del segundo rellano porque el de abajo había sido ocupado por un adolorido Peter que prometía demorarse el doble de lo normal, lo encontró ahí tirado como un perro y sonrió ante el fugaz pensamiento; su mejor amigo siempre se asemejaba más a su forma animal cuando andaba por ahí tumbado sin motivo.

— ¿Qué tienes? —alzó la mirada hacia el pequeño cartelito hecho de manualidades que se encontraba clavado en la parte superior de la puerta, indicando que la habitación era de Marlene McKinnon, y se extrañó bastante, teniendo claro que Sirius y la joven no eran los más grandes amigos—. ¿Qué haces celando la puerta de Marlene? —añadió, sin poder contener la curiosidad.

— Me tiene… me tiene que devolver unos discos —balbuceó Black al verse en esa posición y se puso de pie con indignación; no hacia James, ni siquiera hacia la dueña de la habitación que celaba, le indignaba su propio ser, que más que perro era víbora, y se arrastraba por McKinnon—. Ya da igual, ¿Cómo te ha ido, Cornamenta? —preguntó abrazando al recién casado y lo guio lejos de allí, escuchando atentamente la historia que este le contó sobre Peter, la indigestión y los baños.

Marlene, sentada al otro lado de la puerta, escuchó las excusas de Sirius y los pasos alejándose de su habitación y resopló con alivio. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado se había acabado. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si hubiera accedido a abrirle la puerta hace un rato, ¿Se habría burlado de ella? ¿La habría vuelto a besar como en una novela barata? Meneó la cabeza repetidas veces, enfurecida consigo misma. En Hogwarts, cuando era solo una adolescente, sus amigas se encargaban de llenarle la cabeza con las mil maravillas que podía hacer Sirius una vez que consiguieras salir con él, entre ellas, besar como un dios. Ella, un poco cansada de todos los rumores y un poco amargada también, nunca quiso siquiera conseguir que la mirara, le parecía inútil, fácil y tonto. Era como si todas las chicas de la escuela hubieran tenido una oportunidad de caridad con él, pues a quien le preguntaba ya había conocido los labios del ojigris. Y eso, a la larga, la espantó.

Lo irónico del presente es que finalmente los había probado. Ella, sí, ella, y todo gracias a un tonto comentario que se le ocurrió sin motivo alguno, un tonto comentario medio broma, medio verdad, y Merlín, fácilmente podía culpar al hecho de no tener novio durante un largo año, pero tenía que admitir que le había gustado…

El beso de Sirius Black le había gustado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se largó a llover y, como todos ya lo habían previsto con solo mirar el cielo sin estrellas, lleno de nube y bruma, no se sorprendieron. Marlene bebía café y comía unos pequeños pasteles que Alice había preparado mientras esperaba que los demás se acercaran a desayunar y llenar el comedor de ruido. A las nueve de la mañana la mesa estuvo completa exceptuando a un integrante de la orden, una presencia que muchos notaron ausente de inmediato.

— ¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó Albus Dumbledore tranquilamente, disfrutando de sus pastelitos. En realidad no era un desayuno común y corriente sino que una reunión. La noche anterior habían atacado a tres familias muggles y los mortífagos no parecían tener en mente el detenerse, habían comenzado algo que ya no podía volver atrás y con ello la histeria colectiva entre los muggles, culpándose entre ellos, era mucha presión. Esta vez, dos de las familias resultaron gravemente heridas al defenderse y una de ellas dio como resultado a dos muertos, los padres, quienes dejaron a cuatro pequeños huérfanos.

La noticia había conmovido a todos y la orden necesitaba actuar. Justamente por eso era necesario que todos estuvieran presentes aquella mañana y, cuando el profesor hizo notar gráficamente la falta de Sirius en la mesa, todos miraron a James, pues eran mejores amigos y se había rumorado que ambos ya habían logrado comunicarse vía telepatía. Potter carraspeó antes de hablar, tenía entendido que Sirius iba a ir por unas copas la noche anterior y por mucho que lo intentó persuadir de no salir ya que no eran tiempos para andar por ahí de borracho, Black se resistió y abandonó el cuartel a eso de las diez de la noche. No volvió a verlo desde ese entonces.

— Dormido, supongo —especuló, dubitativo. No tenía certeza de nada, y no quería mentir.

— No está en su habitación —McKinnon soltó entonces con rapidez y sinceridad. Había ido por la mañana a hablarle y no estaba, ni siquiera había tocado su cama, lo que le hizo suponer que se había ido por la noche mientras ella seguía encerrada. James y ella cruzaron miradas silenciosas y contrariadas, Potter no quería preocupar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo; Marlene, sin embargo, estaba preocupada y lo suficiente como para compartirlo con quienes la rodeaban.

— ¿Y bien, James? —preguntó Lily, preocupada, creyendo que el ojiavellana podría quizás estar encubriendo otra de las escapadas de Sirius.

— Ayer me dijo que iba a ir por unas copas —confesó Potter, doblegado por la mirada de su mujer—. Lo intenté detener pero no hubo caso y, como nos informa Marlene, no ha vuelto.

— Dios santo —la pelirroja se cubrió la boca con una mano.

— Canuto sabe cuidarse solo —el joven merodeador alzó la voz por sobre los demás, quienes habían explotado en cuchicheos desesperados. Perder a un solo miembro de la orden era tremendo para todos, pero James, quien conocía a su mejor amigo de pies a cabeza, sabía que podía con cualquiera y si algún inconveniente se le presentó, probablemente fue la cama de una doncella, no los caballeros de Voldemort.

— Pero James, Sirius está siendo un irresponsable, ¡No puede simplemente salir donde quiera en estos tiempos! —continuó Lily mirando con recelo a su esposo. Sabía que James conocía a Sirius y confiaba en él con su vida, pero no era necesario que lo defendiera de todas las imprudentes tonterías que hacía.

— Si Sirius está en problemas, _señora Potter_ , enviará un patronus —James tomó una de las manos de Lily entre las suyas y mientras acariciaba distraídamente el dorso con sus dedos, la observó con solemnidad. La ojiverde meneó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa que no pudo contener en el rostro. Desde que se habían casado no había un solo día en el que él no hiciera notar ante todo el mundo que ella era su esposa, Lily Potter, y eso la hacía derretirse por dentro aun en los momentos menos propicios para el estúpido romance en el que nunca creyó hasta que llegó él. Marlene los observó con impaciencia, pues pudo notar que la pareja perdió totalmente la concentración en el problema y, considerando que nada se podría hacer y nada la haría enfocarse en la reunión hasta que Sirius no apareciera, se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a abandonar el salón en silencio, intentando pasar desapercibida.

— Marlene —Alice, quien se había fijado de su súbita salida, la llamó en vano. Ella ya se había ido. Luego de eso, Dumbledore alzó una mano, llamando a la calma, cuando vio que las cosas de pronto se salían de control y algunos otros intentaban ponerse de pie, desesperados por las malas noticias más la desaparición de Sirius.

— Voy a tener que llamar a la calma, estimados. ¿No es un rico desayuno? —preguntó el profesor. Todos comprendieron que esa era una clara orden que les decía que disfrutaran el desayuno en paz y luego se ocuparan de los asuntos difíciles; además de transmitir calma, por supuesto.

El pequeño escape de Marlene no había sido percibido por nadie más que Alice y Dumbledore, la primera pronto lo olvidó y el segundo, quizás, comprendió el porqué de su repentino abandono sin siquiera tocar su desayuno más que unos cuantos pastelitos, por eso tuvo cautela de no mencionar su nombre ni el de Sirius en toda la reunión.

* * *

Cuando la castaña llegó al segundo rellano se dedicó a pasear de un lado a otro sin saber qué más hacer, no quería ir a tumbarse a su cama pues estaba realmente cansada y no quería pegar ojo si el idiota de Black se encontraba desaparecido, definitivamente no se arriesgaría a caer dormida antes de encontrarlo. Le preocupaba, sí, como a cualquier ser con razón le preocuparía que una persona no volviera a casa en un contexto de guerra, en donde todo el mundo —hasta el más valiente— debería tener cuidado. Se frotó las manos y caminó hasta un ventanal que daba al patio trasero del cuartel; observó la lluvia caer desde un cielo completamente gris y oscuro, ensimismada, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un solo movimiento de algo que no encajaba con el paisaje la despertó: Era un bulto negro, muy negro, que se encontraba en el medio del jardín intentando moverse sin éxito.

Un ser vivo, razonó, pero no humano, era como un animal intentando avanzar hacia la puerta sin éxito, era…

— Oh no —murmuró sin aliento y bajó corriendo a su encuentro, fue un milagro que no llegara abajo con todos los dientes rotos por haber tropezado entre escalones. Cuando pasó por el corredor con dirección hacia el jardín ninguno de los que atendía la reunión le prestó atención, en realidad todos se veían enfrascados en una discusión sobre los hechos acontecidos y, al parecer, era el punto culmine en donde alzaban la voz para hacerse oír sobre los otros, es por eso que los pasos de Marlene fueron como un pequeño zumbido sin importancia para ellos.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar, a pasos del cuerpo del animal, su respiración se cortó por completo. Pasmada, avanzó a pasos cortos y rápidos hacia el gran perro negro y herido que se encontraba lanzando débiles gemidos desde su lugar, gemidos que hubieran sido imposibles de oír desde el comedor. Era un perro hermoso, grande y ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía alterada por heridas visibles, el dolor venía de adentro.

Marlene se estremeció al verlo así, ella sabía perfectamente quién era, la historia se la había contado él mismo, que James era un ciervo, Peter una rata y él… ese perro negro.

— Idiota, idiota, idiota —murmuró intentando abrazarlo, cargarlo hacia adentro, no dejarlo morir. Su pelaje húmedo se sintió extraño entre sus manos hasta que, en tan solo segundos, pudo sentir piel y calor. Sirius había vuelto a ser él, pero lógicamente estaba desnudo.

— Tengo frío —murmuró mirándola, y una sonrisa burlona adornó sus facciones cansadas cuando la vio sonrojarse—. No te pongas así, McKinnon… no es el momento —le pidió, temblando. Había conseguido transformarse por un motivo: hablarle, si no le hablaba ella no reaccionaría, estaba demasiado sorprendida y aturdida para hacerlo, él tenía que manifestarle algo para que ella actuara, lo sabía.

— Iré por una manta y entraremos —le aseguró la joven con rapidez y salió corriendo. Sirius cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí, encogido en posición fetal, sin poder ayudarse a sí mismo a mejorar su condición, siendo todo lo que sentía un dolor extremo y paralizante. Recordaba haber estado muy ebrio y haberse peleado con un par de personas a puños, recordaba la marca tenebrosa de un desgraciado al que no le vio la cara, recordaba haber sido tan torpe para pelear, pues todo le daba vueltas así como también recordaba el rayo rojo que le atravesó el pecho y a continuación el dolor más grande que había sentido en toda su vida extendido por minutos interminables.

No supo cómo logró convertirse en perro y huir, pero huyó, corrió, sobrevivió, y lo último que pudo hacer fue caer en ese jardín con el amanecer, y dormir. Durmió hasta que la lluvia lo caló y el frío lo obligó a espabilar y sentir en carne viva el dolor que con la adrenalina no sintió la noche anterior.

Marlene volvió a la brevedad y lo envolvió en una manta, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie con suavidad. Le pidió que la abrazara para poder ayudarlo a caminar, ya que sentía que las piernas no le estaban ayudando a moverse demasiado, era como si se las hubieran quebrado aunque en realidad el dolor era interno, una consecuencia de un abominable maleficio de tortura, de un crucio, uno tan brutal que pudo haberlo conducido a la locura.

Después de tantos enfrentamientos, le parecía raro que ese fuera su primera experiencia con los maleficios imperdonables. De seguro, cuando se mejorara, le comentaría a James que fue todo un acontecimiento, por el momento ya no podía ni hablar del frío que sentía. Se estremeció y paseó uno de sus brazos por alrededor de los hombros de McKinnon, dejando que ella y su frágil cuerpo pudieran con su peso, y no sabía explicarse cómo pero parecía funcionar, se estaban moviendo lentamente y así fue como llegaron a la escalera, logrando subirla con aún más lentitud.

— Ya falta poco —le aseguró ella con paciencia, animándolo a seguir. Sirius le ofreció una débil sonrisa. Temblaba, temblaba tanto que la asustaba, ambos estaban empapados y dejaban un rastro de agua por donde pasaban. Era cosa de segundos hasta que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

No fueron a su habitación, como él había previsto. Apenas pisaron el segundo rellano, Marlene lo guio hacia el baño y, cuando llegaron a destino, lo dejó sentado en el retrete.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó él, aferrado a la manta húmeda como si le fuera a dar calor.

— Preparar un baño caliente para ti. Morirás de hipotermia si no recibes calor —explicó McKinnon y se amarró el cabello, luego avanzó hacia la tina, se inclinó y abrió el grifo, el cual dejó caer el agua caliente y vaporosa que comenzó a llenar la bañera. Cuando se desocupó y solo cada tanto observaba cuanto faltaba para cerrar el grifo, se giró hacia él y lo observó con seriedad—. ¿Qué te hicieron?

— La segunda —respondió el ojigris como pudo, casi todos sabían a lo que se referían con la numeración, uno: imperio, dos: crucio, tres, bueno, nadie nunca llegaba de la tercera para contarla—. No sé cómo sigo vivo, no entiendo por qué no lo hicieron…

Marlene se estremeció ante lo último, no lo habían matado por razones desconocidas pero afortunadas y Sirius aún se lo preguntaba como si nada.

— ¿Por qué no te defendiste? —la joven lo miraba con ambas manos cruzadas, como pidiéndole explicaciones que estaban demás. Sirius vaciló, hace mucho que nadie lo cuestionaba de ese modo, con ese tipo de sequedad y exigencia.

— Estaba ebrio —continuó respondiendo. Hace mucho tiempo también que no sentía la necesidad de seguir hablando y contestando lo que ella requería.

Marlene, en un acto súbito que Sirius no previno, descruzó sus brazos y le plantó una bofetada en toda la mejilla izquierda, cuyo sonido retumbó en las cuatro paredes del baño. La miró con sorpresa, sin siquiera sentir el dolor, viendo cómo por las mejillas de la castaña comenzaban a resbalar lágrimas y sus ojos se enrojecían así como también su nariz. La hacía ver tan indefensa.

— McKinnon…

— Métete a la bañera —le ordenó ella, viendo que el agua ya iba por la mitad. Se agachó para tocarla y con un movimiento rápido y discreto se secó las lágrimas. Sirius no dejó pasar el gesto, confundido y, aun sin comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, deseó que todos los miembros de su cuerpo le respondieran para levantarse y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, y disculparse por ser un idiota.

Porque se sentía como uno.

— No puedo —dijo con tranquilidad, sin embargo.

— Oh, ven —ella meneó la cabeza y sorbió con la nariz bruscamente, no lo miró a los ojos ni tampoco se atrevió a mirar ninguna parte de su cuerpo cuando volvió a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Él se quitó la manta con algo de pesar y se dejó asistir para caminar hacia la tina e incluso para levantar las piernas para meterse en ella. Cuando por fin pudo sentarse y dejar que el agua caliente aliviara el dolor que sentía hasta los huesos, McKinnon lo soltó y él la tomó de un brazo.

Su primer movimiento le dolió y mucho, pero sintió que lo valió. El agarre fue débil, tanto que ella no tenía que hacer más que un movimiento para soltarse e irse, pero se quedó en donde estaba, quieta, tensa.

— Iré a ponerme algo seco, buscar toallas limpias para que te seques y avisarle a todos que estás de vuelta, Sirius—explicó mecánicamente antes de que él abriera la boca y le pidiera que se quedara, entonces gruñó y la soltó, pues sus motivos eran totalmente válidos y sabía que necesitaba de un momento a solas antes de lo que venía: una tormenta de sermones.

Marlene, indecisa, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Con ambas manos tomó un poco de agua de la tina y se la vertió en la cabeza con mucho cuidado, dejando que el agua prácticamente resbalara por sus dedos hacia su cabello, su rostro y luego de vuelta hacia donde la había sacado. Sirius cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a sentir la calidez y el alivio que le provocaba estar a salvo, en una tina caliente, volviendo a la vida y con ella repitiendo el mismo paso una y otra vez con paciencia, procurando empaparlo de agua caliente para que no agarrara algo peor que una gripe.

— No quise preocupar a nadie —abrió sus ojos cuando ella se detuvo, y se miraron.

— Perdón por la bofetada —musitó ella, retraída—. Te pondrás mejor con esto —añadió luego poniéndose de pie—. Y te traeré toallas, solo… relájate —le repitió, llegando a la puerta, la cual abrió.

— McKinnon —la detuvo Sirius nuevamente.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias.

Ella pestañeó y asintió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.


	6. Amigos

Ya estaba hartándose de las visitas a su habitación y las reprimendas en vano. Sí, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero no necesitaba que una tropa de personas le fuera a repetir lo mismo personalmente cada cinco minutos, aunque si debía admitir algo era que se lo había esperado. Todo comenzó con Lily y James, quienes lo agarraron cuando salía del baño aún algo adolorido y acompañado por una callada McKinnon, procurando ayudarlo en todo e incluso intentando dispersar a sus amigos cuando se le abalanzaron para comprobar que estaba entero y proseguir a enterrarlo en interminables charlas sobre lo inconsciente e inmaduro que era. Lo que siguió hasta que anocheció fue una larga y tediosa lista de personas que lo fastidiaron hasta el hartazgo por sus hechos, como si fuera un niño de diez haciendo algo malo, y la verdad era que tenía diecinueve años y sabía bien hasta qué punto había llegado en esa ocasión.

Al llegar a su cuarto luego del baño, sin embargo, pudo tener un poco más de tiempo a solas para ponerse ropa limpia y seca, pero luego de eso los ataques se reanudaron, fue una pesadilla. Se recostó en su cama a atender a cada persona que pasaba por su cuarto con paciencia, la cual tuvo solo porque estaba demasiado adolorido y cansado como para discutir, alzar la voz o mandarlos a todos al demonio. El último en visitar su habitación fue Dumbledore, a la hora de la cena, quien solo se pasó para ver cómo estaba y de paso dejarle una rana de chocolate. No hizo preguntas, tampoco usó ese tono reprobatorio que todos usaron con él, inclusive llegaron a charlar con relativa tranquilidad sobre lo inconveniente que era ser animago y quedar desnudo después de cada transformación.

Justo cuando reían luego de un comentario que hizo Sirius sobre cómo quitarse las pulgas luego de las transformaciones, Marlene llegó con una bandeja con comida para Sirius, y al ver a Dumbledore se sintió inmediatamente cohibida, recordando lo que el profesor había presenciado en la cocina la noche anterior.

— Buenas noches, Señorita McKinnon —se alegró el hombre de intensos ojos azules—. ¿Ya es hora de cenar?

— Sí, es decir, ya hemos acabado y me temo que se ha atrasado, profesor —le sonrió ella con cortesía, al tanto de que Dumbledore había preferido quedarse junto a Sirius mientras los demás comían—. Es por eso que ahora le traje algo a Sirius —explicó. Black sonrió de medio lado, encantado, pues consideraba que ese precisamente era el lado más positivo de todo lo que había sucedido desde que casi lo matan—. La comida aún no se enfría, por cierto, ¿No va a cenar? —preguntó luego.

— No. Me temo que esta noche tengo algunos asuntos que resolver y ya es hora de que me ponga en marcha —respondió Dumbledore jovialmente—. Solo me he pasado a ver cómo sigue el muchacho desde la tarde, y veo que está mucho mejor —se volteó a ver a Sirius con una sonrisa tranquila y se levantó de la silla que había acercado a la cama del joven, luego avanzó hacia la puerta en donde todavía seguía la chica y le puso una mano en el hombro con delicadeza—. Te aconsejaría que te acercaras a darle la comida antes de que se enfríe, Marlene.

— Oh sí, claro —ella sacudió la cabeza y avanzó al mismo tiempo que el anciano profesor se despedía de ambos y los dejaba a solas.

— Tengo la sensación de que nunca va a dejar de mirarnos así —comentó el ojigris cuando la puerta se cerró tras Dumbledore.

— Quizás quiere tener una nueva excusa para emborracharse con Hagrid en un matrimonio, si sabes de lo que hablo —bromeó su compañera, aunque su voz y su mirada le dejaban claro a Sirius que ella aún se encontraba algo ausente e impactada con todo lo sucedido en el día. Luego de eso, prosiguió a dejarle la bandeja en las piernas con cuidado—. Cuando termines, deja la bandeja en el suelo o en la mesita de noche y descansa, ¿Vale? —le indicó antes de devolverse por sus pasos.

— Anda, McKinnon, quédate un rato a charlar con tu amigo Black —la detuvo su voz, Marlene, antes de voltearse, sonrió pesarosa, no quería sonreír pero su tono de voz o algo en lo que había dicho le causaba hacerlo. Cuando se volteó, intentó borrar todo vestigio de alguna sonrisa en su rostro, pero no tuvo mucho éxito en su cometido.

— ¿Desde cuándo somos amigos? —preguntó con simpleza, acercándose nuevamente para sentarse a los pies de la cama de Sirius.

¿Por qué se había devuelto? ¿Por qué le hacía caso? Eran preguntas que momentáneamente no se podía responder. Marlene se encontraba aturdida, y desde lo sucedido la noche anterior no dejaba de cuestionarse cada acción que hacía por él y con él.

— Desde que me viste como vine al mundo —contestó el pelinegro, resuelto—. Creo que eso generó más intimidad en nuestra relación, ahora que tuve tiempo de analizarlo —añadió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa enorme e infantil a su compañera. Estaba más abrigado de lo normal y su cabello lucía un poco más aplastado, realmente parecía una versión diez años menor del actual Sirius Black cuando se veía así de vulnerable e inofensivo.

— Si tú lo dices —Marlene resopló e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ello para no terminar sonrojándose nuevamente. Sirius asintió contento y se preparó para comer—. ¿Has recibido muchos reproches? —le preguntó luego para armar algún tema y no quedarse en silencio, él entornó los ojos y bufó con pesadumbre.

— Miles —le aseguró mientras engullía con rapidez, no se había percatado de lo hambriento que se encontraba hasta que la comida entró por su boca y no pudo parar desde el primer bocado—. Y para ser sincero no le veo la gravedad, es decir, ya sé que casi me matan, pero estoy vivo, entero y… aquí, con ustedes ¿No?

— Hay gente que se preocupa de ti ¿Sabes? —le informó Marlene con paciencia.

— Soy un poco inmune, por así decirle, a la preocupación que los demás sienten por mí —Sirius torció el gesto—. Más de la mitad de los años que llevo vivo me los pasé con una familia a la que le daba exactamente lo mismo si vivía o moría, creo que es una costumbre que agarré en ese entonces. Aprendí a vivir solo, a saber que nadie tiene que cuidarme o preocuparse de mis espaldas más que yo.

— Eso es egoísta —lo interrumpió la castaña. Black la miró con atención, extrañado, nunca nadie se había referido a su vida y a su modo de verla como "egoísta", más bien estaba seguro de que todos los que conocían su historia con detalle le tenían pena y lo sentían mucho por su triste niñez. En la mayoría de los casos era por eso que evitaba hablar de ello—. Mira ¿Qué sentirías si mañana algo le sucede a James? ¿O a Remus? Si… murieran.

— Yo… —él miró su comida con algo de nauseas, ¿Qué "qué sentiría"? Pues primero le daría su propia vida a James o a Remus para que la vivan, para no dejarlos morir. Era extraño ahora que tenía tiempo de pensarlo con detención luego de la pregunta de Marlene, quien lo miraba esperando respuestas y él de pronto ya no sabía cómo expresarlo en voz alta—. Creo que no sé, nunca he pensado en eso —mintió.

— No me vengas con evasivas. Yo creo que morirías tú también, o al menos una parte de ti, y eso es porque te preocupas, porque los quieres —la joven pestañeó con una sonrisa resignada, no conseguiría una respuesta de su parte, pero estaba bien así, ya había hecho su punto con todo lo que logró—. Es eso lo que pasa cuando generas lazos. Puede que tu familia fuera un asco contigo, que ni siquiera puedas llamarlos familia, pero no todo es blanco y negro, y no todo va a seguir así hasta el final. Hay matices, y en estos momentos hay gente que se preocupa de ti, Sirius, aunque no lo quieras ni lo necesites.

— Gente como tú —ironizó él, enfadado, y Marlene hubiera podido sentir su rabia a kilómetros, es por eso que se quedó en silencio. El ojigris no supo cómo pedir disculpas por su brusquedad, estaba harto del tema, de sobre analizarlo. Había cosas en su interior que a sus diecinueve años aún no había querido tocar, como su infancia y adolescencia en una familia que le dejó secuelas irreversibles, que lo hizo un pobre diablo que ya no puede tomarse la vida en serio porque jamás lo tomaron en serio a él. Nadie nunca lo reconoció en su núcleo familiar y luego, de golpe y sin pedirlo, al relacionarse con otras personas encontró admiración, deseo, no sabía que podía despertar tanto en otros, él solo sabía que era un fiasco y no comprendía como alguien se podía preocupar por él si es él quien no tiene problema en salir y morir en el camino, si estuvo todo este tiempo listo para morir porque su familia lo preparó para eso, aislándolo, jodiéndole la existencia por dieciséis años hasta que…

Hasta que James lo rescató de ahí, y le enseñó que no todo era blanco y negro. La voz de McKinnon refiriéndose a eso resonó alto en su cabeza adolorida.

— Como yo —confesó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es humano preocuparse, y no creo que seas algo así como un extraterrestre raro para no comprenderlo.

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre esto? —preguntó, intentando ignorar ese "como yo" por su sanidad mental, no sabía si era bueno o malo que McKinnon se preocupara de su existencia, podría llevarse una gran sorpresa o una gran decepción luego, si deseaba hacerlo por su propia cuenta pese a sus advertencias.

— Porque pareciera que sales por ahí a buscar que te asesinen ¿Sabes? Y no es divertido para nadie, solo para ti, por eso eres egoísta —gruñó Marlene con el corazón oprimido. Llegó a esa casa sin conocer más que el nombre y la "leyenda" que había tras Sirius Black, el merodeador, y ahora estaba ahí, sentada junto a él, un pobre hombre de diecinueve años que no sabe ni por qué sigue vivo, si vale la pena al final.

Lo peor de todo es que simpatizaba con él, de verdad comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que le ocurría.

No todo era blanco y negro ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Porque ante sus ojos tenía a un ejemplo de eso. Sirius tenía tantos matices y dimensiones que llegaba a marearse con las cosas que no sabía de él, cosas que quería seguir conociendo sin duda. Es por eso que se encontraba ahí, quieta, sin abandonarlo y prometiéndose en silencio que no lo haría aunque eso le jodiera la existencia. Recordó con gracia cómo se había puesto la primera vez que leyó la Divina comedia de Dante Alighieri, queriendo seguir más allá hasta terminarlo; no dormía, no hacía sus deberes, la vida se había detenido por ello. Así quería seguir sabiendo de la vida de Sirius.

Ella era así.

— Estoy bien —le aseguró el ojigris dejando su bandeja en el suelo con brusquedad, la cual resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo saltar a Marlene. Luego apagó la luz con su varita sin siquiera avisarle y ambos quedaron sumergidos en la oscuridad— Ven aquí —le ordenó, al notar que se había quedado como una estatua de piedra en su lugar.

La morena no protestó, en el fondo ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Qué más querría hacer?

Se arrastró por la cama hasta tumbarse a su lado sin cubrirse con nada, y se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo algo de frío. Fue él quien la cubrió con parte de sus mantas, contento de que tomara la decisión de quedarse y acompañarlo; cogió su varita de la mesita de noche que tenía a sus espaldas y susurró un hechizo para ponerle seguro a la puerta, al menos así nadie más entraría a seguir molestándolo y entenderían que se acabó.

— Amargada, eres un magnífico ser humano, créeme —le dijo en voz baja, volviendo a dejar la varita en su lugar para luego recostarse en la misma posición en la que estaba, frente a ella—. Pero hay cosas que no se solucionan con una sesión de psicoanálisis y una buena comida. Necesito tiempo.

— Espero que el tiempo se apresure contigo, entonces, por tu bien. Y gracias por lo de la comida, he cocinado yo nuevamente —Sirius le sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa que anticipaba alguna broma de su parte.

— ¿Así que tomaste mi consejo y ahora eres la cocinera oficial de la orden? ¡Qué bien! —celebró, ganándose un golpe en todo el pecho de un puñetazo que le dejó sin aire.

Marlene no se dio cuenta de su dolor hasta que recordó que lo habían maldecido la noche anterior y se arrepintió de golpearlo tan violentamente.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón —susurró y, sin saber qué hacer, acarició la zona de su pecho en donde el golpe había caído.

— Los perdones no alimentan ni sanan los golpes, mujer —silencio nuevamente— Sin embargo, si te quedaras sería agradable —añadió rápidamente, como un truco. Marlene entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué rayos Sirius Black querría que la amargada McKinnon, alias la cocinera de la Orden, se quede con él para hacerle compañía, eh? —se preguntó ella en voz alta y con un tono altamente irónico, intentando fastidiarlo. Sirius rodó los ojos, demasiado cansado como para pelear con ella, aunque se había visto tentado a responder y seguir con ello.

— Cuando lo averigüe aquí en el interior de mi corazón, te lo diré —murmuró dramáticamente, con los ojos cerrados, estirando un brazo que fue a parar a su cintura, desde donde la arrastró un poco para que estuviera más cerca, lo necesario como para que estuvieran cómodos sin invadir la privacidad del otro, es por eso que Marlene no dijo nada al respecto.

— Me quitaré los zapatos —anunció, y él murmuró algo inaudible, apartando su brazo para dejarla. La joven se los quitó con rapidez y se acomodó nuevamente en la misma posición y a la misma distancia de él en la que estaba anteriormente. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, y lo último que vio fue a Sirius ya dormido frente a ella. No le gustaba, eso estaba claro, pero irónicamente era la única persona con la que se sentía así de cómoda en toda la Orden del fénix, y eso ya era algo, aunque le pesara la idea.

* * *

Era un día extrañamente soleado y brillante de otoño cuando James y Lily comenzaron la gran empresa de mudarse con lo poco que tenían hasta el momento hacia su nuevo hogar en el valle Godric. Ambos habían decidido invitar a sus amigos para hacer más ameno el trabajo y para que todos se relajaran un poco, las cosas habían estado tensas luego de la breve desaparición de Sirius, pero todo había vuelto a la normalidad, lo único que quedaba de ello era un perro con una buena gripe de la que se quejaba día y noche. Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene y el enfermo Sirius estaban ayudando esa tarde entre cervezas de mantequilla y risas. Abrían cajas, ordenaban elementos decorativos y electrodomésticos, limpiaban las cosas empolvadas, etcétera.

Momentos así eran los que más agradaban a los jóvenes, se la pasaban muy bien y el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando se divertían y dejaban de pensar en asuntos serios. Y no necesitaban hacerlo, era una situación ideal para dejar de pensar en lo que ocurría allí afuera, en el mundo mágico.

— Cornamenta, me sorprende que tengas más trastos que Lily —se quejó Remus sacando de una caja un cuadro surrealista que Dorea Potter le había regalado a su hijo en la adolescencia. El licántropo ya estaba cansado de desempacar tonterías de quidditch y ahora había pasado a sacar cosas de una caja llena de artículos de decoración que sorprendentemente también le pertenecían a su amigo.

— Ya cállate y trata con cuidado ese cuadro, tú sabes cuánto amo los cuadros —protestó el de gafas mirándolo con desconfianza.

Por otro lado, en el segundo rellano, Marlene estaba sentada en el piso de una habitación más o menos pequeña que Lily y James no se habían molestado en tocar, y con ella solo había una caja que le habían ordenado dejar allí. Lamentablemente, no se había aguantado la curiosidad, por lo que en ese momento había dejado de hacer algo productivo y se encontraba sentada en el suelo viendo las fotos que allí tenían. Eran muchas fotos, una caja repleta de ellas y —por supuesto— más cuadros en las que pondrían las mejores, así que se encontraban vacíos en el fondo.

McKinnon no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una foto en particular en donde Lily lucía de diecisiete, tenía el cabello un poco más corto y recto, y James la tenía de la cintura frente a una fuente. Ambos se mecían como si bailaran al son de una música que ella no podía oír y sus sonrisas brillaban, lo podía jurar. Era un día gris, lo podía ver tras ellos, pero la pareja seguía robándose la mirada de la joven.

— Lene has visto la cinta… ¿Qué haces? —Lily, que iba pasando por allí en busca de cinta adhesiva, la cual podía jurar que había dejado por algún lugar allí arriba, se extrañó de ver tan sola y quieta a Marlene en el suelo de aquella habitación vacía, por lo que entró a curiosear.

— Puede sonar un poco psicópata pero me divierto revisando sus fotos —respondió la castaña, volteándose a verla con la fotografía que veía entre las manos aún.

— Ah, tengo que ver dónde dejarlas —la pelirroja, que peinaba su cabello con sus manos para hacerse una coleta alta, se acercó más para echarle un vistazo a la foto que tenía su amiga entre las manos—. Oh, ese día estaba muriendo de frío y de ganas de volver a casa, pero James quería hacer algo divertido ante la cámara, "para la posterioridad" dijo. Fue un día lindo.

— Se ven felices —concedió McKinnon con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué esta habitación está totalmente vacía exceptuando por esta caja llena de fotos cursis?

— ¡No son cursis! —Lily se sonrojó mientras fruncía el ceño, Marlene entornó los ojos—. Pues bueno, se supone que es un secreto, o un pequeño anhelo… —la ojiverde echó un vistazo a la habitación y recordó la primera vez que ella y James visitaron la casa junto al corredor de propiedades, un hombre regordete que deseaba vender y vender sin parar. Ambos habían recorrido el lugar con el hombre parlanchín que estaba a punto de hacer que James explotara y le pegara la lengua al paladar con un solo hechizo, cuando llegaron a esa habitación. Muy pequeña para ambos, muy grande para una bodega, entonces fue él quien dijo, como si lo supiera, sin ninguna pizca de duda: "Y esta será para nuestro primer hijo" y ella había replicado, divertida: "o hija" con una pizca de esperanza de que así fuera, de algún día poder decorar una habitación exclusivamente para un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Y hasta ese día no habían querido meter cosas allí, ambos estaban convencidos de que en algún momento podrían llenarla de juguetes y cosas, esperando la llegada de su primogénito.

— ¡Pues dime! —Marlene jaló de su camiseta desde abajo, impaciente.

— James y yo queremos ser padres —respondió entonces, observando la reacción de su amiga con una sonrisita divertida en su rostro. McKinnon en menos de un segundo estuvo de pie y comenzó a dar pequeños aplausos de emoción más saltos que la hacían parecer una niña impaciente.

— ¡Pues pónganse a trabajar! —le pidió y ambas se echaron a reír—. Lily, eso sería magnífico, perfecto, me has alegrado el día —continuó con una mirada enternecida.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, McKinnon? ¿Descubriste que puedes sonreír? —Sirius las interrumpió de pronto. Iba pasando por allí con una caja llena de trofeos ganados por los Potter y se detuvo al ver a la castaña de ojos oscuros sonreír, no había quedado ensimismado, o eso quería pretender; estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto tan radiante a esa mujer por lo que se espantó un poco y decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: fastidiarla.

— Oh, cállate —ella lo miró feo y Lily meneó la cabeza, algunas veces pensaba que esos dos no habían terminado de crecer, jamás los había visto sin que estuvieran peleando, lanzándose cosas o jugando a algo como niños.

— Andando par de haraganes, hay mucho que ordenar antes de que oscurezca —les ordenó y se abrió paso para salir de la habitación.

Sirius entró en el pequeño cuarto.

— ¿Qué traes allí, perro? —Marlene se acercó a curiosear la caja que sostenía entre sus brazos.

— El ego de los Potter —le aseguró Sirius tomando una copa de quidditch que había ganado Gryffindor cuando iban en sexto año— Eh, yo hice que ganaran la copa de este año, recuerdo que anoté todos los goles, TO-DOS, y hubiéramos ganado con o sin atrapar la snitch —se enfurruñó— yo debería tener esta —murmuró después.

— Pues guárdatela en la chaqueta y se la robas, James tiene muchas más, de seguro, ni siquiera se dará cuenta —lo picó McKinnon, divertida ante su consternación. Black la miró y dejó la copa en la caja.

— No me interesa —se hizo el digno.

— Bien, entonces no reclames como niño envidioso ¿Vale? —la chica le revolvió el cabello y fue por la caja de fotos para cerrarla—. Vamos, no hay nada que ordenar aquí —añadió, empujándolo hacia la salida.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Está vacía! ¿Qué van a poner allí dentro? —saltó el ojigris intentando resistirse a salir del lugar.

— Nada… por ahora —Marlene continuó empujándolo hasta que salieron y ella cerró la puerta. No le había mentido, pero tampoco le dijo más de lo que debía saber.

Todo lo que necesitaban era tiempo, tiempo para saber, para sanar, para vivir.


	7. Vuelo nocturno

Marlene había llegado a su habitación luego de la reunión de esa tarde con algo de desesperación en su interior. Encendió la gramola y comenzó a escuchar algo de Bob Dylan, pensando. Muertes y más muertes, todas con antecedentes de "suciedad" en la sangre e incluso un par de muggles, solo porque los pobres diablos no habían tenido la suerte de pasar de largo en vez de quedarse a mirar lo que hacían los mortífagos. Mala suerte, buena suerte ¿Quién sabe cuándo será su hora? Lo único que la consolaba en esos minutos, cuando la guerra era inminente pero no tenía idea cuándo estallaría, era que su familia estaba bien en donde se encontraban, y ella, bueno, ella también estaba bien. _Tenía_ que estar bien.

Aburrida de estar tumbada en su cama mirando el techo, se levantó y caminó hacia su pequeño tocador, en donde se sentó y comenzó a cepillar su cabello húmedo; se había dado un baño hace unos minutos y, pese a que incluso había utilizado unas sales de baño que le había regalado Alice, no había sido nada relajante. Estaba tensa todo el tiempo, no tenía ganas de secar su cabello, no tenía ganas de vestirse ni de salir a esas temibles reuniones en donde sin falta había una tragedia que contar. Todo era inútil, había perdido la libertad, la poca que le quedaba. Se sentía como un objetivo debido a su sangre, sentía que su familia lo era y que sin importar lo que hiciera, alguno de esos días su vida terminaría.

Soltó el cepillo súbitamente sobre el tocador, poniéndose de pie, y caminó hacia su gramola, a la cual le subió el volumen. Necesitaba de su molesta presencia.

Tres, dos, uno…

— ¿Dijiste buena música en el cuarto de McKinnon? Sí, eso pensé —Sirius asomó su cabeza por la puerta, extrañándose de ver el cuarto oscuro y a Marlene como una fantasma sentada en la cama—. Ok… —entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado para acercarse a ella luego.

Marlene solo sintió su presencia cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para percibir el aroma de su colonia, del cuero de la chaqueta que llevaba y un leve toque a tabaco. Desvió la mirada de la nada y lo vio acercarse a su reproductor de música para cambiar la canción. Dentro de poco fue "Visions of Johanna" lo que comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó él, volteándose a verla.

— Quiero que todo esto acabe —la castaña respondió con brevedad.

— Y todos —le informó el merodeador con obviedad, aunque en el fondo la comprendía. Todo el mundo se cansaba de eso, todo el mundo mágico estaba cansado de eso y podía apostarlo, no era un sentimiento aislado, era algo que unía a todos por igual—. Pero por eso no podemos rendirnos, si no lo acabamos nosotros, no acabará. Es la única manera.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a decir Marlene por una vez en tu vida? —ella lo miró con una sonrisa triste, comprendiendo lo que él decía. Era la orden y muchos más los que luchaban por la causa, no podían rendirse justo cuando más los necesitaban.

— Nunca —le aseguró el ojigris y ella no tuvo que esforzarse mucho por creerle, él jamás la llamaría por su primer nombre, lo cual con el tiempo aprendió que no significaba absolutamente nada, solo una costumbre extraña que jamás terminó de entender.

— Es solo que… quiero salir de aquí y no sentirme tan vulnerable, tan asustada, todo el jodido tiempo —vaciló luego, su voz tembló pero se mantuvo fuerte. Ella no era de esas que se permitía llorar y demostrar lo mal que estaba frente a todo el mundo pero eso la estaba destruyendo. No era un pequeño problema sino uno que afectaba a todo el mundo mágico, en ese mismo momento habían familias desapareciendo, padres llorando a hijos, hijos llorando a sus padres, pequeños huérfanos sin saber por qué la vida les hizo eso a ellos sin haber tenido culpa de nada.

— Tú solo tenías que pedirlo —Black avanzó hacia ella y la tomó de una mano para obligarla a ponerse de pie de un salto—. Ponte algo encima, afuera hay algo de viento.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —se espantó ella.

— A dar un paseo en mi motocicleta, claro —Marlene se detuvo sin dejar que Sirius la arrastrara y se miraron, ella con una mirada reticente y él con una aburrida. La joven no sabía qué sentir al respecto, una oleada de sentimientos de gratitud la invadieron. Por su lado, Sirius quería agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por él cuando casi es asesinado aquella noche en el bar, pero nunca supo cómo y las palabras no eran su fuerte, así que sacarla del cuartel de un modo seguro parecía ser suficiente— ¿Qué pasa, McKinnon?

La castaña meneó su cabeza inmediatamente y le sonrió.

— Solo pensaba qué chaqueta podría usar —dijo con una renovada energía.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación sin decirle a donde iba. Marlene no se preocupó, se pondría algo lindo y cambiaría la cara de muerte que traía, luego lo encontraría.

* * *

La joven escritora pateó una piedra y se sentó en el suelo, observando la ciudad desde aquella gran colina a la que habían llegado con facilidad gracias a la motocicleta de Sirius y sus habilidades para conducirla. No le había asustado el viaje como lo había pensado al comienzo, y definitivamente la calidez de la espalda del merodeador le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo hasta que llegaron. Nada en el viaje estuvo fuera de lugar, ni siquiera la altura y esas cosas que no le gustaban mucho de volar, supuso que ya confiaba bastante en él como para sentirse de ese modo, como si nada le fuera a pasar.

Bajando los pies a la tierra todo volvió a cobrar un peso que casi la derrumba, los problemas del mundo mágico, el no poder ver a su familia, su incapacidad de pensar algo positivo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo: prácticamente ya tenía predispuesto en su mente que todos iban a morir tarde o temprano y eso la estaba matando. Ni siquiera el haberse puesto su mejor remera y unos jeans cómodos había aliviado esa sensación de desarraigo en su interior. No quería morir y no quería ver como quienes la rodeaban morían, era un sentimiento terrible.

— ¿Aún te preocupa el futuro del mundo mágico? —preguntó Sirius sentándose a su lado, había supuesto que también necesitaba salir del cuartel y tomar algo de aire, pero de todos modos seguía sintiéndose ahogado, era una sensación extraña, quizás nueva para él y significaba solo una cosa: Las cosas se estaban poniendo serias.

— Quiero a mi familia, quiero verlos, lo necesito —musitó ella abrigándose un poco el pecho con sus propios brazos.

— Pronto podrás verlos —le aseguró su compañero sin mirarla, deleitándose con la vista, siempre había adorado ver la ciudad de noche, había algo en el contraste entre las luces de cada hogar y edificio con el cielo repleto de nubes negras que le gustaba, que siempre le gustó.

— Pero ¿Qué pasa si no? ¿Qué pasa si nos asesinan a todos y se acaba, Sirius? ¿Qué pasa si ellos ganan? —ella especuló mirándolo, alzando la voz, perdiendo la calma que la gobernaba.

— Yo no voy a morir —Sirius hizo una mueca, y siguió sin mirarla—. Y el problema es que tampoco viviré en una sociedad que no me gusta, no lo acepto —añadió luego.

— Sigues siendo tan egoísta, Sirius.

El aludido le envió una oscura mirada y luego sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Sabes lo que las chicas nunca han entendido sobre mí?

Marlene alzó una ceja de un modo casi desafiante.

— No soy una de tus chicas, Sirius, no lo sé —contestó, estoica. Sus ojos naturalmente oscuros brillaban con malicia mientras que los de Black ardían gracias a ello— Dime, no te quedes a medio camino ahora que lo has soltado —añadió ella al no ver respuesta alguna de parte de su compañero.

— Que no me importan, que nunca nadie me ha llegado a importar más que yo mismo o el mundo mágico como un todo, no hay intermedio. Yo seguiré peleando y arriesgando mi vida hasta las últimas consecuencias por un futuro mejor para todas esas generaciones que merecen algo más que un régimen dictatorial con Voldemort a la cabeza, y por mí, claro.

Marlene comenzaba a pensar que ese era el gran discurso de Sirius y que lo tenía tan interiorizado que no podía despegarse de él aunque le dijeran que estaba completamente equivocado. No pudo contener una risa pensando en lo cínico que era y lo rápido que olvidaba lo que habían conversado aquella noche en la que durmieron juntos. ¿Cómo podía olvidar que existían sus amigos? James, Remus, Peter, Lily, las personas que lo querían y nadie dudaba de ello, ¿Cómo?

Su risa irritó hasta un extremo inimaginable al ojigris, quien apretó los labios y la observó con fingida calma, esperando. Ya no jugaban, la conversación y el ambiente de pronto se llenaron de tensión, una que en cualquier momento podía ser cortada y ambos terminarían probablemente lanzándose maleficios para callar al otro. Pero aún seguían ahí, intentando comprenderse y tolerarse sin entender muy bien por qué.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste ser un perro con tan solo quince años arriesgándote a tanto por ser un animago? —preguntó ella con tono de no tener idea de la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Sirius creía que esa era ya la segunda vez en la que Marlene lo dejaba en completo silencio por más tiempo de lo debido. Si contestaba, probablemente serían tonterías sin sentido que le llevarían a probar el punto que intentaba probar haciendo ese tipo de preguntas; si no contestaba, ella asumiría el triunfo en una argumentación que nunca existió.

Odiaba eso.

— Remus los necesitaba, a James, a ti y a Peter —la chica se permitió contestarse sola—. Tú lo hiciste por él. Tienes un grupo de amigos maravillosos y los quieres, ¿O acaso si asesinaran a los tres te sentirías muy bien? Tan poderoso y orgulloso como siempre, con el pecho inflado y el corazón intacto ¿Es eso lo que pasaría? ¿De verdad lo crees? Yo creo que no podrías ni siquier vivir contigo mismo…

— ¡Está bien! —Sirius la detuvo, sus palabras se estaban haciendo crudas, incluso crueles y ella no se daba cuenta de cuando debía parar. Sirius, herido y harto de escuchar todo eso, harto de escuchar nada más que la verdad, que quería a sus amigos, que James era la persona más importante que había aparecido en su vida, que se había hecho animago a la inmadura edad de quince años porque no soportaba ver a Remus atravesar por esas fases de hombre lobo solo, que había generado lazos, sí, por una vez en su vida los había hecho y habían sido duraderos. No podía aguantarlo.

— ¿Qué hay de malo contigo entonces, Sirius? —insistió Marlene.

Él vaciló y sacó un cigarrillo algo malogrado de su chaqueta, era el último que le quedaba, y lo encendió en un par de segundos antes de contestar, al borde de un colapso nervioso. Jamás le había sucedido cosa tal, estaba asombrado, indignado y paralizado.

— ¿Volvemos al mismo tema de la otra noche, eh? Merlín, McKinnon —refunfuñó.

— Oh genial, ahora me odias por decirte la verdad —bufó ella, aburrida de seguir en lo mismo, de haber intentado excavar en la historia de Sirius sin encontrar nada, absolutamente nada. Si todo el mundo en la escuela lo calificaba con apelativos tales como "díscolo" o "fácil" pues no sabía a qué persona habían conocido. La que ella conoció y la que ella tiene en frente era tan difícil de entender como la aritmancia para un niño de primero. No había nadie más difícil de entender y conocer que Sirius, el que se ocultaba tras la faceta de travieso y revoltoso, mujeriego y encantador, y eso la frustraba.

Estaba clarísimo que él no se abriría con cualquiera, ni aunque viniera una chica que le robara el aliento, ya que probablemente lo que haría sería lo que hizo con todas las demás, nada nuevo, nada personal, pero Marlene no quería ser eso, solo quería conocerlo ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

Quiso llorar.

— No te odio —rio el ojigris, un poco ausente—. Pero no entiendo por qué querrías tú…

Intentó buscar una palabra para la curiosidad casi morbosa de McKinnon por saber sobre una vida miserable como la de él. Era como acercarse a alguien que muere de hambre y observarlo desde una posición privilegiada, con comida al alcance, con salud.

— Bienvenido al planeta en donde yo me preocupo de ti, aunque seas un desgraciado y creas que solo sirvo para ser la cocinera del cuartel —ante eso, él rio con más soltura—. Sirius, no quiero nada de ti, no busco que me devuelvas nada de lo que te doy, ni cuando te ayudé el otro día, ni cuando hago cosas tan insignificantes como darte un plato de comida. Yo solo quiero conocerte y que me trates como a un ser humano a tu altura, o que bajes hasta aquí y te pongas a la mía.

— ¿Por qué tú posición tiene que ser la de abajo? Debería ser al revés, tú tienes que bajar por mí —razonó el morocho, lo que la hizo sonreír con dulzura. Sus ánimos cambiaban junto a él más rápido de lo que cambia el clima en otoño.

— ¿Al subterráneo no? —bromeó.

Sirius la miró de soslayo, ella ya no parecía ante sus ojos una espectadora curiosa y sádica, ella solo era ella, y eso era magnífico. La empujó suavemente y se quedaron en silencio, observando el paisaje en comodidad.

— No tuve una familia pero tuve un hermano —dijo en un tono de voz relativamente bajo, Marlene no dijo nada—. Regulus. Él era, a pesar de todo, mi hermanito, ese pequeño idiota al que le enseñé a volar antes de entrar a Hogwarts y, Merlín, volaba tan mal, no sé cómo terminó siendo el buscador de Slytherin, y lo sorprendente es que le iba bien, en su momento fue la pieza fundamental de ese equipo de mierda —rio por lo bajo.

Marlene sonrió gentilmente. Haber obtenido lo que estaba buscando no le provocaba satisfacción sino que una gran alegría que le hacía seguir sonriendo como tonta al escucharlo. Su tono de voz se fue haciendo más claro a medida que hablaba de Regulus y ella se dio cuenta de que había un dejo de sí mismo en esas memorias. De verdad había tenido a Regulus y de verdad estaba siendo él mismo en esos momentos al hablar de su hermano menor. No podía dejar de sentirse sorprendida y sobrecogida por ello.

— Él no era un cobarde como todos los de su casa. Un poco temeroso, sí. Influenciable, para qué decir —frunció los labios—. Él solo tenía que darse cuenta de que ellos no eran lo que él creía para salvarse, pero no… nunca lo hizo —su mirada se perdió en otro lado que no era Marlene y ella lo comprendió todo en un instante de realización. Debió ser tan doloroso—. Se unió a ellos a los dieciséis, pero estaba predestinado así que supongo que la edad no importa. Por eso lo quisieron más, era como un cerdito al que hicieron engordar con los años hasta… entregarlo.

— ¿Para quienes? ¿Para quienes fue un cerdito? —se atrevió a decir ella, intrigada. Sirius volvió a sus ojos.

— Para Orión y Walburga —soltó como si fuera obvio, Marlene concluyó que aquellos debían ser sus padres, los que no lo fueron para Sirius pero sí para Regulus—. A los doce ya no lo reconocía. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me lo quitaron con doce años, yo no podía hacer nada, éramos dos críos y ya estaba lejos de mí, muy lejos. Lo tuve que ver todos los días del año en Hogwarts, en la mesa de las serpientes, pretendiendo que me importaba un carajo su existencia cuando en realidad crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, vivimos juntos y…

Cayó, finalmente lo había visto caer. Marlene le indicó con un gesto que se tumbaran a ver el cielo, allí nadie los molestaría, y podrían estar así hasta que se cansaran, eso no importaba. Él se echó hacia atrás y ella luego de él, ambos miraron las estrellas pensando, analizando las cosas. La morena no esperaba que él llorara o alguna reacción impropia, más bien esperaba eso, que se quedara en silencio luego de haber soltado casi de modo accidental un montón de cosas que debía estar queriendo haberlas guardado en su interior, porque todo siempre se siente mejor cuando está adentro, intocable, guardado bajo mil y un capas de orgullo y cinismo.

— Siempre pensé que James se iría. No lo sé, que algo pasaría, que le caería un rayo verde algún día por idiota y desaparecería de mi vida como Regulus —Sirius suspiró, sonriendo como un tonto ante las estupideces que pensaba cuando era adolescente—. Lo mismo con Remus…

Era primera vez que decía algo así, relacionado a sus mejores amigos, en voz alta.

— Supongo que con las otras personas te daba igual —murmuró Marlene.

— Claro. Que va, no podía permitirme tanto riesgo. Querer siempre para mí fue un riesgo, y con esos dos ya estaba perdiendo los estribos porque era todo tan nuevo —confesó—. Nunca pude entender cómo funciona esa parte del cerebro de James, éramos tan parecidos y de pronto apareció Evans.

— Oh, y se enamoró —McKinnon sonrió contenta—. Entiendo.

— Yo no —se miraron.

— En realidad no hay nada que entender, perro —se contradijo. Si se trataba de decir la verdad, y ella no estaba preparada para ahondar en ello en ese minuto, tampoco lo entendía. En el fondo, el amor era un tema complicado, pues creía haberse enamorado una vez y del único novio que había tenido en toda su vida, pero era difícil saber si eso realmente fue amor sin tener con qué comparar, sin tener algo que quizás pueda hacerla sentir distinto, quizás mejor. Así que si le preguntaban por Lily y James y ese amor cósmico que parecían tener, en realidad no tenía idea, no sabía cómo había sucedido siquiera—. Lo único que sé es que todos somos diferentes, y tu amigo de gafas enloqueció de amor por esa pelirroja.

Rieron durante unos momentos antes de volver a caer en ese silencio tan preciso, observando estrellas como si no tuvieran más que hacer.

— Regulus está desaparecido —soltó luego el morocho. Marlene se alarmó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si él es un…?

— La orden consiguió infiltrar a uno de nosotros entre ellos, esa persona nos trae noticias y… —Sirius se volvió a sentar—. A Regulus se lo tragó la tierra hace un mes.

Marlene lo imitó.

— Necesitas dejarlo ir, Sirius —reaccionó de pronto. Sentía que era justo decirle lo que pensaba en realidad sobre su hermano, aunque no fuera lo que cualquiera le diría para consolarlo—. Regulus es un mortífago —y lo dijo, finalmente. Sirius nunca había escuchado a nadie decirle eso, solo a su conciencia, la que intentaba convencerlo cada día de aquello—. Mira, tú escogiste un lado y sufriste las consecuencias de tu elección durante toda tu infancia. Con ello ganaste a James, a Remus, a…

 _Mí_.

Sirius la miró de reojo ante su titubeo.

—…y él en cambio no, se quedó solo. Entre ellos no hay amigos, no hay familia, él fue usado y vendido a Voldemort desde su nacimiento, lo cual es algo en lo que no tienes culpa porque eras solo un niño cuando todo pasó, tú no hubieras podido salvarlo. Y si de algún modo llegó a molestar a su señor o hizo algo mal pues… mortífagos también desaparecen todos los días —continuó.

— ¿Por qué crees que me duele tanto?

Era la primera y última vez que escucharía a Sirius confesar uno de sus más grandes pesares y dolores que iban más allá de lo físico: el haber perdido a Regulus en manos de la soledad, el peligro y la perversión de ese grupo inhumano y de sus padres. Poco ya le dolía haber sido el incomprendido, el no deseado, el maltratado, si es que se trataba de compararlo con eso; él siempre adoró a Regulus y aún lo adoraba hasta en ese mismo instante. La repulsión que fingió durante sus años en Hogwarts lo fue matando lentamente, convirtiéndolo en un disfraz bonito y egocéntrico, uno que dejó de preocuparse por quienes dañaba como a Snape o a esas tantas chicas con las que salió y algunas de las cuales llegaron a quererlo con ingenuidad. Había llegado a pensar, en algún pequeño momento de reflexión, que si no hubiera sido por James y Remus él hubiera perdido el tacto por completo y, de paso, la cabeza.

A lo mejor se hubiera convertido en él. A lo mejor hubiera recuperado a Regulus al precio de ser como él.

— Él lo escogió —Marlene continuó con lentitud, deseando sentir ese dolor como suyo solo para quitarle ese peso por un instante, pero era imposible—. Y así es como las cosas son.

Sirius suspiró y luego de un largo rato sin dignarse a mirarla, lo hizo, y descubrió que nuevamente se sentía en deuda con ella, esta vez por la sinceridad, porque James ya prefería omitir el tema para no causarle dolor, porque Remus solo se dedicaba a decirle "Estarás bien" cada vez que se ponía como perro rabioso cuando llegaban noticias sobre Regulus, en ese tiempo en el que aún no desaparecía; y porque ella, finalmente, tenía razón.

— Eres genial, McKinnon —le acarició la mejilla con vaguedad y se apartó, inspirando fuertemente el aroma de la tierra y la hierba que los rodeaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 _En este capítulo dejaré un poco más de información, esta vez sobre Regulus, por si se les ha olvidado. Desde ahora se darán cuenta de lo importante que es para el desarrollo de Sirius en esta historia al menos (de hecho, yo lo creo una pieza fundamental)._

 _1) En 1979, año en el cual comienza esta historia, Regulus tiene 18 años —uno menos que su hermano._

 _2) La historia que sucede en este año es la siguiente: En algún momento, Lord Voldemort requiere de un elfo para una misión. Regulus entonces le da a Kreacher con mucho orgullo, y antes de enviarlo con el señor oscuro le pide dos cosas al elfo: volver con vida y contarle lo que hizo con él a donde fuera que lo llevara. Como sabemos, Kreacher va con Voldemort hasta la cueva en donde esconde su Horrocrux (la que vemos en HP6) y lo deja moribundo gracias al líquido que pone en la fuente. Lo que planeaba era que tras beber ese líquido y quedar en ese estado, los inferi acabaran con él._

 _Gracias a la orden que Regulus le había dado previamente, Kreacher volvió con vida antes de ser asesinado (y vuelve sin que Voldemort se dé cuenta de ello, porque ya había abandonado el lugar). Entonces, el elfo le cuenta todo lo que vio a su amo._

 _3) Lo que me llama la atención —y espero que también a ustedes— es:_

 _\- Regulus se indigna por como su elfo fue tratado y en el estado en el que volvió, lo que demuestra que aun siendo un mortífago más, se preocupa mucho por seres "inferiores" como Kreacher, y tiene cierta sensibilidad hacia él._

 _\- Al saber que Voldemort ocultó un Horrocrux, es decir, parte de su propia alma en esa cueva, lo ve como **una oportunidad para destruirlo** (recuerden la nota que dejó con sus iniciales en ella) y le pide a su elfo que lo guíe hacia el lugar en donde acabó su vida. ¿Cómo acabó entonces? **Intentando destruirlo**. Fue arrastrado por los inferi al lago luego de hacer todos los procedimientos para sacar el Horrocrux y poner uno falso en la fuente (ojo: lo hizo él, pudo haber hecho que Kreacher lo hiciera nuevamente) y antes de morir le pide a su elfo que destruya el Horrocrux verdadero y que NO revele nada, nunca, de lo que pasó._

 _\- Como vemos, Regulus hace todo esto de forma secreta, por lo que al desaparecer el único que sabe la verdad es Kreacher, quien tiene las instrucciones de no decir nada como ya había dicho._

 _Es ese el panorama que ve Sirius en la historia —es decir que desde su posición tiene la noción de que Regulus desapareció de entre los Mortífagos gracias al informante que tienen desde la orden y nada más._

 _Todo esto se basa en la información que he podido recolectar desde los libros y algunas páginas útiles como Harry Potter wiki, entre otros._

 **Saludos.**


	8. Perro negro

En noche buena, Marlene extrañó a su familia más que nunca. Se sentó todo el día a leer en la biblioteca y no tuvo intención de salir de allí, intentando ocultar momentos de tristeza detrás de un libro cualquiera, en donde podía derramar algunas lágrimas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. _De todos modos ¿Quién lo haría?_ Pensaba. Todos estaban tan ocupados con sus vidas y el ajetreo de la festividad que tenía libertad de deambular como fantasma por el cuartel si lo deseaba, pero había preferido la tranquilidad de un libro por razones obvias.

Cansada de la posición en la que se encontraba en uno de los sofás del lugar, dejó a un lado el ejemplar del libro de poesías de Charles Baudelaire "Las flores del mal" que estaba leyendo y se estiró, bostezando. Como ya había anochecido sin que ella se diera cuenta, decidió que era hora de dejar la lectura e ir ponerse algo decente encima para comenzar a disfrutar algo de su primera navidad en el cuartel. No tenía dudas, sería bonito y especial, llevaba cuatro meses en el lugar y todos habían sido acogedores, hasta el detestable de Sirius, quien nunca paraba con sus bromas, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que su familia le faltaba, ahí en lo más profundo de su interior, pues eran su único hogar conocido.

Caminó hacia la ventana y observó con asombro que esa noche nevaba con violencia. Por las calles ya no había alma en pena que deambulara, y el cielo gris oscurecía densamente con cada minuto que pasaba. Eran casi las ocho de la noche, según su reloj de mano. A las nueve y treinta sería la cena oficial junto a todos los miembros de la Orden.

Se debatió un momento entre permanecer ahí procrastinando o ir a darse un baño de tina para intentar hacer desaparecer sus penas o, al menos, relajarse y olvidarlas por el momento.

— Mi pobre musa, ¡Ah! ¿Qué tienes, pues, esta mañana? Tus ojos vacíos están colmados de visiones nocturnas, y veo una y otra vez reflejados sobre tu tez La locura y el horror, fríos y taciturnos… —se volteó con el estómago retorcido de la emoción y encontró a Sirius con el libro de Baudelaire entre las manos y una de sus peores sonrisas burlonas—. ¡Morgana! A que habías pensado que me la sabía de memoria y te la estaba recitando, McKinnon, no me mientas ¡Mira esa cara que traes! —el joven se partió de la risa, dejando el libro sobre la mesita antes de dejarse caer sobre un sofá sin parar de reír.

Marlene frunció el ceño y atravesó la biblioteca a grandes zancadas, agarró el libro y comenzó a golpear al merodeador.

— Imbécil, tarado, idiota, Merlín te maldiga, eres lo peor, me diste un susto de muerte —soltaba con cada golpe que le daba.

— Au, hey, hey, hey… —él se vio obligado a agarrarla de las muñecas para que las agresiones se detuvieran, y diablos que había dolido ese Baudelaire, era un libro muy pesado—. Lo lamento, ¿Vale? solo pasaba a verte y cogí ese libro para saber qué tanto lees.

Debió suponer desde un principio que Sirius no era del tipo de personas que leen libros de poesía, pero por un momento, al escucharlo, se le había pasado por la mente que coincidían en un pequeño gusto y que podría hablarle sobre él. Obviamente la ilusión se desvaneció por completo tras su pequeña "broma".

Bueno, al menos les quedaban las bandas de las que hablaban por horas.

— ¿Y por qué pasabas a verme eh? ¿Acaso descubriste que ya no puedes vivir sin mí? —dijo entonces con ligereza, olvidando su enfado. Las bromas entre ambos se habían extendido a través de las semanas, habían olvidado por completo que alguna vez se besaron u odiaron, ambas cosas por igual. Preferían tener esos recuerdos bien atrás en la memoria. Así, la confianza que tenían crecía con fuerza. Nadie en la orden olvidaba, sin embargo, que habían comenzado pésimo, por lo que se sorprendían cada vez que los veían por ahí golpeándose y llamándose de las peores formas para luego irse a escuchar música juntos, riendo.

— En tus sueños, _mi pobre musa_ —se burló él, enseñándole la lengua desde donde estaba—. Nunca olvidaré tu cara de "Oh Sirius, estás recitándome un poema de _Boselair_ ".

— _Bau-de-laire_ , analfabeto —la morena le dio un palmazo en la cabeza y se soltó del distraído agarre de Sirius, quien aún la tenía de una de sus muñecas—. Me iré a dar un baño, mientras tanto agarra ese libro y culturízate.

— Sí, sí, sigue hablando —gruñó Black, agitando su varita para recibir en segundos una revista de cómics que voló desde uno de los estantes hacia su mano. Eso era lo que iba a leer hasta que alguien requiriera de su ayuda en el primer rellano.

* * *

Luego de secar su largo cabello se dedicó a cepillarlo frente al espejo mientras decidía mentalmente qué ponerse para esa noche. Tras unos minutos su mente ya no estaba en absoluto en su atuendo sino que en su familia, cualquier cosa que pensara siempre terminaba en ello, sentía tanta rabia consigo misma por ello, pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Dónde estarán? La orden cambiaba periódicamente la guarida de sus refugiados por seguridad, para que fuera imposible localizarlos y la posibilidad de un ataque fuera mínima. Marlene les había perdido el rastro desde la última vez que los vio. Lily decía que era para mejor, quienes manejaban eso eran aurores profesionales y nuevamente, por políticas muy estrictas de seguridad, no podían decirle el paradero de las personas que trasladaban al resto. Ni siquiera a sus familiares.

La morena comenzó a sentir que, al igual que Sirius, debía dejar sus sentimientos atrás. Se había vuelto una tortura pensar sobre sus padres, sobre la gente a la que quiere, y necesitaba vivir con eso, aprender a confiar en que ellos estarían bien si ella lo estaba, si la orden lo estaba. Además, una tonta sentimental no le servía a nadie en esos momentos, tenía que prepararse para lo que viniera, y sabía que sería duro.

Dejó su cepillo en el tocador y volvió a mirarse sintiéndose distinta, ¿Podría seguir así? Pestañeó y se levantó con rapidez, buscando algo por entre los cajones de su escritorio y de su mesita de noche hasta que regresó al mismo punto con ese algo en las manos: unas tijeras.

— Ya no eres una niña, Marlene McKinnon —murmuró. Dejó la tijera en el tocador, amarró su cabello en una perfecta coleta baja y luego volvió a tomarla. Con una mano sostuvo la coleta, con la otra la tijera, y en menos de diez segundos, la había cortado.

Cuando se soltó el cabello lo tenía recto y hasta la barbilla. Entre sus manos tenía una larga cola de cabello oscuro, liso y recién lavado, la que miraba con detención, asimilando que era una parte de ella y que había decidido extirparla de sí. Un comienzo así de insignificante y simbólico podía ser el pie para algo más grande, pensó, un cambio de afuera hacia adentro.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a mirar su reflejo. Lucía tan extraña.

* * *

Lily se encontraba buscando por todo el cuartel a James sin encontrarlo. Se le había hecho una costumbre eso de atrasarse para todas las cenas, y comenzaba a enfadarse porque era navidad, ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? Subió al segundo rellano, enfurruñada, y cuando llegó arriba y caminó por entre los pasillos se encontró con una muchacha de cabello corto a la que desconoció los primeros segundos en los que sus ojos registraron su espalda, acostumbrándose a ella.

— ¿Marlene? —dijo con extrañeza, olvidando incluso a James y su paradero. Cuando la morena se volteó y la vio, acercándose a ella con una mueca de asombro, le sonrió.

— Hola Lily.

La pelirroja estaba confundida. Su amiga, hasta esa mañana en la que la vio a la hora de almuerzo, tenía el cabello liso y largo, hasta la cintura. Ahora podía incluso ver su cuello desnudo a través de esa melena rebelde y recta.

— ¿Buscas a James? —continuó Marlene, sin percatarse del largo análisis que hacía la ojiverde.

— Sí, es que está atrasado y… ¿Qué diablos te hiciste en la cabeza?

— Intento cosas nuevas, Lils, como cortar mi cabello, asumir que estamos en guerra, que debo olvidar llorar todos los días por mi familia... —McKinnon se veía realmente decidida y, aunque esa faceta durara solo un par de horas, lo estaba disfrutando. Un cambio no sucede de la noche a la mañana, lo sabía, pero comenzaba a sentirse capaz de poder pasar a través de eso, costara lo que costara, durara lo que durara.

Lily le acarició una mejilla, comprendiendo a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

— Dímelo a mí —suspiró—. Me casé con un tarado a los diecinueve años porque quizás después estemos todos muertos —se quedaron en silencio que fue interrumpido al momento por una risita de parte de Marlene, quien miraba por sobre el hombro de Lily a alguien que estaba tras ella y había escuchado lo último que había dicho con una mueca de indignación.

— Un tarado que está tras de ti, escuchándote —dijo James, haciéndose el orgulloso.

Lily se volteó y, en efecto, estaba tras ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando una explicación.

— Un tarado del que me enamoré perdidamente —la ojiverde abrazó a su esposo con una sonrisa inocente y él se ablandó en un segundo. Sin poder hacer más, le devolvió el abrazo y acarició su cabello, mirando a Marlene con cara de ¿Qué más podría hacer?

La morena abrió la boca e hizo como si se metiera un dedo para vomitar, haciéndolo reír.

— Bueno yo me largo, señor y señora amor, nos vemos abajo —se despidió con rapidez, queriendo evitar estar de más entre los dos.

— ¡Te ves bien, Marlene! —le gritó James antes de que ella doblara por el pasillo hacia la escalera.

— ¡Gracias _, tarado_! —gritó ella de vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Sirius no apareció en la cena y, según Marlene, todo el mundo actuaba como si supieran por qué estaba ausente. Aunque no lo quisiera, porque estaba arruinando su noche, estaba distraída. Al tercer cumplido por su corte de cabello —algunos, no dudaba, eran solo de cortesía— dejó de preocuparse, asentía vagamente, regalaba sonrisas perdidas y algunas veces murmuraba un "gracias" inaudible. Comenzaba a preocuparse por su ausencia, creía que no tendría la misma suerte que la vez anterior si es que había salido por su cuenta a celebrar a otro lado como un inconsciente, eso le oprimía el pecho. ¿Qué le hizo salir? ¿Sería una misión? ¿En noche buena? ¿Autorizado por Dumbledore? Miró al anciano y lo descubrió charlando animadamente con Hagrid sobre algo que ella no podía llegar a averiguar desde su puesto.

Si tan solo alguien se preocupara como ella, pero quienes la rodeaban estaban totalmente relajados, disfrutando de la velada y la compañía, lo que la desesperaba aún más. James y Lily seguían por ahí como pareja inseparable al igual que Alice y Frank, Edgar y los Prewett se encontraban bebiendo algo a un costado, comentando sobre sus equipos favoritos de quidditch y sus mejores momentos en el pasado, cuando la gente aún podía ir a los partidos y todo era normal. Había muchas más personas esa noche de las que usualmente se presentan por el cuartel general, más profesores, más jóvenes de Hogwarts, pero ella poco y nada había hablado con ellos.

Se sentía ¿Sola?

— Hey, Marlene —se volteó con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla medio vacío entre las manos para ver a Edgar frente a ella. No supo cuándo se había separado de los Prewett, pero lo había hecho y ahora se encontraba frente a ella— Por fin sola.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —la joven enarcó una ceja, confundida.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? —ella negó de inmediato, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de cerveza—. Ahora que estás con Black ya no podemos ni hablar.

— ¿Perdón? —continuó, desencajada.

— ¿Qué no están…? —Edgar parecía genuinamente confundido. En algún momento corrió el rumor entre los más jóvenes del cuartel, tal y como sucedió cuando James y Lily comenzaron su eterna relación al salir de Hogwarts, de que Sirius y Marlene ya tenían algo y era un hecho. Al comienzo se había mostrado escéptico, pero con el tiempo había cedido, era casi imposible acercarse a McKinnon sin que Black hiciera algo, por pequeño que fuera, para guiar la atención de la distraída joven hacia él. Y ella siempre terminaba poniendo toda su atención en él.

—Edgar eres un bobo —rio Marlene con gracia—. ¿Acaso pensabas que yo y Sirius teníamos algo así como… una relación?

El joven auror asintió.

— Merlín, no tendría una relación con el sujeto que me trata como cocinera del cuartel, eso es ridículo —soltó y fingió estar escandalizada, moría por contarle a Sirius en cuanto supiera dónde se había metido. Edgar, quien no captó la ironía de lo que decía, hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros—. Además, apuesto un par de galeones a que hoy se fue por ahí con alguna señorita a celebrar que Santa llegó a la ciudad —continuó entonces, al ver que su compañero no diría nada.

Edgar entonces meneó la cabeza.

— Fue a su casa —le susurró al oído— Grimmauld place, la casa de su madre y hermano.

Marlene casi escupe todo lo que había bebido hace unos segundos y abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Pero qué tiene aire en la cabeza? ¿Qué va a hacer frente a su madre? ¿Qué si ella tiene protección de los mortífagos por Re…? Oh, ¿Cómo lo autorizaron a ir? ¿Quién? —exclamó, sin atreverse a mencionar a Regulus en ese lío. Varias personas a su alrededor se voltearon a verla, ya que en el peor momento el bullicio de los demás se había apagado y su voz se alzó al cielo como si estuviera gritando.

— Señorita McKinnon —una inconfundible voz y una mano en su hombro la hicieron paralizarse. No, no era Dumbledore, lo que la hubiera matado de un infarto porque el anciano profesor siempre la descubría haciendo estupideces; quien estaba a su lado, tocándole el hombro, era la profesora Minerva McGonnagall—. Si el señor Black fue autorizado a salir, creo que tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo. Además, aunque usted no lo quiera creer, es un buen auror y sabe lo que hace. Tiene órdenes claras de no ser visto, por lo que si encuentra en el lugar a algún habitante, tiene que volver de inmediato.

Marlene, ofuscada porque en la larga explicación de la profesora no hubo nada que le dijera el motivo por el cual estaba realizando esa peligrosa maniobra de ir a su antiguo hogar, asintió con pesar, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Y aparentar que nada pasaba con ella, de paso.

— Lo siento, profesora. El incidente del otro día deja preocupado a cualquiera —intentó justificarse, y pareció funcionar con todos. El mundo volvió a prestarle atención a sus propios asuntos y ella se perdió entre la gente, charlando con sus amigos, con Hagrid, incluso con Dumbledore hasta pasada la medianoche.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando comenzó a despedirse de todos sus conocidos y no tan conocidos fingiendo estar un poco cansada. La noche no había resultado tan amena, aunque había disfrutado enormemente charlando con Alice, Frank y los Prewett sobre cualquier cosa hasta que se hartaron. Sirius no era indispensable en su vida, por supuesto, pero el pasar mucho tiempo con él también tiene sus consecuencias, como extrañar sus chistes crueles, sus tonterías, sus comentarios estúpidos y su presencia, sano y salvo, no haciendo tonterías como ir a ese lugar.

Subió hacia el segundo rellano en silencio y al pasar por la habitación de Sirius se quedó quieta; acto seguido, entró en ella sin siquiera golpear, pensando que el propietario aún se encontraba ausente, pero él estaba ahí, para su mala suerte. Había llegado hace más de dos horas, y se encontraba tumbado en su cama desde ese entonces, sin ganas de bajar a la celebración que podía oír perfectamente desde donde estaba.

— ¿Sirius? —ella no lo podía creer. Cerró la puerta y, sin prender la luz, se quedó ahí, en la entrada, apegada a la pared.

— ¿A qué debo tu visita, McKinnon? ¿Acaso descubriste ya no puedes vivir sin mí? —soltó el ojigris. Marlene reconoció sus propias palabras en la boca de Black, esas que le había dicho en la tarde, pero en una voz apagada e impropia de él.

— Frustraste mi intento de entrar a robar tu ropa interior mientras no estabas —le respondió, intentando animarlo. Sirius rio por lo bajo, sin poder ocultar con esa risa que había algo que afectaba a su habitual ánimo festivo, algo que asustó a Marlene.

— Ven, no te quedes ahí —la llamó y se volteó, levantándose un poco para sentarse en la cama, sintiendo la madera del suelo crujir con cada paso que la joven dio hasta que se sentó en el otro extremo de su cama y lo miró con seriedad.

— ¿Estabas en su casa? —Black asintió—. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay con tu madre? ¿Estaba allí? Perdón por preguntar tanto pero… ¿Por qué?

Marlene había pensado que sus padres —ambos— estaban muertos, infiriéndolo por la manera en la que él solía hablar sobre ellos, pero resulta que una noche de tantas, Sirius le reveló que Walburga seguía viva, para su desgracia, y que Orión había muerto a principios de ese mismo año debido a una enfermedad incurable que acabó con él.

— Kreacher —explicó—. El elfo de los Black, o mejor dicho, de Walburga y Regulus. El pobre diablo lo amaba, Kreacher no era su sirviente, significaba algo para él —añadió.

— ¿Y lo dejó? ¿Así como así?

Sirius vaciló.

— No lo sé, pero tuve suerte. Walburga no estaba y capturé a Kreacher más rápido de lo que pensé. Le gusta ocultarse de los intrusos y es muy bueno con ello —continuó—. pero yo soy un Black, supongo que por eso tarde o temprano tenía que encontrarlo, y si su señora llegaba, me hubiera visto en la obligación de hechizarla —finalizó con un tono de sátira que contrastó con el ambiente tenso y triste que había entre ambos desde que ella llegó a la habitación. Marlene Carraspeó.

— ¿Te dijo algo sobre el paradero de Regulus?

El joven asintió con dificultad y miró hacia un punto del cobertor de su cama.

— Él no va a volver. Así lo quiso, así lo dispuso —ella lo miró sin comprender mucho el por qué, quizás el elfo le había dicho algo más, no podía quedarse así. Sirius continuó con el relato luego de un momento de silencio—. No entiendo. No pude torturarlo para conseguir una confesión. Yo… yo de verdad... estuve a punto de hacerlo, me parece repugnante cómo me comporté con él, lo recuerdo y me detesto, pero estaba desesperado.

Marlene asintió, alentándolo a continuar pese a ese dilema moral que estaba teniendo por haber maltratado a Kreacher.

— De todo lo que me dijo pude concluir que Regulus decidió desaparecer voluntariamente como… como si se sacrificara, porque el jodido elfo no paraba de repetir que su sacrificio sería en vano si él no lograba realizar su petición sin que Walburga se enterara. No sé qué tipo de petición le habrá hecho pero Kreacher no lo está logrando, está moribundo y a punto de enloquecer, dice incoherencias entre palabras y todo eso por lo que le pidió Regulus antes de irse.

La morena deslizó su mano por el cobertor hasta alcanzar la de Sirius en silencio.

— Creo que está muerto —concluyó el ojigris con dureza, sin dejarse derrotar por esas cuatro palabras tan abruptas. Aceptó sin decir nada el apretón de la pequeña y cálida mano de McKinnon, ido—. No puedo pensar en otra cosa —admitió luego con más suavidad.

— ¿Quieres estar solo? —le preguntó ella en voz baja.

En el fondo la compañía en ese momento no le iba a servir. Su cabeza era un caos y no podía dejar de escuchar en su interior las palabras dichas por Kreacher, su comportamiento y su obsesión por una simple y última petición hecha por su amo Regulus. No dejaba de pensar en sacrificio, desaparición, en que su hermano pudo haber aceptado morir por algo, o alguien.

¿Por Voldemort? ¿Por sí mismo? ¿Por salvarse? ¿Pudo haberse salvado?

Asintió, quería estar solo al menos por esa noche para poder reconstruirse, pues en ese momento no se sentía bien por todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había tenido que escuchar. Estaba perdido.

— Sirius —al escuchar su nombre, volvió a mirarla con cansancio—. Puede que Regulus haya descubierto lo que querías que descubriera, puede que se haya dado cuenta de que ellos no eran lo que él creía y… —se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué más decir. Sus ideas no iban junto a sus palabras, era extraño pero estaba nerviosa y triste en ese momento—. Lo siento, son solo pensamientos al azar. De todos modos, un sacrificio es… lo más valeroso que puedes encontrar en él.

Él pestañeó, pensativo. No lo había visto de ese modo. Marlene cerró los ojos con fuerza, odiando estar hablando más de la cuenta en vez de irse de una buena vez a su habitación a dormir.

— Si tú crees que Regulus está muerto, ten por seguro que no lo asesinaron. Él lo quiso —dijo y soltó su mano. Se deslizó fuera de su habitación con rapidez, tanta que él ni lo notó, pero sus palabras se le habían quedado grabadas como el mejor consuelo en la cabeza.

Marlene había comprendido que ese momento tenía que ser solo de Sirius, de Sirius en comunión con su hermano Regulus, estuviera donde estuviera, y nadie ni siquiera ella se iba a entrometer en eso.


	9. Comunicación rota

Apenas se despertó, bajó en calcetas y pijama hacia el salón principal en donde se supone que harían la recepción de regalos esa mañana de diciembre, oficialmente navidad. Pensando que iba adelantada debido a la hora, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a más de la mitad de la Orden en pie, todos esperando por los regalos de ese año. Marlene se sentó al lado de Gideon a esperar y bebió un poco de té junto a él, charlando sobre las ridículas calcetas que ambos habían escogido ponerse esa mañana.

Cuando llegó a la Orden, Lily le comentó ciertas tradiciones que tenían y ella no esperó que fueran así de cálidas y divertidas. Se encontraba tan acostumbrada a las navidades con su familia que llegó a pensar por un momento que sería devastador el pasar esas fiestas sin ellos. La verdad era que la había pasado bien por la noche, la cena había sido una maravilla en términos culinarios, le encantaba que todos colaboraran para que las cosas funcionaran y, para finalizar, aquella mañana era como una gran pijamada con amigos que jamás tuvo y recién estaba encontrando.

Extrañó a sus padres y su corazón permaneció con ellos, pero se sentía bien entre ese grupo de personas, y se los agradecería toda su vida.

En quince minutos todos terminaron de reunirse en el salón. Algunos con cara de adormilados, otros con cara de dolor y resaca como James, quien según su pelirroja esposa se había emborrachado hasta ponerse uno de los baldes de Hagrid en la cabeza y bailar como ruso sobre la mesa del comedor. Sirius, por otro lado, se encontraba ausente otra vez y todos, nuevamente, pasaban por alto su ausencia.

El anfitrión de la mañana sería Remus, quien entregaba los regalos por los nombres que venían en las tarjetitas de cada paquete.

En total, Marlene recibió un sweater amarillo mostaza de lana de parte de los Prewett, quienes le juraron que era tejido a mano por su abuela; una caja de chocolates de parte de Remus, una boina roja de parte de Alice, galletitas horneadas hechas por los Potter —por Lily, mejor dicho, pero era de parte de Lily y James—; un set de plumas nuevas y tinta de parte de Hagrid y una pequeña cajita que casi se pierde debajo de un gran paquete que resultó ser un gran juego de calderos y artículos para la cocina de la nueva casa de James y Lily.

La morena abrió todos los regalos frente a los demás exceptuando el último. La pequeña cajita fue abierta cuando todo acabó y la mayoría de los que permanecieron en el salón se encontraban demasiados ocupados con sus propios regalos. Fue así como se encontró con un anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra negra en el centro, una que no supo identificar pero por la calidad del metal del anillo podía notar que tenía mucho valor y no era una simple lata comprada en las baratijas del mercado.

Intrigada por la pieza, la examinó durante un buen rato hasta que sintió un alboroto que desvió su atención de ella hacia lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Te perdiste la cara de James al recibir calderos en vez de una nueva escoba! —Remus decía enérgicamente mientras le palmeaba el hombro a Sirius, quien se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, observando todo con interés.

— Pues la puedo ver. Aún sigue indignado, Lunático —el ojigris sonrió de medio lado, posando la mirada en su amigo por unos pocos segundos—. Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Dónde están mis veinte regalos, eh?

— Tienes siete regalos, Black, ¿Muy pocos para tu ego? —Lily se burló.

— James controla a tu esposa o lo hago yo —la apuntó Sirius y luego se sumergieron en una pelea. Marlene los observó con una sonrisa queda. El morocho lo había logrado, había resuelto todo en una noche y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre en menos de doce horas. Cómo lo envidiaba algunas veces. Suspiró y volvió su mirada al anillo dentro de la pequeña cajita negra. Antes de ponérselo, lo sacó de ella y hurgó bajo la pequeña almohadilla que contenía el anillo en su lugar allí dentro, encontrando un pergamino pequeño: Era una nota.

La abrió con impaciencia y se encontró con una letra pequeña pero entendible que llenaba la hoja por completo, y decía:

 _¡Felicidades! Has sido la ganadora de una joya vinculada a la familia Black._

 _Perteneció a uno de los desterrados de la familia, como yo, un tío al que, excepcionalmente, le tuve mucho cariño. Dudo que te hayas dado cuenta alguna vez en tu vida pero lo usé durante los siete años que estuve estudiando en Hogwarts. Por algún motivo me daba suerte._

 _Feliz navidad,_ _cocinera._

 _Eres genial, McKinnon, creo que ya te lo dije una vez._

 _PD: El cabello corto es lo tuyo._

 _Sirius Orión Black_

Subió la mirada desde su pergamino y encontró a Sirius aun peleando con Lily a los gritos, sacándole la lengua y haciéndole caretas mientras James se interponía entre ambos e intentaba calmar a la furia pelirroja que a punto de explotar gracias a su amigo. Sonrió con vaguedad y se probó el anillo en cada dedo de sus manos, intentando ver en cual le quedaba mejor hasta que se quedó en el dedo del medio de su mano derecha, era como si hubiera estado fabricado para calzar en ese lugar, no le apretaba, tampoco se le caía al mover las manos, estaba ahí y lucía llamativamente hermoso.

Nunca pudo entender cómo Black podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez sin siquiera inmutarse; Regalarle un anillo, escribir una nota, notificar su corte de cabello, recuperar su alma del infierno en la que se encontraba la noche anterior, etcétera, etcétera. Él también era genial, y deseó decírselo, pero prefirió dejarlo disfrutar de su interminable pelea con la esposa de su mejor amigo y de sus regalos de navidad. Ya habría tiempo, pensó, como también habría tiempo para contarle que Edgar la estuvo fastidiando la noche anterior con que ambos tenían algo.

Loco, muy loco.

* * *

El día festivo había coincidido con una misión que requería de varios aurores. Marlene observó como ellos se marchaban a trabajar incluso en navidad, luego de haber compartido con sus amigos un momento agradable, y le era escalofriante pensar que si algo salía mal podían no volver. Todos se ponían sus capas de viaje y se miraban con una expresión indescifrable, sabiendo perfectamente cada paso que debían dar al salir a la intemperie. A ella le gustaba observar eso, el cómo se preparaban para lo que tuviera el destino para ellos, fuera una misión fallida o completa, fuera volver a casa y seguir con la vida que llevan o morir en el campo sin siquiera poder ser rescatados por los que siguen en pie. Esa era otra de las cosas que le habían enseñado cuando era una recién llegada: cuando un miembro de la orden cae en plena misión, su cuerpo tiene que ser abandonado allí, pues recuperarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo que podría costar más vidas como esa.

La nieve seguía golpeando con violencia el techo del cuartel cuando más de la mitad de los miembros de la orden abandonaron el lugar. Dumbledore se quedó atrás, dándole órdenes a los que quedaban, despachando a los que no debían realizar nada esa tarde. Lily se quedó junto al profesor luego de despedirse de James, prefiriendo esperarlo en el cuartel que en su hogar, en el Valle Godric.

Sirius había pedido un reemplazo para él esa tarde y se había retirado silenciosamente a su habitación. Marlene había captado eso con una atención minuciosa, llegando a la conclusión de que el joven aún tenía ciertos problemas que resolver a solas antes de volver a ser el mismo.

— ¿Era una misión importante? —la morena le preguntó discretamente a Lily una vez que todo el ambiente se calmó y ambas se sentaron en el salón principal, frente a la chimenea, con dos tazones de chocolate caliente.

— Alta importancia —anunció Lily un poco más tensa de lo normal, era como si estuviera en modo auror y no en modo normal en esos momentos—. Pero las probabilidades están a nuestro favor. Lo que debes preguntar siempre es cuál es el peligro de cada misión, pues una misión puede ser importante pero no peligrosa, como esta.

— Ya entendí, pelirroja —su amiga rio y alzó las manos—. Si te tomas un chocolate conmigo, cero peligro; si te pones como perro enjaulado y con hambre, cien por ciento peligro…

— Me pregunto por qué Sirius se echó para atrás —murmuró la pelirroja de pronto, interrumpiendo a Marlene para, de paso, echarle una mirada bastante significativa, la cual borró la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica y la cambió por una mueca de confusión.

— ¿Y crees que yo sé o algo?

— Vamos —la presionó Lily—. No es novedad —añadió.

— ¿Qué no es novedad? —McKinnon entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que todo eso carecía de sentido. Primero Edgar, lo que fue relativamente normal porque el hombre es crédulo y en la orden se encuentran rumores de todo tipo, otra cosa que ya había aprendido hace bastante tiempo, pero ¿Lily? Si le hubieran dicho que Lily se iba por la vida creyendo cosas sin verlas con sus propios ojos ella hubiera reído, pues eso no era propio de la pelirroja más astuta que había conocido.

Estaba pasmada.

— ¡Te dio ese anillo!

— ¿Có… Cómo sabes? —Marlene se puso a la defensiva y, aparte, sus mejillas se coloraron ligeramente y ella lo pudo sentir. Deseó con desesperación explicar que era inocente de todo lo que se le acusaba últimamente, pero sentía que si comenzaba lo único que lograría sería balbucear estupideces. En última instancia pensó en Sirius, él podría explicarlo todo y haría que todo estuviera bien otra vez, pero no estaba. Nunca estaba.

— Veo tus manos —Lily bajo su mirada hacia las manos de su amiga, puestas en su regazo involuntariamente—. Él lo usaba en el dedo anular de la izquierda, como un anillo de compromiso.

Marlene entornó los ojos, comenzando a enfadarse en cuanto escuchó la analogía. Cómo no, había olvidado que la ojiverde tenía una pequeña manía con las manos de las personas, le gustaba observarlas, decía que la anatomía de las manos era la más fascinante de todo el cuerpo humano porque era la que diferenciaba como raza a estos, demostrando que con los pulgares y la forma de cada dedo los hombres y mujeres pudieron perdurar y evolucionar a través del tiempo.

Si le preguntaran, Lily podría extenderse por horas hablando sobre ese tema y McKinnon lo supo desde que eran dos niñas y la joven no tenía respaldo científico para su fijación sino que era solo un gusto natural. Por lo que se maldecía en ese momento era el maldito momento en el que decidió poner sus manos sobre su regazo mientras estaba sentada, permitiéndole ver un primer plano del anillo reposando en su dedo medio. Era obvio que en algún momento u otro se fijaría en él, y se habría fijado con anterioridad en él cuando su dueño era otro, en Hogwarts.

— Él… —titubeó—. Él me lo debe… me lo debía, como un regalo de navidad ¿Sabes? —soltó finalmente.

— ¿Por qué debería "debértelo"? Es algo lejos muy personal, Lene.

— Yo lo ayude.

— ¿En qué?

La morena bajó la mirada y suspiró. No estaba segura de nada más que una cosa: podría morir con el secreto de Sirius, como sabía que James también lo haría, por lo que lo más probable era que Lily no tuviera idea del asunto y si la tenía era solo parcial. James era una persona tan leal que ni siquiera por la mujer de su vida traicionaría a su mejor amigo, a no ser que esta también hubiera jurado ser parte del secreto y no revelarlo nunca.

— Cosas —murmuró vagamente, intrigada por saber si Lily conocía la historia de Regulus y todo lo que sigue a ello.

Lily sonrió. Su propósito no era simplemente cotillear en asuntos que no le incumben como si fueran adolescentes encerrados en un castillo hablando de chicos, no, pero Marlene era su amiga, lo había sido en Hogwarts y lo había seguido siendo hasta cuando se vieron separadas por sus distintas profesiones. Marlene era casi parte de su familia por lo que el preocuparse por la relación que tuviera —o no— con Sirius le parecía prudente. Era como la vez en la que su madre le pidió que hablaran luego de haber conocido por primera vez a James y de forma accidental, fue una anécdota muy graciosa, pero el asunto era que se había preocupado por sus sentimientos y los de ese muchacho que la pretendía, por su bien.

Hacerla parte de un interrogatorio un poco tedioso hasta para ella por lo extenso que se había vuelto era solo parte de sus ganas de querer que la joven de ojos oscuros estuviera bien, que Sirius jamás se atreviera a dañarla, a hacerle algo que no quería que le sucediera otra vez porque sabía que Marlene había terminado muy dañada por cuestiones amorosas. Ella solo quería saber si la joven estaba bien con todo lo que sucedía.

— ¡No me mientas, Lene! No es malo que salgan —continuó, sin saber que McKinnon estaba malinterpretando toda su intención y se encontraba muy ofuscada en ese mismo instante—. Es decir, él no le ha dado un anillo como ese, que era suyo y lo usó desde que era un crío, a nadie.

— Pero es la verdad. Créeme, Lily —le suplicó la morocha.

— Sé que siempre dijimos que sería una infamia salir con Black, pero si eres así de especial para él me parece muy bien, a mí me importas tú ¿Vale? Por eso tanta pregunta —continuó la pelirroja, sin escuchar las protestas de su amiga, creyendo que era solo vergüenza.

— Lily no… para, ¡No! ¡No-es-así! —explotó Marlene, alzando la voz de una manera inesperada. De un salto se paró de su asiento y salió corriendo fuera del salón. No sabía por qué reaccionaba de ese modo pero cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con salir por sus ojos supo que algo estaba mal, y tenía que acabarlo.

* * *

Si en un comienzo era él quien aparecía en su habitación sin motivo, ahora era ella quien se colaba silenciosamente en la suya y se sentaba en un rincón con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza sobre ellas hasta que él llegara. Sirius había ido al pórtico del primer rellano a fumarse un cigarrillo y, de paso, respirar algo de aire puro luego de haber estado encerrado en su habitación por más tiempo de lo normal, hasta para él. Cuando regresó no tardó en percatarse de la presencia de la menuda joven en un rincón, encogida y quieta.

— ¿McKinnon?

— ¿Por qué me lo diste? —ella se estiró y se puso de pie. La mueca en su rostro, indescriptible para él en ese momento, demostraba que algo le turbaba y no la dejaba pensar o ser como ella era siempre cuando estaba a su alrededor. Algo le había sucedido, podía decir con solo mirarla.

— ¿Perdón? —respondió con suavidad.

— El anillo, Sirius, el anillo —le indicó ella, enfática e impaciente.

El aludido pestañeó, dubitativo, y luego suspiró, sin poder creer que por un motivo que aún desconocía ahora tendría que explicarle muchas cosas sobre ese regalo.

— Aunque no es de mi agrado hacer este tipo de declaraciones, y creo que solo Cornamenta y Lunático han tenido la suerte de oírlas —Marlene lo miraba con atención, pero Sirius no pudo evitar ver que más allá de sus ojos oscuros había tristeza, y eso lo inquietó, pero continuó sin inmutarse—. Me ayudaste, McKinnon, sin ti aún estaría intentando encontrarle sentido a… a lo que siento por mi hermano y todo lo que acabo de descubrir en este último tiempo.

La joven permaneció en silencio, pestañeando de vez en cuando y con mucha más frecuencia de la normal. Sirius sintió la necesidad de decir algo más. Tras un silencio, se replanteó las cosas y volvió a hablar, acercándose para no tener que elevar la voz, era como si fuera a compartir otro secreto con ella y sintiera que las paredes tenían oídos para escucharlos.

— Verás, conocí a mi tío Alphard a los diez años, él era distinto a toda la familia ¿Sabes? muchas veces me sacó de paseo cuando niño y habló conmigo sobre mis creencias, sobre… ser diferente. No eran paseos normales como creían mis padres, él me enseñó mucho en el tiempo que tuvimos para charlar a solas —la morocha supuso que el tío del que hablaba era quien le dio el anillo según la nota que había en la caja que había recibido, así que se mantuvo en un atento silencio, escuchando con interés lo que le contaba—. Si no lo hubiera tenido cuando me di cuenta de que no calzaba con los ideales de un Black, probablemente no hubiera estado tan seguros de llevarles la contra. No es que tuviera miedo, yo jamás les tuve miedo, ni siquiera cuando tenía cinco y me hechizaban por cualquier tontería, mi inseguridad era por… soledad. Necesitaba a alguien que me dijera "yo soy como tú" y sabía qué existía pero ¿Dónde? James apareció a los doce, Alphard a los diez. Estuve diez años preguntándome dónde estaban y por qué estaba tan jodidamente solo.

— Sirius, yo no…

— Tú no quieres nada de mí, ya me lo has dicho —la interrumpió. Marlene iba a decir que no merecía ni merecería ese anillo con esa historia, pero él no la dejó terminar—. _Ma_ … McKinnon, me he topado con tanta gente que quiere algo de mí, que sea recíproco al menos con lo que sienten por mí, que sepa devolver todo lo que hacen de la misma forma, es como si fuera fácil pero no me es fácil. Ese anillo que ahora tienes en tu mano es el que me dio Alphard antes de entrar a Hogwarts, creo que estaba a punto de cumplir once y me había llegado la carta, ese día nadie más que él celebró conmigo por ello, y me aseguró que encontraría mi camino y a mis iguales en ese lugar. Lo mereces, McKinnon, hiciste mucho por mí aunque no sé si lo sepas y yo quise dártelo por ello. Tuve que contarte toda la historia tras él para que te dieras cuenta de que es casi lo mismo, claro.

Marlene tragó sonoramente y se acercó un poco más, tentándose a acariciar su cara. Nunca nadie le había dicho nada parecido, ni había intentado igualar de manera simbólica lo que ella hacía sin esperar nada de vuelta. Luego de eso recordó que estaba allí por los rumores, la contaminación exterior a eso que había en ese mismo instante, y retrocedió un paso, insegura.

— ¿Por qué intentas igualar lo que yo te doy, al darme esto, si yo no te pido que lo hagas? —preguntó en voz baja. Era la tercera vez que lo dejaba callado con una de sus preguntas llenas de trucos. Eso debía ser una maldición, esa mujer era una maldición, pensó Sirius, encolerizado.

— ¡Mierda, McKinnon! —exclamó de súbito, haciéndola saltar en su puesto—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy contigo? Y ve al grano, por favor, estoy cansado, necesito estar solo —escupió, cambiando el semblante con una rapidez impresionante.

— Lily…

— ¿Lily qué? —continuó con el tono elevado. Marlene quiso echarse a llorar, se encontraba tan vulnerable que cualquier detalle la hería y asustaba, y en esos momento sintió que Sirius era un gigante a su lado mientras ella era solo una hormiga, se había encogido hasta el tamaño de una. Tragó sonoramente y decidió decir la verdad como saliera.

— Lily, Edgar y casi todos en el cuartel creen que algo pasa entre tú y yo, que tenemos "algo" y la verdad es que me incomoda que lo crean, porque… porque somos amigos y jamás les diría las cosas que me has contado porque… no te traicionaría ¿Verdad? y espero que tampoco tú a mí… no lo sé, quiero que se callen, que se callen y dejen de hablar de nosotros como… como… no lo sé, no lo sé… —confesó con rapidez, llevándose las manos a la cara para enterrarla entre ellas de la vergüenza, había tartamudeado, repetido palabras en vano, se había enredado como una pequeña niña dando su primer discurso frente a la clase. Era patético.

Sirius lo meditó mientras se paseó por la habitación, evitando mirarla. Había olvidado que eso podía verse así y más aún con el regalo que había escogido hacerle tan solo esa mañana. Tenía en cuenta que Dumbledore los tenía en la mira por aquella vez en la que se besaron en la cocina debido a un arrebato algo estúpido que no deseaba explicarse a sí mismo, sí, y no se lo plantearía a no ser que McKinnon lo hiciera, pero ese no era el asunto en ese momento, de hecho, estaba muy lejos de ser el asunto, porque la joven quería disipar cualquier margen de error en el criterio de todos al afirmar que ambos tenían algo, así que no podía distraerse más con esas situaciones confusas del pasado. Ese era el asunto.

De un momento a otro, como si una ampolleta imaginaria se encendiera en su cabeza, calculó la fecha y supo qué hacer.

— Déjamelo a mí —se giró hacia ella, caminó hasta donde se encontraba y la tomó de las mejillas para acercarse a besar su frente con cuidado pero rapidez. Cuando la soltó, ella lo miraba con desesperanza, como si no creyera en él—. Vamos, confía en mí —le pidió entre murmullos, y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

Marlene se dio cuenta, al igual que él, que probablemente las cosas comenzarían a cambiar desde ese punto, desde cualquier cosa que tuviera planeada para que los demás dejaran de hablar de ellos, y que si esa misión surtía efecto, la cercanía entre ambos se rompería por obligación, así que guardó ese beso en la frente como un buen recuerdo entre ambos, y asintió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa rendida.

Esa misma tarde, cuando abandonó el cuarto de Sirius y llegó al suyo, aseguró la puerta con un hechizo y se lanzó a su cama a llorar. Al fin nadie podría presenciar lo que había estado queriendo hacer hace tanto.


	10. Rompecorazones

Dorcas Meadowes siempre destacó por su diferencia. Aparte de talentosa, brillante y hermosa, con el cabello rubio como el oro y los ojos azules cielo, era totalmente inmune a los efectos de Sirius Black y él mismo, testarudo, de un momento a otro consideró que su retorno a la orden era una oportunidad para volver a ser lo que era antes, un rompecorazones. No le bastó con las mil y un negativas de la joven auror sino que haría el esfuerzo por última vez y por McKinnon, para que la dejaran de fastidiar y dejara de ser el centro de los rumores, era lo que menos necesitaban ambos en ese momento de sus vidas.

La morena era su amiga, es decir, su amiga de verdad. Sentía que en parte todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento con el atrevido plan de volver a acercarse a Dorcas a penas regresara era para contentarla, para que estuviera feliz otra vez, pero intentaba no recordarlo muy a menudo.

Dorcas fue el auror que había aceptado el riesgo de infiltrarse entre los mortífagos sin titubeos ni peros, de hecho, si mal no recordaba, fue ella misma quien se ofreció para el puesto y como nadie lo deseaba, así fue. Cuando dejó de lado sus planes de conquista y le pidió ayuda respecto a Regulus, accedió con algo de reticencia, decía que no tenía nada que ver en asuntos familiares de otros, pero él le dijo que si no estuviera tan desesperado no le hubiera sido necesario pedirle absolutamente ningún favor como ese. Desde ese entonces hasta el presente estuvo enviándole una escueta información sobre el menor de los Black al hermano mayor, siempre con ese tono de profesional, y jamás hizo preguntas sobre lo que se veía obligada a informar. Ella había hecho un voto de confidencialidad que no rompió por nada del mundo, y Sirius estaba impresionado.

¿Era realmente una persona confiable o por fin había bajado la guardia? Nunca se lo preguntó, estuvo demasiado ocupado con McKinnon desde que pisó la orden para preguntárselo, pero ahora era el momento, ¿Por qué no? Dorcas anunció aquella semana festiva y de súbito que la situación se volvió insostenible en el otro lado y que sin la marca tenebrosa en el brazo la haría desaparecer pronto. La orden de hacerla volver fue inmediata, estaría llegando antes de año nuevo, presumiblemente el último día.

Habían sido ocho meses lejos de casa y ahora volvía de la misión más peligrosa que puede tocarle a un auror tan joven. La admiraba, sí, su valentía era digna de un Gryffindor, como diría James, aunque ella fuera de la casa amarilla, Hufflepuff.

Sirius había decretado que ese fin de año sería el fin también de un interminable círculo vicioso con su familia y su apellido. Dejando ir a Regulus, como alguna vez se lo sugirió Marlene, dejaría ir también a todo su linaje, que lo borraran del árbol como al tío Alphard le daba exactamente igual, Regulus era lo único que le hacía volver a esa horrenda casa de locos. Sus primas y el resto eran mortífagos detestables y Walburga estaba en las últimas. Que se muera, pensó el muchacho con desagrado. Si se muriera antes del esperado 1980 podría contarse entre las personas más felices del planeta, y si Dorcas le seguía el juego mucho mejor, era lo más favorable para su causa.

¿Su causa? Nuevamente volvía a pensar que alejar a los idiotas de McKinnon era la prioridad, no su propia búsqueda de la felicidad con alguna chica decente como diría Remus si le diera la oportunidad de expresar su opinión.

— ¿En qué piensas, Canuto? —lo despertó James mientras él se encontraba bebiendo un tazón de café con crema en el comedor y sin compañía. El joven de gafas se sirvió un té en otro tazón y se sentó a su lado.

— Dorcas —Potter casi escupe todo lo que llevaba en la boca.

— ¿Qué? Pero no que tú estabas con…

— Ahora veo a lo que se refería —susurró Sirius. Bebió un poco de café antes de chasquear la lengua y mirar a James con decepción—. Me sorprende verte creyendo rumores, Cornamenta. El _Blackinnon_ es totalmente falso —se mofó el ojigris instantáneamente, juntando su apellido con el de McKinnon de broma.

— Le diste el anillo de Alphard. El anillo de oro con diamante, Canuto —le repitió su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos y un tono de voz gracioso. Sirius se estiró en su silla y enarcó una ceja mientras lo escuchaba—. Además, Dorcas te rechazó más de veinte veces en la escuela de aurores y, si mal no me equivoco, en Hogwarts. No tienes oportunidad.

— ¿Quieres saber algo que no le he dicho a nadie? Meadowes me estuvo pasando información mientras estaba lejos y se preocupaba mucho de mí, creo que sí tengo oportunidad, siento como si nuestros lazos se hubieran vuelto más fuertes con aquello —le rebatió Black con tranquilidad, bebiendo un poco más de su café. No se molestaba en mentirle o no a James, al final siempre terminaría descubriendo la verdad, pero en ese caso ni él mismo sabía qué era la verdad, solo que había exagerado un poco en eso de los inexistentes lazos que tenía con Dorcas para darle el toque dramático y verosímil a la historia. Era lo que usualmente hacía con cada mujer que salía, en realidad, incluso en Hogwarts.

James alzó una ceja con gracia y decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir sobre el anillo? —preguntó.

— McKinnon es una buena amiga y se lo di porque ya no lo usaba.

— Dios, qué convincente, Canuto. Tú dejando de usar el anillo de Alphard, sí claro —Potter entornó los ojos, divertido—. Dime qué diablos quieres, no comiences a bromear como siempre —fue al grano, recordando que Lily le había comentado algo sobre Marlene, protegerla de Sirius y una sarta de tonterías al respecto, y no es que a él no le importara pero creía que la morena era más que inteligente como para darse cuenta de que Sirius no era lo más conveniente, así como el susodicho también de que Marlene no era una más del montón.

— Cornamenta, McKinnon no es un juego, es un ser humano magnífico y merece el anillo como yo cuando Alphard me lo dio, y seguirá siendo mi amiga aunque sigan inventando mierdas en este lugar como viejas sin vida propia —le afirmó con dureza—. Oh, y quiero a Meadowes, por supuesto.

James suspiro y se dedicó a terminar su té con calma. _Quiere a Dorcas como juego_ , pensó luego, identificando claramente todo lo que sucedería hasta que su amigo se aburriera de pretender, pues la única verdad que le escuchó decir en toda esa charla fue que Marlene jamás sería un juego para él.

* * *

Marlene ordenaba su ropa recién lavada sobre su cama cuando una cabeza pelirroja apareció por su puerta, tocando tres veces aunque estuviera abierta, ya que como la morena no se había pronunciado desde el día en el que charlaron sobre Sirius, Lily no sabía cómo se encontraban las cosas entre ellas.

— Pasa —bufó la dueña de la habitación al verla, aún un poco disgustada por lo que había ocurrido hace unos días en navidad aunque sinceramente ya no tenía ganas de pelear ni de hacer algo al respecto. Habían pasado tan solo seis días desde aquel en el cual Sirius le aseguró que se haría cargo de la situación y todo lo que había sucedido o más bien lo que había percibido en ese tiempo había sido una ridícula lejanía entre ambos autoimpuesta por el merodeador.

 _Una solución muy madura_ , pensó con ironía cuando él dejó de escuchar música con ella, de hablarle al desayunar, de buscarla en la biblioteca por las tardes y de pedirle que lo acompañara a fumar al pórtico cuando anochecía.

Lily entró y cerró con cuidado, avanzando en silencio hacia su amiga.

— Lo siento, Lene —murmuró—. Entiendo tus razones, créeme. Tan solo me dejé llevar por el rumor de pacotilla y pensé que te gustaría que estuviera ahí para ti —explicó con tristeza. Marlene continuó doblando su ropa con cuidado pero la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando—. Además, lo del anillo me parece un buen gesto… —anunció sin mucha seguridad.

La morena no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que Lily seguía pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero seguía sin ganas de volver a pelear por ello, se había prometido que no lo haría y que confiaría en Sirius aunque sus planes no le funcionaran.

— No te preocupes, Lily —dijo brevemente.

— Bueno —la pelirroja también sabía que su amiga no se sentía tan segura sobre su respuesta, así que decidió pasar a otro tema—. Venía a… a decirte algo más —titubeó.

Marlene se detuvo y la miró. Extrañamente, Lily se veía muy nerviosa como para haber pasado solo a pedirle disculpas por el percance del otro día, había algo más, así que comenzó a interesarse en ello.

— Escucho.

— Creo que el cuartel entero lo sabrá mañana, pero quería que lo supieras primero, incluso antes que James —habló la pelirroja con mucha seriedad, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire—. No sé ni cómo se lo irá a tomar, pero lo solucionaré luego —añadió un poco taciturna.

— Lily, no me estás diciendo nada —la interrumpió Marlene, un poco impaciente.

— Estoy embarazada —balbuceó la ojiverde, dejándose ver al desnudo con esas dos palabras, vulnerable. McKinnon comprendió de inmediato todo, con los ojos abiertos como dos platos y la boca también. Luego del impacto inicial dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo definitivamente y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, un abrazo apretado que duró largos segundos en completo silencio.

— ¿Cuántos meses? —preguntó la morena cuando se separaron.

— Dos —Lily ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas para ese entonces—. Tú sabes que soy un poco exagerada, apenas vomité de la nada y tuve otros síntomas extraños pedí a un médico mientras James estaba en el ministerio hace una semana y bueno… Tengo suerte, en el mundo mágico son mucho más eficientes y certeros desde el primer minuto.

— Lils, a James le encantará la noticia —la tranquilizó McKinnon, acariciando su espalda—. Ya quiero ver su cara, de hecho, se morirá de amor —añadió con una sonrisita, haciéndola sentir mejor e incluso sonreír junto a ella ante el pensamiento, pero aun así estaba tan asustada y tenía tantas preguntas en su interior. Quizás debieron tomárselo con más calma, quizás debieron esperar, quizás debió cuidarse y no dejar que eso pasara jamás. Había tantos "quizás".

— No lo sé —la ojiverde se separó de su compañera y la miró entre lágrimas mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara para apartarlas—. Es difícil ¿Sabes? Es un riesgo.

Marlene comprendió parte de sus dudas y miedos, estaban en un contexto en el que, si bien no era ideal tener hijos pues la vida de todos corría peligro, lo que estaba hecho se quedaría así. Lo que lo único que le quedaba a sus amigos como pareja era enfrentarlo y no de la peor forma, ellos tendrían que aprender a ver a ese hijo como una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

— Háblalo con James, todo estará bien —le aseguró nuevamente—. Ese niño o niña va a ser muy amado y no solo por ustedes ¿Lo sabías? No puedes dejarlo todo porque sea un riesgo o porque el tiempo no es el adecuado…

Lily sonrió levemente con gratitud.

— Gracias por estar aquí, realmente necesitaba de esto —susurró y volvió a abrazarla, Marlene asintió en silencio, acariciándole la espalda con parsimonia.

* * *

Por la mañana de año nuevo, Remus y Marlene compartían un gran pedazo de chocolate blanco sentados en el pequeño pórtico trasero del cuartel. Se habían quitado los zapatos y habían sacado mantas para abrigarse, todo con el propósito de poder mirar un rato la nieve mientras comían y no morir de frío en el intento. Ambos se habían encontrado al desayuno y, como las cosas andaban lentas y no había reuniones programadas por la gran festividad que tenían planeada para la noche, decidieron pasar juntos el rato y charlar. A la castaña le encantaba discutir con Remus sobre cualquier tema porque él era como un profesor, no se burlaba de nada, era paciente y le enseñaba cosas que ella no sabía, así que su pequeña junta se extendió por horas sin que se dieran cuenta.

— ¿Cuántas chicas hay en la orden, Remus? —preguntó ella con curiosidad, tras un silencio luego de haber terminado de discutir sobre constelaciones. Se había fijado que solo ella, Lily y Alice eran las que más rondaban por la orden, y se negaba a creer que no hayan admitido a más mujeres jóvenes allí.

— Lily, tú, Alice, Andrómeda, la prima mayor de Sirius…

— ¿Y dónde está ella? —saltó la joven sin dejarlo terminar.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que hace un par de años se casó con Ted… Ted Tonks, y tuvieron una hija, Nymphadora, que ahora ya tiene seis años —sonrió, esa niña crecía a pasos agigantados y él aún recordaba cuando tan solo era un bebé—. El asunto es que ahora que la guerra se ha puesto un poco más brava acordamos entre todos que no se aparezcan mucho por aquí, incluso tuvieron que faltar a la boda de Lily y James debido a esto, Bellatrix no la deja en paz — continuó el ojimiel. Aquella historia le parecía trágicamente injusta. Desde que conoció a Andrómeda tuvo que admitir que la familia de Sirius era incluso más horrible de lo que el mismo merodeador la había descrito una millonada de veces, y a los Tonks les había tocado pagar con creces por los Black.

— ¿Bellatrix? —Marlene tenía una vívida imagen mental de la bella y cruel prima de Sirius porque muchas veces salió en el periódico cuando este no era controlado por su mismo grupo. Cabello negro, párpados gruesos, cintura esculpida por algún talentoso de la antigua roma, una serpiente siempre rodeada de serpientes.

— Bellatrix es la hermana de Andrómeda —continuó Remus, cortando otro pedazo de chocolate para seguir engullendo como si lo necesitara para vivir—. Cuando supo que se casó con Ted en secreto y, peor aún, que tuvo una hija con él, se convirtió en su sombra. Su objetivo era simplemente joderla, porque le daba vergüenza que su propia hermana la ridiculizara de ese modo entre sus amigotes al casarse con un sangre sucia —finalizó con mucha limpieza. En los labios de Lupin ninguna palabra escandalosa sonaba ofensiva, es más, Marlene lo percibió como una burla, como si el auror pensara que eso de clasificar a las personas en "sangre sucia" fuera lo más estúpido del mundo.

— Oh… —Marlene suspiró.

— Andrómeda te agradaría. Se parece mucho a Bellatrix físicamente, tanto que llega a espantar si es que eres corto de vista, pero es una excelente auror y amiga, muy buena —sonrió, McKinnon le sonrió de vuelta, se notaba que Remus tenía una muy buena relación con ella y que extrañaba que estuviera por allí—. También está… bueno, Emmeline. Emmeline Vance, no sé si la conoces —prosiguió y su voz tuvo un ligero cambio al mencionarla, cambio que Marlene no notó en el momento.

— ¿Emmeline? Woah, a ella la conozco como a la vida misma, pero ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no la he visto jamás por aquí? —se sorprendió la muchacha.

Remus le sonrió vagamente, una sonrisa muy floja y nostálgica que esta vez Marlene si notó, pero no quiso pecar de entrometida, es por eso que esperó su respuesta en silencio, sin hacer alguna pregunta imprudente.

— Está fuera del país, ella y otros aurores viajan por los países más importantes estableciendo alianzas y tratos. Volverán pronto, si es que todo sale bien —respondió y Marlene asintió con una renovada sonrisa, Emmeline fue para ella una amiga muy cercana en Hogwarts y pese a que se distanciaron un poco por diferentes motivos luego de terminar su colegiatura, ansiaba verla y poder charlar con ella durante horas como cuando eran dos adolescentes aburridas del mundo—. Olvidé a alguien —escuchó a Remus y lo miró con interés—. Dorcas Meadowes.

— ¿No juegas? —Marlene abrió los ojos como dos platos y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

— ¿La conoces?

— ¡Claro! —apartó la mano de súbito—. Hufflepuff, prefecta, la mejor compañera que tuve en aritmancia, de hecho, si no hubiera sido por ella yo repruebo esa maldita clase —explicó, manteniéndose ensimismada en su recuerdo de la joven. El sedoso y largo rubio de su cabello con unas ondas naturales que daban a envidiar más ese rostro de porcelana tan blanco se hizo presente en su cabeza como una visión, atontándola. Marlene siempre creyó, en sus interiores solamente, que Dorcas Meadowes era la mujer más hermosa del planeta—. ¿Dónde está? Primero Emmeline y ahora Dorcas, bueno, Dorcas y yo no somos tan cercanas pero me agradaría saber que está bien ¿Entiendes?

— Bueno, es usual que algunos miembros de la orden ni se conozcan así que le resté importancia. Todos estamos aquí para servir a un propósito, no para ser amigos, pero lamentablemente ya lo somos ¿No, Marlene? —Remus la miró con cara de perro mojado y ella rio asintiendo, entonces él se aclaró la garganta y su semblante cambió un poco—. Dorcas es la primera y única infiltrada en el otro lado, entre los mortífagos.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo fue que la enviaron a ella? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¡Podría morir!

— Ella se ofreció. Ha permanecido ocho meses en la misión y no ha muerto, Lene, por favor.

De pronto escucharon un gran alboroto adentro y Marlene se volteó para mirar por la ventana a ver si podía captar algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, pues como estaban en el pórtico no podían enterarse de mucho. Al no conseguir ver nada se volteó nuevamente hacia Remus, quien le miraba con cara de saber algo que ella no sabía.

— Vamos adentro —la apuró, tomando lo que restaba de chocolate y su manta.

Marlene lo imitó con rapidez y entraron.

— ¿Qué es, Remus? —insistió ella.

— Camina, camina —la apuró el joven sin dejar de sonreír.

— Pero Remus —se quedó un poco atrás porque se pinchó una astilla en el pie gracias a andar solo en calcetas y cuando finalmente llegó al vestíbulo del cuartel, que era en donde se concentraba el alboroto, pudo verla o verlos, mejor dicho:

Sirius se encontraba besando el dorso de una de las manos de Dorcas Meadowes, la misma rubia que había imaginado hace tan solo unos instantes, y la miraba de un modo que a Marlene le costaba describir con palabras, pues nunca había sido mirada de ese modo, ni menos por él; Meadowes, por su lado y como respuesta, le ofrecía una sonrisa un poco ausente y una mirada mucho más confusa que su sonrisa, era como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma en el ojigris y no pudiera escapar de él. No lo comprendió.

¿Estaba perdiéndose algo?

— ¿Marlene? ¿Eres tú? —fue así como no se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado a tenerla en frente si hace un momento estaba en otro lugar y con Sirius tomándola de la mano suavemente. Dorcas tocaba las puntas de su cabello como si fuera algo maravilloso mientras la miraba con una sonrisa ancha y mucho más clara que la que vio con anterioridad. La morena supuso que su compañera estaba un poco confundida, considerando que se habían conocido cuando ella tenía el cabello largo, liso y un flequillo escolar recto del que ahora se avergonzaba—. ¿Marlene? —insistió la rubia nuevamente. Era una agradable sorpresa volver a verla, no habría olvidado su rostro en años, así como tampoco olvidaría la primera vez que la vio y que se hablaron en Hogwarts…

 _Hacer trabajos en equipo con compañeros que no había visto jamás en su vida, con lo distraída que era, le causaba un poco de duda, pero cuando vio que le habían asignado como compañera a una Ravenclaw, supuso que estaría todo bien, aunque esperaba que no estuviera intentando opacarla con su gran inteligencia durante el resto de la clase, pues ese era el defecto que más odiaba de los de la casa azul. La chica de ojos color chocolate se dejó caer a su lado con mucho pesar mientras ella seguía con las ecuaciones que la profesora había anotado en la pizarra. Estaba a punto de terminarlas cuando su compañera por fin encontró el habla. Ya estaba preocupándose._

 _—_ _¿Cómo le haces? —se giró ante la pregunta._

 _—_ _¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó entonces._

 _—_ _Todo eso, tengo el cerebro inflamado con esta clase. Disculpa, ahora debes pensar que te asignaron a una tonta como compañera de proyecto y que tendrás que hacer todo por mí, pero ayudaré en lo que pueda —le prometió. La sonrisa en el rostro de Dorcas se ensanchó de a poco, le parecía sumamente curioso que una chica de aquella casa asumiera que no se le daba algo naturalmente, eso sí que era algo nuevo y llamativo. Más que pensar todo eso que había descrito, ahora era todo lo contrario. Estaba maravillada._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar luego de clases? Quizás así luego nos será más fácil avanzar en nuestro proyecto —le propuso con amabilidad._

 _—_ _¿Harías eso por mí? —la morena pareció revivir con aquella simple propuesta—. Oh, muchas gracias. Mi nombre es Marlene, por cierto —estiró su mano para que su compañera la estrechara._

 _—_ _Dorcas —la rubia extendió la suya, encantada._

Dorcas sacudió su cabeza y McKinnon también, ambas volvieron al cuartel de inmediato y al parecer tan solo habían pasado unos segundos.

— ¡Hola! —la castaña abrió sus brazos de una manera incómoda y tras unos segundos Dorcas la abrazó.

Si bien no habían sido amigas tal y como Marlene lo era con Lily o con Emmeline, Dorcas era una buena persona y así es como la recordaba su compañera. Un poco reservada, sí, ya que nunca le contaba lo que pasaba por su mente a nadie si es que no lo quería, Marlene en especial nunca supo más allá que las cosas básicas de su vida más algunas anécdotas graciosas que Meadowes solía contarle mientras estudiaban aritmancia en las grandes cocinas de Hogwarts, ambas cómodas con la compañía de los elfos y la comida. Fue difícil conocerla, pero una vez que llegó a ello se le hizo una experiencia grata. Y pensar que la gente solía decir cosas como que era pedante, superficial y extraña cuando se referían a ella.

— ¿Cómo estás? —McKinnon tuvo que admitir que reaccionó mejor luego del abrazo—. ¿Es verdad que te infiltraste con ellos? —susurró luego, recordando lo que le había contado Remus.

La rubia asintió y su sonrisa se apagó un poco. Marlene no pudo pasar por alto que algo ocurría con la joven. Meadowes se sentía cansada, no quería más preguntas al respecto, sin embargo todo lo que quedaba era intentar seguir sonriendo y contestar porque seguirían haciéndoselas. La tarea de infiltrarse no había sido una obligación sino que ella la había escogido por motivos personales y la había cumplido con responsabilidad —si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente estaría muerta—; y pese a que no había sido una experiencia agradable, para nada, ahora que estaba en un lugar seguro podía sentirse satisfecha de su trabajo, dejando de lado sus emociones, desconectándose de ellas.

— Me alegra que estés bien —Marlene le acarició distraídamente un brazo.

— Te cortaste el cabello… era lo que más recordaba de ti —apuntó la recién llegada.

— Bueno, son cambios mínimos, sigo siendo la misma —le afirmó su compañera.

— ¿Y te vas a quedar aquí en el cuartel, Dorcas? —Sirius apareció tras la ojiazul, haciendo que ambas perdieran la concentración en su conversación. Meadowes se volteó, aún con esa mirada extraña que solo le dirigía a él, y suspiró.

— Tengo un apartamento, si es que no lo recordabas, Sirius —respondió cortamente.

Justo cuando Black comenzaba a mostrarle una sonrisa de medio lado a la recién llegada, a pesar de haber frustrado un poco su plan al no quedarse en el cuartel, Marlene, tras ella, lo comprendió todo. Sí, en realidad conocía esa mirada, de hecho, la conocía muy bien, la había visto en Hogwarts, cuando él miraba a sus amigas, a las amigas de sus amigas o a quien fuera, él solo miraba a las chicas así para una sola cosa: Conquistarlas. Es por eso que ella sintió esa clase de vacío cuando lo vio por primera vez, porque él jamás la miró a ella de ese modo.

¿Ese era su gran plan maestro o realmente quería volver a ser el patán que es con una chica tan buena como Dorcas?

De pronto comenzó a sentir algo arder en su interior, arder con rabia, con impotencia, no creía que fuera justo. No lo era.


	11. 80

_Dorcas es perfecta._

Marlene había conseguido zafarse de toda obligación por el día luego de escribir una gran acta para el ministerio, la cual había ocupado gran parte de su tiempo hace un par de días, y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, por fin a solas y en plena comunión con su inconsciente, ese que la había estado presionando hasta con sueños para que pensara en la rubia y en Sirius. Había puesto el Dark side of the moon de Pink Floyd a un volumen moderado y a puertas cerradas. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no necesitaba ni quería llamar su atención, y no es que lo hubiera querido con anterioridad cada vez que escuchaba música, pero sentía que esa parte de su amistad se había acabado.

 _Tan perfecta._

No paraba de pensar en ella desde que llegó a tumbarse a mirar el techo, su actividad favorita por esos días. Su mente no la dejaba en paz pensando en lo que se traía el ojigris con ella. Estuvo a punto de ponerse más de una vez de pie, apagar la música e ir a hablarle de frente, encararlo, preguntarle si ese era el plan del milenio por el cual estaba apostando para que los dejaran tranquilos o si era de verdad, y no tenía idea de lo que quería escuchar. Quizás solo deseaba saber que en algún momento ambos volverían a ser los de siempre y esa gran tontería se acabaría, o algo parecido. Volverían a escuchar música, olvidarían sus vidas amorosas y se tragarían los rumores, esos que comenzaron con todo, eso sonaba mejor.

 _Dorcas lo rechazará, y todo volverá a ser igual._

¿Acaso quería que fuera todo igual cuando fue ella quien le pidió que no lo fuera? Se sentía como una paradoja con extremidades.

Cerró los ojos y, por primera vez desde que puso a correr el disco, se concentró en lo que estaba escuchando, descubriendo que ya para ese entonces iba por la pista número ocho, la penúltima canción: Brain Damage.

— Hay alguien en mi cabeza, pero no soy yo —murmuró junto a la canción y resopló. Adoraba ese disco, solía escucharlo junto a su padre cuando era pequeña, cinco o seis años debía tener cuando eso sucedía muy a menudo, pues su padre era un fanático sin remedio de la banda. Fue de ese modo en el que, apenas tuvo uso de razón, supo que esa banda que tanto escuchaba su padre era Pink Floyd, y que ese álbum que ponía cada fin de semana cuando podían estar juntos y él no tenía que ir al trabajo, era el que ahora se encontraba escuchando.

— Soy yo —respondió alguien de pronto, asomado en la puerta.

Marlene se incorporó de un salto cuando vio que era Sirius y lo peor era que no se equivocaba: era él quien estaba en su cabeza, él y la taciturna Dorcas Meadowes.

— ¿Qué pasa? —contestó, intentando espabilar y no lucir como si la hubiera descubierto en algo malo como en ese instante.

— ¿Cómo es que no me invitaste a escuchar tamaña pieza musical? ¡Estoy indignado! —exclamó Black, apoyándose en el umbral con los brazos cruzados—. En fin, la cena está lista y debes ir a socializar hasta media noche abajo como es costumbre aquí, me han mandado a avisarte.

— Voy —fue toda la respuesta que le dio la morena, tragándose un par de bromas sobre cómo lo tenían para los mandatos. Otra paradoja para la colección era que se moría porque las cosas volvieran a ser las mismas y no se atrevía ni a bromear para que se quedara un rato más con ella como era de costumbre. Su propio comportamiento la repugnaba y confundía a la vez, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía últimamente? No tenía idea.

Sirius le sonrió y se quedó en donde estaba sin mover ni siquiera un dedo pese a que su misión informativa estuviera completa.

— ¿Por qué no te vas ahora? Me tengo que vestir —gruñó McKinnon, fastidiada.

— Bien, bien —él se descruzó de brazos y suspiró, considerando que era suficiente. La morocha no cedería para absolutamente nada, al parecer, y él no tenía tiempo para averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza—. Te veo en el lado oscuro de la luna, McKinnon —se despidió.

Ella, quien ya se había levantado y ahora se encontraba en su armario, buscando algún vestido u otra prenda decente para la cena, se volteó y lo miró, pensando en lo que le había dicho a modo de despedida.

— ¿Sabes? si escuchas el álbum hasta el final, te das cuenta que el mensaje es que no hay lado oscuro de la luna y que, de hecho, toda la luna es oscura, citando la canción que lo dice —le informó. Sirius estuvo a punto de entornar los ojos, algunas veces se le hacía tan evidente que era una Ravenclaw, otras ni se daba cuenta, pero ese momento no era uno de aquellos—. Y es un hecho científico —añadió y finalizó la joven.

— Piénsalo un poco entonces —le sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió a explicar con brevedad a lo que se refería—. Lo que acabo de decir significa que de cualquier modo que imagines te seguiré viendo —luego simplemente desapareció antes de ver su reacción o recibir una respuesta, no la quería ni necesitaba y Marlene no había tenido el tiempo ni siquiera para pensar en algo que decir.

Probablemente, Sirius estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que le había dicho desde la referencia a Pink Floyd hasta que desapareció y solo quiso provocar que ella le explicara el hecho científico para llegar al desenlace que tuvo su pequeña conversación. ¿Qué más podría esperar de él? Ya lo conocía bastante bien como para sacar todas esas conclusiones con certeza.

Meneó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa que no pudo evitar esconder y siguió escogiendo ropa mientras el álbum, coincidentemente, acababa.

* * *

Dorcas estaba contenta de estar de vuelta, sí, pero no tanto como para irradiar felicidad. Se había puesto un despampanante vestido rojo para la cena y en ese momento, luego de muchos cumplidos y pequeñas charlas con sus compañeros, se había separado del grupo y observaba a todos bailar, cantar, charlar, beber y reír. El mundo comenzaba a ponerse más alegre gracias al alcohol en sus bebidas, podía decir, y esperaba que también se pusiera un poco mejor para ella con la copa de vino que tenía entre las manos. En realidad, esperaba por nada, ya no esperaba nada desde que regresó de su largo y sinuoso viaje hacia las tinieblas en persona. Era como volver a renacer para encontrar que nada le interesaba con la intensidad que solía interesarle todo, y que nada nunca le iba a interesar tanto como… no quería pensar en ello en ese momento, se forzó a no hacerlo durante toda la velada, no podía flaquear ahora.

Había supuesto que llegaría tarde o temprano, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para corroborar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Él se sentó a su lado apenas tuvo oportunidad, lo que provocó que la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en el rostro gracias a un chiste que había contado Dedalus se esfumara con rapidez, y no quiso hablar primero, lo que resultó en un incómodo silencio que se prolongó más de lo esperado entre ambos. No quería ser mala, ni descortés, no quería siquiera que él pensara que tenía algo en su contra porque eso sería un error, le caía bien y consideraba que era uno de los mejores aurores que tenía la orden, lo admiraba incluso, pero verlo le dolía y nadie podía imaginarse cuánto. Se moría de ganas de decirle lo que sucedía, la historia completa, la versión sin recortes que nunca le dio porque después de todo le incumbía, pero no podía, no se sentía preparada.

— Déjame adivinar —musitó lo suficientemente alto como para que él escuchara, rindiéndose—. Ahora te intereso ¿No? —añadió intentando sonar animada y burlesca, como si le causara gracia.

— Como yo a ti —respondió el joven limpiamente, sin sospechar nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañera, como todos. Nadie podía sospechar lo mucho que había sufrido y cambiado en esos ocho meses lejos de los suyos, de su lado, de la luz.

— Sirius, no estás poniendo atención a cosas que están frente a ti. Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, pero no ves —soltó Meadowes, pensativa.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Dorcas? —el moreno dejó de jugar, genuinamente confundido, y se giró hacia ella con una mirada repleta de duda en sus ojos grises. La rubia se removió en su asiento para encontrar una posición más cómoda mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —fue al grano y bebió un sorbo de vino. Le costaba asimilar tanto de la vida que la mitad del tiempo se encontraba en otro lugar, muy lejos de su ubicación física, tan solo pensando en ese pasado muerto e, irónicamente, lleno de vida. Fueron meses de fantasías quebradas en mil pedazos sin posibilidad de reconstrucción, meses en donde todas sus ilusiones fueron escapándosele de las manos una tras otra hasta que no dio para más.

 _¿Y qué pasaría si escogiera aceptarlo a él en cambio?_ Pensó, observando a Sirius mientras esperaba su respuesta, y de tan solo imaginar lo que sucedería sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. No quería lo que él le hacía a cada persona con la que salía y definitivamente no quería ser usada, no tenía tiempo ni fuerzas para intentar lo que todos intentaban con él, entenderlo, forzarse a quererlo, le parecía un acto inútil y horrible de su parte. Ella sabía que Sirius solo querría a alguien de verdad cuando le naciera, desde las entrañas, y no tuviera escapatoria a ese sentimiento arrollador que al parecer jamás había tenido el gusto de sentir, lo cual entendía perfectamente, sabía las trabas que podía poseer un muchacho proveniente de una familia como la suya.

El problema que tenían ambos en ese instante era que a él nada le nació con ella, así como a ella tampoco nada con él. Era un poco irónico, ambos perdían el tiempo deliberadamente con el otro, pero la diferencia era que a ella no le importaba, tiempo le sobraba para perderlo en lo que fuera. El problema era que no sería justo para Sirius después de todo, pues él no estaba tan dañado como ella y aún tenía oportunidad de salvarse, encontrar algo real, aunque con su testarudez dudaba que quisiera aceptarlo.

— Solo digo que podríamos intentarlo —sugirió el ojigris como si fuera algo calculado matemáticamente, lo que a ella le sonó como una propuesta de trabajo fría y plana, un asunto laboral que debe ser tratado con meticulosidad y responsabilidad, como un mero trámite.

Lo miró y bebió una vez más de su copa.

Quizás sí debía aceptar esa propuesta de trabajo, fueran cuales fueran los motivos que movían a Sirius para realizarla, porque sabía que entre esos motivos no estaba el amarla y si era así todo sería mucho más fácil.

Pero ¿Cómo aceptar que suceda algo así después de todo? Había conseguido tener algo real y lo había conseguido pese a destruirse a sí misma por ello, a ahogar todas sus creencias e ideologías por ello y había valido la pena cada segundo. Fue una realidad que superó con creces un contrato frío y tonto como el que le estaba proponiendo Sirius, y prefería ahogarse en recuerdos toda su vida a traicionar sus sentimientos y volverse frívola como él.

— No —le advirtió casi sin voz, suspirando—. No lo hagas.

— ¿Hacer qué? —el moreno seguía sin comprender, había algo en Dorcas que le indicaba que había perdido esa chispa con la cual la había conocido.

Meadowes se aclaró la garganta, resuelta.

— Sirius, tú sabes cuánto te estimo, eres genial y me encantaría responderte de otra forma porque no creo que seas una mala persona —confesó—. Pero no… no estás siendo diferente a como has sido siempre, y creo que te da miedo encontrar a alguien que realmente te haga querer cambiar.

El moreno por poco había olvidado lo directa y sincera que podía llegar a ser Dorcas, siempre con la verdad en los gestos, las miradas y la palabra. Ella lanzaba dardos con sus frases desnudas y carentes de contexto, y algunas veces le parecía que disfrutaba con el efecto que producía su sinceridad, lo que en realidad para ella era solo una forma de ser y no se alegraba de hacer sentir mal a los otros pero tampoco iba a torturarse mintiendo solo por aparentar. La ojiazul en ese instante, al decirle lo que pensaba a Sirius, recordó lo que había sentido con ese alguien que le hizo querer ser diferente. El sentimiento más real que había tenido en la vida fue amarlo, y ese joven siempre estuvo más allá de todos los que conoció, incluyendo a Sirius.

— Y ese alguien no soy yo —continuó al ver que Black no respondía—. No soy yo ni cualquier persona a la que llegas a proponerle "intentarlo" con tal frialdad.

El ojigris ya no se sentía confiado sino que atacado, atacado y derrotado por la joven auror, quien le sonrió con un aire ausente, un millón de años luz de allí, y luego extendió su mano hasta alcanzar su barbilla y acariciarla vagamente como a un perrito que ha aprendido bien su lección.

— ¿Sabes? Me agradaría ver quién eres con esa persona, lo raro que puedes llegar a ser —de un momento a otro sintió los ojos aguados y entró en pánico pues estaba siendo observada por Sirius y se encontraba en medio de una fiesta de fin de año por lo que no podía arruinar todo largándose a llorar. Definitivamente no podía dejar caer ni una sola lágrima en público, era algo que se había prohibido desde que decidió volver a la orden.

Lo que la había hecho sentirse así de miserable de un momento a otro fue uno más de aquellos recuerdos que se le colaban involuntariamente en cada pensamiento hasta en los momentos más impropios. Esta vez, sus propias palabras nuevamente habían traído a su memoria el cómo era ella estando con él: vulnerable, amada, indefensa.

Había pensado que el llanto se había acabado y que lo superaría, pero estaba lejos de ello, y eso la llenaba de frustración.

No lo estaba superando.

— Yo…

Sirius iba a comenzar a defenderse y a preguntar de paso por qué en sus ojos claros había tanta tristeza, pero la irrupción de los hermanos Prewett en la fiesta los hizo desviar la atención de su conversación hacia el alboroto. Habían traído cervezas, whisky, confeti y hasta elementos del mercado negro para encender la noche, a ambos les encantaba hacer de las suyas, en especial para las ocasiones festivas como esas. Dorcas se secó los ojos con discreción y le palmeó la espalda con suavidad, poniéndose de pie sin escuchar palabra de lo que él comenzaba a elaborar trabajosamente.

— Hablamos luego —le prometió y se despidió. En menos de un minuto, Sirius la vio integrada en el grupo formado por los gemelos y otros, y supo que eso ya no tenía sentido. Dorcas le había hecho ver lo ridículo que era por primera vez y deseó disculparse con ella por lo sucedido. También la estimaba y no merecía la pena arruinar esa estima con sus juegos.

Dorcas tampoco es un juego, lo comprendió mientras la miraba. Ella era hermosa, astuta como muy pocos, sabía que podrían conversar por horas y, a la larga, encontrar algún tema en común que los entusiasmara, sabía que si ella pusiera de su parte todo podría llegar a funcionar, pero se dio cuenta de que él tampoco lo estaba haciendo. Si él estuviera poniendo de su parte para formar algo concreto con ella, no estaría lanzándose a ella como un chico de quince a una Hufflepuff ingenua en los pasillos del gran castillo de Hogwarts.

Tenía razón. Con lo magnífica que era, no lo hacía querer cambiar nada de lo que era, nada, solo replantearse cosas que no quería aceptar. De pronto se sintió amargado, frustrado y solo, muy solo, con la cabeza llena de niebla, fracasos, Regulus y McKinnon, siempre McKinnon.

* * *

Quedaban tan solo diez minutos para la medianoche y para los ochenta cuando Lily detuvo la música que tenía bailando a muchos, llamando su atención al golpear su copa con una cuchara. Observando la expectación que generaba su llamado, muchos pensando que quería dirigirse hacia ellos para darles un discurso de fin de año, decidió hablar. James, a su lado y con una cara impagable, ya estaba deseando que todo el mundo y hasta Voldemort supiera lo que la pelirroja tenía que decirles; era el hombre más feliz de la tierra y, por supuesto, ya no podía esperar hasta el próximo año para que la orden compartiera su felicidad. Lo único que la pareja lamentaba era que nuevamente Andrómeda, Ted, Emmeline y muchos otros no estuvieran presentes en ese momento tan especial, pero según habían sido informados, todos se encontraban bien en sus respectivos lugares de seguridad.

— Sé que muchos de ustedes ya están a punto de perder la conciencia —habló Lily, mirando significativamente a Elphias Dodge y a Hagrid—. Pero antes de que acabe este año me gustaría que supieran una noticia que nos tiene muy contentos a James y a mí.

— ¡Ya suéltala! —exclamó Marlene desde atrás, al lado de Edgar Bones y un poco más que alegre gracias al vodka negro que habían traído los Prewett. El resto se mantenía expectante.

— James y yo vamos a ser padres —continuó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El apoyo de James desde que supo la noticia había sido fundamental para deshacer cualquier duda sobre ese embarazo. Ya no pensaba en los riesgos, en los pro y contras que podía tener, solo sabía que estaban juntos en eso y lo podrían lograr. Esa era la noche más feliz de su vida, claro, si es que no venían más como esa y mejores.

Tras un silencio, Sirius fue el primero en saltar de su asiento y alcanzar a James envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, maravillado con la noticia. Potter, algo descompuesto, le devolvió el abrazo con alegría; había sabido desde el momento en que Lily le anunció sobre el embarazo que Sirius estaría feliz y orgulloso de escucharla. Luego de eso, la pareja fue felicitada por una tropa de borrachos y no tan borrachos, deseándoles lo mejor. Fue ahí cuando Alice llegó a grandes zancadas al lado de Lily con una expresión graciosa en su rostro, tras ella Frank reía y meneaba la cabeza.

Alice se echó a los brazos de su amiga al borde del llanto.

— Lily… Lily, oh Merlín, ¡Qué día! —reía.

— ¿Qué sucede? —la pelirroja la miró luego de su abrazo, un poco confundida.

— Yo… ¡Es que es tan gracioso! —exclamó—. ¡Frank y yo también seremos padres!

Lily, con los ojos como platos, soltó un pequeño grito de emoción y esta vez fue ella quien se echó a los brazos de Alice, contagiada con su risa y la de Frank tras ellas.

— ¿Cuántos meses?

— Dos.

— ¡Igual yo! —se miraron y estallaron en más risas. Frank meneó la cabeza y se encontró con James dentro de poco, quien al preguntar qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí fue informado por él mismo de la coincidencia.

— Cualquiera diría que nos pusimos de acuerdo —comentó Potter largándose a reír, Frank le siguió y luego todos se enteraron de lo que había sucedido con ambas parejas, felicitando a los cuatro por tanto rato que casi se les olvida que la cuenta regresiva para el año que venía comenzaba en ese minuto, y fue Dumbledore quien llamó la atención de todos para que comenzaran a abrir el champagne y contar en grupo como era normal antes de la llegada de un nuevo año.

Fue así como recuperaron la compostura para contar mirando el gran reloj del salón principal, todos en coro, ansiosos por continuar con la fiesta que se venía para toda la noche. Los ochenta estaban próximos a ser un hecho y era el momento propicio para olvidarse de la guerra, el dolor y la muerte aunque fuera por esa noche.

 _Cinco…_

 _Cuatro…_

 _Tres…_

 _Dos…_

 _Uno…_

El sonido de los corchos saltando fuera de las botellas, los aplausos, los "feliz año nuevo" antes de los abrazos, todo fue mágico. Todo volvió a sumirse en un caos repleto de felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Marlene, con una botella de champagne fuertemente agarrada en una mano por si alguien la fuera a empujar y se le resbalara, abrazó a toda una ronda de amigos y conocidos que comenzaban a marearla y confundirla en la efervescencia del momento. Reía sin tapujo de todo lo que sucedía, había asumido hace bastante que el vodka ya se le había subido a la cabeza, pero no le importó, todos se encontraban en una situación similar. Cuando terminó de abrazar a Remus con entusiasmo, susurrándole algo sobre un año repleto de chocolates al oído, le dio u buen sorbo a su botella y paseó la mirada por entre todos, intentando recordar si le faltaba abrazar a alguien.

Y de pronto, no hizo falta siquiera mirarlo para saber que su abrazo le faltaba.

Lo buscó por todas partes y lo encontró abrazado de James, haciendo bromas sobre la paternidad. Cuando se miraron, las sonrisas en los rostros de ambos se esfumaron, fue como si reconocieran al mirarse que algo les faltaba a pesar de lo bien que se la estaban pasando. Ellos nunca habían tenido la necesidad de mentirse, y esa extraña amargura compartida los hizo sentir acompañados en una fiesta en donde a ambos les faltaba algo: su familia.

Sirius soltó a James y se abrió paso por entre sus amigos para avanzar hasta quedar frente a ella, dispuesto a admitir que había fracasado en su misión y necesitaba una tregua, volver a ser los mismos, olvidarlo todo. McKinnon bajó los brazos como si se estuviera rindiendo y estiró su mano libre con solemnidad, como un juego.

— Oh, sé que no eres completamente feliz, _canuto_ , pero sonríe, emborrachémonos, porque de lo que estoy segura es que tampoco lo soy, y no moriremos por eso —dijo.

Black estiró su mano, conforme, y estrechó la de la joven con fuerza, sellando el trato, deleitándose brevemente con que lo llamara canuto por primera y última vez en su vida, considerando que ella solía llamarle "perro" a secas todo el tiempo. Canuto sonaba simplemente bien en sus labios, lástima que se reusara a utilizarlo más a menudo así como él se reusaba a utilizar su primer nombre al referirse a ella.

— Feliz año nuevo para ti también, McKinnon —murmuró con un brillo distinto en los ojos, tentado a llamarla Marlene en vista de la eventualidad, pero no, no rompería con su ritual esa noche.

A unos metros de la escena que se daba entre ambos amigos, Dorcas, casi ebria —por beber más de la cuenta a propósito— y sentada amistosamente en las piernas de Gideon Prewett, quien se quejaba de tenerlas ya dormidas con su peso cada cinco minutos, los observaba con mucha expectación y curiosidad. El rumor naturalmente llegó a sus oídos apenas pisó el cuartel, pero le pareció demasiado sorprendente como para creerlo.

— ¿A eso se referían? —preguntó, desviando dificultosamente la mirada de la llamativa pareja hacia los hermanos que charlaban sobre el sabor de unos licores extranjeros que habían traído de uno de sus viajes a Irlanda. Fabian fue quien dejó la charla para prestarle atención a la rubia y a quienes ella miraba.

— Él la respeta —le indicó, terminándose un tercer jarrón de cerveza de mantequilla—. No luce como un cualquiera a su lado ¿Lo ves?

Dorcas tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso. Sus ojos no la engañaban y por primera vez, desde que llegó a la orden esa mañana, una pequeña y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, recordando con nostalgia millones de momentos en donde fue observada por él de ese modo…

Del mismo modo en el que su hermano miraba a Marlene.


	12. Por tu vida

— ¡Marlene! ¡Marlene! Vamos, por favor, despierta —sintió que la sacudían y abrió los ojos con dificultad para encontrarse con una alterada pelirroja que sostenía su varita en una de sus manos y con la otra la tomaba de un hombro. Se frotó los ojos, sobresaltada, e intentó encontrarle coherencia a todo el alboroto que podía sentir que reinaba en el cuartel.

Su cabeza iba a explotar, no podía concentrarse ni estar alerta con aquella sensación de palpitante dolor en las sienes; embriagarse toda la noche de año nuevo no fue una de las cosas más inteligentes que se le había ocurrido en la vida, pero ya no podía revertir las consecuencias, solo tragárselas para intentar enfocarse en el presente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Lily la tomó de un brazo sin dejar su varita de lado, siempre en posición defensiva, y la quiso arrastrar fuera de la cama.

— Tenemos que irnos, AHORA —le indicó con gravedad.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lily? —repitió Marlene, soltándose de su agarre para sentarse en la cama.

— Descubrieron el cuartel —la joven auror le contestó entonces sin saber qué hacer para que Marlene comprendiera la gravedad del asunto. Si no salían de ahí en cosa de segundos la situación podía llegar a un límite que nadie quería siquiera imaginar, es por eso que se encontraba evacuando sin empacar, huyendo—. Marlene, ahora mírame. Vamos a salir de aquí con lo que llevamos puesto así que apresúrate. James y yo nos iremos al Valle Godric, la ubicación está protegida desde que la visitamos por primera vez, nadie podría seguirnos hasta allá. Tenemos que viajar en escoba porque nadie puede usar la aparición, pero eso es lo de menos, estaremos bien. Por favor, no entres en pánico y ponte algo —explicó con toda la calma que pudo reunir, pero para su mala suerte, la morena ya había entrado en pánico.

— Pe… pero… —balbuceó ella con el cuerpo casi dormido, congelado.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius entró en la habitación, suponiendo que la joven todavía se encontraba en ella, y la encontró junto a Lily, perdiendo el tiempo. La pelirroja se volteó a mirarlo y en silencio le imploró que no dijera alguna estupidez y la ayudara con Marlene. Ambos, comprendiendo que la muchacha no se encontraba familiarizada con ese tipo de situaciones —a diferencia de ellos, quienes ya se habían enfrentado al mismo Voldemort en dos ocasiones anteriores— decidieron que tenían que llevársela a la fuerza, pero no de un modo brusco y potencialmente traumático, claro, o al menos eso pensaba Lily.

Sirius avanzó hacia el armario de Marlene y sacó una camiseta, un sweater, una chaqueta y un par de jeans limpios, los cuales metió a un bolso que encontró en una silla, al costado de la cama de la joven. Luego avanzó hacia ella con pasos decididos y, en contra de lo que pensaba la ojiverde que presenciaba todo en silencio, la cargó como un saco de harina sobre su hombro.

— ¡Sirius! —exclamó Lily entonces, escandalizada—. ¡No puedes! ¿Por qué no me ayudas en vez de empeorar todo? —se quejó, intentando quitarle a Marlene de los brazos, pero él se apartó.

— McKinnon, irás conmigo ¿Está bien?

Marlene, de cabeza, adolorida y mucho más confundida, solo asintió. Sirius no pudo verla desde arriba, por supuesto, pero supo que su silencio y tranquilidad le indicaban que todo estaba bien; Lily, quien si la vio asentir, solo resopló, teniendo que aceptar la decisión de su ensimismada amiga. Al menos no estaba siendo llevada a la fuerza y sabía que su compañero podría con ella, es decir, podía ser cualquier cosa como persona pero como auror y profesional siempre era impecable, nunca había tenido nada que decir sobre él ni menos en procedimientos como ese.

En un par de segundos salió corriendo al encuentro con James, quien la esperaba en el jardín para ir a su refugio, su propio hogar en el valle Godric. Ambos habían acordado previamente, entre reuniones y charlas privadas, que su mayor aliado en estas situaciones era la capa de invisibilidad de James y que no dudarían en usarla cuando tuvieran que transportarse sin utilizar métodos que los delataran como la aparición, así que el plan era montarse en una escoba y esperar que la capa los cubriera a ambos.

El plan se había complicado cuando Lily le pidió que llevaran a Marlene con ellos, sabiendo que la chica no tenía idea de escapes ni de cómo proceder para salir ilesa, pero como Sirius se había hecho cargo de ella y estaba segura de que en sus manos estaría todo bien, podía respirar con más tranquilidad. A fin de cuenta, todos estaban seguros y eso era lo que deseaba.

Esperaba con su vida y con el corazón casi en la boca que todo funcionara, por el bien de la familia que formarían pronto, James y ella ya no estaban solos, tenían una responsabilidad mayor ahora.

* * *

Marlene se contentaba con escuchar y Sirius con hablar, contándole lo que había sucedido pero de un modo calmo y lleno de gracia, como si le estuviera contando una historia de acción muy emocionante y de la que ella no era partícipe. El moreno tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si se trataba de precisiones estaba tan confundido como su amiga. Sabía que los mortífagos habían descubierto el paradero exacto de la orden y planeaban un ataque minucioso y mortal al mediodía, el cual había sido descubierto a tiempo gracias a la confesión de un mortífago al que habían apresado durante la noche. El pobre diablo fue amenazado de muerte, no hubo torturas ni maleficios imperdonables, él confesó todo por su vida, esos eran los valores que tenían en ese lado, siempre preferían traicionar a morir.

Hasta que llegaron al jardín, no hubo un diálogo activo entre Sirius y Marlene, solo un monólogo de parte del muchacho mientras que ella procesaba todo en silencio.

— Va conmigo, James, nos vemos después —le indicó Black a su mejor amigo cuando este, frunciendo el ceño, avanzó hacia ambos. El ojiavellana tenía entendido que Lily se encargaría de la morena y que ambos la llevarían con ellos a casa, por lo cual había preparado todo un plan improvisado para que los tres pudieran viajar con éxito y seguridad hacia su guarida, aunque hasta último momento no estuvo muy confiado.

En el fondo se sentía un poco más aliviado de que Sirius se hiciera cargo, pero de todos modos pensaba que era una maniobra arriesgada. Sabía muy bien que se exponían a ser atacados, y lo sabía porque él y Sirius habían tenido que pelear arriba de ella, huyendo, más de una vez.

— ¿Qué? —alcanzó a balbucear el de gafas cuando le tomó el peso a los riesgos que estaba tomando su amigo por llevarla con él. Avanzó de todos modos hasta llegar al lado de Sirius e intentar razonar con él.

— Estaremos bien —el ojigris dejó en el suelo a Marlene con mucho cuidado y le sonrió levemente, para asegurarle que lo que decía era verdad: estarían bien.

— Pero… —James continuó.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —preguntó Marlene de pronto, con la voz pastosa y el cuerpo tenso, sin fijarse siquiera en la presencia de alguien más que Sirius frente a ella.

— Lejos, querida, lejos, pero no será por mucho tiempo ¿Vale? —Sirius subió a su motocicleta y la miró—. Anda, sube.

Ella obedeció en silencio y cuando estuvo en posición, abrazada al ojigris, Lily llegó al jardín y se reunió con James, quien comenzó a susurrarle que eso estaba mal porque Marlene no sería capaz de cubrir las espaldas de Sirius ante un eventual ataque y otras razones que la pelirroja escuchó a medias. Marlene miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta en ese instante que ambos se encontraban allí, echándole miradas llenas de preocupación.

— Cualquiera diría que hasta yo confío más en tu mejor amigo que tú —se escandalizó Lily entre murmullos, luego le sonrió a Marlene y alzó su mano con tristeza—. Nos vemos pronto, Lene —le dijo, entrelazando su mano con la de James, quien también le ofrecía una sonrisa contrariada.

Tras la despedida, el auror agitó la capa que tenía entre sus manos y le hizo una seña a su esposa para que ambos continuaran con su propio plan.

Sirius emprendió vuelo y Marlene cerró los ojos, perdiendo al cuartel de vista. Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya se encontraban a una altura considerable y no quiso mirar hacia abajo. Apoyó su rostro en la espalda del merodeador y descansó sobre ella con calma, volviendo a pensar en todo lo sucedido con un poco más de consciencia, era como si el alma le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo tras haberse visto envuelta en pánico, uno que no había sentido jamás antes.

— No te preocupes, McKinnon —le dijo Sirius, aburrido del silencio. Estaba seguro de comprender el miedo que sentía la morena en ese instante, pero no podía hacer ese miedo suyo. Para él era algo habitual, amaba lo que hacía, desde las tontas guardias nocturnas hasta las peleas más peligrosas en las que se había envuelto en la lucha por sus ideales, aunque sinceramente encontraba sospechoso el hecho reciente. Era primera vez que descubrían la localización del cuartel de la orden, y eso se debía a que solo los miembros sabían realmente dónde estaba y cómo llegar, por lo que era prácticamente imposible descubrir la ubicación a no ser que hubieran hecho a un miembro confesar tal y como sucedió con ese mortífago que delató el plan de ataque. Era todo muy extraño—. Estas cosas pasan —murmuró luego y aceleró.

Marlene permaneció en silencio hasta que todos los nombres de esas personas con las que compartió esos últimos meses aparecieron en su cabeza ¿Qué sucedería con ellos? ¿Se quedarían allí a pelear, a defender el cuartel? ¿Evacuarían todo? ¿Dónde estaban? Era como si la noche anterior en donde todos compartieron con tanta alegría y descuido hubiera sido un sueño, un buen sueño del que despertó esa mañana.

— Sirius —murmuró, él hizo un sonidito para hacerle saber que la escuchaba—. ¿Dónde está Remus? ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Alice y Frank? —preguntó luego, atropelladamente. Comenzaba a desesperarle sentir que tenía tantas preguntas sin responder y que no quería fastidiarlo más de la cuenta con ellas. Sirius solo se encargó de mantener la calma con paciencia mientras conducía, por su bien y el de ella.

— Remus y los demás estarán bien, todos tienen un lugar seguro a donde llegar, es parte del plan de emergencia. Nosotros cruzaremos la ciudad y llegaremos a reunirnos con otros, así que no te preocupes —le contestó—. Oh, adivinaré: creías que nos movíamos sin planes, ¿No es así, McKinnon? —añadió con ligereza, queriendo picarla y hacer que se despreocupara de lo demás—. ¿Qué crees que hacemos en todas esas reuniones a las que tú algunas veces no asistes, eh?

— Sirius…

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— ¡SIRIUS! —el grito estremecedor bastó para que él se volteara y viera a tres mortífagos rodeando la motocicleta. Debido a la velocidad con la que iban, eran tan solo motas negras en el cielo nublado, no eran rostros reconocibles, pero él sabía bien lo que significaba.

Resopló y sacó su varita de inmediato. Se lo había esperado, ciertamente, pero llevar a McKinnon con él cambiaba todo el plan que tenía en caso de una emboscada y necesitaba hacer uno en ese mismo momento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Pase lo que pase no te sueltes nunca —soltó en voz alta, con fuerza. Marlene asintió y se aferró más a su cuerpo, intentando no volver a mirar atrás.

* * *

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla repleta de pecas de Lily y James solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza. Dumbledore les había hecho saber, ahora que se encontraban a salvo y habían realizado los hechizos de rutina para proteger el lugar desde adentro, que seis de los miembros de la orden habían sido emboscados en el camino hacia sus respectivos lugares. Los mortífagos resultaron haber averiguado también parte del plan de escape y, al parecer, de manera reciente, debido a su retraso en la perpetración del ataque hacia los aurores y el cuartel.

Los afectados habían sido tres parejas: Edgar Bones y Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes y Dedalus Diggle, y finalmente Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon. Ese era todo el contenido del comunicado que el anciano profesor le hizo llegar a los miembros restantes, y eran los Potter quienes se encontraban más devastados por la noticia, ya que ambos sabían que pudieron haber hecho algo por la última pareja, para que no terminaran así.

— La tendríamos aquí, James —murmuró la ojiverde, estupefacta—. Tenías razón, siempre tuviste razón —se lamentó luego, queriendo disculparse por haber hecho caso omiso a las protestas de James cuando vio que su amigo se llevaba a McKinnon y presintió que podría sucederles algo.

— Si la tendríamos o no con nosotros es lo de menos, Lils. Me preocupan, me preocupan todos, los seis, en realidad. Si me preguntas por Sirius y Marlene, no podemos pensar en haberla salvado solo a ella y por ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar que él lo logre, porque de todos, era él quien iba con una pareja que no es auror, y ya sabes cómo son las reglas, cómo debimos haber procedido como grupo en ese caso —explicó Potter con una mirada cansada y seria. Lily sabía que habían hecho mal, pero lo que seguía preocupándole en realidad era que Marlene no era un auror como el resto de los emboscados y que Sirius se había hecho, voluntaria o involuntariamente, el responsable de su vida.

— Debieron haber mandado a otro auror con él —soltó ella mecánicamente, esa era la regla—. Merlín, eso puede resultar mal… muy mal —se tomó la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá, triste y desesperada.

James, tras unos segundos, se dejó caer a su lado y volvió a pasar un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo para reconfortarla, sin saber qué hacer o esperar.

* * *

Y ahora eran un total de cuatro mortífagos lanzándoles hechizos sin cansancio mientras él intentaba bajar y esquivarlos con lo que se encontrara en el camino. Habían llegado a un bosque, zona en donde los árboles eran sus mejores aliados, pero no podía manejar y pelear a la vez, no sabía si aterrizar y hacer algo, o volver a subir y enfrentarlos en el aire con la motocicleta a todo lo que daba, siguiendo un camino recto.

Marlene iba con los ojos cerrados, pero la cantidad de movimiento y la velocidad a la que iban le hizo abrirlos de par en par y ver de cerca muchas ramas, hojas, mucho verde. Estaban en el corazón del bosque. Giró la cabeza discretamente y los vio, uno estaba a su altura, ya no era una mancha negra en el paisaje sino un hombre con una sonrisa espeluznante y sádica cuya mirada se dirigía hacia Sirius y se disponía a atacarlo con la varita en alto. Tan solo se encontraba buscando el ángulo correcto y no dudaría en lanzarle un maleficio asesino, lo que la obligó a querer hacer algo. Buscó su varita palpando con sus manos cada bolsillo de su pijama hasta que la encontró metida en su pantalón, a un costado, y la agarró con fuerza.

Un rayo verde pasó por sobre sus cabezas, los mortífagos habían aparecido con la clara misión de aniquilarlos y en ese momento ella comprendió que ya no había lugar para los débiles. Nunca pensó que tendría que estar en esa posición alguna vez en su vida. Vivía en una constante fantasía en donde ella no era parte del mundo en guerra y, si lo era, moriría en su hogar, con los suyos y nada más. Sus expectativas siempre se redujeron a lo más simple hasta que llegó a la orden y todo cambió. Ahora se daba cuenta de que si no actuaba, si se quedaba como una carga muerta para Sirius en aquella motocicleta, los dos morirían y lo único que ella sabía era que en ese momento no quería morir, le importaba su vida y la valoraba, así como la de Sirius, a quien protegería con su propio cuerpo si fuera necesario.

Sí, su vida y su percepción de ella cambiaron, cambiaron tanto en ese último tiempo.

Otro rayo verde por entre los brazos de Sirius fue suficiente para ella. Se volteó y con los reflejos que, por buena fortuna, tenía excelentemente desarrollados, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, apuntando a uno:

— ¡ _Desmaius_! —y el rayo rojo le dio a uno de ellos, efectivamente, mientras ella abría la boca con asombro y orgullo, viendo cómo su cuerpo caía como si de un muñeco se tratara por entre los árboles.

Sirius ascendió y sobrevolaron los árboles, quedaban tres.

— ¡ _Duro_! —continuó Marlene, quien le dio a otro con un hechizo que lo convirtió en piedra, lo cual hizo que cayera pesadamente y se perdiera en el bosque como su compañero.

Uno de los restantes se detuvo cuando eso sucedió y Sirius, sin vacilar, se volteó y le lanzó un silencioso encantamiento aturdidor que le dio en el pecho. Marlene sonrió involuntariamente, la adrenalina que le provocó esa situación la hacía sentir de maravilla, como nunca antes, como si estuviera flotando y nadie los pudiera destruir.

Nunca pensó que su primera pelea fuera así.

El ojigris volvió a bajar e internarse en el bosque, esta vez mucho más abajo, queriendo aterrizar, pero el último mortífago no dejó de seguirlos de cerca y Marlene intentó darle muchas veces, gritando y gritando hechizos que no llegaban a su destino, lo cual comenzó a desesperarla. Sirius, al ver que su compañera no lograba derrotar al último, decidió ayudar como lo hizo anteriormente y se volteó otra vez, descuidando el volante por unos breves segundos. Erró dos veces, al tercero y con mucha rabia acertó, pero el hombre contraatacó antes de ser alcanzado por el hechizo y el rayo que salió de su varita aterrizó en una de las ruedas del vehículo.

Se volcaron en el aire y pasaron a llevar algunos árboles antes de caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

En tierra firme, ninguno de los dos parecía tener conciencia.

* * *

Despertó porque el frío le calaba los huesos y, un poco mareado, pensó que estaba sumergido en un pantano o algo parecido, porque la humedad lo recorría de pies a cabeza y no dejaba de temblar. Aparte de esas sensaciones, en su entorno todo era silencio, pero eso cambió cuando dejo de estar tan consciente de su respiración y prestó atención. Lo primero que escuchó fueron pasos, pasos que hacían crujir hojas secas a medida que avanzaba y se alejaba de donde se encontraba; luego fueron susurros, y le costó mucho distinguir palabras en ellos, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que eran hechizos.

— _Cave inimicum… Fianto duri…_

— ¿McKinnon? —soltó y de pronto las pisadas ya no eran dubitativas y suaves sino que fuertes y rápidas. Ella corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, tocando su frente mientras él abría sus ojos de a poco, adolorido.

— Sirius… —suspiró la joven, aliviada con su despertar—. Encontré una casa ¿Lo puedes creer? tuve que traerte aquí inconsciente, estamos a salvo, he protegido el lugar ¿Cómo te sientes?

Antes de contestar procesó todo lo que había escuchado e intentó enfocarla mejor en la completa oscuridad que los envolvía en medio del bosque. Tras ella había una pequeña choza de madera, lo cual a pesar de no ser muy espacioso —parecía casa de guardabosques, y no precisamente de uno como Hagrid sino que de un enano— servía para pasar la noche.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —murmuró con la garganta seca.

— Una casita, qué se yo, te arrastré durante casi media hora hasta encontrarla. No podía dejarte ahí y ponerme a explorar el lugar, qué tal si venían los que aturdimos y te mataban, no, tenía que llevarte conmigo y pesas un montón —él no hizo nada más que escucharla con mucha atención y mirarla mientras hablaba, observar su rostro lleno de rasguños y hematomas, lamentando que ambos se vieran envueltos en un accidente así. Marlene comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al verse observada, pero decidió que tenía que terminar el relato a pesar de lo que sentía con sus ojos encima—. Había entrado en pánico porque estábamos en medio de la nada y tu motocicleta no arrancaba, es decir, está arruinada. La dejé a unos metros de aquí, por cierto, y la oculté mediante magia —añadió, suponiendo que eso era lo correcto y que Sirius no querría perder su preciada motocicleta aun así estuviera como si le hubiera pasado un tanque por encima gracias a la caída.

La joven deseó que él dijera algo, si estaba bien o mal, si había algo más que pudiera hacer o si lo había empeorado todo. No tenía idea de cómo se debía proceder en esos casos, estando perdidos en un bosque, todo lo que hizo lo hizo por intuición y unas genuinas ganas de no querer morir por ahí gracias a quedarse sentada haciendo nada hasta que él despertara.

Solo quería saber si lo había hecho bien.

— Lo siento, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Podrías hablarme? —le pidió al ver que él no espabilaba y solo se dedicaba a mirar todavía.

Ante eso, Black le sonrió levemente, todo lo que le permitió el dolor que sentía en el rostro con cada gesto que componía.

— Hiciste todo bien —respondió. Cuando intentó levantarse descubrió que no solo su rostro estaba probablemente herido como el de Marlene sino que su propio cuerpo estaba totalmente maltrecho y lleno de pequeñas heridas, algunas con sangre fresca por encima. Volvió a mirar a su compañera— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

Marlene negó con rapidez.

— Espero que este lugar nos sirva por el rato —musitó.

— Tiene que hacerlo —Sirius bufó, frustrado y cansado, consiguiendo sentarse en su lugar con una mueca de dolor. Al observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre nieve derretida, y que el frío que sentía era el que le había traspasado la humedad de la tierra a su espalda—. Tenemos que mantenernos aquí durante un buen rato.

— ¿Qué? —Marlene lo miró con confusión, ¿Qué significaba "un buen rato" para él?

— McKinnon, acaban de desbaratar la orden, quizás hubieron más emboscadas, nosotros no sabemos —explicó con paciencia, aunque al ver cómo el rostro de la morena se tornaba gracias al miedo que le provocó oír eso, su tono se suavizó el triple, queriendo tranquilizarla a como dé lugar—. Anda, estamos vivos y estuviste genial allí arriba… yo… —titubeó. Marlene ni siquiera lo miró en todo ese rato—. Yo no lo hubiera conseguido sin tu ayuda, no hubiera podido protegernos a ambos sin ti —le aseguró.

La joven alzó su mirada color chocolate hacia él y de a poco fue sonriendo con ironía.

— Es la segunda vez que me dices eso —observó—. Y claro que sé que estando solo hubieras hecho un trabajo espectacular defendiéndote —se burló luego. Lo que Sirius le había dicho en voz extremadamente baja y raramente dulce le había parecido algo notable, además de divertido. Verlo hablar extraño solo porque le cuesta admitir que necesitó de su ayuda y que sin ella todo hubiera sido distinto era graciosísimo.

Al escucharla, Sirius se inclinó y la empujó pesadamente, ambos cayeron al suelo y se quedaron mirando al cielo, el cual les ofrecía una magnifica vista de las estrellas. Por la tarde y sin que se dieran cuenta las nubes se habían disipado y ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquella mañana gris en la que dejaron todas sus cosas atrás, en el cuartel, para siempre.

Luego de un rato no pudieron ignorar que la humedad de la tierra estaba traspasándole la ropa hacia sus espaldas y podrían morir de hipotermia si seguían recostados mirando el cielo. Por algún motivo, sin embargo, siguieron en la misma posición, inmóviles, temblando y sin tocarse. Se congelaban, pero estaban tan golpeados y cansados que no deseaban nada más que no volver a mover un músculo en sus vidas.

— ¿Estaremos bien? —preguntó Marlene, comenzando a temblar con violencia sin poder controlar su cuerpo.

Sirius se volteó y cuando la miró supo que debían entrar pronto a la pequeña choza que tenían a un costado. Al menos había sacado ropa seca para él y para ella antes de huir del cuartel, así que ambos tenían esperanza de no morir de hipotermia con la ropa que llevaban.

— Sí. Con un buen resfrío si es que nos quedamos aquí, pero sí. Estaremos bien—contestó con la misma calma de siempre y la joven le creyó.

Todo aquello se sentía como empezar desde cero, solo que esta vez estaban a la deriva y lo único que tenían era la compañía del otro.


	13. Sobre las colinas y más allá

La casa estaba abandonada y en mal estado, pero al menos adentro podían protegerse del frío. Ambos se cambiaron de ropa con la muda que traían y se dedicaron la siguiente hora a limpiar un poco el lugar en donde dormirían —en el suelo, frente a la chimenea— y buscar algo con lo que abrigarse. Dentro de poco encontraron unas mantas que pudieron poner en el suelo y Marlene fue la primera en quedarse profundamente dormida envuelta en ellas. No era el mejor lugar del mundo, ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso, pero con el cansancio y dolor que sentían ya casi ni notaban que la casa no era precisamente un paraíso.

Sirius la dejó dormir mientras continuaba explorando todos los rincones de la casa, sacando cosas, revisándolas, leyendo diarios, viendo fotos. Fuera lo que fuera que sucedió, alguien había dejado la propiedad con todas sus pertenecías adentro, como si también hubiera estado de huida en el momento de dejarla. No se entretuvo especulando lo que ocurrió con el dueño, solo esperó que no fuera obra de los mortífagos, porque como estaban las cosas últimamente, hasta muggles desaparecían por estar en el lugar y a la hora incorrecta.

Sinceramente y a esas alturas ya no podía parar de pensar en la guerra y la muerte. No tenía otra palabra para calificar la situación que estaban viviendo que "genocidio", pero sonaba tan horrible que casi no lo creía, todo gracias a Voldemort y los suyos, era difícil tragarse la mala suerte. Aparte de haber nacido en la peor de las familias, había nacido en el tiempo equivocado, él no había pedido estar en medio de una guerra y algunas veces se preguntaba qué se sentiría vivir en paz, pero las cosas eran como eran y tenía que admitir que siempre estuvieron mal, desde que tuvo uso de razón, y ya no podía pedir un cambio o soñar con él.

Ahora solo era tiempo de actuar y vivir el presente.

— ¿Y qué pasa ahora, auror? —sintió la voz de McKinnon tras él. Sonrió con sencillez, la soledad y el silencio lo estaban abrumando hace bastante rato, pero al cuestionarse si despertarla o no, declinó la idea de inmediato. Lucía tan pacífica y libre de dolor cuando dormía que despertarla sería un crimen. Suerte que ella lo hizo, de todos modos, y más temprano que tarde.

— Ahora voy a cazar un conejo para ti, para una cena de lujo en el mejor lugar del mundo, es decir, esta casa —respondió con ligereza y buen humor, volteándose. Marlene aún se encontraba acostada y lo miraba desde el suelo. Lucía adormilada aún, su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía sombras bajo los ojos, se notaba que aún no había descansado ni la mitad de lo que debía descansar, y las leves cicatrices en su rostro por el aterrizaje forzado de la noche anterior no lucían mejor sino que todo lo contrario.

Sirius caminó hasta que se sentó a su lado y extendió una de sus manos para poder tocar esas heridas y ver si conseguía hacer algo por ello. Justo cuando iba a depositar uno de sus dedos en su barbilla con mucho cuidado de no hacerle más daño, ya que en ella se encontraba una de las más feas heridas que tenía, ella apartó el rostro, arisca.

El ojigris resopló.

— Voy a enviar un patronus, luego tendremos que esperar la señal de vuelta para salir de aquí e ir con los otros, si es que ellos no vienen por nosotros —explicó—. ¿Creías que nos quedaríamos más de un día aquí, congelándonos?

Marlene había soñado algo parecido. Había sido una pesadilla, más bien, y no por el hecho de estar encerrada junto a él, congelándose, sino porque en el sueño ambos eran encontrados por los mismos mortífagos a los que les vio el rostro fugazmente mientras peleaban y eran asesinados brutalmente por ellos. Lo peor de todo estuvo en un detalle que la obligó a despertar de golpe, dándose cuenta de que todavía vivían y se encontraban aislados en esa pequeña casa, y ese detalle era que Sirius era el primero morir, que esos mortífagos la habían obligado a verlo morir antes.

No lo pudo soportar. Despertó con ganas de echarse a llorar, pero se contuvo y permaneció todo ese rato intentando calmarse, pensar que todo había sido un sueño.

— ¿Por qué no pudimos hacer una aparición conjunta? ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco ignorante al hacerlo.

— Lo tenemos prohibido hace poco. Los mortífagos han estado averiguando algunos de nuestros planes deliberadamente y una de las teorías que tenemos sobre eso es que nos han rastreado todo este tiempo desde el ministerio —explicó Sirius con simpleza—. Y ya sabes, la forma más fácil de rastrear a un mago es por sus apariciones —añadió, tomando algunas ramas y cosas que había encontrado en el interior de la casa para lanzarlas al fuego que había iniciado hace un rato en la olvidada y empolvada chimenea frente a Marlene.

Ella siguió sus movimientos con los ojos, sin perderlo de vista.

— Es decir que tú delataste a la orden —lo acusó de pronto. Black se volteó, alarmado por lo que decía su compañera.

— ¿Perdón?

— Cuando tuviste la pelea y te… torturaron… esa cuando estabas ebrio ¿Recuerdas? Tú me dijiste que "no supiste cómo apareciste en el jardín" —explicó Marlene con dificultad.

Él lo recordó al instante. Había vagado en su forma perruna y con todos los huesos figurativamente destruidos por más de una hora antes de llegar al jardín del cuartel. Ese sobreesfuerzo lo dejó al borde de colapsar y caer desmayado; además, la lluvia y los restos de nieve no lo ayudaron a soportar mejor la situación en el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba congelado, temblaba con violencia y tocar cosas era un martirio, todo parecía hacerle daño.

No fue una buena experiencia, eso era algo que tenía muy claro, pero ni por haber salvado su pellejo o dejar de sentir esa agonía hubiera hecho algo que perjudicara a la orden, y si sospechaban que aparecerse era un riesgo para su seguridad como grupo, él lo evitaría a toda costa. Además, algo fundamental de aquella noche fue que todo lo que sucedió, desde emborracharse hasta ser torturado, fue consecuencia de sus propios actos, la culpa recaía en él y así se lo habían hecho ver todos, por lo que sí tuvo que arrastrarse casi muerto al cuartel lo hizo porque, en el fondo, sintió que lo merecía.

— Yo caminé hasta el jardín… literalmente —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? —ahora la escandalizada era ella—. ¿Cómo es posible…? ¡Cuando te encontré no podías moverte! Tú no…

— Aquello me dejó sin fuerzas, por supuesto —la interrumpió él con sequedad—. McKinnon, deberías entender algo: yo jamás, en mi vida, delataría o traicionaría a la Orden del Fénix —soltó luego y la miró con algo de decepción, como si su error al señalarlo como culpable de algo que no hizo hubiera sido una ofensa grave. Pese a eso, no estaba enojado, pero sintió que Marlene no confiaba en él como él lo había pensado y eso le hacía sentir extraño.

La morocha notó el cambio en su semblante y se puso de pie, abandonando las mantas que la envolvían para caminar hacia donde él se encontraba, arrepentida de haber tenido esa estúpida conversación, en primer lugar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alargó uno de sus brazos y con su mano tocó las cicatrices que dejó el mal aterrizaje de esa tarde en su rostro. Una en especial, que se extendía por su frente hasta una de sus cejas, llamó su atención de sobremanera. Esperó que algún día desapareciera, pero podía apostar que sería una marca que tendría para toda la vida.

Una marca de algo que vivieron juntos, en carne propia.

— Lo siento mucho, Sirius —susurró, sin saber cómo decirle que había sido solo un desafortunado mal entendido, nada más.

Se quedaron en silencio. Él, mirándola con la misma seriedad con la que le explicó que se equivocaba y que no debería cuestionar su lealtad hacia la orden, la dejó continuar explorando las heridas secas. No sentía dolor, solo el contacto de sus pequeñas manos, frías como el agua, contra su piel, una sensación que le relajaba y le hacía olvidar el por qué estaba tan decepcionado.

— Confío en ti más que en mí misma —continuó la morena—. Cuando Lily me dijo que los mortífagos iban a atacar el cuartel yo… yo me di por muerta, no pensé que nadie pudiera salvar mi inútil trasero hasta que llegaste y me cargaste como un saco contigo.

— No eres inútil —gruñó el pelinegro, sonriendo quedamente. Fuera de bromas y malos entendidos, la sensación de tenerla así de cerca era, quizás, demasiado buena, y lo estaba distrayendo del tema que estaban discutiendo en ese instante—. Como te dije, estuviste genial en la pelea, allá arriba. Le diste a dos, si no me equivoco, y creo que sin eso que hiciste los dos estaríamos bajo tierra —añadió.

La joven lo miró de pronto con picardía, segunda vez que lo hacía: estaba admitiendo que la necesitó y que sin ella no lo hubiera logrado. Se ahorró algún comentario mordaz sobre el asunto para no seguir discutiendo con él por siempre y pensó en algo distinto que decir, algo para desviarlo del tema que le incomodaba.

— ¿No preferirías estar aquí con Dorcas, Sirius? Es una situación muy ventajosa para tus propósitos, si lo piensas —soltó con una sonrisita mientras le picaba las costillas con las manos. Esperó que él no notara lo que ella sí, que su intento de sonar amigable y graciosa falló catastróficamente, así que intentó continuar con la sonrisa y la cabeza en alto aunque se sintiera patética. Sirius reaccionó de una forma que ella no prevenía, la sonrisa que había en su rostro se esfumó por completo y el momento relativamente agradable que compartían se acabó. No, no estaba afectado por el rechazo de la rubia, algo que Marlene no sabía ni sabría jamás, lo que le perturbaba era haber recordado todo lo que esta le había dicho esa noche en la cual sus planes se vieron frustrados para siempre. Dorcas le había hecho toda clase de advertencias y acertijos sobre su futuro, intentando analizarlo desde lo que sabía y lo peor de todo era que no fue para nada incoherente, se acercó peligrosamente a cosas que él no quería asumir.

 _Me agradaría ver quién eres con esa persona, lo raro que puedes llegar a ser_

Pestañeó un par de veces, aturdido, y apartó su rostro de las manos de McKinnon, quien ya se había acostumbrado al tacto de las heridas secas y las tocaba distraídamente mientras hablaban. Marlene, totalmente desencajada por su seco actuar, se apartó de él sintiéndose despreciada, observando con gesto herido cómo Sirius se volteaba sin mirarla y se dirigía hacia una ventana desde donde podía observar el bosque que los rodeaba. Comenzaba a amanecer y el panorama era bastante limpio, no había nadie en los alrededores, absolutamente nadie, pero para él era mejor observar el paisaje que a la joven, no se sentía capaz de voltear y volver a mirarla por mucho rato.

En efecto, el momento que compartieron con agrado antes de la pregunta de la morena se había acabado, y ella solo podía pensar que se debía a que él realmente sentía algo por Dorcas, algo que no quería compartir con ella.

— Enviaré el patronus —Black reanudó la conversación con otro tono, algo más distante.

Marlene lo siguió con la mirada mientras él comenzaba a pasearse por la sala como si buscara algo, todo esto sin volver a mirarla.

— ¿Qué forma tiene tu patronus? —curioseó Marlene, dándose por vencida. Se sentó frente al fuego que se consumía en la chimenea y acarició su vientre, comenzaba a tener hambre.

Sirius detuvo su marcha y alzó una ceja antes de voltearse y mirar la nuca de la muchacha que ahora le daba la espalda y extendía sus manos hacia el calor del fuego. ¿No era algo obvio? Se preguntó en su interior, pero cuando ella giró un poco la cabeza y lo miró, esperando una respuesta con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, se dio cuenta de que no, no era obvio para ella.

Como respuesta, sacó su varita y conjuró en silencio su patronus.

Un gran perro apareció ante ambos.

— Oh —ella comenzó a reír por su torpeza. Fue la primera vez desde que llegaron en la que algo más que el sonido del fuego crepitar inundó la habitación por completo y fue agradable, tanto que él también se largó a reír luego de un rato.

— Un perro, McKinnon —le dijo meneando la cabeza—. ¿No es lo que realmente soy? —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto que la hizo reír aún más.

Su risa, en parte, lo hacía sentir mejor.

* * *

Lily se dejó caer en los brazos de James con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa aliviada en los labios. Dumbledore había llegado por la mañana al valle Godric —ellos no supieron cómo— y les comunicó nuevas noticias sobre los miembros emboscados. James se mantuvo serio durante toda la visita pues, a diferencia de Lily, el siempre intentaba velar por todos los miembros y no se dejaba llevar por la emoción del momento al saber que Sirius y Marlene habían sobrevivido, lo que era esperado. Siempre supo que ambos lograrían salir vivos como fuera de aquella emboscada; que Sirius cuidaría de Marlene incondicionalmente y que ella sabría defenderse si era necesario.

La pelirroja aún seguía entre sus brazos cuando él analizaba el lado más amargo de las noticias que les iba relatando Dumbledore. Dorcas había sido alcanzada por un maleficio que la aturdió y Dedalus Diggle, por asistirla, fue alcanzado por otro que le hizo añicos el brazo. Cuando llegaron a la guarida de Elphias Dodge, lo cual para James fue francamente sorprendente por la fuerza con la que Diggle soportó el dolor y trasladó a Dorcas, lo llevaron de inmediato a San Mungo. Su estado era lamentable.

— ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto? —murmuró el joven, quitándose las gafas para pasar una mano por sus ojos, cansado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la orden fue atacada y con resultados tan poco favorables como esos. La situación estaba al límite de la gravedad y había que detener lo que fuera que intentaran los mortífagos para destruirlos.

— James, ya no es factible que nos reunamos en un punto fijo. Hemos evaluado que lo mejor será que el cuartel, en su forma física, deje de existir —le explicó el anciano profesor—. Como los únicos que vivían en el cuartel eran una minoría, Sirius, Marlene, algunas veces los Prewett, pensamos asignarles un nuevo lugar en donde estar seguros. Evitaremos las reuniones, pero en caso de que suceda algo que necesite ser discutido, escogeremos una sede. Para todo lo demás se encuentran los patronus y, si no me equivoco, las lechuzas.

— Las lechuzas pueden ser intervenidas —razonó Potter.

— Los códigos no, James —Lily intervino—. Deberíamos aprender códigos.

Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa tranquila, mirando a la pelirroja.

— Lo evaluaremos —les prometió y luego miró al ojiavellana—. Mañana por la mañana quiero que vayas por Sirius. Su motocicleta se dañó y no fue un simple rasguño, ya sabes que no querrá dejarla por ahí en el bosque —James asintió, evitando entornar los ojos ante lo último—. Veré si Remus puede acompañarte, ya que tienen que traer a Marlene también. Edgar y Fabian se encuentran bien, Dedalus es un caso un poco más delicado, como ya saben, y Dorcas se encuentra en reposo.

— ¿Y ya tienen donde dejarlos? Digo, a Marlene y Sirius… —preguntó Lily, más preocupada por la suerte de su amiga que la de Sirius, pues ese hombre podría vivir bien hasta en la calle. Había pensado, sin embargo, que lo más lógico era dejarlo con Remus y a Marlene junto a Dorcas, o incluso con Frank y Alice, todos ellos contaban con lugares en donde quedarse, y sabía que se sentiría cómoda con cualquiera de los tres.

— Oh sí —el profesor asintió con jovialidad y una enigmática sonrisa—. Ese par tendrá que compartir una vivienda. Espero que se hayan acostumbrado porque no podemos hacer más por el momento, pues las aguas están lejos de calmarse y necesito a un auror capacitado junto a la joven McKinnon —tras esa declaración, James y Lily se miraron sin saber si eso era una buena o mala idea, pero si Dumbledore lo decía era prácticamente un hecho, así que no les quedó más que asentir.

* * *

Marlene no sabía nada sobre conjurar comida y Sirius solo sabía hacer aparecer manzanas. Los encantamientos relacionados a cualquier tipo de comida o bebida no se le daban y nunca estuvo interesado en aprender, excepto aquella vez en la que se le acabó el alcohol en una fiesta e intentó hacer aparecer más pero todo lo que hizo fue un desastre. Sin ánimos de volver a discutir por una situación doméstica, ambos se contentaron con las manzanas verdes que hizo aparecer el merodeador, y comieron más de tres cada uno para saciar el hambre esa noche.

— Te juro que esto no nos hará bien y nos encontrarán muertos antes del amanecer, ¿La causa? Diarrea explosiva, probablemente —apuntó Marlene con una manzana a medio comer entre sus manos. Era la última, o eso había dicho desde que comenzó, pero ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas había comido.

— Mira, se me da bien el encantamiento para multiplicar comida, pero el asunto es que no tenemos una referencia para multiplicar, qué se yo, un pedazo de pollo o patatas estarían bien. Oh, Merlín, cómo extraño las cocinas de Hogwarts —se lamentó su compañero, observando la quinta o sexta manzana que se comía con algo de asco, comenzaba a hartarle el sabor de la fruta y si seguía obligándose a comer terminaría vomitando. No podía negar que extrañaba cenar un plato caliente, darse un buen baño, dormir en su cama y todas esas comodidades que se pasan por alto cuando están a la mano. Ahora todo lo que tenían eran un par de mantas empolvadas, una chimenea y manzanas verdes.

Marlene terminó de comer y se limpió las manos en su propia ropa sin dudarlo. Luego de eso, se miró y pensó en cómo habían descendido a lucir como primitivos en menos de veinticuatro horas.

— Necesito limpiarme, soy un asco—murmuró para sí misma, aunque en realidad por sobrevivir la comodidad quedaba relegada a un segundo plano. Agradecía tener ropa seca y una chimenea con el fuego lo bastante alto como para durar toda la noche.

— Por supuesto que lo necesitas, concuerdo contigo, apestas —opinó Sirius, causando que ella le lanzara un resto de manzana por la cabeza, aterrizando en su frente. Sirius tomó el resto y se lo lanzó de vuelta, dándole en el cabello en donde se quedó atascado.

— ¡AGH! —gritó ella, enfadada, mientras el ojigris reía alegremente. Al terminar su última manzana dejó los restos a un lado e, imitándola, se limpió las manos en sus pantalones.

La joven decidió dejar la pelea ahí solo porque estaba demasiado cansada como para iniciar una guerra de manzanas con él. Se quitó los restos que habían quedado entre su cabello con cuidado de no arruinarlo más y luego gateó hasta llegar hacia donde tenían tendidas las mantas frente al fuego.

— Sirius —murmuró, intentando calentarse con el calor de la chimenea.

— ¿Qué sucede? —él gateó hasta tenderse a su lado y abrigarse con otra de las mantas. Hacía tanto frío que no le importó para nada el olor a abandono que desprendían y se envolvió en la suya, temblando.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó la muchacha con algo de timidez. Tenía miedo, pero no lo quería admitir, temía sonar tonta ante él, más tonta de lo que ya creía ser cada vez que estaban juntos, aunque el ojigris le demostrara que no pensaba nada de eso siendo siempre quien respondía a sus dudas con paciencia y amabilidad.

Pese a que la fastidiara todo el tiempo, Sirius ya no era ese mordaz muchacho que realmente creía que ella era un peso muerto para la orden y apostaba con los demás sobre su inutilidad, y al oírla en ese mismo instante no creyó que fuera tonta, es decir, él mismo se preguntaba eso cada día que pasaba, sintiendo que el peligro en el que estaban aumentaba con las horas. No podía ignorar que el contexto en el que se encontraban provocaba miedo y dudas, pero no quería dejar que eso afectara a la morena, así que decidió no responder a esa pregunta. No todavía.

— Sugiero que lo olvidemos por hoy… por ahora —susurró. Ya se las había arreglado muchas veces para solucionar los aprietos en los que se veía envuelto gracias a los mortífagos, esa no sería una excepción.

Marlene se sonrojó en silencio antes de decir lo que estaba pensando decir. Sintió sus manos sudar frío por instantes que se le hicieron eternos, evaluando si abrir su boca o dejarla cerrada durante el resto de la noche. Finalmente se decidió a hablar, era necesario, estrictamente necesario hacerlo.

— Sirius… ¿Puedes abrazarme?

Él, por un breve momento, se paralizó ante la inusual petición. Marlene era como un gato ante el agua fría cuando se trataba de algo de contacto humano, o al menos el contacto humano con él, después del único e irrepetible acercamiento que tuvieron ese día en la cocina, con Dumbledore de testigo. Sonrió automáticamente ante la memoria de aquel evento y la vio voltearse hacia él, esperando su respuesta con esos oscuros ojos apagados, temerosos. Sacó sus brazos de la manta que la envolvía y la atrajo hacia él de inmediato, sin poder evitarlo; ella apoyó su rostro en su pecho y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más tranquila.

Sirius ordenó un poco las mantas sobre ellos y cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, la abrazó, acariciándole la espalda de arriba hacia abajo con su mano, distraído. El fuego continuó haciendo crepitar la leña que lo alimentaba y, de algún modo, eso los hizo sentir como en casa, lo cual en el caso de Sirius era más bien como en Hogwarts, frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor. Cómo deseó en ese momento volver a ser ese adolescente sin preocupaciones que era cuando se encontraba en la escuela, pero no lo era, y no lo sería nunca más. Tampoco Marlene volvería al pasado con desearlo, como en ese momento. Con la calidez del fuego y el cuerpo de Sirius más el aroma de su sweater, recordó su hogar, una casita un poco más grande y acogedora que aquella, ubicada en un barrio muggle. Solía adorar el tono mostaza de las paredes y el sentarse al lado de la chimenea a leer durante las vacaciones de navidad, eran los mejores recuerdos que tenía, sus memorias más alegres, las que utilizó cuando le enseñaron por primera vez a conjurar el encantamiento patronus.

— ¿Quieres que te cante alguna canción también? —le preguntó el ojigris luego de un extendido silencio en donde pensó que ella dormía, pero al sentirla suspirar y suspirar supo que se encontraba despierta aun.

— No —la morena rio por lo bajo con ligereza y bostezó—. Solo… no te vayas —le pidió, sin medir sus palabras. Estaba casi al borde de caer dormida y por primera vez desde que salió del cuartel se sentía tan cómoda, no quería que nada arruinara ese momento, pues después de tanto frío, hambre y desolación, lo necesitaba.

— Si eso quieres —Sirius intentó añadir algo más a lo dicho, algo que le dijera que nunca estuvo sola desde que se unieron tanto y sin medir las consecuencias. No podía creerlo, pero la revelación se le abrió como un libro en ese momento: comenzaba a quererla y era inevitable. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, tenía tantos problemas para querer a las personas que aún algunas veces prefería negarse lo mucho que le importaban otros, por ejemplo.

Tan solo no quería dañarla, ni dejarla.

¿Qué podría hacer con eso? ¿Negarlo? Sí, era lo que siempre hacía ¿Por qué no?

Resopló, no dijo nada más y Marlene dentro de poco se durmió. La abrazó con más fuerza, ahora que ella no podía sentirlo. Esa noche dejaría que lo que sentía fluyera, porque cuando amaneciera todo acabaría, los irían a buscar, McKinnon se alejaría y, finalmente, olvidarían que todo eso pasó.


	14. Hey tú

Remus le pidió a Sirius que lo fuera a visitar una tarde muy helada de febrero por un asunto algo confuso que tenía que ver con Dorcas. El invierno se estaba esfumando, pero el frío aún no. Por la naturaleza del mensaje, a pesar de que fuera su día libre y no tuviera ganas de salir a congelarse, partió de inmediato hacia donde su amigo en su motocicleta, la cual recién le habían entregado como nueva luego de un tortuoso tiempo en el taller de reparación. Marlene, quien se encontraba cocinando la cena para entonces, se despidió de él con extrañeza debido a lo que le había comentado sobre el mensaje, pero no se refirió al asunto, solo le avisó que si se atrasaba para la cena la comida quedaría en el congelador.

Cuando Black llegó al pequeño departamento de Remus, el cual no compartía con nadie por razones obvias y peludas, como él diría, tocó su puerta y se lo encontró en breves segundos de frente, con una mueca en su rostro que solo denotaba preocupación e inquietud, lo que acrecentó su curiosidad por lo que sucedía.

— Tú dirás —lo saludó con un corto abrazo y Lupin lo hizo pasar adentro en completo silencio.

En la pequeña sala de estar, a la cual no tardaron en llegar, el ojimiel detuvo a su amigo y le impidió que siguiera avanzando.

— Dorcas vino a verme —comenzó entre susurros, como si no quisiera que los escucharan charlar. Sirius alzó una ceja, había pensado sobre lo que podía significar en todo el trayecto que le llevó llegar hasta allí, pero no había sacado ninguna conclusión coherente. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con él? Él y Dorcas eran compañeros, claro, pero más allá de eso no, ni siquiera amigos, esa cercanía se había acabado desde que ella dejó de pasarle información sobre su hermano.

Desde el día del ataque, en donde ella permaneció inconsciente durante una tarde y despertó sintiéndose totalmente devastada por Dedalus —cuyo brazo fue reconstruido casi al cien por ciento—, él y Marlene se preocuparon mucho de su estado y la visitaron constantemente hasta que estuvo más tranquila. Después de eso, la comunicación entre ellos había sido agradable pero no muy vasta.

No lo entendía en absoluto.

— Estaba mal y lo único que pude hacer por ella fue traerte, me dijo que tenía que decirte algo pero que no había podido durante todo este tiempo y la estaba matando —continuó Remus, pasándose una mano por la barbilla—. Entonces la convencí de hacerlo, ya sabes, sea lo que sea la está atormentando como no te imaginas.

Sirius reprimió un comentario mordaz, el cual tenía en la punta de la lengua, y se mantuvo serio, porque cuando Remus actuaba de ese modo era porque el asunto de verdad necesitaba toda su atención y prudencia.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó, estirándose. Estaba hambriento, el sonido de su estómago completamente vacío lo delataba. Añoraba volver a casa y probar lo que fuera que cocinaba McKinnon para esa noche.

— En mi cuarto. Le dije que podía descansar mientras llegabas —respondió el dueño de casa, Sirius asintió y partió hacia su habitación, dejándolo atrás. Remus ya había hecho su trabajo y a los segundos partió a la cocina a preparar su propia cena, pues también tenía hambre y, según el calendario, ya le quedaba poco para aquellas desagradables noches que le tocaban vivir, por lo que lo que más se le antojaba en ese momento era disfrutar de una buena comida y de la paz de su vida relativamente normal.

Black entró al lugar con cautela y se encontró con el cabello color oro de la joven auror cayendo por su espalda y por la almohada mientras descansaba sin notificar su presencia. No supo decir con exactitud si estaba dormida o despierta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente, lo único que se le hizo evidente de esa imagen tan pacífica era que había llorado y mucho. Su pequeña nariz se encontraba enrojecida así como sus ojos cerrados, cuyos párpados hinchados resaltaban. Se dedicó a mirarla desde la puerta sin saber qué hacer o pensar ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué sufría y por qué tenía que ver él con eso?

Todo iba marchando excelente hasta el momento. Ya se aproximaba el tercer mes del año y todo lucía encantadoramente tranquilo en casa. El camino que habían recorrido él y McKinnon desde querer matarse los primeros días hasta convivir en paz en el presente había sido maratónico. Se habían lanzado platos y elementos decorativos que, a menudo, explotaban en el suelo o en la pared; habían llegado al borde de lanzarse hechizos para que cerraran la boca, todo debido a peleas domésticas que nunca pensaron tener en sus vidas. Creía, después de todo, que ya habían superado esa etapa y ahora la situación no podía ser más distinta. Se entendían, se ayudaban, Marlene estaba siendo una de sus mejores aprendices en defensa y ya sabía bastante bien todos los trucos, hechizos y reacciones posibles ante un posible ataque o masacre —cuando él hablaba en esos términos la morena solía decirle que era un exagerado pero esas cosas estaban en el espectro de lo que "podría" pasar y así se lo habían enseñado en la escuela de aurores—. Sin duda, Marlene McKinnon era una Ravenclaw demasiado astuta como para quedarse atrás en el aprendizaje y, con los meses, parecía apta hasta para unirse a los aurores del ministerio. Sirius estaba tan orgulloso de su trabajo y del de ella.

El lado doméstico seguía siendo el que más dolores de cabeza les traía porque ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a tener un hogar propio sin sus padres o, en el caso específico de Sirius, elfos y otras compañías. Marlene solo se ocupaba de la cocina y se rehusaba a hacer lo demás, el ojigris ni hablar, la mayoría de las peleas más fuertes que habían tenido se habían desarrollado por eso, pero el tiempo lo fue solucionando todo y así es como llegaron a tener una convivencia sana y liviana a través de las semanas. James incluso llegó a comentar, un día de fiesta entre amigos, que ambos lo estaban sabiendo llevar mejor que él y Lily como casados, razón a la cual Frank se unió, asintiendo y comentando lo sorprendente que era.

Ante la insinuación, McKinnon volvió a comportarse un poco extraño y Sirius les pidió a sus amigos, en privado, que no volvieran a hacerlo. Así es como habían resuelto todo problema y se encontraban en el mejor punto de su amistad. No entendía por qué ahora tenía que pasar justamente algo que arruinaba ese maravilloso panorama, no tenía lógica, intentaba encontrarle sentido pero nada le cuadraba.

— ¿Sirius? —la voz de Dorcas le ordenó de pronto que dejara las cavilaciones y lo averiguara por sí mismo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella pudo ver que lo estaba mirando y el azul de sus ojos había sido inundado por el rojo de la hinchazón. Dorcas esperaba que él avanzara y eso hizo, trastabillando hasta llegar a su lado.

— ¿Cómo estás, Dorcas? ¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó con gentileza, agarrando una silla de madera que Remus tenía con algo de ropa encima a un costado, para arrastrarla con él hasta llegar al lado de la rubia, quien se acomodaba el cabello y continuaba mirándolo mientras él quitaba la ropa y la dejaba encima de la cama con cuidado. Cuando se sentó, la escuchó suspirar.

— No tenía planeado dormirme, pero… no creo que haya dormido muy bien hace mucho, además tuve guardia anoche —explicó, bostezando.

— Esta noche me toca a mí, así que… —sonrió él con vaguedad, encogiéndose de hombros—. Remus me dijo que querías verme.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta posarla en la camiseta que llevaba su compañero, temblando involuntariamente, suponiendo en su interior que era la hora de decirlo, pues aquel secreto la estaba torturando y, como le había hecho ver Remus hace un rato, tenía que dejarlo ir.

¿Quién mejor que alguien que lleva la sangre que corría por sus venas para entenderlo? Y agradecía enormemente la mesura con la que Sirius estaba llevando el tema. Era sorprendente pero no hubo nada de bromas, nada de tonterías, él le ponía atención como si supiera que era algo que la merecía. Dorcas se sintió tan gratificada por esa faceta que el merodeador travieso nunca parecía mostrarle a nadie.

— No fui del todo sincera contigo, Sirius —murmuró. Dorcas siempre se destacaba por ser directa y no titubear, pero ese asunto le costaba tanto. Ese comportamiento fue, de hecho, la única pista que el ojigris reconoció para comprender que no era una tontería o un asunto sin importancia. Su mirada la presionó a hablar más sin temer, sin temer a contarle lo que fuera. Luego de mirarlo por un par de segundos, la muchacha volvió a desviar su mirada hacia otro punto—. Espero que me perdones —susurró, tragando sonoramente.

— Lo haré, te lo aseguro, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que estoy perdiéndome? —él se acercó y la silla rechinó contra el suelo. Dorcas tomó una bocanada de aire como si fuera valor el que entraba por sus pulmones y luego lo expulsó con dificultad, entrecortadamente.

— Regulus —musitó.

— ¿"Regulus" qué? —la expresión del hermano mayor se endureció, no de ira ni de tristeza, era la expresión habitual que componía cuando deseaba ocultar que solo el oír el nombre de su hermano lo dejaba en un total estado de vulnerabilidad. Su corazón había saltado cuando la rubia lo mencionó y, sin poder evitarlo, sintió algo parecido a la esperanza al formar automáticamente en su interior una vaga idea de que Dorcas podría darle alguna pista sobre él, lo que luego de haberse forzado a pensar que era un caso cerrado, era demasiado.

Todo eso estaba tras esa mueca que Dorcas, así como todos, malinterpretó como una fría indiferencia hacia el tema.

— No debería hablar con nadie sobre esto ¿Sabes? pero tú eres… tú —ella siguió con los rodeos y él entornó los ojos.

— Dorcas —estiró uno de sus brazos y alcanzó con su mano una de las pequeñas y ásperas manos de la ojiazul—. Me has estado pasando información sobre él sin que la orden y ni siquiera Dumbledore se enteraran. Es mi hermano, puedes decirme lo que sea, pero dímelo —el dejo de súplica en su voz traicionó por unos instantes su semblante indiferente, pero Dorcas estaba muy concentrada en su propio dolor para notarlo a tiempo. Se miraron y ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

— Regulus no desapareció así como así, Sirius, él…

— Se sacrificó —la joven miró al moreno, sorprendida ante lo que él ya sabía, pero Sirius la calmó de inmediato—. Kreacher, su elfo, me dio algo de información. Bueno, no me lo dijo literalmente, pero fue lo que entendí de todo lo que pudo hablar. Lo que no sé es por qué, para qué, qué sucedió con él, es algo que tiene a Kreacher moribundo y por más que lo intenté no pude hacerlo confesar.

Dorcas pestañeó varias veces seguidas, nerviosa.

— Vold… él maltrató a Kreacher hasta el punto de dejarlo al borde de la muerte y Regulus enloqueció —explicó. Sirius, ante la nueva información, se mantuvo en silencio y atento—. Lo intenté, de verdad, intenté saber qué haría pero no me dejó saberlo, decía que era demasiado peligroso que alguien más lo supiera. La última vez que lo vi me dijo… —su voz tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Deseó no verlo más en todos lados, cada vez que dormía y cada vez que se encontraba a solas; no verlo con ese abrigo de viaje, el rostro pálido, ojeroso, cansado, y más que eso, deseó no verse a sí misma llorando por él en la cama de esa sucia habitación en la que se encontraba oculta, era una pesadilla—. Me dijo: "No volveré, vuelve a casa, con ellos. Cuando todo esto pase, estarán un paso más adelante para destruirlo."

Sirius abrió la boca ligeramente, incapaz de decir algo. Su cabeza iba a explotar con voces, en especial la de Kreacher sollozando fuera de sí por la misión que le había encomendado su amo y la de Dorcas emulando lo que probablemente habían sido sus últimas palabras. Lo sabía, por fin tenía información definitiva sobre su muerte, él se había sacrificado y no volvería nunca más. Fue como si hubiera muerto en ese instante, con la confirmación. No pudo evitar soltar la mano de Dorcas para acercarla a su rostro y cubrir su boca con ella, sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta no desaparecería y se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Aún seguía sin poder hablar cuando Dorcas continuó:

— Me pidió casi desesperadamente que no hiciera nada, que no dijera nada, que todo iba a "caer por su propio peso y en su tiempo" —la rubia se remojó los labios, secos y amargos, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, absorta en lo que tenía que decir como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria, y probablemente era así, había rememorado tanto todo lo que pasó la última vez que lo vio que ya lo podía recitar a la perfección—. Sé que no debí decirte pero esto me está matando, Sirius, no podía más con el secreto y tú… tú…

En ese momento, él se puso de pie y caminó a pasos pesados hacia la puerta.

— Lo siento, yo… —masculló, pasándose una mano por la cara. Se volteó y volvió a caminar hacia ella con torpeza, pero se detuvo de súbito antes de llegar y se apoyó en una pared, consternado y con la mirada perdida—. ¿Quiso hacerle daño? ¿A Voldemort? —comenzó a preguntar, alzando la voz a medida que escupía las palabras—. ¿Intentar destruirlo o…? ¿Acaso perdió la maldita cabeza?

— No lo sé, Sirius —respondió ella de inmediato—. No sé lo que planeaba, ni cómo o por qué lo hizo, yo no hubiera estado de acuerdo con esa locura de saberlo, pero yo creo que lo más lógico es que sí, estuviera tratando de destruir a Vold…

— ¡IBA DERECHO A LA MUERTE! —gritó el pelinegro depositando su puño en la pared, un golpe seco que retumbó en los oídos de Dorcas, quien se encogió en la cama y se abrazó a sus rodillas, comenzando a llorar en silencio.

— Sirius… —balbuceó y de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas que empaparon sus mejillas por completo. El aludido meneó la cabeza, arrepentido de su comportamiento al verla así de afectada.

— Lo siento, Dorcas —repitió, pasándose una mano por los ojos, que también se le habían nublado con lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, pero no lloró, no era el momento—. Me tengo que ir —añadió y nuevamente se volteó para caminar hacia la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta, algo llamó su atención y lo hizo parar en seco. Por enésima vez, volvió la vista hacia Dorcas, y habló— La última vez que lo viste te dijo a ti, solo a ti, esas cosas…

¿Cómo no se había fijado antes? Tenía siempre información de primera sobre Regulus, cuando ella estaba lejos, y ahora en su relato se daba cuenta de lo mucho que su hermano debió confiar en ella como para decirle lo que le dijo antes de irse para siempre. Dorcas pudo haber sido la última persona que lo vio con vida, ¿Qué era lo que estaba saltándose en esa historia?

— Tú no solo lo observabas para entregarme información porque te la pedí —continuó—. Tú lo conocías.

La rubia se estremeció, y sin verle mayor sentido a seguirlo ocultando, tragó sonoramente y se preparó para contestar con la verdad.

— Lo amaba, Sirius, más que a nada en este mundo, y aún ahora lo hago —se lamentó, sin verle la necesidad a darse más vueltas en el asunto, lo que lo haría infinitamente más doloroso, así que se limitó a confesar lo único que tenía claro en su interior.

Sirius no esperaba eso, esperó cualquier cosa menos eso.

— ¿Y él? —preguntó, aturdido.

— ¿"Él" qué?

— ¿Lo sabía?

Dorcas hizo un leve sonidito, como una risa ahogada en su propio llanto, algo irónico, y se pasó la manga de su camiseta por la cara para limpiar las lágrimas.

— ¿Si me amó también? —preguntó y sintió cómo nuevas lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, así que miró al techo e inspiró hondo para contenerlas—. Oh, desde Hogwarts ¿Sabes? Teníamos quince y… él solía ser muy cruel con las personas para aparentar con esos amigos que tenía, solía odiar esa manía por la apariencia que tenía —Sirius lo sabía, siempre supo sobre sus manías y ese comportamiento horrible que terminó por separarlos en la escuela. Que ella se lo confirmara lo reconfortaba tanto, nunca llegó a conocer a ninguna de las personas con las que se rodeaba, nunca compartió con nadie que lo conociera como él—. Fui la primera y la última infiltrada de la orden entre ellos por él, solo por él. Él fue quien se encargó de hacerme parecer invisible, parte de ellos algunas veces, si hubiera sido al azar yo estaría muerta, nadie sin la marca tenebrosa puede siquiera soñar con estar allí, pero yo lo hice y ahora sabes por qué, y por qué nadie más me puede reemplazar en esa misión.

El ojigris abrió la puerta y un olor a comida inundó el ambiente, Remus debía estar cocinando en ese instante, ajeno a lo que sucedía en su propia habitación.

— Gracias —fue lo único que dijo, Dorcas no comprendió muy bien por qué.

— ¿Gracias? —entrecerró los ojos, cansada de llorar, cansada de ese luto eterno que estaba segura que llevaría por el resto de su vida.

—Él amó —respondió Sirius con una leve sonrisa incrédula. Había muchas cosas de las que creía incapaz a Regulus de hacer o que simplemente no se imaginaba que podría hacer, entre ellas se encontraba amar, ¿Cómo habrá sido para él? ¿Qué cosas habrá descubierto de la mano de alguien como ella? ¿Se habrá redimido por ella? Dorcas era pura, buena, fiel a sus convicciones e ideales, que hubiera hecho tanto por él solo demostraba lo mucho que lo amó y el límite hasta el que llegó por él. Nunca había soñado con que algo parecido le pudiera suceder a Regulus, y estaba agradecido con ella por ser quien lo llevó a conocer esas experiencias—. Él amó y fue amado. Esto es tan tonto… No murió solo, no estuvo nunca solo —añadió. Una genuina y dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una que contagió a la rubia y la hizo sonreír levemente también, asombrada—. No llores más, Dorcas.

Tras esa simple petición, desapareció de allí y se largó de la casa en silencio. Remus ni siquiera se enteró de su partida hasta que el sonido de la puerta de salida se lo avisó. Cuando fue a ver si Dorcas se encontraba bien en su habitación, la encontró sonriendo y llorando, pero ya no de desesperación como la vio hace unas horas sino que de felicidad, emoción y realización.

Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, un poco confundido pero aliviado, y le ofreció un plato de comida.

* * *

Marlene sabía que había ido a ver a Dorcas, se lo había comentado antes de salir por la tarde. Regresó y se rehusó a hablar durante todos los momentos que compartieron a continuación. Cenó en silencio, fumó un cigarrillo en el balcón en silencio y se sentó en el malogrado sofá que tenían en silencio mientras ella se rendía e iba a lavar los trastos sucios a la pequeña cocina que tenía el lugar, lo único que la salvaba de perder los estribos era el disco de Pink Floyd, The Wall, que le había prestado Gideon y que ahora tenía a todo volumen para ahogar aquel silencio arrollador en el que se encontraban. Se había prometido actuar normal ante la situación, terminar de lavar e irse a leer un libro al balcón, esperando que se fuera pronto a su guardia y la dejara sola. Comenzaba a odiarse por sentir tantos celos de algo que ni siquiera sabía, pero no le gustaba esa sensación de estar siendo desplazada, aislada y olvidada, no después de lo mucho que les costó sobrellevar la convivencia en ese pequeño y precario apartamento juntos.

Salió de la cocina secando sus manos en el delantal que tenía puesto y cambió el disco a la segunda parte, la cual comenzaba con la canción Hey you, una de sus favoritas, y cuando las primeras notas en guitarra llenaron todos los espacios de la salita de estar, sintió una presencia tras ella.

— Me gusta mucho esta canción —anunció él, aroma a cigarrillos y a noche helada, tan típico.

— A mí igual —contestó Marlene sin ánimos, observando cómo el disco daba vueltas y vueltas.

Avanzó un poco más hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza. La morena sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron con la primera impresión, pero luego se abandonó al abrazo y se volteó, devolviéndoselo y apoyando su rostro en su pecho, casi llegando a su hombro según su estatura se lo permitía. Esos instantes de cercanía entre ellos de a poco se convirtieron en algo habitual aunque, al parecer, había una regla intrínseca en ello y era tan simple como no cruzar jamás la barrera que separaba su amistad, la que habían forjado en todo ese tiempo, de otra cosa.

Hasta el momento, habían cumplido con respetar la regla al pie de la letra.

— Tenías razón —Marlene no pudo pensar en qué, así que siguió en silencio, esperando una explicación—. Regulus está muerto, pero… se dio cuenta a tiempo de quien era en realidad su líder y qué era lo que debía hacer.

— Se sacrificó, como dijo su elfo —murmuró entonces, asombrada. Sirius asintió— ¿Por qué?

— Quería destruir a Voldemort.

— Valiente.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

— ¿Por qué estás así? —preguntó la morena de pronto.

Él no sabía cómo explicarlo, cómo explicar que acababa de conocer la increíble historia de dos adolescentes que se enamoraron —y no quiso entrar en detalles con Dorcas, comprendió desde el comienzo que esa historia era suya y no iba a forzarla a compartir algo tan íntimo—, cómo explicar que todos los eventos que sucedieron fueron influenciados por ese amor, desde hacer entrar a un auror como infiltrado entre los mortífagos, exponiéndolos durante ocho meses al bando contrario, hasta la última gota de cordura que vio en su hermano a través del relato de su amada. Se sentía superado por su propio hermano menor, quien sin duda había demostrado ser humano, después de todo, un ser humano capaz de amar, sacrificarse, luchar obstinadamente por lo que creía correcto. Bueno, en eso último se parecían, en algo tenían que parecerse.

Sonrió sin sentirse molesto con la idea de que su hermano fuera mejor que él, de hecho, le gustaba pensarlo de ese modo.

— ¿Te digo algo curioso, McKinnon? —se apartó un poco de ella sin dejar de abrazarla, tan solo para mirar a través de sus ojos color ébano—. Intenté tontamente conquistar a la mujer de mi hermano para que tú y tu sensible corazón dejaran de sentirse mal al ser atacados por un montón de curiosos que te acosaban pensando que eras mi novia o algún disparate parecido ¿Sabes lo estúpido que fue eso? Me siento ultrajado, y eres la culpable.

Marlene, al analizar sus palabras, casi deja caer su boca al suelo de la sorpresa. No era por la broma, ni por la forma en la que la molestaba llamándola "corazón sensible", tampoco porque con esas palabras él le estaba confesando indirectamente que sí había intentado conquistar a Dorcas en algún momento y que todo había sido por ella, no por intereses propios; su sorpresa fue porque, al igual que Sirius, lo había comprendido todo. Dorcas estuvo en el otro lado, en el infierno, por Regulus, todo por Regulus, y había sido lo que Sirius no pudo ser en la vida de su hermano, no su reemplazo, pero sí lo que el menor de los Black siempre necesitó para saberse humano y capaz de muchas cosas más que lo que le habían enseñado durante toda su vida.

Algo más que comprendió, en ese mismo instante, en el cual abrazó con más fuerza a Sirius y acarició su cabello, acunándolo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa, era que nunca había dejado ir a su hermano hasta ese momento. Lo pudo leer en su rostro y en su mirada, la cual ya no se le hacía tan indescifrable como siempre lo fue.

Y pensar que hasta hace unos instantes estaba resintiendo la lejanía entre ambos. Ahora sabía que no había nadie más cercano a ella que él y él, por su lado, concordaba.


	15. Eclipse

— Un niño Longbottom, un niño Potter, ¡Esto parece conspiración! Ahora que sabemos que ambos nacerán en Julio tengo tantas ideas para llenarlos de regalos y mimos y todo… Sirius, estoy abrumada.

El aludido, medio ebrio, estaba muy consciente de dos cosas esa madrugada: una, no sabía si era realmente normal debido al clima primaveral pero hacía un calor infernal en el apartamento; y dos, McKinnon estaba igual o más ebria que él. Ambos habían asistido por la tarde a una pequeña fiesta que organizaron Lily y Alice para sus hijos, y bueno, Black podía asegurar que la mitad de las bebidas alcohólicas fueron consumidas por Marlene, él, Dorcas, Peter y Remus, quienes también estaban bastante alegres al abandonar el Valle Godric aquella espectacular noche estrellada.

Todo eso le había hecho extrañar indudablemente a su mejor amigo y compañero por excelencia de copas, sí, James Potter, Cornamenta, padre sobrio del año, pero en el fondo lo entendía, Lily y él estaban mucho más preocupados de su pequeño —el cual James aseguraba que se llamaría Harry— que del resto del mundo, y él, así como Marlene, ya le estaba agarrando cariño a los bebés en camino de sus amigos, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de ser el tío borracho y buena gente de aquellas criaturas.

Por otro lado muy distinto, ya no podía pensar en la maravillosa fiesta que tuvo lugar en la tarde cuando sus pensamientos se desenfocaban cada vez que miraba a su compañera en ese mismo instante. McKinnon lucía espectacular cuando sus mejillas se tornaban rosa por el exceso de Whisky y cerveza, y era su rostro el que se había quedado observando mientras ella le hablaba de los niños con tanto entusiasmo mientras atravesaba la sala a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a poner un disco de The velvet underground para ambientar la cosa. La noche, para ambos, estaba lejos de acabar.

— Pero no te quedes en la puerta, hombre, entra, es tu casa —lo llamó ella enérgicamente. Black suspiró y avanzó, obediente como un perro.

— Si me permites discrepar con tu excelente gusto musical, McKinnon, me hubiera gustado escuchar más a los Stones esta noche —explicó, dejándose caer en el sofá pesadamente.

— ¿Y quién dice que no puedes disfrutar de un buen disco que no sea de los Stones? —Marlene se sentó al otro extremo del sofá y lo miró—. Anda, háblame de algo que no tengo sueño y no quiero morir de aburrimiento.

Y una vez más obedeció a sus deseos.

— ¿Piensas tener hijos algún día? —preguntó de forma aleatoria, o quizás no tanto. Aquella tarde le había sorprendido todo el amor que había manifestado por los dos críos en camino, era como si no hubiera conocido esa faceta de ella hasta el momento en que la vio charlando con Lily y Alice sobre maternidad.

— Muchos —respondió la morocha y luego comenzó a reír—. No, en realidad siempre he querido dos.

— Un niño y una niña —recitó él mientras la chica abría la boca con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo supiste, perro? —preguntó indignada.

— Tienes cara de querer mellizos para vestirlos con colores lindos, parejos y peinarlos del mismo modo. Lo siguiente sería tomarle fotos que los avergonzarán por el resto de sus vidas y cosas así, ¿Me equivoco? —explicó, recibiendo un puñetazo en el brazo por sus comentarios.

— Quizás también puedan ser gemelos, ya sabes, dos niños, el mundo necesita otros Prewett.

— ¡Por favor! —Sirius alzó las manos considerando la idea encantadora, sabía que ese par era explosivo y que un mundo sin ellos sería extraño. No eran los reyes de las bromas y del atractivo como él, James y Remus, pensaba, pero eran un complemento especialmente entrañable para todas las fiestas a las que había asistido, y siempre le había llamado mucho la atención esa especie de telepatía que tenían, algo así como la que él tenía y James pero mucho más desarrollada debido a ser hermanos, después de todo, por lo que estaba seguro de que el poder leerse la mente debía ser posible entre ellos y algunas veces los envidiaba.

— Sí, dos niños me vienen bien —murmuró luego de un silencio en donde se había dedicado a escuchar la canción que sonaba, y debía decir que el disco le estaba gustando, nunca se había interesado particularmente en la banda de Lou Reed pero era buena música.

— ¿Te vienen bien? —Marlene se desternilló de la risa—. ¿Qué te hace pensar en plural? Hablamos de mis niños aquí. Lo que tú serás es el padre de muchos niños alrededor del mundo, mágico y muggle, y todos con distintas madres, claro —ahora le tocaba a ella molestarlo con sus comentarios.

— Ignoraré las injurias hacia mi persona en tus palabras, McKinnon, y deberías considerarlo, ya sabes, si tú y yo tuviéramos dos niños como lo deseas, woah, serían hermosos —el morocho se estiró mientras le ofrecía una somnolienta sonrisa de medio lado a la joven.

— No voy a seguirte el juego, si eso es lo que quieres, cerdo —Marlene cortó de inmediato el juego con el ceño fruncido, provocando que él resoplara—. Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Sabes a lo qué me recordaste? a Regulus. Solo imagínalo, tu hermano sí que la hubiera hecho de oro.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, confundido. Aún se sentía extraño al hablar de su hermano con libertad, pero McKinnon y él se entendían hasta tal punto en el que podía expresar cualquier detalle sobre Regulus y sabía que estaba siendo entendido por ella, lo que le hacía sentir mejor. Aun así seguía sin entender el comentario que había hecho la morena al respecto, y ella le sonrió como si fuera obvio.

— Porque Dorcas es la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida y él, bueno, supongo que era muy guapo, así que… —Marlene se trabó, dándose cuenta muy tarde de lo que ya había salido por su boca, así que se apresuró a cubrirlo con más palabras atropelladas—. No lo sé, una familia entre esos dos sería como esas familias perfectas de la televisión muggle ¿No lo crees?

— Al decir que él es muy guapo me tienes de referencia a mí ¿Verdad? Considerando que jamás lo viste en tu vida —allá iba Sirius, sin dejarle pasar lo que ella quería dejar olvidado.

— No, tú no eres muy guapo, lo que quiero decir es que yo me imagino a Regulus muy guapo —lo corrigió, sintiendo las mejillas acaloradas.

— Es mi hermano, si dices que es guapo, yo también lo soy.

— ¡No lo eres!

— Tú sí —se miraron—. Y más cuando te alteras.

Marlene pestañeó un par de veces y negó, incrédula. Sí, la bebida le había hecho sentir mareada, muy mareada, pero había podido comprender lo que el auror dijo y no había manera en que pudiera creerlo.

— Púdrete —dijo, enfadada. Se levantó del sofá y alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de que él la detuviera tomándola de un brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa, McKinnon? —cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se volteó, cuando los abrió, Sirius estaba frente a ella.

— Tú no me dices frases sacadas de una película barata así como así, Sirius Black, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Arruinar todo? No vuelvas a hacerlo —le ordenó con tanta seriedad que Sirius pensó que se le había quitado la borrachera de un momento a otro.

— No intentes ordenarme qué hacer, nunca —la desafió, acercándose más. Sus ojos hace un buen rato se habían posado en los labios de la morena, gruesos, un poco secos, semi abiertos con indignación ante sus palabras, su mente le rogaba que se acercara aún más y la besara, pero ella tenía razón, eso cambiaría todo.

A pesar de ese lado racional de su cerebro que le decía que la dejara en paz, no pudo contenerse. La cogió rápidamente por la cintura y sus labios chocaron contra los de ella bruscamente. No fue la manera más romántica de aproximarse, pero de todos modos el romance nunca fue con él y Marlene lo sabía. Sus manos estuvieron suspendidas en el aire por un breve momento hasta que aceptó el beso y se relajó. Estuvo al borde de empujarlo y salir corriendo, pero no fue capaz, de hecho se abrazó al cuello de Sirius y el beso aumentó de intensidad sin que ninguno de los dos protestara.

Lo habían querido hace mucho tiempo y no pretendían detenerse. Esta vez no había Dumbledore ni una orden del fénix que los detuviera, estaban solos en la pequeña salita de su apartamento, lo que significaba que tenían la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran y culpar al alcohol después. Lo único que lamentaban, en ese momento, era no haberlo hecho antes. Ya era abril y habían estado viviendo casi cuatro meses juntos y todo ese tiempo manteniendo una inocente distancia que parecía no romperse con nada.

Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña, quien se forzó a sí misma a dejarlo, a separarse de él por un par de centímetros y dedicarse a mirarlo, confundida y sofocada.

— Estamos borrachos —soltó. No fue una pregunta, fue un comentario que más bien justificaba lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Black asintió, aturdido.

— Lo sé —respondió en voz baja, dedicándose a acariciar su cuello desnudo, perdido en el espectacular contraste entre el tono de su piel y la tenue luz que provenía de una única lámpara encendida en la sala—. Por eso estamos haciendo esto —le aseguró luego, dándole un corto beso antes de sonreírle con tranquilidad.

Ella asintió, dándose por satisfecha, y le retornó la sonrisa. Se puso de puntillas, volvió a abrazarlo y lo besó con violencia, permitiéndose esta vez empujar con su lengua a la de Sirius y acariciarla con presteza, lo cual ocasionó una súbita oleada de nuevas sensaciones en el muchacho. Para haber tenido un solo novio, McKinnon besaba como si se le hubiera dado toda la vida; eso tenía que ser un truco, uno que disfrutó mucho y más cuando fue ella quien lo provocó. De pronto, sus manos dejaron de abrazar su cuello y bajaron hasta que tomó su camiseta y la tiró hasta quitársela por la cabeza, sin soportar mucho el separarse de sus labios por esto.

Sirius estaba gratamente sorprendido y mareado, deseando estar sobrio para poder registrar en su memoria lo que venía, apreciarlo con todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, pero sus pensamientos eran fugaces, extraños y confusos. No podía sino disfrutar de lo que tenía frente a él sabiendo que lamentablemente no recordaría mucho. Por primera vez, detestó el haberse emborrachado.

— Lo siento, realmente lo siento —gruñó apresándola entre sus brazos hasta que ambos cayeron en el sofá mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello, siendo consciente de una cosa: se había disculpado por arruinar la amistad entre ambos antes de que todo eso le hiciera olvidar lo mucho que lamentaba que eso fuera a cambiar _un poco_ las cosas en su relación.

Lo último que supo, un poco asombrado, fue que jamás —ni siquiera con lo ebrio que estaba— podría olvidar cómo sonó el primer gemido de la morena bajo él, provocado por él; era la clase de suerte que se tenía alguien que se ganaba la lotería y que, si debía admitirlo con franqueza, solo lo había llegado a soñar.

La realidad fue mil veces mejor que cada uno de esos absurdos sueños.

* * *

Marlene se despertó con un dolor que no sentía hace mucho entre las piernas y que ni siquiera sabía que había llegado a sentir alguna vez en su vida, incluso con ese novio con el que poco y nada le agradaba involucrarse sexualmente. Sí, había pensado que lo amaba y todo, pero no estaba satisfecha, lo que en su tiempo pensó que era normal, no todas las novias del mundo estaban satisfechas, pero luego se percató de que no debió ser así, y que de haber estado enamorada de él como lo decía, hubiera tenido que vivir un infierno sintiendo que algo le faltaba en la intimidad.

Lo que le espantó fue que, después de espabilar, se dio cuenta de que toda esa insatisfacción la había ahogado, aplastado y acabado con la única persona que ella se prometió no volver a mirar con otros ojos desde ese estúpido beso en la cocina del ex cuartel de la orden. El colchón que yacía en el suelo de aquella habitación que prácticamente pertenecía a ambos —unos días dormía él ahí, otros ella, los demás en el sillón, se iban turnando pues el presupuesto era escaso como para darse el lujo de tener dos camas— ahora le parecía extraño. La habitación color rojo oscuro con algunas revistas regadas por el suelo y ropa amontonada en una esquina lucía de otro modo ahora que se dedicaba a observarla con calma, aterrada de moverse y encontrarlo al otro lado.

Lo sintió moverse y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero agarró valor y se volteó. Él sabía que estaba despierta, lo supo desde que sintió el pequeño saltito que dio al despertar, y le pareció curioso el tiempo que se tomó para hacérselo saber. Se miraron, le sonrió burlonamente, ella se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro entre las almohadas, todo seguía siendo extraño pero de algún modo en el que no se sentía mal y al que podría acostumbrarse.

No, qué estaba pensando _, eso_ _no_. Lo escuchó carcajear por sus reacciones y asomó un ojo para mirarlo con odio, lo detestaba. Sirius sacó un cigarrillo de algún lugar que ella no logró ver y lo encendió, odiaba también el aroma a cigarrillo, descubrió que le irritaba todo lo que hacía en ese instante. ¿A dónde iría ahora que todo se le volvía en contra? Ese era su espacio tanto como de él, no debería querer huir, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba salir corriendo como una rata que no quiere enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Era un desastre.

— No te pasará nada si miras —le aseguró el pelinegro al verla con la mitad de su cara asomada y la otra mitad escondida entre las almohadas. Marlene suspiró abatida y lo enfrentó, envolviendo y asegurando su desnudez entre las sábanas, pensando en qué demonios la había hecho llegar hasta ese punto, hasta dormir con uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en la vida.

— No me gusta el olor a cigarrillos —explicó, como si fuera justificación suficiente para su vergüenza y sus ganas de querer ocultarse o irse lejos.

— A mí me gusta fumar ¿Qué hacemos? —él se encogió de hombros sin intención de apagarlo. McKinnon suspiró por enésima vez y no respondió, no era lo suficientemente osada como para quitárselo de la boca y, en un arranque de ira, lanzarlo por la ventana, aunque la escena se le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza mientras lo miraba, y era gloriosa.

Lástima que en la realidad no fuera lo que ella pensaba que podía ser.

— ¿Qué hicimos ahora, Sirius? —preguntó finalmente, olvidando el tema del cigarro.

— Nada malo —contestó el ojigris sin alguna expresión en su rostro, algo retraído si era posible decirlo en esos términos, a Marlene le costaba entender que estuviera tan tranquilo después de lo sucedido—. Es decir, esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros, si pensabas que… bueno, no tendrías por qué pensarlo, es algo que ambos sabemos.

Entonces la realidad la golpeó en la cara: era Sirius, Sirius Black, su amigo, solo eso. Se respetaban, se cuidaban y hasta podía decir que se querían ¡Pero como amigos! Claro que las cosas no iban a cambiar ¿Cómo podrían cambiar? ¿De qué modo? ¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando? Indudablemente, no esperaba despertar luego de una noche de borrachera e instintos con la noticia de un cambio significativo en su relación, con una mañana perfecta, con una escena cliché de antología en donde ambos aceptaban que aquello había significado algo, porque no, no significaba, era algo literal y si no lo había entendido no era culpa de Sirius. En el momento en el que pudieron parar, no lo hicieron. Ella no salió corriendo, no se escandalizó, lo había querido y ahora debía aceptar lo que esa decisión conllevaba.

Lo único positivo había sido que tanto él como ella lo habían querido por igual. Lo quisieron, lo tuvieron y ahora se había desvanecido.

— No seas ridículo —dijo con una sonrisa cansada, bostezando incluso. Había elegido el momento preciso para hablar y parecer despreocupada a la vez—. No pensaba nada. Mi mente está en otro lado, en realidad, lo siento… —mintió. No podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, y no tenía idea de cómo salir de allí sin hacer que la situación se tornara incómoda. ¿Debía tomar su ropa e irse? ¿Debía quedarse hasta que él decidiera salir primero? El dolor de cabeza que sentía debido a la resaca se intensificó gracias al estrés que le provocó pensar en todo aquello. Jamás había hecho algo así de frívolo, o así sentía que fue; ella se había acostado con una sola persona en toda su corta existencia y, a pesar de que no fue una experiencia ideal en las contadas veces que sucedió, estuvo segura de sentir algo por él y que él sentía algo por ella en el momento en que se dio.

Sirius era un caso completamente distinto, con él no sabía nada, ni siquiera lo que venía después. Se encontró atascada en un presente en donde el tiempo no pasaba en esa habitación, y estaba mareada otra vez.

— Está bien así —le aseguró y se levantó, preocupada de que las sábanas cubrieran perfectamente su cuerpo mientras buscaba si por el suelo quedaba algo de su ropa o si esta se encontraba en el salón.

— McKinnon —en ese momento odió aún más su afán de llamarle por su apellido el noventa por ciento del tiempo como si olvidara que su nombre era Marlene—. Yo no quiero dañarte, esto…

— ¿Oh, en serio? Te lo estás tomando todo muy en serio —ella sonrió con una fingida alegría, como si se burlara de él, quien no sonrió de vuelta—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Gracias, supongo, me siento halagada —declaró, poniéndose de pie con suavidad para prevenir futuros mareos debido a ese dolor de cabeza que le impedía hasta pensar, y se largó de la habitación hacia el baño con rapidez.

Ambos sabían que ya la habían cagado hasta más allá de los límites, no era necesario decirlo en voz alta para que se materializase. Sirius la vio salir sin rastro de sus típicas sonrisas en la cara, haciendo añicos lo que quedaba del cigarrillo que fumaba contra la pared y Marlene cerró la puerta tras ella queriendo darse un baño con agua tan fría que le calara los huesos y le quitara esa sensación de haber hecho todo mal.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Marlene, Sirius? —Dumbledore había aterrizado en el departamento por la tarde, encontrando a Sirius sentado en el sofá en pantaloncillos y bata, escuchando nuevamente el disco de The velvet underground sin intenciones de ponerse algo más decente ese día, o de hacer algo más productivo que procrastinar.

El anciano deseó ver a McKinnon por ahí para que fuera ella quien pudiera explicarle la situación del muchacho que en ese momento y más que nunca se parecía a su forma canina, pero con tan solo mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa.

— No lo sé, ¿Con Lily? ¿Con Dorcas? ¿Con Remus? Ni idea —se limitó a responder y luego cambió el tema—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, profesor? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable, la de siempre pero un poco ausente, lo cual Dumbledore no pasó por alto.

— Una misión, claro —dijo, paseándose por el salón con las manos tras la espalda, observando con curiosidad una blusa, luego una calceta colorida, ambas prendas situadas en distintos puntos no muy alejados del suelo, alrededor del sofá, cerca de donde habían otras prendas.

De pronto le pareció que los chicos estaban siendo bastante obvios para ser quienes eran; más Sirius que Marlene, de todos modos, pues el muchacho se destacaba por ser muy misterioso en cuanto a sus relaciones amorosas, a pesar de lo que dijera todo Hogwarts. El profesor se divertía observando con curiosidad las prendas cuando el ojigris captó lo que hacía y se levantó del sofá para imitarlo y pasearse por la sala pateando la ropa lejos, fuera de su vista.

— Será un largo viaje, Sirius —anunció el anciano, divertido—. Pero supongo que no será una tortura, irás con James.

— ¿Ah sí? Buen momento para reencontrarme con el señor Potter —comentó el ojigris, agitado al ver expuesta su vida privada ante el hombre que lo conoció desde que era un malandrín de once años—. Profesor, tengo una duda respecto a este lugar… ¿Está asegurado?

Dumbledore no respondió de inmediato, pero captó a lo que iba el muchacho.

— Marlene estará bien —le aseguró. Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello y evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

— Oh, era solo una pregunta de rutina, ya sabe, como ella no es auror y yo tendré esta misión, es lógico que me preocupe —confesó como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero la realidad era que le preocupaba dejarla sola y más cuando la situación entre ambos no era la mejor.

 _Genial_ , pensó. Justo cuando estaban en el medio de un gran problema de convivencia le cae una misión que lo mantendrá alejado por un buen tiempo de casa, lo cual podría empeorarlo todo o quizás mejorarlo. Esperaba que la lejanía fuera santo remedio para olvidar el lío en el que estaban metidos, pero no podía apostar todas sus cartas a ello.

Dumbledore se preparó para salir, no tenía mucho tiempo esa tarde.

— No quiero importunarte más de la cuenta, Sirius. Hoy por la noche en el Valle Godric, equípate con lo necesario —le indicó, dándole la espalda para abrir la puerta de salida.

— Lo haré —respondió el joven.

— Y, Sirius… —el profesor volvió a darle la cara—. Pude haber dejado a Marlene con Dorcas desde un comienzo así como a ti con Remus o Peter de forma lógica, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Black comprendió de inmediato hacia dónde iba esa conversación y no deseó que desconfiara de él cuando ya había hecho la promesa de cuidar a McKinnon con anterioridad.

— Tomó la decisión correcta, profesor —respondió rápidamente. Dumbledore asintió.

— Buenas tardes —atravesó la puerta y la cerró suavemente.

A penas se encontró solo, se pasó ambas manos por la cara, perdiendo la paciencia y se tumbó en el sofá, deseando saber dónde se encontraba la joven, esperando que apareciera antes de tener que largarse también. Necesitaba verla y decirle con urgencia que sí, que lo que pasó entre ambos cambió todo, que su cabeza iba a explotar si no aparecía con sus habituales sonrisas y ese aroma a flores de su perfume a decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se alejaría, que no lo dejaría.

Cerró los ojos, no tenía hambre, ni ganas de volver a levantarse del sofá, y así fue como se quedó dormido, esperando.


	16. Quédate

— Dios mío, esas son las cosas que odio de los Ravenclaw. ¿Dónde están tus agallas, mujer? —gritó James desde la cocina, preparando la cena porque esa noche le tocaba a él hacerse cargo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con comida, como lo habían acordado con Lily desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos.

— ¡Ya cállate! —le gritó su esposa, frunciendo el ceño. Ahora que, por fin, Marlene había admitido que sucedía algo con Black, o quizás en ese momento se había materializado, lo único que le importaba era su bienestar físico y psicológico, que no sufriera con lo que sentía—. Lo que yo opino es que, bueno, en parte James tiene razón.

Marlene resopló como adolescente enfadada, no necesitaba que se confabularan para decirle qué hacer al respecto. En primer lugar, ella solo se encontraba allí porque había ido a la casa de Dorcas y la rubia no se encontraba, por lo que asumió que probablemente estaba de guardia, y terminó en la puerta de los Potter solo para encontrar un refugio que no fuera su hogar. Lo que no esperó es que la interrogaran hasta que escupió toda la verdad —cortando algunas partes, por supuesto— y ahora se creían con el derecho de aconsejarle los pasos que debía seguir.

— ¿Y qué quieren que haga? Todo está dicho, y no les he pedido consejos, por si no se habían dado cuenta —se defendió desde su cómoda posición tendida en el sofá. Comenzaba a sentirse como el paciente de dos psicólogos que estaban peor que ella y no comprendían en absoluto la situación por la que estaba pasando. A la vez, pensando más detenidamente, los Potter eran los únicos a quienes podía acudir si necesitaba una segunda opinión que no fuera su propia consciencia taladrándole la cabeza con necedades—. Esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros, fin del tema —murmuró, mirando una pequeña mancha en el techo.

— ¡Por favor! —Lily se levantó de su asiento, exasperada de tan solo escuchar tales razones. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y la tomó de un brazo sin mucha fuerza, solo para llegar hasta el dedo en donde tenía el anillo de oro blanco que le había regalado el merodeador la navidad pasada—. Esto es Sirius Black, el idiota que le regala el anillo más preciado que ha tenido en su condenada vida a una chica, y no cualquiera, a ti, pero no, no, no, claro, no significas nada, nada de lo que hacen significa nada, él no se compromete con nada, solo consigo mismo ¿Cierto? ¿Es así como funciona su mente o estoy haciéndolo muy mal? —la soltó y la morena ocultó la mano para evitar llamar la atención sobre el anillo otra vez.

Marlene escuchó con claridad como James luchaba por no partirse de la risa desde la cocina, perdiendo contra sí mismo pues las carcajadas fluyeron a los pocos segundos.

— ¡Lily, te amo! —exclamó.

— ¡James cierra la puta boca o te rebano la lengua con un cortador industrial! —le gritó Marlene de vuelta, impulsivamente. Los Potter se quedaron en silencio en un instante al oírla—. Es tu mejor amigo y sabes perfectamente por qué tiene esos problemas y por qué yo me preocupo de ello más de la cuenta.

En menos de lo que esperó, James entró a la escena por la puerta que llevaba hacia la cocina y se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde del sofá en donde ella se encontraba recostada. Marlene se acomodó al sentir que no le dejaba espacio para acomodarse, pero él levantó una mano e hizo un gesto que le indicó que estaba bien así. El ojiavellana se encontraba francamente admirado, primero por cómo McKinnon defendía a Sirius, como si lo conociera de verdad y como si él hubiera expuesto todos sus secretos a la morena; segundo, porque la joven además de defenderlo, se tomaba la libertad de amenazarlo, a él, su mejor amigo. Nunca creyó que ese día llegaría, pero comenzaba a creer que todas sus sospechas eran ciertas. Miró a Lily por una fracción de segundo, notificando que se encontraba tan aturdida como él, y luego tornó su mirada hacia Marlene, suspirando antes de comenzar.

— Marlene McKinnon, entiendo la vida de Sirius al revés y al derecho —dijo con una leve sonrisa, orgulloso de poder decir algo como eso con tal certeza—. Pero escúchame bien porque no es algo que diga a menudo: no por entenderlo voy a apoyarlo. No me trago que sus comportamientos sean "normales", él no está bien en muchas cosas que hace y, si lo conoces tanto como creo que lo haces, me darás la razón.

La joven, apoyándose en los cojines y en el respaldo del sofá, se sentó, sin saber qué decir ante eso.

— Mira —James se reclinó, apoyando los codos en las piernas, juntando sus manos distraídamente en el centro mientras continuaba—. He crecido junto a él, y he tenido que ver cómo, sin exagerar, destruye las ilusiones de personas que no tienen la culpa de nada. Ya sé que somos jóvenes, pero hasta el presente he visto llorar a demasiada gente por él y eso no es normal, es como si le gustara ver eso, provocar eso —hizo una pausa, le costaba criticar el modo de vida de su amigo, pero era algo que se escapaba de sus manos, algo en lo que solo podía actuar como espectador porque Black jamás aceptó ninguno de sus consejos o advertencias al respecto—. Como creo que debes saber, él tuvo una familia excepcionalmente cruel y su infancia estuvo llena de horrores que no debo mencionar para que se entienda. Que no haya desarrollado sus mismos ideales y se haya opuesto a ellos durante toda su vida no significa que no sea como ellos, en esencia. Sirius no lo aceptará jamás, pero ha sido cruel con personas inocentes a su manera y la conducta es repetitiva, es lo que hicieron con él.

Lily cerró sus ojos, apesadumbrada. Algunas veces olvidaba que tras el merodeador se ocultaba esa historia que lo volvía una víctima y victimario a la vez, sin poder desprenderse de su apellido, de lo que las personas bajo ese noble y ancestral linaje habían hecho. No dudaba de lo buena persona que podía llegar a ser, de los buenos sentimientos que habían en su interior por sus amigos y por la gente anónima por la cual luchaba en la orden y por la cual se convirtió en auror, queriendo siempre ayudar, pero James tenía razón: entre todas esas cualidades admirables en él, se encontraban los defectos, como su deliberada crueldad o ese individualismo que solo lo hacía velar por su comodidad y no la del resto.

Es por eso que se preocupaba de Marlene, ¿Podría Sirius ser distinto con ella?

— Lo que quiero decir… —prosiguió Potter, captando que la morena no diría nada aún—. Es que sí, en base a lo que es y lo que quiere pretender que es también se creó una imagen, la que todos conocen: el libertino, el ligero, el que se deja llevar por lo que venga. Quiero que entiendas que, a pesar de todo lo que yo te he dicho, no hay nada más lejano a la realidad. Él es bueno, lo que pasa es que aún tiene problemas sin resolver y yo creo que tú podrías ayudarlo. Al final, no te hará lo mismo que a los demás.

James pensó que su amigo se reiría si los viera analizar su vida con tanto detalle, se sentiría como toda una celebridad y correría a contarles a los demás, en especial a Remus y Peter, quienes se lo tomarían con ligereza y lo apoyarían en sus locuras, esas con las cuales siempre logra ocultar la verdad, disfrazarla de diversión. Se sintió bien que tanto Marlene como Lily escucharan con atención y se vieran tan sobrecogidas. Había luchado contra los demonios de su amigo durante casi toda su adolescencia, pero ganarles no le correspondía a él sino que al mismo Sirius, y algunas veces pensaba que no quería hacerlo, que le gustaba que las cosas fueran como eran, a pesar de que muchas veces no fuera correcto.

— Yo puedo —admitió Marlene—. Como amiga —añadió. James alzó una ceja—. He estado ahí y sé de lo que hablas, pero… lo que sucedió anoche fue solo un arrebato. Él estaba borracho, yo estaba borracha, recuerdo muy poco y me siento muy mal… además ya lo hablamos por la mañana, no quiero volver a repetirles todo otra vez —explicó, manteniendo lo mejor que podía la compostura, de otro modo se hubiera largado a llorar en ese mismo instante por la tragedia que representaba ese episodio en su vida.

Aparentemente se había cruzado con el hombre más improbable de la galaxia, y aparentemente lo quería más de la cuenta como para deshacerse de él por completo, por su bien.

— Eso da igual —opinó Lily con una sonrisa alentadora, acercándose a James, a quien le acarició la espalda y los hombros con suavidad.

— Lils tiene razón. Lo que importa es que ambos recuerdan lo esencial —Potter entornó los ojos con un gesto que denotaba obviedad, haciendo que Marlene sonriera muy a su pesar—. Solo créele cuando dice que no quiere herirte ¿Sabes? Porque si aceptara de una buena vez que siente algo por ti, no sabría qué hacer, y te puedo asegurar por mi pequeño Harry —se volteó y puso una mano en el ya notorio vientre de Lily, quien tenía cinco meses y algunas semanas para ese entonces—. Que no quiere dañarte, ni que huyas o lo detestes por su…

— Idiotez —murmuró la pelirroja, meneando la cabeza como si el hombre no tuviera remedio.

— Iba a decir "confusión", querida —dijo James con fingida severidad, Lily se hizo la desentendida—. Ten paciencia —finalizó, dirigiéndose a Marlene.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. McKinnon no tenía nada que decir, James había terminado con lo que debía decirle y Lily creía que todo estaba perfectamente claro.

— Ve a terminar la cena —susurró la última de pronto, dirigiéndose a su marido—. Luego tienes que irte —añadió con pesadumbre, detestando la simple idea de aquella misión que los separaría por primera vez desde que se enteraron de la existencia de Harry.

— ¿Irse? —preguntó Marlene, entonces.

— Oh, ¿No te dijo Sirius?

— He estado aquí escondida como una rata desde la mañana, no creo que haya tenido oportunidad de decirme nada —murmuró como respuesta.

— Nos vamos a una misión durante dos semanas, ya sabes, tenemos que reclutar grupos importantes para nuestro bando ahora que la guerra es inaplazable. Me temo que se nos acaba el tiempo —explicó James, poniéndose de pie para ir a finalizar los últimos retoques para la cena. Marlene se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, maldiciendo su suerte.

— Genial —farfulló entre dientes.

— Sirius vendrá a cenar con nosotros, si quieres podemos dejarlos solos para que puedan…

Marlene volvió a mirar a su amiga con un genuino pánico en el brillo de sus ojos oscuros y negó de inmediato.

— Te lo agradezco, Lily, pero no —se mordió la mejilla con fuerza, pensando—. Hagan lo que tienen que hacer con normalidad ¿Vale? Y si no les molesta, creo que me quedaré para… para despedirme de ambos.

— ¡Y para cenar! —le ordenó el joven de gafas desde donde se encontraba, nuevamente en la cocina.

Marlene meneó la cabeza y asintió, Lily le sonrió abiertamente y siguió a James por si necesitaba algo de ayuda. Al llegar a la cocina, la joven pareja compartió una silenciosa mirada, sintiendo que a pesar de todos sus intentos nada había ayudado a apaciguar los pensamientos de su amiga e invitada, y se sintió como un fracaso.

* * *

Cuando Sirius entró por la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Potter lo primero que vio fue a Marlene, enterrada en el sofá con un libro de animales entre las manos, uno que irónicamente él le había regalado a Lily para su cumpleaños número dieciocho. No supo qué decir, se sentía un poco tonto por no haber concluido que ella podía estar con ellos y se prometió en su interior matar a James por no darle aviso por la tarde, pero se encontró con una pregunta fundamental que anulaba todos esos pensamientos: ¿Por qué debía James avisarle?

Estuvo toda la tarde teniendo la misma clase de pensamientos contradictorios. Inspiró fuertemente y se preparó para hacer notar su presencia en la casa, pues Marlene aún no se percataba y los Potter no se veían por ningún lugar.

— ¡Buenas noches, familia! —exclamó.

A McKinnon se le resbaló el libro de las manos debido al sobresalto y, sin más escudo, se vio enfrentada al recién llegado en completa soledad. Sirius la miró sin decir nada, ocultando tras ojos mentirosos que debían hablar sin saber exactamente sobre qué, entonces se adentró en la salita con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando pacientemente la aparición de James o Lily para que salvaran la tensa situación.

— ¡Canuto! —fue el joven de gafas el primero en aparecer con su delantal de chef y su sonrisa de siempre, esa que solo le dedicaba a sus camaradas. Marlene lo miró con una expresión indescifrable; hasta hace un momento charlaban con seriedad sobre el recién llegado y ahora era capaz de hacer como si jamás hubieran tenido esa conversación—. Justo a tiempo, he cocinado yo —le informó con orgullo.

— Diablos, siempre llego a intoxicarme a este lugar —bromeó el ojigris mientras avanzaba y le daba un gran abrazo a su amigo—. ¿Invitaste a Colagusano y Lunático a la masacre? Espero que no hayas pensado en Alice y Frank para esto, eso sería muy cruel, no querrás matar a una familia completa ¿Verdad?

— Los invité a todos y más de tres veces, pero me han rechazado y roto el corazón de paso —la castaña los miró de reojo, sorprendida con tanto teatro, ¿Acaso sus charlas siempre eran así? Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomar el libro que se encontraba leyendo para abrirlo y ocultarse tras él, intentando concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en las palabras e imágenes que veía y no en la conversación—. Pero siéntate, la cena está en unos minutos, de hecho, Lily está en este minuto sirviendo.

— ¡Quiero saber qué es! ¿Qué cocinaste? Vamos, dime, soy tu mejor amigo —protestó Black.

— Ya verás, no seas niño, ve a sentarte sino no hay comida para ti… —ambos se vieron interrumpidos por una risita y se voltearon hacia la fuente de origen: Marlene, de cara a su libro, reía silenciosamente y al verse descubierta se puso una mano en la boca— ¿Disculpa, Marlene? —dijo Potter fingiendo estar indignado.

Ella se vio obligada a mirarlos.

— Estos… estos animales tan extraños —se justificó entre tartamudeos. James miró a Sirius, quien a su vez la miraba con una expresión impasible.

— Bueno anda, siéntate y ve animales con Marlene, adiós —lo empujó el ojiavellana y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Black dejó escapar un suspiro cansino y se sentó en el sofá junto a su compañera, quien siguió con los ojos pegados en el libro sin llegar a leer ninguna palabra de lo que tenía escrito. Se sentía como si fuera menor y tuviera al lado al niño que la hacía sonrojar y pensar cursilerías en clase, estaba hasta el fondo por él. Fuera quien fuera, viniera de donde viniera, sabía que no había vuelta atrás y que lo evitó hasta donde le fue humanamente posible, pero había sucedido. Lo triste era que no tenía idea de si era recíproco, él se dedicó a repetirle hasta el hartazgo que el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo jamás retornó los sentimientos que otros le entregaban, lo que James le comprobó esa misma noche con la charla que habían tenido.

Le costó mucho creer que el mismo muchacho que le enseñó a defenderse, la cuidó, la mimó y la hizo sentir mejor cada vez que se deprimía, tuviera un lado cruel, dañino y más que eso le gustara ser así, provocar dolor en los demás como se lo provocaron a él.

— Así que te vas —soltó, cerrando el libro, intentando aparentar que no estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

— Dumbledore fue esta tarde a visitarme, no tenía idea del viaje —confesó el morocho con la mirada fija en la alfombra francesa que Lily tanto amaba—. ¿Te invitaron a cenar también?

— Oh no… es decir, sí, pero he estado aquí todo el día, solo estoy abusando un poco más de su hospitalidad al quedarme —respondió McKinnon y Sirius sintió que ya sabía todo lo que había dicho desde antes, desde que entró al lugar y la vio, de hecho—. Tampoco sabía que te irías esta noche —añadió en voz baja.

— Por dos semanas —soltó él como si no fuera la gran cosa aunque, en realidad, lo era. Despegó su mirada de la alfombra y la posó en ella, en su cabello, que ya estaba un poco más largo y liso como siempre, en su rostro, sus ojos, su boca, sus mejillas, ya estaba extrañándola aún sin irse, y era por esa maldita sensación de haber perdido algo con ella, de haberlo cambiado todo de la noche a la mañana—. Quédate con Lily —le pidió tras un breve silencio.

— ¿Para qué…? —comenzó Marlene, extrañada, entonces a media frase abrió su boca como si lo supiera—. Oh claro, la cuidaré por James, no quiero que nada le suceda a ella y a Harry, tienes razón, me…

— Por ti —le indicó él sin esperar a que terminara con sus suposiciones. No estaba pensando precisamente en el bienestar de Lily, de eso se preocupaba ella misma pues era una excelente auror y en su estado o no haría lo correcto para protegerse a sí misma en ausencia de James. Lo que él no quería era que Marlene se quedara sola, no quería que alguien llegara de sorpresa a atacarla al departamento, menos cuando la peor pesadilla de McKinnon era esa y él estaba muy consciente de ello.

 _—_ _Sirius —al escuchar su nombre, se despertó un poco desorientado y pudo ver que por la ventana ya aparecían los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer, notificando junto a ello que aún seguían en ese lugar tan incómodo, húmedo y abandonado, con aquellas mantas que olían a muerte y la chimenea llena de cenizas del fuego que se extinguió durante la noche. McKinnon aún estaba entre sus brazos, y era ella quien lo llamaba, sin intención de zafarse del abrazo que los envolvía en esa fría mañana._

 _—_ _¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en voz baja._

 _—_ _No pude dormir bien —respondió ella—. No te rías por lo que te diré, pero tengo… miedo._

 _A él no se le habría ocurrido reír, de todos modos. Nada de lo que había sucedido en esas últimas veinticuatro horas había sido motivo de risa._

 _—_ _He tenido pesadillas —continuó._

 _—_ _¿Sobre qué?_

 _—_ _Nosotros —Black no movió ningún músculo de su cuerpo o rostro, pero estaba bastante sorprendido con lo que oía—. Nosotros muriendo —explicó Marlene con más especificidad._

 _—_ _No moriremos —le aseguró. No era el mejor animando a las personas pero podía intentarlo con ella hasta que resultara—. Ni de broma moriremos ¿Entiendes?_

 _—_ _Pero… a ti te asesinaban lejos de mí y luego… luego me quedaba sola. Era tan fácil para ellos, me forzaban a verte morir… es horrible, no quiero dormir, no quiero seguir soñando eso ¿Cuándo nos vendrán a buscar, Sirius? Me quiero ir de este lugar —se lamentó la morena, al borde del llanto. Últimamente, cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban lo único que soñaba era eso._

 _Sirius lo analizó. Hace no mucho, en navidad, él había hablado con Dumbledore sobre Marlene, aceptando hacerse cargo por completo de lo que sucediera desde ese momento con ella. El anciano profesor le había expresado su preocupación por la chica y su familia, y él se había opuesto rotundamente a que alguien más desempeñara la "tarea" que estaba aceptando. Para él, velar por Marlene no era una tarea, tenía el presentimiento de que si ella se enteraba de aquello consideraría denigrante que alguien cuidara de su vida como si tuviera necesidad de una niñera, así que todo lo que iba a hacer al respecto sería sumamente sutil, tanto que ella no se daría cuenta siquiera._

 _Fue así como él se encargó de enseñarle a pelear, la sacó del cuartel cuando este fue atacado y, después de una serie de eventos para nada afortunados, se encontró abrazado a ella en esa casa abandonada. A fin de cuentas, no era un compromiso que le pesara, la quería y haría todo lo posible para que ella pudiera luchar y vivir desde ese momento, así que poco le importaba que estuvieran muriendo de frío y hambre, si tenía que calmarla cuando tenía pesadillas, lo haría._

 _—_ _McKinnon —luchó por no hacer una tontería como dejar de abrazarla para tomarla de las mejillas y besarla, pues un acto tan sencillo e impulsivo como ese arruinaría todo el plan y solo serviría para distanciarlos—. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente._

 _—_ _Eso lo dices siempre —objetó la castaña, entonces él lo hizo: dejó de abrazarla, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a girarse para verla a la cara._

 _Pero no la besó._

 _—_ _Hablo en serio —dijo, la voz ronca luego de tanto susurrar._

 _Luego de un rato en donde permanecieron en silencio y en la misma posición, la soltó, se puso de pie y salió de la casa a fumar algo afuera, odiándose un poco por las cosas que no hizo allí adentro mientras todavía podía._

Marlene apoyó su cabeza en el sofá, mirándolo con tristeza.

— Lily no es tú —musitó, luchando contra impulsos que le decían que soltara ese libro que tenía entre las manos y las ocupara para acariciar su rostro, su barba de tres días o esas ondas que se le formaban en el cabello ahora que lo tenía casi hasta la barbilla. No quería que se fuera, sentía que si se iba volvería a soñar una y otra vez que no regresaba, que nunca más lo volvía a ver, que todo salía mal y que se quedaba finalmente sola, aunque sonara realmente ridículo y pesimista cada vez que lo pensaba con detención.

— ¿Eso es porque soy más guapo que la señora Potter? —susurró él, sonriendo de medio lado, intentando hacerla sentir mejor otra vez. Imitándola, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y disfrutó del pequeño momento compartido, que ella lo mirara y él a ella fue suficiente para que se olvidara de su curiosidad por lo que estaría cocinando James allí adentro.

— No discutiré más contigo sobre quién es más guapo —declaró ella con una pequeña sonrisa, una que se borró al instante. Sirius no comprendió el drástico cambio de expresión—. ¿Estamos en paz?

Él asintió instantáneamente un par de veces, pero luego negó, simplemente negó, arrepentido de su primera decisión. No todo estaba bien, ni en paz, menos en su interior, donde todo era un caos y le era imposible mentir en esos momentos. Sin que Marlene pudiera prevenirlo, él se inclinó y sus labios se unieron a los de ella con violencia en un beso que tuvo una respuesta inmediata e igualmente brusca; no fue hasta que sintieron ruidos de platos y cubiertos demasiado cerca y tras la puerta de la cocina que se separaron con mucho pesar y volvieron a sus lugares, admirados con lo que acababa de suceder.

No podían seguir así.

— ¡Listo! —exclamó Lily con tono célebre, apareciendo desde la cocina con un plato de comida en cada mano— ¿Qué tal, _Blacky_? No te oí llegar —saludó a Sirius a medida que avanzó hacia la mesa del comedor.

— No me llames así, Evans… Potter… Potter-Evans —gruñó él y se puso de pie de inmediato para saludarla con un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Marlene, aun enterrada en su puesto del sofá, rio con incomodidad y se levantó para ir a ocupar un puesto en la mesa.

— ¿Ravioles? James es todo un creativo —ironizó Sirius sentándose en el puesto vacío al lado de la morocha.

— ¡Le han quedado de maravilla! —exclamó Lily a la defensiva.

— Cariño, no debes mentir solo porque es tu hombre, cosa que de todos modos es otra mentira porque sabes que Potter me pertenece —el ojigris le acarició un brazo con una falsa expresión de lástima y ella le dio un golpe en la mano con una cuchara como respuesta a sus bromas, lo cual lo dejó lamentándose mientras se acariciaba el área afectada.

— ¿Podemos comer en paz? —llegó James desde la cocina y dejó otros dos platos en los puestos que ocuparían él y su esposa—. Traeré las ensaladas y esas cosas, no se maten por mí —anunció dramáticamente y volvió a desaparecer.

Lily se sentó en su puesto y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Sirius, quien le sonrió con inocencia. Marlene los miraba en silencio, sin ánimos de decir nada y con la mente en otro lugar no tan lejano, un lugar que se situaba entre los labios del ojigris que ahora reía con alegría pues había seguido en su empresa de fastidiar a Lily hasta que esta lo amenazó con pegarle la lengua al paladar, lo que no llegó a suceder pues James llegó a interrumpirlos, dejando las ensaladas en el centro de la mesa.

— ¡A disfrutar la buena comida de James Charlus Potter! —dijo el entusiasta cocinero y, por fin, todos comenzaron a cenar.

* * *

Era hora. James y Sirius iban a emprender un largo viaje que tendría frutos importantes para la orden, si todo salía bien, y eso era lo que debía importarles, no lo que dejarían atrás durante dos semanas. Lily no quería dejar ir a James por razones obvias: no se habían separado desde que supieron sobre el embarazo y, sinceramente, no deseaba estar sin él. A las diez tenían que partir a su destino con un solo bolso que contenía mil cosas para la supervivencia de ambos más sus varitas, y no quedaba mucho para que llegara la hora, por lo que ya se comenzaban a despedir.

Mientras Lily se mecía entre los fuertes brazos de James y se susurraban cosas que nadie más que ellos podían oír, Marlene decidió que debía darles algo de espacio —o, en realidad, huir lo más pronto posible antes de vomitar con tanto amor— y salió al jardín, encontrándose de lleno con Sirius, quien fumaba apoyado en una pared, observando el callejón vacío frente a la casa de los Potter.

— ¿Nunca dejarás esa manía? Te matará —le informó, él la miró de reojo y expulsó el humo que tenía retenido, dejando que se deslizara por entre sus labios con una sencillez hipnotizante. Marlene sacudió la cabeza cuando se descubrió mirando más de la cuenta.

— ¿La cursilería de los Potter allá adentro te aburrió? —le preguntó, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

— Algo —confesó ella, pateando una piedra—. Ya lo tendrás para ti, no te pongas celoso —intentó bromear, pero su aspecto taciturno traicionaba lo festivo de sus palabras.

— Ya quisiera Evans que lo hiciera.

Marlene lo sintió distante, quizás su mente ya estaba con la misión y no allí, no podía saberlo, pero el momento que compartieron adentro definitivamente se desvaneció en el aire como el humo del cigarrillo que fumaba el ojigris y ni siquiera una sola partícula de este quedaba ahora entre ambos.

James salió con ellos en un segundo, seguido de Lily, y le hizo una seña a Sirius.

Ahora que el segundo momento a solas se había acabado, Marlene se sintió perdida. Tendría que verlo partir sin decirle nada, sin escuchar nada de su parte y la incertidumbre seguiría presente durante dos largas semanas sin saber de él. Era un martirio.

— Nos vamos —declaró el de gafas.

Sirius lanzó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo al suelo, lo aplastó con el pie y asintió, volteándose a ver a Marlene como por acto reflejo mientras James besaba por enésima vez a Lily, quien le repetía que lo iba a castrar si algo le sucedía en el viaje mientras él reía por las amenazas.

— ¿Te quedarás con Lily? —insistió Black, queriendo corroborar su respuesta.

Marlene asintió vagamente, desesperada por decir algo que nunca llegó, lo que la obligó a permanecer en silencio. Su mirada le suplicó que no se fuera, que la abrazara y que no se preocupara por la presencia de los Potter, quienes irónicamente estaban más de acuerdo con su relación que ellos mismos.

Sirius resopló y apretó los labios, sin saber qué hacer. James pasó por su lado con sus cosas y se dio cuenta de que era el último momento que tenía para observar a McKinnon y a todas sus particularidades, guardarlas en su mente por si le hacían falta en el viaje. Merlín, iba a extrañarla.

— ¿Canuto? —lo apuró James.

— Voy —contestó, sin dejar de mirar a la morena—. Bien, nos vemos, McKinnon.

No, no se iban a abrazar o algo por el estilo, era algo que habían asumido hace bastante dentro de esa relación disfuncional. Marlene inspiró fuertemente y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

— Vuelve pronto, perro —susurró tan bajo que el único que lo escuchó fue él.

Conforme, le sonrió levemente y se dio media vuelta, blandió su mano despidiéndose de Lily y salió de la propiedad, perdiéndose al lado de James por el camino lleno de niebla que se extendía más allá de ellos. Lily acarició la espalda de Marlene y la acogió con los brazos abiertos cuando esta se volteó y la abrazó, odiando sentirse de ese modo respecto a él y que él no sintiera lo mismo.


	17. Desearía que estuvieras aquí

El reloj de pared volvía a incomodarla una vez más mientras leía recostada en el sofá de la salita de los Potter. Lily se encontraba tomando una siesta en la habitación del segundo rellano así que difícilmente podía oír lo molesto que se volvía aquel reloj que sonaba más de la cuenta con cada segundo que pasaba como lo hacía Marlene, pero como debido al embarazo se encontraba más propensa a las largas siestas y el cansancio, la morena pensó que era lo mejor. Ahora que había permanecido en total una semana lejos del pequeño apartamento en los suburbios al que solía llamar hogar, extrañaba como nunc su espacio, su gramola y, por supuesto, a su compañero, el único con el cual se sentía realmente cómoda para hablar sobre sus temores con respecto a su familia y su vida, los que incrementaban con cada día que pasaba y cada cosa que leía en los periódicos.

Estaba al borde de un quiebre emocional y no sabía qué hacer, la lejanía y la ausencia de su único confidente estaba afectándola de una manera que no creyó posible hasta que lo vivió. De nada sirvió la música, los libros, los agentes de distracción en general; nada la calmaba, y lo único que parecía distraerla tan solo un poco era hablar sobre Harry, imaginar junto a la futura madre del bebé cómo sería al nacer, si sus ojos serían avellanas o verdes, si su cabello sería negro o pelirrojo. Durante los días que pasaban con una lentitud tortuosa, podían pasar horas hablando sobre el niño, divirtiéndose con la cantidad de posibilidades para su futuro. A Marlene le encantaba ver a Lily feliz y le gustaba compartir esos momentos con ella, eran instantes de calma y plenitud que se perdían en el viento cuando acababan.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —Lily pudo notificar la tristeza en su rostro desde las escaleras. Había despertado hace tan solo un rato y se le había hecho tarde para preparar la cena, sin embargo olvidó todo lo que tuviera que ver con comida y atrasos cuando lo primero que vio cuando salió de su cuarto fue que, una vez más, su amiga se encontraba con esa mirada ausente y la expresión perdida. Se apresuró a bajar los escalones que le faltaban y fue a sentarse a su lado.

McKinnon no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta en ese momento.

—Extraño a mi familia —musitó, avergonzada de seguir sintiendo lo mismo luego de casi un año acostumbrándose a sobrevivir lejos de casa.

Lily comprendía lo que se sentía, todos soñaban con algo distinto a lo que estaban viviendo y estaba segura de que todos tenían formas distintas para lidiar con ello.

— Y yo a la mía, pero…

— No creo que lo entiendas —Marlene, en su afán por refugiarse en su propio dolor, olvidó algo muy importante sobre la pelirroja, lo cual la ofendió profundamente.

— Mis padres son muggles, Marlene —le explicó, elevando la voz—. Creo que sé muy bien a lo que te refieres, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

La morena levantó su rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y arrepentimiento, negando varias veces con la cabeza. Claro que lo recordaba, todo estaba fresco en su memoria aunque hubieran pasado más de ocho años.

 _— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la tímida niña de cabello castaño y mirada negra, observando con un poco de nervios a la triste niña pelirroja que miraba el esplendoroso paisaje por la ventana, bien apegada a ella, sin prestar atención a nada más hasta que fue interrumpida con su llegada._

 _— Oh, claro —respondió sin siquiera mirarla. Hace menos de media hora atrás un par de lunáticos decidieron que era su día de suerte y entraron al vagón sin pedirle permiso con el simple fin de fastidiarla y arruinar su día más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible. Uno de los chicos, gafas redondas, ojos avellana y cabello despeinado, no cesó de hacerle preguntas sobre lo que se le ocurriera, provocando que ella quisiera romperle la nariz por lo invasivo que era; el segundo chico, sin embargo, era diez veces peor que el primero. Aparte de egocéntrico, intentó hacer un truco de magia para impresionarlos y gracias a eso estuvieron al borde de quedar calvos._

 _Suerte que la señora del carrito de los dulces atrajo la atención de los niños y el ojigris que había sido el del truco arrastró a su amigo hacia afuera para perseguirla y comprarle golosinas. No supo qué pensar con esa primera impresión de los compañeros que tendría en Hogwarts, ¿Serían todos así? Deseó sellar la puerta de su vagón con algún hechizo, los dos pequeños habían acabado con sus ganas de socializar. Poco y nada sabía de adivinación como para poder averiguar que ese era solo el comienzo y que ese par volvería a aparecer hasta en sus peores pesadillas, pero tenía un presentimiento, solo que esperaba con todas sus ganas que no se hiciera realidad._

 _—Mi nombre es Marlene ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la recién llegada, cerrando la puerta del vagón cuando ya estuvo adentro._

 _— Lily._

 _La niña de ojos oscuros pudo notar y hasta sentir la pena de su compañera, quien seguía sin mirarla. Sin ánimos de ser calificada de fisgona o algo parecido, acomodó sus cosas en la rejilla que se encontraba sobre los asientos y luego se dejó caer frente a la pelirroja, permaneciendo en un respetuoso y solemne silencio hasta que la triste muchacha fue la que decidió hablarle._

 _— ¿Tienes hermanos, Marlene? —le preguntó._

 _— No, soy hija única —respondió a la brevedad._

 _— Qué suerte —resopló Lily._

 _— ¿Has peleado con los tuyos? —fue ahora Marlene quien preguntó, suponiendo que su compañera estaba un poco más dispuesta a hablar que cuando llegó._

 _— Oh, algo por el estilo —Evans miró de reojo a la niña que tenía en frente y, por primera vez desde que entró al vagón, la examinó: cabello oscuro, ojos mucho más oscuros, piel morena, labios gruesos, algo secos, su aspecto era muy ordenado, frágil e inclusive dulce, como si no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie. Su presencia era mucho más agradable que la de esos dos maniacos que habían pasado con anterioridad, por lo que se alegró de poder conversar con ella civilizadamente—. Mi hermana es… no tiene magia y creo que no volverá a hablarme en su vida._

 _Marlene abrió ligeramente la boca, contemplando la situación como si quisiera darle una solución, pero eso no se encontraba en sus manos, escapaba de ellas._

 _— Eso es triste —opinó con la inocencia que tiene una chica de once años en esos asuntos, ignorando lo mucho que le dolía a su compañera el desprecio de su hermana, quien ni siquiera se despidió de ella en la estación de trenes y quien la había culpado de todo al recibir una respuesta negativa de parte del profesor Albus Dumbledore cuando le envió una alocada carta rogándole entrar a la escuela de magia junto a su hermana mayor—. Pero yo no creo que por eso no te vaya a hablar nunca más en su vida, Lily —añadió Marlene y la ojiverde la miró con cierto interés en sus ojos—. Mira, uno de mis padres también es muggle y le encanta que yo y mamá seamos brujas. No somos una familia anormal, solo nos aceptamos los tres ¿Sabes?_

 _Lily valoró mucho el intento de Marlene por animarla, parecía bastante determinada a hacerlo y eso le hizo sonreír levemente._

 _— Mis padres también son muggles, ambos, y están encantados con la idea, lo estuvieron siempre —confesó—. El problema es ella… Petunia._

 _Marlene lo meditó y luego se cambió de asiento para situarse al lado de Lily._

 _— Petunia te perdonará —opinó de manera optimista—. Te preocupas mucho por ella y eso es muy bueno, ya verás que recapacitará —continuó, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una rana de chocolate, la cual ofreció a su nueva amiga—. Solo evita sentirte mal por ser cómo eres, no es tu culpa._

 _La pelirroja se rindió ante la idea y aceptó la rana de chocolate con una sonrisa. Intentó despejar su mente pensando en lo mucho que le ilusionaba esa nueva etapa en su vida, entrar a una escuela de magia, aprender a usar su varita, conocer personas iguales a ella, etcétera, etcétera, podría seguir enumerando todo lo que le emocionaba de ser maga hasta el anochecer; el panorama se veía bastante positivo desde esa perspectiva y haber conocido a Marlene había sido el primer paso, olvidando a esos dos mequetrefes, claro. De pronto comenzó a sentirse un poco ridícula por estar tan triste teniendo ese horizonte tan esperanzador como futuro, entonces decidió cambiar su actitud._

 _Solo esperaba, por el bien de esos dos payasos más que por el suyo, no verlos más, pero lamentablemente los vio. Marlene se fue del compartimento a buscar un baño y no volvió durante mucho rato, rato en el cual encontró a Severus Snape y él la animó nuevamente sobre lo sucedido con Petunia, ellos se conocían de antes así que se sintió mejor con sus palabras, pero, otra vez, aparecieron esos mequetrefes a arruinarlos._

 _Marlene regresó solo a retirar su equipaje y se disculpó, había encontrado un grupo de niños jugando a las apuestas y apostó todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos. Lily rio cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido todo._

Lily suspiró, era un momento tragicómico que tenía superado, pero eso no le impedía recordar lo mucho que le dolió cuando era tan solo una pequeña de once años que no comprendía por qué su hermana se comportaba así. Dejarla ir fue un gran trabajo que costó años, y Marlene estuvo ahí para ser testigo de lo mucho que le costó. La morena recordó con exactitud las veces en las que vio a su amiga con esa misma expresión en el rostro, la que tenía cuando la conoció, y todo gracias a Petunia, quien continuó ignorando su existencia con una perseverancia implacable. Rechazaba sus cartas, la despreciaba cuando la tenía en frente como si fuera la peor escoria del planeta, la menor de las Evans jamás perdonó a la mayor por ser lo que era.

Con el pasar de los años, Marlene se dio cuenta que todo lo que dijo Lily ese día en el expreso de Hogwarts era cierto, un vaticinio de lo que se vendría en los próximos años. Petunia siempre fue un dolor constante en el enorme y cálido corazón de la pelirroja.

De cierto modo a través de ello volvió a recordar a Sirius y con él a Regulus, sintiéndose peor. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza ni cuando pensaba en los problemas de alguien más.

— Lo siento tanto, Lily. Me siento muy rara, entro en momentos de desesperación sin motivo, me siento sola y aislada… debes pensar que soy una niña caprichosa en estos momentos, o al menos eso es lo que yo pensaría al verme desde afuera —explicó McKinnon encogiéndose de hombros, abrumada—. Es como si fuera la persona más débil del mundo y no pudiera hacer nada por arreglarlo, ustedes también hicieron el esfuerzo de dejar a sus familias y no se comportan así…

La ojiverde, como respuesta, la abrazó con fuerza.

— Anda, recuéstate en mis piernas y hablemos como lo hacíamos en Hogwarts, cuando te colabas a la sala común de Gryffindor o yo en la de Ravenclaw —propuso. Marlene accedió con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar las miles de veces en las que charlaron de ese modo cuando eran menores. Se soltó de su abrazo y se recostó en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Lily, quien comenzó a peinar su cabello con los dedos.

Así es como hablaron de cosas más alegres, de anécdotas tontas, de las asignaturas y profesores que más odiaban de niñas, de los veranos en el lago, los emocionantes partidos de quidditch, los bailes de navidad, las cervezas en Hogsmeade y, por supuesto, los novios que se perdieron en el tiempo y lo que quedaba de ellos; en el caso de Marlene, de él, de ese único novio. Después de horas solo recordando y riendo, era predecible que llegaran a ese niño curioso que fastidió tanto a Evans desde el primer día y que, paradójicamente, se convirtió en el amor de su vida. Con él, también hablaron del pequeño ojigris que casi deja calvos a todos por solo querer demostrar sus habilidades y vanagloriarse, tema que Marlene luchó por no tocar pero Lily insistió.

— Oh Morgana, lo odiaba —confesó la castaña, entornando los ojos—. Solo me bastó oírlo hablar sobre chicas una sola vez para concluir que era un tarado, además, trataba horrible a las personas, Severus Snape siempre estuvo sufriendo por su culpa.

— Pues yo odiaba a James por la misma razón, odiaba a Severus con su alma porque pensaba que yo podía tener algo con él —comentó Lily—. Pero ya vez, por la misma razón que tú lo odiaba y mira como termine —añadió con malicia.

— No andes con insinuaciones, Lilian Potter, te conozco —indicó su amiga, haciéndola reír.

— No, no, es la verdad —dijo entre risas—. James de verdad creía que era algo así como el rey del planeta y yo solo pensaba, cada vez que lo veía, "Merlín, hazlo desaparecer porque si no lo haré yo. Lo haré desaparecer y aparecer en San Mungo"

Marlene se retorció de la risa y no pudo parar por un buen rato hasta que comenzó a dolerle el estómago. Fue ahí cuando volvió a su posición original y se dedicó a recuperar el aire antes de hablar.

— ¿Cómo es que eso cambió? Ni yo me la creía cuando llegaste y me dijiste: "¿Adivina? Tengo una cita con Potter" y dos meses después ya eras su novia. Dios, creo que vi a la muerte en ese minuto —soltó, intentando no volver a largarse a reír. Cuando Lily se hizo novia de James ella tuvo que aceptar muchas cosas, entre ellas, acostumbrarse a ver más a menudo a los merodeadores, aunque de todos era Remus el que más hablaba con ella, Sirius siempre andaba perdido con alguna muchacha o haciendo bromas y Peter era un manojo de nervios cuando se trataba de hablar con cualquier entidad femenina, aunque fuera ella.

Lily sonrió y meditó en torno a la pregunta de Marlene un poco. No fue una historia muy complicada, ella era una chica reticente e inmadura que no se dio cuenta hasta sus diecisiete años que había estado juzgando parcialmente a un muchacho que solo quería salir con ella y era lo suficientemente terco como para seguir intentando luego de los mil y un rechazos recibidos de su parte. Una noche, solo evaluando posibilidades, se encontró pensando en él, en cómo ayudaba a sus amigos, en lo buen líder que era, en todas esas cualidades que tenía cuando no se trataba de chicas. Era como si fuera el hombre ideal, si tan solo no tuviera esa costumbre de creer que las mujeres caían a sus pies con solo abrir la boca, claro, lo cual era una gran parte del por qué siempre lo detestó. Le parecía estúpido e irreal, pero si se esforzaba por ignorar ese factor, era solo James Potter, un joven inteligente, carismático y —fue demasiado pesaroso admitirlo en ese entonces— guapo.

Le daría un golpe de suerte al pobre tonto y, sabía muy en el fondo, que moriría cuando ella le dijera que sí por primera vez a una de sus invitaciones, que ya eran un gesto de rutina más que algo serio como cuando tenía once y la invitaba todos los benditos días a comer chocolate a las cocinas de Hogwarts. Una mañana de diciembre, fría, nevada y llena de adornos de navidad hacia donde mirara, se lo encontró en la entrada de la biblioteca, solo, y pensó que no la iba a fastidiar, no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar ni con quien compartir su galantería como cuando andaba con Black, así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pasó por su lado.

Con lo que no contaba era con que el muchacho realmente se hubiera aburrido de ella y ya no estuviera interesado. Se paralizó, comenzó a desesperarse y deseó salir corriendo, pero mantuvo la compostura y entró a la biblioteca. James la saludó, como era de costumbre; ella no contestó, como también era costumbre.

Murió durante los segundos en los que él no dijo nada, como si supiera que algo no marchaba bien aquella mañana. Fue en ese instante en el que terminó de admitir que sentía algo por él, había algo en su interior que se moría por salir con él y, ante un posible fracaso, sentía que enfermaría.

Pero él no falló, y no hubiera fallado al día siguiente, ni al siguiente. Lo demás es historia: el hombre casi se muere cuando ella se volteó a decirle que sí, que si le parecía bien luego de clases, que esperaría por él donde acordaran. Lily recuerda que sus amigos lo fastidiaron durante todo el año por la cara que trajo ese día debido al acontecimiento, y la tan esperada cita fue mucho mejor de lo que ella misma había esperado.

James Potter no era lo que todo el mundo veía, James Potter era el que vio ese día, en esa cita, y el que se dedicó a ver de cerca desde ese momento hasta el presente.

— Yo… no lo sé, amo a ese idiota —Lily murmuró, ausente. Marlene supuso que en su mente sabía perfectamente por qué pero no sabía cómo exteriorizarlo y así estaba perfecto para ella, no quería ahogarse en cursilerías, no a esas horas y definitivamente no con todo lo que sentía en esos momentos en temas amorosos—. ¿Cómo dejaste de odiar a Sirius? —un cambio de tema tan drástico tampoco le vino bien, menos cuando la situación se volteó hacia ella, quien meneó la cabeza, odiando el simple hecho de tener que responder.

— Supongo que siento algo por él —balbuceó, bajando la voz al decir eso—. Pero Sirius no es James, él no va a ceder ni un penique por… por esto ¿Sabes?

— Mira ese anillo y dime que vez —le hizo caso pero sin entender por qué se empecinaba en señalarle siempre lo mismo. ¿Qué era ese anillo? Él se lo había explicado con detalle, peras y manzanas, todo lo que necesitaba saber y estaba orgullosa de llevarlo sabiendo su historia. No entendía que Lily viera una maravilla en el gesto que tuvo al regalárselo, no había absolutamente nada romántico en sus motivos, eso estaba claro para ella.

— Veo gratitud —puso la mano en el aire y continuó observando el anillo de Alphard Black—. He estado pensando y creo que lo mejor para ambos es que yo me mude de ese lugar —dejó de mirarlo repentinamente y suspiró.

— ¿Y a dónde? —Lily se escandalizó.

— Con Dorcas, Dumbledore me dijo que era una opción válida, Dorcas es auror y es chica, estaríamos más que bien juntas y ella estuvo de acuerdo. El plan original era ese, de hecho.

— ¿Y por qué cambiaron el plan original? —siguió la ojiverde.

Marlene creía que fue por la charla que tuvieron Sirius y ella en esa cabaña abandonada en el bosque, en donde él prometió no dejarla sola y ella casi le rogó que no lo hiciera. Quizás fue su mutuo acuerdo el que torció los planes lógicos que tenía Dumbledore para ambos, aun cuando al comienzo se llevaban pésimo y compartir el espacio se les hizo una pesadilla.

— No lo sé —respondió, confundida—. Hablando de eso quiero ir con ella ahora, con Dorcas digo. He tenido ganas de visitarla hace mucho.

Lily dudó un poco, pero no encontró alguna objeción para aquello. Marlene no se encontraban en cautiverio junto a ella, que no fuera auror no significaba que no pudiera salir afuera como el resto y el apartamento de Dorcas no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

— Pero vuelve para la cena —le pidió alzando las cejas—. Cocinaré algo especial.

Marlene sonrió.

— Está bien, mamá.

* * *

— Puedes venir aquí cuando lo desees, algunas veces me aburre la soledad ¿Sabes? —le comentó Dorcas apartándose para dejarla entrar al departamento. Marlene le había dado una explicación algo torpe, justificando su visita, pensando que la rubia prefería la soledad tras lo que le había sucedido. Lo que había olvidado era que la esencia de Meadowes era su ser bondadoso, sociable y dulce, por supuesto que no querría estar sola y no se negaría a nada de lo que le propusieran sus compañeros como ella.

Cuando le comentó la idea de dejar su pequeño piso con Sirius para hacer el cambio, se mostró sencillamente encantada, comprensiva con su situación sin preguntar demás y muy entusiasmada con la idea. Aunque no porque no preguntara se sentía menos curiosa, y no se pudo contener por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Marlene? ¿Sirius y tú están bien? —preguntó tras ofrecerle algo de té.

 _Al contrario, pero creo que si siguiéramos viviendo junto no podría aguantar ningún segundo despegada de él_ , pensó la morena, ruborizándose de la nada. Había estado pensando la mayor parte de lo que componían sus días en él, soñando con él al dormir, forzándose a sí misma más de la cuenta a recordar más detalles de la noche de ebriedad en donde ambos tuvieron sexo. Sirius Black no solo había cautivado a su alma con todo el tiempo que le llevó conocerlo y tener su increíble amistad y protección, también había llegado a despertar todas sus hormonas como si fuera una virgen adolescente temerosa y ansiosa de tenerlo.

No creía que nadie pudiera ser su confidente para tales pensamientos, es por eso que algunas veces se sentía invadida por la soledad y la vergüenza, guardando aquello como un secreto sagrado en su interior, disfrazándolo de cruda indiferencia en el exterior, de inocencia, de sentimientos que no son coherentes con los que realmente siente.

— Creo que el plan original era que yo estuviera contigo y él con Remus y viendo que a él le asignan misiones todo el tiempo, algunas de muy larga duración, no me gustaría estar sola. Contigo me sentiría mejor, supongo que luego de volver de una misión tan grande como la que tuviste, no te hacen salir demasiado —se explicó entonces, mitad mentira, mitad verdad. Quería seguridad, sí, pero con Sirius la podría obtener toda su vida, el problema era que le asustaba estar a su lado, tenía miedo de sí misma, de no poder seguir haciendo como si nada pasara y de no poder soportar seguir jugando a ser los amigos de siempre.

Dorcas la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, dudaba mucho de la teoría de Marlene pero no quería incomodarla con más preguntas aún, quizás realmente sucedió algo entre el merodeador y ella y era necesario regular el tema, pero eso ya no era algo que le incumbiera. Por su lado, no iba a negar que la soledad acrecentara más su dolor por la pérdida de la que aún intentaba recuperarse, y darse ánimos a si misma a diario no era suficiente, así que la compañía de Marlene era bien recibida de cualquier modo.

— Entonces lo único que puedo decirte es ¡Cuando quieras! —le sonrió con gentileza. Si Marlene realmente pretendía mudarse, podría ser algo bueno para ambas, a la larga.

— Muchas gracias, Dorcas, no sabes cuánto aprecio esto.

— No hagas que parezca que te estoy haciendo un favor que me causa pesar porque no es así, así que deja de agradecerme —la regañó la ojiazul, sin dejar de sonreír—. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, de hecho —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa. Marlene entendió que Dorcas estaba feliz de recibirla y ella también se encontraba feliz de poder acompañarla, así que le sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó.

— Bueno rubia, ¿Qué te parece si hago el cambio mañana?


	18. Espacios vacíos

— Un acierto más en nuestras carreras, Canuto. Opino que es momento de un ascenso ¿No lo crees? —preguntó James a su compañero de viaje, quien se encontraba a su lado bebiendo cerveza de una gran jarra, pensativo, tanto así que no llegó a captar la emoción en las palabras del ojiavellana tras dos intensas semanas con frutos bastante positivos para la orden. A la mañana siguiente volverían a casa, era todo lo que podía importarle en ese minuto—. ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Pareciera como si hubieras descubierto algo maravilloso allí adentro —repuso Potter, picándolo con un dedo en la sien.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza como un perro molesto al sentir el contacto. Y el comienzo de una canción de Elton John llamó su atención, alguien la había puesto en el viejo jukebox del bar y se vio obligado a recordar. _Tiny dancer_ era la canción favorita de McKinnon, lo había descubierto una mañana cuando la escuchó cantar letra por letra mientras paseaba la mirada por el profeta, nunca antes había cantado una canción con tanto ánimo, sin música, de memoria. Se vio tentado a comprarle el disco que contenía la canción para que la escuchara cuando quisiera, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió inseguro; ella era impredecible, podría rechazar sus regalos por lo que le hicieron cuando obtuvo su anillo, por ejemplo, y él no quería pasar por algo tan embarazoso como aquello.

— Qué buena canción —comentó y volvió a beber, mirando a un confundido James.

— Esa pequeña bailarina te tiene trastornado, colega —le informó James, resoplando. No tenía idea de lo que significaba esa canción, pero por la expresión en el rostro del morocho, supuso que tenía que ver con Marlene. No podía ser de otro modo.

— ¿Qué dices? —el ojigris se echó hacia atrás y continuó bebiendo con calma—. Es solo una buena canción, y te recomiendo que dejes de intentar leer entre líneas, no va contigo, Cornamenta, eso es propio de Evans.

— Me encanta que desvaríes con el fin de distraer a tu interlocutor, pero lamento decirte que te conozco demasiado para caer en eso. Al tema ¿Me dirás qué es lo que pasa últimamente contigo?

Black suspiró y apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos, bebiéndose lo que restaba de cerveza antes de contestar. El piano de esa canción era tan hipnotizante, inocente, ligero. Un símbolo que remitía inevitablemente a ella, fugaces imágenes de ella en todos lados. Tragó con dificultad y dejó su gran vaso en la barra.

— ¿En qué sentido? Que yo sepa estoy entero y cuerdo. Hasta hace un rato hablábamos de temas interesantes y no te aburrías de mí ¿Cuál es la queja, Charlus? ¿Ya no me quieres?

James casi expulsa cerveza por la nariz por el súbito deseo de reír en un momento totalmente inapropiado.

— Estás distraído como un adolescente enamorado por primera vez, mi querido Orion —reparó cuando recuperó la compostura.

La canción de Elton John acabó, para suerte de Black, y un tipo fornido se levantó de su mesa, la cual compartía con una bella pelinegra de escote provocativo, para acercarse al jukebox y por una moneda poner una canción de su agrado.

James aplaudió con entusiasmo al escuchar el inicio de la opción de aquel desconocido.

— Esto debe ser algo así como un mensaje divino del mismísimo Merlín —dijo.

— ¡Me encanta esa canción! —se defendió el mosqueado Sirius, adivinando las intenciones de su mejor amigo. Miss you no era la mejor canción de los Stones, su banda favorita, pero tenía un mensaje claro que hasta James, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, sabía. ¿Por qué ese tipo habría de poner una canción así? Se encontraba con una mujer exuberante, hermosa y llamativa, más de alguna mirada envidiosa se robaba esa noche, ¿Y aun así escogía una canción como Miss you? ¿No podía ser She's like a rainbow? Oh, rayos, no.

McKinnon era todo lo que podía pensar con esa.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer sobre la barra y comenzar a golpear su cabeza contra ella una y otra vez, sin importar lo que James pensara de él, pero consideró que debía mantenerse en calma. Era extraño, sí, jamás ni en sus más salvajes sueños le había ocurrido algo parecido, relacionar a alguien a todo lo que escuchaba, recordar cuál es su canción favorita e imaginarla cuando estaba ausente. No, definitivamente era algo nuevo y quizás por ese motivo se encontraba así de preocupado por sí mismo.

— Iré al grano ¿Vale? —James apoyó un codo en la mesa y su cabeza en una de sus manos, aburrido con las evasivas de su mejor amigo—. ¿Vas a seguir haciendo el tonto?

Durante esas dos semanas lejos de casa habían hablado sobre el tema, y bastante. James tuvo paciencia hasta que simplemente se le acabó. Sirius estaba imposible, evadía toda clase de conclusión y se enfadaba cada vez que James ganaba con argumentos pulcros y destructores, se notaba a kilómetros la influencia de Lily en aquel ejercicio diplomático, lo cual se tomaba la libertad de señalar con aire burlesco y el fin de conseguir que Potter lo dejara en paz, lo cual muchas veces resultó en discusiones graves.

James nunca fue bueno para eso, no heriría a Sirius con todo lo que podría decirle sobre sí mismo, no consideraba que fuera justo porque no era su espejo y pese a conocerlo como lo conocía, no creía tener el derecho, no fue así como fueron criados y, por más enfadado que estuviera con él por su testarudez, no haría algo así. Le costaba mucho entender por qué su amigo se empeñaba en negar cualquier tipo de vínculo afectivo con una persona que parecía, por donde se le mirara, correcta para él. Podía entender su crueldad, la crudeza de su vida, el horror que generó un par de traumas, pero jamás ese afán casi autodestructivo de alejarse de algo que le hace bien, tan bien.

Lo peor es que no solo estaba arruinándose a sí mismo sino que, de paso, la arruinaba a ella, y eso era lo que no quería que sucediera. Uno porque era la amiga de Lily y dos, porque esa amiga era un ser humano, a su parecer muy valioso, y no merecía la clase de basura que Sirius estaba dispuesta a entregarle a todo el mundo.

— No me gusta hablar de esto contigo —confesó Sirius de pronto, cuando James pensó que no respondería y que no quedaba nada más que decir al respecto. Black había meditado en soledad sobre todo lo que habían discutido a lo largo de los días, y había descubierto que le costaba expresarle sus pensamientos a su mejor amigo ahora que este ya no se encontraba en la misma sintonía que él, sino que vivía una etapa completamente distinta de la vida—. Tú solo estás ahí, tienes toda tu vida arreglada, tienes a Evans, a Harry, es perfecto y, no me malinterpretes, no soy un perro envidioso —ante eso, James rio con descuido.

— Claro que no lo eres, y no somos tan diferentes —contestó, palmeándole la espalda. Que se encontrara en un punto distinto al haber contraído matrimonio y ahora verse enfrentado a esa futura paternidad que tanto le emocionaba no era sinónimo de ser distinto a Sirius, o ser incapaz de comprenderlo, pensaba él—. ¿Quieres o no a McKinnon?

— ¿Por qué insistes? ¡No estamos hablando de eso! —exclamó el ojigris, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Me gusta —lo interrumpió James, observando con curiosidad cómo la exasperación de Sirius se convertía en un silencio ofuscado, esperando una explicación para lo que había afirmado con esas dos palabras—. …y no me malinterpretes —repitió entonces como mofa, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó el morocho con el ceño fruncido. A James nunca le gustaba ninguna chica con la que salía, era algo así como una ley merodeadora, una de las pocas que tenían y conocían. Remus y Peter estaban al tanto de aquello y no pocas veces bromeaban al respecto, lo gracioso era que James era tajante: jamás aprobó a ninguna, ni a la más decente, inteligente, bonita, respetada, talentosa o exitosa en algún ámbito. Como es de esperar, Sirius siempre llegaba suplicando por explicaciones, ¿Por qué no te gustó esta, Cornamenta? Y James solo reía, entornando los ojos antes de irse a hacer cualquier cosa lejos de su amigo, el cual algunas veces le repugnaba con sus cinismos. Por favor, Canuto, decía, y se largaba a molestar a Evans con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro.

Peter una vez postuló que eran celos, que James no quería que llegara una chica como Evans para Sirius y le quitara toda su atención como si fuera un drenaje viviente. Remus descartó la idea, tiempo después, porque James no era ese tipo de persona sino que todo lo contrario, era del tipo que hubiera deseado que existiera otra Lily para su mejor amigo solo para que experimentara lo mismo que él al ver a su querida e improbable pelirroja.

Quizás, dijo entonces, solo quiere ver a Sirius caer como él por alguien, y reconoce la falsedad cada vez que le presenta a una muchacha, sabe que eso no es. Así, con el tiempo todos aceptaron la idea de Remus, menos James y Sirius, claro está. El primero porque odiaba admitir que Remus siempre tenía la razón en todo; y el segundo, porque odiaba la idea de un James enamorado arruinando su vida merodeadora con actitudes como esa.

Era irónico que el de la expresión indescriptible en el rostro ahora fuera el ojigris y no su amigo, los roles se habían invertido. James había dicho que Marlene le gustaba, ¿Habría visto lo que siempre esperó ver en los ojos de Sirius cuando todo se refiere a Marlene McKinnon?

El simple pensar en ello hizo que Sirius se estremeciera.

— Vamos —el de anteojos resopló entonces, sin querer explicarse—. Mira, no me gusta hablar mucho de chicas…

— ¿Qué no? —Sirius soltó una gran carcajada—. Ah, aquellos días en Hogwarts. Oírte hablar de Evans era como ir a una cátedra de historia de la magia extendida por doce horas diarias. Las otras doce me las pasaba durmiendo o en alguna cita, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que no te callabas nunca.

— Mira, ya no es Evans, es Potter, señora Potter —lo corrigió James, intentando desviar el tema, mosqueado. En realidad nunca le molestó que Lily usara su apellido de soltera aún después de la boda, era una tontería que tuviera que usar el de él, aunque sonara bien, era como ese sueño que tenía recurrentemente cuando era muchacho y que al crecer se dio cuenta de lo bobo que era.

— ¡No te desvíes del tema! —Sirius descubrió sus intenciones de inmediato.

— Sirius, Marlene te conoce, solo… lo hace —el ojiavellana, por algún motivo, nunca pudo olvidar cómo la chica lo hizo callar en una discusión que tenía a Sirius como objeto, demostrando que lo conocía de verdad y casi al mismo nivel que él.

Pero el mismo Black no se vio alterado por aquella afirmación tan vaga.

— ¿Y? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

— No me hagas comenzar a recordar todas las historias falsas sobre tu vida que repartiste entre las chicas con las que salías, aunque las más notables son esas en donde decías que tu padre murió asesinado por gangsters porque traficaba drogas y otras cosas con uno de sus hermanos en Noruega, que los Black tenían un clandestino en donde realizaban compra y venta de cuerpos humanos en el mercado negro, que tu tío Alphard se unió a los gitanos y navegó con ellos hacia África…

— Ya entendí —fue interrumpido entonces por un entretenido Sirius, le hacía bastante gracia recordar esos disparates y cómo la gente se los tragaba por completo, y eso que era tan solo un adolescente cuando los inventaba.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, disfrutando de una canción que ambos desconocían, entonces James sacó de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans el dinero que correspondía a lo que habían tomado, esa noche invitaba él.

— Piénsalo —añadió, listo para partir.

Sirius bufó, harto de pensarlo.

* * *

— Escuchas bastante a esa banda, ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Marlene bebiendo café mientras escribía en su diario, el cual había comenzado hace poco solo por aburrimiento. Dorcas estaba en la cocina picando algunas frutas para el postre, la música llenaba el pequeño apartamento que ahora ambas compartían armoniosamente. Lo que llamaba la atención de la morena era que aquellas melodías eran bastante nueva para sus oídos y estaban lejos de desagradarle, despertaban su curiosidad por la oscura voz del cantante.

Dorcas llegó con dos platitos que contenían frutas surtidas y le entregó uno a su compañera, luego se sentó en un sofá a comer del suyo.

— ¿Te gustan? —preguntó, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

— ¿Fuiste a la guerra con estas frutas? —la escritora desvió su mirada del papel y la miró.

— Oh bueno, me encantan los detalles y me inspiré con el postre —explicó la rubia.

— Estas frutas están impecables y deliciosas —comentó Marlene entonces con alegría y volvió a sus escritos—. Y sí, me agradan estos tipos, dime quienes son —volvió a insistir sobre la música.

— Joy Division —respondió la rubia finalmente, posando sus ojos en un punto fijo mientras su mente viajaba por las oscuras melodías de la banda relativamente nueva a la que la había introducido Regulus. Era la favorita del menor de los Black, aunque ella lo fastidiara no pocas veces con el hecho de que eran unos muggles los que producían ese sonido que tanto le complacía; él decía que había algo en ellos distinto al resto de basura que había rondando entre los muggles y magos en términos musicales, y definitivamente era un cuadro extraño verlo escuchar música, en general, por lo que con el tiempo terminó cogiéndole el gusto a la banda junto a él.

Las memorias se evaporaban como él en su interior.

— ¿Son nuevos? —preguntó Marlene, sin notar que su compañera no se encontraba del todo con ella, pero con su voz se encargó de traerla por completo al presente y a la salita en donde descansaba apoyada en el respaldo del sofá con el plato de frutas entre sus manos.

— Relativamente. Su primer disco, el que estamos escuchando, es del año anterior —murmuró.

— ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? —se asombró Marlene, quien dejó la pluma con la que escribía, interesada.

— ¿Qué? —Dorcas se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala a paso lento, dejando las frutas en la mesa de centro, observando el suelo en donde ponía sus pies— ¿Por qué? —insistió.

— Pues no lo sé, supongo que es difícil obtener discos estando en una misión junto a los mortífagos. Ni siquiera yo he tenido la oportunidad de comprar nuevos desde que salí de Hogwarts porque me cuidan demasiado aquí, como no soy auror y eso. ¿Acaso podían comprar discos a escondidas tú y Re…?—la joven de ojos oscuros se detuvo a tiempo antes de decir su nombre completo y comenzó a sudar frío mientras su rostro se calentaba como un pedazo de metal al fuego vivo. Sirius la asesinaría por delatarlo pero su cara y sus gestos la evidenciaron de inmediato, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Dorcas se detuvo frente a ella y la miró.

— ¿Re? —alzó una ceja.

— Olvídalo —farfulló McKinnon.

— Ibas a decir Regulus ¿No? —Marlene la miró de vuelta y en sus ojos azules no descubrió nada parecido al enfado o a la tristeza que imaginaba que vería, parecía curiosa y entretenida con lo sucedido. No pudo dejar de notar, en su breve inspección al rostro de Meadowes, que probablemente era la chica más linda que había visto en su corta vida, es decir ¿Cómo es posible llegar a ese nivel? Se preguntó tontamente en su interior, asintiendo lentamente como respuesta a la pregunta que le acababan de formular.

Si no le gustaran los chicos, Dorcas estaría hecha para romperle el corazón.

Sonrió intentando no largarse a reír, lo cual le sucedía muchas veces solo con escuchar a la voz de su conciencia susurrándole estupideces de magnitudes calamitosas mientras intentaba enfocarse en la realidad.

— No mates a Sirius por contarme, yo no sería capaz de decirle a nadie más, te lo juro… —se defendió rápidamente con una expresión que denotaba culpabilidad. Para Dorcas, era como ver a una niña justificarse frente a sus padres tras haber hecho una travesura.

— No lo mataré —la ojiazul se sentó frente a ella—. Puedo ver que confía en ti.

— Bueno, algo —Marlene se encogió de hombros humildemente.

Un silencio las separó por un instante y solo cuando el disco se detuvo con un pequeño clic, ambas despertaron.

— Cuando la voz de Ian Curtis llegó a los oídos de Regulus, no pudo dejar de amarlo —comentó Dorcas. Su amiga reprimió un gesto de sorpresa, no le gustaba incomodar a las personas y había pensado que el tema era probablemente muy incómodo y reciente para la rubia, por lo que estuvo a punto de ofrecerle disculpas por haberlo mencionado y haber creado esa tensión innecesaria en el ambiente, pero ella hablaba con tanto cariño sobre él, incluso su nombre, Regulus, sonaba dulce en sus labios. Admiró el aprecio que vio en su rostro, lo luminoso de este ahora que hablaba de él con libertad; habían tantas ganas de hablar tras sus ojos que quizás eso era lo que le faltaba, hablar, hablar, hablar mucho sobre él, cosa que nunca pudo hacer ni con los enemigos allá lejos, ni con los amigos de vuelta al cuartel.

Ellos dos debieron vivir encerrados en su mundo hasta el final, y ella sola no podía seguir así, tenía que abrirse algún día.

— Ian Curtis ¿El muggle que canta? —supuso Marlene en voz alta. Dorcas asintió—. Tiene una voz muy particular, sombría.

— Lo sé —la muchacha sonrió levemente—. El disco era de él, ahora sabes por qué lo tengo.

— Dorcas —Marlene no habló hasta que la chica la miró directamente—. No quería obligarte a hablar sobre esto, de verdad.

— Quiero hacerlo —la interrumpió la misma Dorcas—. Pensé, por un momento, que lo comprenderías ¿Sabes?

— Creo que comienzo a hacerlo —la morena sintió un gran alivio y a la vez mucha curiosidad por saber tantas cosas sobre él, sobre su vida, cualquier tontería por más mínima que fuera, algo más que solo saber que fue un mortífago y que ahora está muerto. Quizás preguntar no le haría mal a Dorcas, al contrario, la ayudaría a soltar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Sirius volvió a aparecer en su mente, en una nube de pensamientos sobre Regulus. Ese hermano que perdió era lo que más quería en el mundo, todavía, aunque mintiera y dijera que ya lo había superado; había vivido la etapa de hablar sobre él con el ojigris por completo, y comprendía muy bien la necesidad de hacerlo. Era una especie de sanación, mientras más hables de lo que te afecta, más lo dejarás ir.

 _—_ _Si él estuviera aquí, si no se hubieran separado ¿Qué te gustaría que hicieran juntos? —le preguntó. Se encontraban comiendo helados y un par de donuts en una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, habiendo escapado del cuartel esa tarde para poder respirar, estaban hartos de estar encerrados, de reunión en reunión, sin llegar a grandes conclusiones y, además, ambos tenían un gran antojo de golosinas esa tarde._

 _—_ _¿Regulus? —Sirius parpadeó un par de veces, pensando—. Pues más que hacer algo con él, me gustaría hablar._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Porque es un aburrido. Se quejaba de todo, de la comida, la música, las chicas, odiaba escapar de casa por las noches como yo lo hacía y lo mareaban los parques de diversiones. Oh, claro, y no está demás decir que la gente le apesta, y eso desde niño. ¿Qué podría hacer con él? ¿Llevarlo a una discoteca a bailar? —Marlene rio, interesada y se metió una dona a la boca— ¿Cómo diablos…? ¿Acabas de meterte una dona completa a la boca?_

 _—_ _¡M…aggia! —exclamó la chica con la boca llena._

 _—_ _Ugh —el ojigris se hizo el asqueado y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo—. Me gustaría saber mucho de él._

 _—_ _Pero si su esencia es la que tú conociste, es decir, ya sabes sobre él —reparó la morocha después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca._

 _—_ _Una persona cambia mucho con los años, McKinnon —ella lo miró atentamente, intentando ocultar una sonrisa que se le escapaba e intentaba delatarla ante Black, delatar que le gustaba que le enseñara cosas y le hablara sobre lo que pensaba y, a decir verdad, nunca le había gustado hablar tanto con una persona como él, podría aburrirse del mundo entero pero no de lo que él tuviera que decir. Era algo que no estaba entre sus planes que sucediera, pero ahora que estaba sucediendo, no podía más que sentirse alegre de ser su amiga y ser ella con quien más charlara sobre esos asuntos._

 _— …_ _por ejemplo sus gustos, qué come, que bebe, si le gusta el alcohol, no lo sé, imagino que bebía cosas caras y suaves como licores, champagne. Si hay algo que sé de él es que, de los dos, es el que sacó toda la elegancia de los Black._

 _—_ _Claro, tú eres el vulgar de la familia —se burló McKinnon._

 _—_ _¡Chitón! —la acalló él, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo tengo todo lo demás —añadió con altivez. Marlene deseó decirle que aunque comiera patatas con la boca abierta, leyera comics la mayor parte del tiempo y tuviera todos los modales que tendría un perro, la elegancia siempre estaría de su lado, quizás en su porte o en la forma en la que habla. Supuso que nada tenía que envidiarle a su hermano en ese aspecto ni en ningún otro._

 _Se maldijo mil veces._

 _Deja de pensar en él, deja de analizarlo, pensó, maldiciéndose otras mil veces más._

 _—_ _¡La música! —dio un pequeño saltito con la exclamación del joven y lo miró con recelo por exaltarla cuando se encontraba en un estado tan contemplativo—. McKinnon, parte importante de alguien es lo que escucha, ¿Por qué crees que te aprecio tanto? —explicó Black, entusiasmado por su hallazgo, nunca lo había pensado de ese modo. Supuso que hablar con la chica le estaba abriendo nuevos horizontes o algo por el estilo._

 _—_ _Oh, es lo más tierno que me has dicho —giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y lo miró con fingido cariño. Sirius la imitó y le ofreció una sonrisa falsa antes de volver a la normalidad y enviarle una mirada que decía "pon atención a lo que digo, es importante"—. Pero sí, te concedo la razón en eso —observó ella entonces._

 _—_ _Sí, y lo único que sé es que odiaba con su vida todo lo que yo escuchaba._

 _—_ _Oh-ou._

 _—_ _Sí, oh-ou, eso me intriga ¿Qué escucharía entonces? ¿Disco?_

 _—_ _¡Odias la música disco! Eso tendría mucho sentido —exclamó Marlene, entretenida._

 _De pronto ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia una pareja de ancianos que los miraban con una mueca agradable mientras charlaban. Marlene meneó la cabeza, imaginándose lo que comentaban sin tener que poner a trabajar a todo vapor a su cerebro para captarlo, ejercicio que también realizó Sirius desde su puesto._

 _"_ _Mira, ellos son como nosotros cuando teníamos veinte", "Ellos parecen enamorad…"_

 _—_ _¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Black, apurado de pronto._

 _—_ _Ajá —ella asintió, igual de nerviosa. Ambos se apresuraron a pagar y salir de ahí, y no abrieron la boca en todo el trayecto en motocicleta hacia el cuartel._

— Tierra llamando a Marlene —Dorcas movía sus manos ante los ojos de la morena, deseando despertarla de su ensueño pues llevaba mucho rato así y aunque le pareció de lo más gracioso al comienzo ahora estaba preocupada por su salud mental.

— Lo siento mucho —se disculpó McKinnon riendo cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado— Solo pensaba en… en que, bueno, quería saber más sobre él, sobre Regulus —confesó con sinceridad.

— ¿En serio? —la rubia parecía gratamente sorprendida.

— Aun conociendo a su hermano mayor, no puedo imaginar a Regulus como es.

Dorcas, pensativa, solo se dedicó a observarla durante unos breves segundos. Acto seguido, terminó de comer sus frutas y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Marlene con una renovada sonrisa.

— Estamos en el mismo _agujero negro_ —declaró.

La morena no dejó pasar el juego de palabras.

— Me encantaría contarte más, pero creo que tenemos poco tiempo —continuó Meadowes, cogiendo el plato vacío de Marlene para juntarlo con el suyo e ir a dejarlos al lavabo—. Iré a dejar esto junto a los platos sucios —anunció y se perdió en la otra habitación.

— ¿Poco tiempo por qué? —gritó Marlene, esperando que la oyera.

La respuesta no llegó sino hasta que Dorcas volvió, más de cinco minutos después, secando sus manos en sus pantalones. Había lavado la loza sucia, he ahí su tardanza.

— ¿Por qué, dices? —por fin decidió hablar—. Porque él vendrá a buscarte, cariño.

Marlene apretó los labios con el fin de evitar decir algo estúpido ante la declaración de su compañera. En el fondo esperaba que lo que había dicho fuera verdad, porque los resultados de dos semanas sin verlo habían sido peor de lo que esperaba, y más aún con una despedida confusa como la que tuvieron, dejando muchos cabos sin atar. En conclusión, lo extrañaba bastante más que mucho pero no había sido ella la que puso esa distancia que actualmente existía entre ambos, había sido él, por lo que no podía ir a buscarlo, tenía que ser él quien viniera, como lo vaticinaba Dorcas.

Y no sabía si lo haría.


	19. Nosotros y ellos

Marlene había pasado la tarde entera lejos de casa. Una semana había transcurrido exactamente desde la fecha en la que recibió una pequeña nota de parte de Lily, quien le contaba, entre otras cosas, que James y Sirius habían llegado a salvo a casa, y en todo ese tiempo nada supo de aquel perro negro que, su rubia amiga había asegurado, correría a ella cuando llegara al pequeño piso que compartían y no la encontrara. Black había permanecido en un implacable silencio y lo poco y nada que sabía de él era porque seguía haciendo guardias, así como presentándose a las reuniones con regularidad. Todo parecía normal. _Parecía_.

La llegada de la tan ansiada primavera le permitió usar un vestido y llevar solo un pequeño bolso con ella, en caso de que quisiera comprar algo mientras paseaba, pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Aparte de la escases de dinero, se había dedicado prácticamente toda la mañana a vagabundear por la gran ciudad de Londres. Entre muggles ocupados con sus vidas y mucho tráfico, su figura se mimetizaba con el paisaje. Las personas caminaban rápido, miraban hacia el suelo como si conocieran el resto de memoria y no necesitaran mirarlo, Marlene supuso que estaban aburridos del paisaje cotidiano, que ya no presentaba ningún atractivo para ellos como para ella.

Se detuvo a observar el espectáculo de dos artistas callejeros que dibujaban con una rapidez impresionante sobre un gran lienzo, su arte era muy moderna pero de algún modo con un toque surreal de otra época lejana. El pequeño tumulto que se había formado alrededor de ellos no hacía justicia, según la joven bruja, al talento que mostraban esos dos muchachos que debían tener su edad o menos, incluso. Anonadada, observó hasta que la obra estuvo terminada y fue recibida con tibios aplausos más el sonido de monedas cayendo en el sombrero de uno de ellos, ahí era donde los espectadores podían colaborar con algo de dinero por haberse entretenido con ellos o no. Deseó darles algo más que la moneda que dejó caer en el sombrero, pero temía que su presupuesto era tan justo como el de ellos. De todos modos, les ofreció su mejor sonrisa cuando vio que era casi la última en abandonar el sitio, y los muchachos se la devolvieron.

A eso de las doce del día comenzó a darle algo de hambre. Lo que le sobraba, calculó, le alcanzaba para una hamburguesa y una soda barata, así que comenzó a buscar un lugar en donde poder comprarse el almuerzo. Caminó sin apuro por entre las calles, observando las ofertas de algunos locales no muy refinados hasta que encontró uno que satisfacía su presupuesto. Entró y se sentó al lado de la ventana, de ese modo podría continuar observando hacia afuera como la vida de todos continuaba mientras pensaba. En esa etapa de su vida, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser como ellos, como los paseantes allí afuera, libre de magia, libre de peligros y con la posibilidad de liberar a su familia de ese peligro que los tenía aislados lejos de ella.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si su padre culpaba a su madre y a ella de todo, pues él era muggle y él pudo haberse ahorrado estar en medio del ojo de un gran huracán de no haber formado una familia con una bruja. _Hey, de eso se trata el amor_ , pensó. Si había algo de lo que nunca dudó, ni siquiera cuando era una niña, era del amor que compartían sus padres, el que con las diferencias entre ambos no solo se fortalecía sino que era la fuente de su eterna renovación.

 _Debí haberme quedado con un muggle_ , volvió a pensar, maldiciendo su destino, sus fijaciones, su situación actual.

— ¿Señorita? —sacudió la cabeza y miró al garzón que tenía de pie frente a ella. No podía averiguar cuanto tiempo había estado esperando su respuesta pero le avergonzó la posibilidad de haberse encontrado ida por mucho tiempo ante los ojos de un desconocido.

— Lo siento —se disculpó con rapidez, el joven asintió.

— ¿Desea que le entregue el menú o…?

— Quiero una hamburguesa simple y una soda pequeña —pidió. Hace mucho que no comía hamburguesas, así que a pesar de no poder darse el lujo de entrar en un restaurante un poco más elegante y limpio, se encontraba contenta con su decisión. Posó su mirada en el mozo y lo vio anotar el pedido en su pequeña libreta.

— En seguida —fue lo único que dijo, ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa que Marlene supuso debía darle a todos los clientes, estuviera contento o no. Ella no hubiera sido tan buena para ese trabajo, fingir le era tan difícil como la aritmancia, sus estados de ánimo se reflejaban perfectamente en sus expresiones y algunas veces ese era un gran problema.

Tras ese breve intercambio, lo observó devolverse por sus pasos hasta llegar al mesón y perderse con la orden, esperando que esa fuera su primera y última conversación del día. Volvió la mirada hacia lo que sucedía afuera y localizó a dos muchachos con grandes mochilas y aspecto perdido, su bronceado delataba que eran extranjeros y paseaban por las calles de Londres por primera vez, toda una aventura. Deseó haber tenido una vida o un amor así, pero se descubrió sumergida en una situación que ella jamás pidió con una persona que debió haberse quedado en su vida solo como ese estúpido que la llamaba inútil cuando ella no estaba presente.

Todo comenzó cuando ella pensó que podrían ser amigos. Debió haberlo odiado, debió haberse alejado, debió hacerle caso cuando lo dijo, no una, sino más de tres veces a lo largo de su amistad, pero no, lo siguió hasta más allá del límite y los resultados estaban ante sus ojos, no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

 _Despertó a eso de las siete de la mañana con un trueno que retumbó por toda la habitación y en seguida reconoció que no era suya. Se estiró un poco, bostezando, y recordó que la noche anterior, tras haberle llevado la cena a un malogrado y débil Sirius, él mismo le había pedido que se quedara. Ella había accedido solo porque significaba algo tan mínimo como dormir y no le incomodaba hacerlo junto a él, teniendo la oportunidad de cuidarlo por si le subía la fiebre, necesitaba beber agua en medio de la noche o alguna otra cosa. Estaba preocupada, sospechaba que podría tener una hipotermia por lo sucedido pero hasta el momento iba bien encaminado y su ánimo no había decaído ni con los sermones de parte de la mayoría de sus amigos y compañeros._

 _Se volteó, pues en ese mismo instante se encontraba dándole la espalda, y volvió a recostarse en la posición en la cual se había quedado dormida: mirándolo. Él dormía profundamente, parecía como si no hubiera motivo o fuerza que lo fuera a despertar; tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y las manos bajo su almohada. Marlene reprimió una risita, lucía gracioso pero al mismo tiempo en completa paz, cuando estaba despierto solía haber algo en su semblante que lo hacía lucir turbado, inquieto, siempre enérgico, características tan propias de su ser que desaparecían en ese estado._

 _Era agradable verlo dormir._

 _Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, tenía que salir de allí en ese mismo instante e irse a su habitación, eso fue lo que se repitió desde que comenzó a pensar tales cosas sobre su compañero. Hacía frío, no había necesidad de quitarse las mantas y congelarse por el simple hecho de escapar, pero era avasallador el sentimiento que la invadía y la voz de su conciencia que le rogaba que lo hiciera. Suspiró, se dio vuelta una vez más y esta vez se sentó en la cama, la cual era bastante alta, porque descubrió que sus pies no llegaban al suelo, tenía que estirarse para alcanzarlo de puntillas._

 _—_ _¿Dónde vas, McKinnon? —Black le agarró uno de sus brazos y ella, saltando en su puesto ante la sorpresa que le ocasionó que estuviera despierto tras haber corroborado que dormía hace tan solo unos segundos, dejó de contemplar lo infantil que se veía meneando los pies sin tocar el suelo y se volteó un poco para mirarlo._

 _—_ _Yo… al baño —respondió en susurros. La lluvia, que durante la noche se había agudizado, golpeaba tan fuerte el techo y las ventanas que apenas se podían escuchar mutuamente hablando en un tono de voz así de bajo._

 _No supo por qué mintió. Quizás deseaba quedarse un rato más observando sus pies, sentada en esa cama sin encontrarle sentido a lo que hacía, disfrutando de detalles como estar en una habitación distinta a la suya, sentir que era un despertar distinto, algo que sobresalía de la monotonía de todos sus despertares. A lo mejor tendría una oportunidad de volver si decía que iba al baño, y la mentira no sería tan inútil._

 _—_ _Y luego a tu habitación —él la soltó y se frotó los ojos, reprimiendo un bostezo._

 _Ella tragó sonoramente y volvió a darle la espalda con rapidez, fijando sus ojos en el papel tapiz que cubría la pared que tenía frente a ella._

 _—_ _Obviamente —dijo; acto seguido, frunció la nariz y sus pies tocaron el suelo. Se inclinó un poco para recoger sus zapatos, no se los pondría, harían mucho ruido sobre la madera cuando caminara hacia su habitación._

 _—_ _McKinnon —la joven estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la cama como para que el volviera a tomar de su brazo, y eso fue lo que hizo, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, un poco más despierto. Marlene quiso hacer algún brusco movimiento para soltarse de su agarre, pero eso solo demostraría lo enojada y frustrada que estaba por tomarse la molestia de querer quedarse allí junto a él y ser rechazada tajantemente._

 _Ni siquiera sabía por qué quería estar más tiempo del debido ahí, ya era de día y dentro de poco comenzarían a llegar todos y llenar de actividad el cuartel. No sería bueno, de ningún modo, estar ahí cuando eso sucediera, pero se descubrió pensando que le gustó dormir en su habitación, con él, solo que a él no._

 _Se soltó con suavidad, cansada._

 _—_ _Sobre lo que hablamos ayer —continuó el ojigris de todos modos. Ella no tuvo que ser experta en el arte de leer mentes para saber que la idea de lo que habían hablado la noche anterior seguía picándole—. No tienes que preocuparte de mí, en serio. Lo siento por hacer que te quedes aquí, también, fue una tontería…_

 _Marlene deseó golpearlo. Quería ser su amiga, Merlín, que la dejara entrar a su maldito mundo, ¿Cómo es que no podía entenderlo? Se mordió la mejilla y le ofreció una sonrisa falsa que le dejó un gusto amargo en la boca._

 _—_ _Y yo diría que no te preocupes tanto por cosas mínimas —le respondió, intentando mantener su tono de voz a un volumen moderado—. Descansa, perro, es temprano y debes recuperar energías, recuérdalo._

 _Media vuelta, los zapatos en su mano derecha y ninguna mirada hacia atrás, así es como se retiró de la habitación de Black con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, intentando averiguar si ya era suficiente o si valía la pena seguir intentando averiguar lo que había más allá en la vida de su compañero, una vida que la intrigaba, por no decir más. Lo que sucedió lo entendió perfectamente, no necesitó más que todo lo sucedido para hacerlo: él no quería más cercanía._

 _¿Qué podría hacer con ese dilema? ¿Cómo no seguir acercándose?_

Volvió a sentirse descolocada cuando vio que su hamburguesa ya estaba frente a ella, esperándola y llamándola con ese aroma a carne recién cocinada y al punto; a un costado se encontraba un vaso de plástico pequeño con soda, su pedido estaba completo. El mesero se había retirado hace rato, no estaba en ningún lugar cercano a ella. Quizás había comprendido que no lograría hacerla despertar y solo dejó la comida en la mesa antes de retirarse en silencio.

Comenzó a comer intentando no largarse a llorar en el intento de tener un almuerzo en relativa paz. Se sentía patética, por primera vez se quebró por completo ante una serie de sensaciones que no pensó volver a sentir en la vida, cegada por ese primer novio al que juró amar el resto de su vida, negando la posibilidad de sentir otras cosas, diferentes, nuevas, mejores. La infatuación que le provocó ese amor enfermizo, uno que la hizo sufrir más de lo que disfrutó, le hizo convencerse a sí misma todos los días que pasaban que él era el camino y destino, que la miseria valía la pena y que jamás podría dejar de sentir lo que sentía. Irónico era que ahora sintiera cosas totalmente distintas y por otra persona. Sirius fue irrespetuoso en un comienzo, pero jamás la trató como basura ni la redujo al tamaño de una hormiga, nunca le gritaría y todo lo que hacía por ella era para protegerla, cuidarla y enseñarle a vivir. Era inútil negar lo que sentía después de todo, pero no podía evitar pensar que, a lo mejor, era su vulnerabilidad la que la había hecho caer por el primer muchacho que la trató como ser humano y no como un pedazo de carne o desecho.

Sirius Black le había mostrado que existía esperanza en las relaciones humanas, que existía más que abuso emocional, lágrimas, dolor.

Mientras bebía algo de soda, observó la mano en donde tenía el anillo. A pesar de la extraña relación que tenía con su antiguo dueño, seguía usando casi religiosamente. Sinceramente, era el anillo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y el que más dolores de cabeza le había dado en su momento, cuando los rumores solían afectarle. Debía admitir que en ese tiempo se encontraba aterrada de que la asociaran con las antiguas citas de Sirius, entre las que se encontraban varias de sus antiguas amigas de la escuela; ella no quería, por ningún motivo, ser llamada como ella solía escuchar que llamaban a todas las que salían con él, esas calificaciones despectivas que alguna vez usó con inconsciencia, cuando veía desde afuera que aquellas jóvenes salían con él durante un tiempo espectacularmente corto y volvían en pedazos, ilusionadas con la persona equivocada. Sirius Black no era lo que decía ser, y de eso todas se daban cuenta, solo que demasiado tarde.

Deseó durante todo ese tiempo no ser la siguiente, por eso el terror a los rumores y a esos gestos que jamás había pedido que él tuviera con ella, pero ya daba igual. Era su culpa, sin embargo, ella había aceptado el anillo, ella había aceptado quedarse cuando él se lo pedía, ella había querido acercarse incluso cuando él la empujó hacia atrás, esto último fue infinitamente peor que haberse dejado llevar por sus acciones, era ella escogiendo quedarse cuando pudo haberse largado sin mirar atrás. Y ahora lloraba, traicionada, se sentía igual que esas amigas que llegaban a contarle, horrorizadas, cómo él destruyó sus corazones.

— Eres patética, Marlene McKinnon —murmuró, sosteniendo la hamburguesa con las dos manos a la altura de su boca y a centímetros de ella, sintiendo el aroma que desprendía con agrado, salivando por morderla, y así lo hizo. Le dio una fuerte mordida a su hamburguesa, decidiendo que su siguiente parada sería la Galería principal de Londres, un edificio repleto de atracciones y pinturas que la distraerían de asuntos tan irrelevantes en ese momento como sus sentimientos.

Pensó que, después de todo, debería sentirse un poco alegre de poder pasear con libertad por las calles de Londres sin sentirse amenazada, aun.

* * *

Ella no se valoraba, no se valoraba en absoluto, y definitivamente no se valoraba como él lo hacía. Ni siquiera el efecto de profundidad infinita que producía el alto tejado de la galería, podía hacerle fijar su vista en otra cosa que no fuera su figura, a lo lejos, de pie frente a un cuadro de Van Gogh. Vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, sandalias, un pequeño bolso negro colgando de su hombro; no llevaba nada en el cabello, estaba suelto y a esas alturas ya lo tenía un poco más debajo de los hombros, liso como siempre, recto, sedoso, su cabello tenía el efecto de una pincelada en óleo del renacimiento. Él podría reconocerla entre mil personas, pero esa no era la ocasión, la galería estaría vacía de no ser por su presencia, la de ella y la de un cuidador sentado en un taburete, masticando goma de mascar con la boca abierta, aburrido de ver siempre lo mismo. ¿Dónde estaba el público? No lo sabía, pero lo prefería así, Marlene se mimetizaba con las pinturas que ella misma veía, si hubiera tenido talento, hubiera querido tener el de retratar a las personas, habían demasiados modos para escoger, pero el que más le gustaba era la fotografía. Una imagen para siempre que detiene el tiempo por un instante y lo extiende hacia la eternidad, eso hubiera querido hacer con lo que veían sus ojos en ese momento. Marlene era digna de mil retratos, era una tragedia que él no los pudiera hacer más que en su mente, y estaba seguro de que allí adentro ella viviría por siempre como la veía en ese presente tan movedizo y peligroso.

Especuló que, por la naturaleza del día, con un esplendoroso sol esperando allá afuera, la gente había decidido que era mejor perder el tiempo en el exterior, pero ella era McKinnon, la artista, la dueña de las palabras, ella retrataba así el mundo que la rodeaba, y supuso que eso debía estar haciendo en ese mismo instante, intentando explicarse a sí misma la impresión que le entregaba ese específico cuadro de Van Gogh. Así es como llegó a buscarla allí, como supo dónde y cómo buscar. Ella no podría estar haciendo otra cosa; además, fue tan descuidada que dejó su itinerario sobre la cama, en el piso de Dorcas, el cual encontró cuando fue a interrogar a la rubia sobre el paradero de su amiga.

Llegó un momento en el cual el orgullo fue tragado y digerido hasta el punto de convertirse en una nada para él. No iba a seguir esperando sentado, oculto entre las sombras, estoico, por ella.

Avanzó, y mientras más se acercaba mejor podía contemplar el cuadro que la joven se encontraba analizando con minuciosidad. Era conocido, o al menos él lo conocía porque Van Gogh le gustaba bastante, hablando de estilos e innovación. Lamentablemente, como fastidiarla le gustaba mucho más que cualquier cuadro, tuvo que dejar un poco de lado su honesta opinión y trastocarla para que calzara con su fin último.

Se aclaró la garganta. Por algún motivo que desconocía, ya que jamás se había encontrado en una situación en donde le ocurriera algo parecido, la boca se le había secado y los nervios se transformaron en pequeños detalles en todo su cuerpo de los que estuvo muy conscientes en ese minuto, justo antes de hablarle.

Solo los hizo de lado, cuando encontró su voz y habló.

— Van Gogh está horriblemente sobrevalorado —declaró con un tono de voz arrogante e incisivo, estaba seguro de que aquella declaración la escandalizaría, y mucho.

La morena sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba tras estremecerse. Era una de las sensaciones más extrañas que había sentido y la curiosidad en ello era que solo la sentía cuando Sirius estaba cerca. Petrificada, sin atreverse a dar una media vuelta y enfrentarlo, dejó escapar el aire que había inspirado a modo de suspiro, cerrando sus ojos suavemente. Se mordió la mejilla con fuerza, intentando no sonreír, no actuar; luego del pánico inicial, una ola de emoción la recorrió de pies a cabeza y solo por pensar que volvería a ver su rostro luego de semanas intentando no olvidarlo por completo. ¿Habrá afeitado la barba descuidada que llevaba al irse? ¿A qué olería su ropa, su cabello, su cuello? Tragó con dificultad, las sensaciones eran variadas pero nada se sobreponía a ese éxtasis que le proveía la anticipación de sus pensamientos.

Lo había extrañado y nadie, ni siquiera ella, podría decir de qué manera y con qué intensidad. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio, como si lo ignorara, y él seguía tras ella, podía percibir su presencia.

Lo único que pudo hacer para ocultar y disfrazar su ridícula condición, una que la redujo a la de una niña de once años que observa el castillo de Hogwarts por primera vez con la boca semi abierta y los ojos como platos, fue mantener los hombros relajados, la postura en la que se encontraba antes de saber que estaba allí y la calma que tanto le costaba controlar. Así fue como llegó a contestar, casi de manera desafiante:

— Dime por qué.

Y él no tardó en reír antes de proseguir a explicar con simpleza:

— Girasoles, autorretratos, otros girasoles, muchos más girasoles, original ¿No crees? —y era más una mofa que una explicación, lo que le hizo apretar los labios, reprimiendo un insulto, el que tenía en la punta de la lengua hasta que sintió sus pasos acercarse mucho más y luego verlo, por el rabillo del ojo, a su lado.

Ahora ambos se encontraban frente al cuadro, casi a la misma distancia de este, observándolo, o fingiendo hacerlo.

— Qué osadía hablar de ese modo —reparó con desaprobación. Sirius sonrió de medio lado, triunfante, había logrado casi en un tiempo jamás antes alcanzado el hacerla enfadar. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar por su defensa, un discurso sobre el tema, el cual ella, ingenua, estaba a punto de comenzar sin sospechar sobre las intenciones del ojigris—. Van Gogh no fue uno de esos que se pone al servicio del mejor mecenas, de hecho, sus obras, que son MUCHAS, fueron reconocidas solo tras su muerte. Él pintaba personajes de la ciudad, girasoles, lo que quería, y su estilo, merlín no puedes negarlo, era único. Él no sucumbió ante las perversiones y los requerimientos de los demás, él…

La besó. Fue, quizás, demasiado simple. Un paso, una mano en su mejilla y sus labios sobre los de ella, acallando todo lo que le restaba por decir sobre el pintor neerlandés. El silencio absoluto no le dio razón a ninguno de los dos. Sirius odiaba tener que callarla, pues la podía escuchar por horas aunque hablara sobre el tema más aburrido, como esa vez en la que ella quiso acompañarlo durante su guardia y él aceptó, irresponsablemente debía admitir, pero se entretuvo como nunca escuchando su monólogo acerca de los dragones que más le gustaban. Esa noche le prometió que cuando todo se calmara un poco, irían a Rumania a verlos, lo que hizo que Marlene saltara en su puesto de la alegría, siempre creyendo en su palabra.

Sí, odiaba acallarla de ese modo, pero realmente quería besarla. Con ese beso quería decirle tantas cosas que se había saltado al iniciar la conversación de ese modo, cosas como _Hola, tanto tiempo_ y _extrañarte se sintió como si alguien me hiciera un agujero en el vientre y revolviera todas mis entrañas ¿Dónde estuviste?_

De seguro, cuando se separaran, Marlene reanudaría su argumento o comenzaría a regañarlo por tramposo, pero nada de eso le importaba. La había encontrado y sus sentimientos estaban tan claros como el agua, era un gran día, estaba a punto de volver a casa a anotarlo en el calendario. Era un día muy singular.

Cuando se separaron, él la abrazó y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, todas sus teorías mentales eran ciertas, lo que le provocaba seguir sonriendo como lo había estado haciendo desde que la vio. Adoraba el hecho de conocerla tanto como para predecir sus comportamientos. ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en ese tipo de persona? Él no usualmente pensaba eso sobre las personas, él jamás adoró nada en nadie más que en sus amigos más cercanos, pero esto estaba a otro nivel.

— Si ya perdiste no uses recursos tan baratos como callarme a la fuerza —gruñó la chica.

— No quería que te callaras —confesó el merodeador, su sonrisa se transformó gradualmente en una expresión más seria solo para afirmarle que lo que decía era verdad, y terminar con esa absurda pelea que no los llevaría a nada más que perder el tiempo—. Me gusta Van Gogh, más de lo que podría admitir en voz alta —añadió luego. Marlene permaneció en silencio, pensativa, por algo así como un minuto. Sirius nunca había pensado que sesenta segundos podrían ser tortuosamente largos como aquellos.

El tiempo era relativo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la escuchó luego, y la miró a los ojos. Sus grandes ojos marrón oscuro lo miraban de una manera muy particular, expresando algo que se encontraba en medio de la curiosidad y la contrariedad. Intentó no sonreír cuando vio que sus pupilas estaban bastante más dilatadas de lo que debían estar con normalidad, como si estuviera drogada o viera algo que llamara mucho su atención.

Si no la hubiera encontrado, probablemente no hubiera tenido la respuesta a esa pregunta, y ella ni siquiera se la habría formulado, obviamente. Pero ahora que la tenía en frente y se le hacía casi imposible quitarle los ojos de encima, lo sabía. Así es como prosiguió a contestar, satisfecho de sí mismo.

— Estuve a punto de ir a perder el tiempo a otros dos museos importantes cuando recordé que no te gustan las esculturas.

— ¡No! Escúchame bien, me gustan, me-gustan, solo que no tanto como las pinturas…

— No te gustan —la contradijo, ella se enfurruñó pero no siguió argumentando en su contra solo porque quería que llegara al punto y dejara los rodeos—. Y te encontré.

— Sí, por supuesto, idiota, lo puedo ver —McKinnon rodó los ojos, más nerviosa que exasperada pero fingió que era lo último solo para que él no se diera cuenta—. ¿Ahora qué?

Sirius suspiró, entornando los ojos. Esa mujer era una mujer difícil, y única. Nunca encontraría a otra McKinnon por ahí y eso corroboraba que su decisión era la correcta. Jamás pensó que fuera tan difícil preguntarlo por última vez, y a la persona indicada. Se sentía como si fuera la primera, paradójicamente.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —musitó.

Marlene se encogió como por acto reflejo a la pregunta. Si siempre apestó en el arte de fingir, ahora ya no podía siquiera intentarlo como lo estuvo haciendo a lo largo de toda la conversación. Todas sus expresiones fueron auténticas, y fueron tantas que reprimió el llanto. Las lágrimas se quedaron en sus ojos, sin embargo, cristalinas y pacientes.

Sirius pestañeó, perplejo y atontado.

— ¿Acaso le robaste un cabello a Sirius y eres un tonto haciéndose pasar por él? Eso me asustaría mucho —respondió, tragando varias veces seguidas para deshacerse del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Ella también sentía que era el indicado, no podía seguir escuchando toda la basura que le repetía su inconsciente sobre Sirius, su pasado, sus actitudes y hábitos. No le interesaba. Si sus sentidos hablaran por ella le darían la razón, le dirían que él era el indicado y que él había sido el que la había hecho sanar esa estúpida herida que seguía abierta debido a un hombre que la hizo odiar a todo el género masculino durante tanto, tanto tiempo.

Se sentía querida, genuinamente querida; protegida y más que eso, se sentía bien.

Como respuesta, Sirius volvió a acortar la distancia que los separaba, rozando sus labios con los de ella tentativamente y, sin apartarse demasiado, susurró:

— ¿Tienes alguna duda de quién soy? —Marlene puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, había recuperado su confianza, era él, no cabía duda.

— Oh sí, el egocéntrico —dijo y blandió una mano en el aire tras pasarse el dorso de la otra por los ojos con rapidez para no dejar caer ninguna lágrima escurridiza por su rostro. Ella también había vuelto a recuperar parte de su seguridad con ello— Está bien, ¿Por qué no? Salgamos, perro —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si él le hubiera pedido que fueran a comer o algo más banal.

El morocho se alejó de ella, sonriendo de medio lado. Marlene volvió a entornar los ojos y comenzaron a caminar lado a lado por el museo, observando los cuadros sin llegar a hacer un gran análisis sobre ellos, no estaban concentrados, la visita había perdido sentido ahora que tenían algo más interesante en lo que fijarse. Casi llegando a la salida, fue ella quien buscó la mano de Sirius y la entrelazó con la suya, contenta de no sentir que algo extraño sucedía entre ambos con el gesto. La comodidad que la invadió fue reconfortante, fue como pasar una prueba. Ahora más que nunca creía que eso podría funcionar, fuera loco o no.

— Hazme un favor —le pidió.

— Lo que quieras.

— De todas las cosas que podríamos arruinar, no arruinemos esto.

Black la miró. Era un trato justo, aunque de los dos, era él quien todo lo que tocaba lo arruinaba, por lo que estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ello como prometió cuidarla ante Dumbledore. Asintió con vaguedad, no podía pensar claramente, caminar de su mano lo distrajo más de lo que pensó.

Y pensar que en algún momento supuso que el romance no existía, al menos para él.

— ¿Te has subido al ojo de Londres alguna vez? —preguntó de pronto.

Marlene abrió la boca, alarmada, y negó. Así fue como fue prácticamente arrastrada desde el museo hasta la atracción más pintoresca de la capital de Inglaterra, lo que no le molestó en absoluto. Una parada inesperada en su viaje no lo alteraba en absoluto, es más, lo mejoraba.

Todo había mejorado ahora que estaba junto a él, su mundo, su percepción de la paz.

¿Qué más daba?


	20. El fin de la infancia

Cuando Marlene pensaba en Peter Pettigrew no podía tener una definición clara de su persona. Era el cuarto merodeador, James, Sirius y Remus lo estimaban mucho, pero algunas veces sentía que carecía por completo de la esencia y el halo que solo giraba alrededor de los tres primeros, es por eso que no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de ir al parque de diversiones con él y Sirius aquella tarde, porque si había algo que caracterizaba a la morena era la dificultad de dar el primer paso con las personas, y con Peter no había avanzado ni un solo centímetro en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo.

— Cuatro meses contigo y acabo de comprender algo fundamental —Sirius fumaba, como era usual, mientras ella lo miraba desde el otro lado de la cama, enredada entre las sábanas, perezosa.

— Creo que yo igual —repuso la morena con una mirada odiosa—. Comprendí que te encanta hacerte el misterioso. Anda, dime lo que tú descubriste de mí.

— Tú… temes compartirme —dijo. McKinnon comenzó a reír con soltura y su risa llenó la habitación. Cuando así lo quería, resultaba ser muy escandalosa y era algo que cautivaba hasta la médula a su compañero, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, claro. Sirius apagó el cigarrillo y se volteó a mirarla con una mueca de seriedad, fingiendo estar ofendido por su risa, mientras ella continuaba carcajeando mientras miraba el blanco del techo con una expresión que no puede ser definida de otro modo más que como una de infinita felicidad. Momentos como ese hacían que el merodeador se preguntara por qué existía la vida fuera de aquella habitación, para qué servía— ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Es la verdad! No quieres que salgamos con colagusano porque te apesta compartir a tu querido perro, acéptalo.

— ¡Ni siquiera te he dicho que no quiero salir con él, Sirius!

— Puedo leer tus expresiones, también —Black se volteó a mirar el techo, imitándola. Marlene dejó de reír y tras un par de segundos la sonrisa que quedaba en su rostro también se esfumó.

— Me temo que no conozco lo suficiente a Peter, es todo —confesó.

— ¿Qué es eso en ti? ¿Por qué les tienes miedo a las personas?

Pregunta elemental que colmó el vaso que comenzó a llenarse desde que comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían ese día. Se les había hecho una costumbre planear sus días juntos, pasaban el mayor tiempo posible haciendo cosas, saliendo, permaneciendo el uno al lado del otro porque no se les apetecía hacer algo distinto, o aburrirse de aquello. Era nuevo, sin duda, y para cada uno estaba siendo una experiencia totalmente distinta, pero al final del día era lo que ambos querían por igual lo que los hacía volver a realizar lo mismo al día siguiente. Como no todo era maravilloso siempre, porque sería una rareza y falsedad si lo fuera, algunas veces sus opiniones y argumentos eran bastante distintos, y chocaban, chocaban y explotaban.

Marlene ni siquiera pensó en abrir la boca para responder. Sabía que una de las cosas que más abrumaban a Sirius Black era el silencio, por lo que presionaría su paciencia hasta que volviera a hablar y esta vez dijera algo menos hiriente, porque sí, lo directo que él era algunas veces la hería. Él no había tenido la necesidad de recordarle su timidez, su falta de ganas de sociabilizar con los demás, su diferencia, y ahí estaba, recalcándolo con sus preguntas, algo que la hacía sentir avergonzada y apenada de sí misma, insegura.

Como era de esperar, Black se volteó y comenzó a impacientarse, su mirada lo decía todo; aun así no cedió y no insistió, convirtiendo aquello en una lucha entre silencios incómodos. Marlene, aun un poco triste, no pudo soportar las ganas de abrazarlo y se enredó en su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, apoyando su rostro en su pecho en ese silencio que, sinceramente, lo estaba sacando de sus cabales.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que todos tus conocidos jamás creyeron que alguien como tú pudiera estar con alguien como yo —y fue finalmente la morena quien habló, de todos modos, derrotada en su propio juego—. Ellos esperaban verte con alguien igual a ti.

— ¿Igual a mí? —repitió Sirius, un poco confundido.

— Como fuegos artificiales —la joven sonrió quedamente— Lo que no soy.

El pelinegro acarició el cabello, ahora largo, de Marlene, pensativo. James y Lily no estarían de acuerdo con esa clase de disparates, la adoraban, creían que era la correcta, cualquier otra mujer sería totalmente despreciada por ese par porque existía McKinnon. Por otro lado Remus la quería y apreciaba mucho, como a una hermana pequeña, y el día en que supo que salían no pudo más que felicitarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aprobando con creces la "relación". Peter decía que Marlene era muy seria, que estaba sorprendido, pero aparte de eso no se quejaba. Dorcas y los Prewett creían que además de hacer una buena pareja, McKinnon era mucho más que él, y le advirtieron que lo matarían si le hacían algo.

Merlín, ahora que lo pensaba, todo su entorno la adoraba ¿Cómo podía creer, por un segundo, que no era así? Él sabía que ella era muy insegura, pero nunca pensó que tuviera inseguridades respecto a eso, a lo que tenían, a lo que ella era para él y lo que proyectaban juntos.

— ¿Recuerdas a Mary? —Marlene se apartó un poco para mirarlo—. Mary McDonalds —especificó él ante su mirada de completo desconcierto, entonces la joven asintió. La recordaba vagamente, era una Hufflepuff de mirada dulce, piel de porcelana, cabello rubio oscuro, muy bonita, amable y liberal, era una de esas chicas excepcionales que viven su vida como si nada las atara al mundo terrenal y todo fuera un carnaval—. Bueno, ella era como yo.

— ¿Saliste con ella?

Marlene se arrepintió de haber hecho pregunta tan obvia.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —continuó entonces.

— No éramos amigos —Black se estiró, somnoliento, pensando en las mil y una formas de estar pasando el tiempo con ella esa calurosa mañana en vez de estarle explicando tonterías—. Fue instantáneo, como casi todo en Hogwarts, y creí que era especial por mucho tiempo porque adoraba los cigarrillos, los castigos y odiaba a sus padres. Era mi espejo.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —repitió Marlene, entretenida. Sirius bufó y la miró de reojo, acercándose para besar su cuello repetidas veces—. Anda, dime, no me distraigas. Te lo pregunté seriamente, quiero saber qué les pasó si tú te amas tanto y, por ende, la debiste amar a ella… mucho.

— Pues… —él se alejó, exasperado, intentando encontrar una forma de explicar lo que había sucedido aquella vez—. No quiero decir que Mary no sea inteligente con lo que diré, pero nada de lo que hablaba me interesaba, ni siquiera podíamos pelear porque para mí todo eso no tenía sentido. Odiaba los argumentos con los que defendía su posición política, su religión, qué se yo, cosas que son importantes para mí ahora pero que cuando muchacho me daban igual, yo solo quería… ya sabes lo que quería.

Marlene soltó una risita y entornó los ojos.

— De todos modos, aunque estuviera satisfecho y fuéramos, en teoría, "iguales", no era… feliz. Cada aventura con ella podía ser un lío enorme, vivíamos en castigos con Filch, pero al final de cada una de esas aventuras nos quedábamos en silencio, sin nada que decir, que aportar, que saber.

— Oh dios, descubrí algo más sobre ti —saltó la castaña— ¡No tienes la cabeza hueca!

Sirius frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera decir palabra tenía a McKinnon sobre él, besándolo tiernamente. No tenía que explicarse ni decir algo de más, de hecho, para ella estaba todo perfectamente claro: Ellos eran amigos, lo que más hacían era hablar sobre la vida y hablaban con tanto entusiasmo que por fuera pareciera que ambos temían profundamente quedarse mudos y dejar de hablarse. Ella le enseña sobre libros, él sobre la vida y ambos adoran aprender cosas nuevas todo el tiempo, siempre lo hicieron y no importaba lo diferentes que fueran, que Marlene prefiriera el papel secundario al protagónico en el juego de la vida, que prefiriera estar tras bastidores mientras Sirius todo lo contrario. Eso estaba funcionando para ellos, ellos hacían funcionar el mundo juntos.

— Luego de hoy amarás a Peter —le aseguró el ojigris mirándola con una sonrisa luego del beso compartido mientras acariciaba las curvas de su cintura con sus manos frías, haciéndola estremecerse y buscar su calor—. Estar con él es un chiste, es muy gracioso y su suerte es nula, puedo apostar que hoy terminará en San Mungo por alguna tontería.

— Está bien —aceptó Marlene con una sonrisa rendida y luego bostezó—. Pero tengo que ir por ropa decente a mi apartamento.

— Oh, claro —Sirius bufó—. ¿Cuántos días van? Uh, déjame ver… ¿Más de siete? ¿Por qué no dejas a Dorcas? Así de paso me devuelves todas las camisetas que me has robado.

— Ya cállate —le pidió ella y se levantó con mucho pesar, atándose el cabello en una coleta—. ¿Qué día es hoy? He contado todos los días del mes y tanto Lily como Alice siguen igual de gordas ¡Quiero niños!

— Es 30 de julio, cariño, y si quieres niños, Peter no llegará hasta… las dos, quizás más tarde, siempre llega atrasado a todo —Marlene dirigió su mirada disimuladamente al reloj de pared que indicaba que eran tan solo las diez de la mañana. Con un entusiasmo casi infantil, volvió a la cama rápidamente y lo abrazó fuertemente solo para fastidiarlo. Comenzaba a pensar que si no volvía a su propia cama terminarían como John y Yoko viviendo en la cama de Sirius.

— Quiero a Neville y a Harry, tonto —murmuró, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del ojigris.

— Lo sé —él cerró sus ojos y la abrazó por la cintura— En realidad, yo también.

Marlene sonrió y se acurrucó mejor a su lado. Quedarse dormida no le costó nada, nunca le costaba conciliar el sueño al lado del morocho.

* * *

— Esta mañana le dije a McKinnon que podía apostar que terminarías en San Mungo por alguna tontería —Sirius, Peter y Marlene corrían por los pasillos del mismo hospital—. Pero, Morgana, ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que terminaríamos todos aquí y por esto? Neville nació y nosotros ni idea, nos perdimos toda la diversión —se quejó.

— ¡Y no tengo ningún rasguño! —continuó Peter. Marlene intentaba mantenerse seria aunque durante todo el camino tuvo que soportar las estupideces de las que podían llegar a hablar esos dos, muchas de las cuales la hacían querer atacarse de la risa y olvidar lo preocupada que estaba.

— Cállense, y Sirius, si con "Diversión" te refieres a la alegría del parto, créeme, no es divertido.

— No quería ver ni saber cómo Alice expulsa una criatura rosada y fea por ahí —se escandalizó Black con una mueca—. Solo quería ver la cara de Frank al ver el proceso, esa es la verdadera "diversión".

Peter comenzó a reír escandalosamente mientras unas enfermeras le pedían que guardara silencio y algunos pacientes en espera por los pasillos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

— ¡Al fin llegan! —Dorcas los recibió a todos y observó a Marlene con más detenimiento luego de saludarlos: Remera de David Bowie dos tallas mayor que la que usa y los mismos jeans con los que la vio salir de casa hace una semana—. ¿Por qué demonios no te mudas con tu perro de una vez?

— No tengo perr… oohh —la castaña comenzó a reír, captando el chiste—. Porque eres la única que me hace reír así, rubia, y no quiero perderte.

— Puedes visitarme —sugirió la aludida, consciente del estado febril que había envuelto a su amiga y al merodeador durante meses. Sentía, algunas veces, que Marlene seguía pegada a ella solo porque le daba lástima dejarla con su soledad, con su disco de Joy Division y con la sombra de su caballero oscuro.

— Lo hablaremos luego ¿Vale? —la morocha sabía que le debía una conversación a Meadowes. Sabía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza con exactitud y lo que pensaba sobre su reticencia a abandonar el apartamento que compartían para volver con Sirius, lo que a esas alturas era bastante obvio y que pasara tanto tiempo junto a él reforzaba la idea, pero antes de hacer eso debía hablar con Dorcas, lo cual quedaría pendiente para luego del ajetreo del parto de Lily y Alice— ¿Dónde están todos?

— James está con Lily en trabajo de parto —apareció Remus algo apurado, había estado corriendo de aquí para allá por culpa de los Potter y Longbottom, intentando ayudar a los pobres padres, James y Frank, quienes parecían descompuestos por todo el asunto—. Neville nació hace una hora —añadió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber, Remus? —le preguntó Dorcas, preocupada por él—. No dejes que Frank y James te agobien —le advirtió luego con el ceño fruncido, pero Remus negó, recostándose en la pared.

— Estoy bien, Dorcas, gracias —le sonrió con amabilidad—. Por cierto —Lupin miró a sus dos expectantes amigos—. ¡Debieron ver la cara de Frank cuando Alice dio a luz!

Sirius lo escuchó atentamente y luego giró la cabeza hacia Peter.

— Colagusano, nos perdimos a Frank pero nos queda Cornamenta y ese será un espectáculo de primer nivel —le susurró al oído maliciosamente. Peter asintió con alegría.

— ¿Cómo es que hicieron coincidir todo? —se preguntó Marlene, por otro lado.

— Querida, tal vez hace nueve meses esos cuatro fueron a una cita doble y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando las parejitas se ponen alegres gracias al alcohol en las citas —explicó Black paseando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la morena, quien aprovechó la cercanía para darle un codazo en las costillas—. ¡Auch!

En torno al enigma de los bebés naciendo al mismo tiempo, todos comenzaron a debatir con los más alocados argumentos hasta que Frank apareció por un pasillo, luciendo más cansado que nunca, pero sin duda feliz, su sonrisa lo delataba. Cuando estuvo más cerca del grupo, todos notaron que estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor frío y unas grandes ojeras adornaban su rostro, ensombreciéndolo de la fatiga. Probablemente lo único en lo que pensaba, repetidamente, era en Alice y Neville, en saber que estaban bien y todo había acabado, y quizás un poco en su cama, quería dormir, dormir como nunca.

Saber que los trámites para llevar a Alice y a su recién nacido a casa tardarían y los tendrían allí hasta la noche no era el panorama más alentador para él, pero ya estaba metido en ese feliz lío, su vida comenzaba una vez más en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo está todo, padre-uno? —preguntó Sirius, Frank le echó una mirada confundida por el apodo que le había puesto el merodeador, quien se apresuró a explicarle—. Padre-uno porque James es el padre-dos.

Marlene volvió a golpearlo por sus comentarios.

— ¿Alice se encuentra bien? ¿Cómo está Neville? ¿Cuánto pesa? ¿Lloró apenas salió de su vientre? —preguntó Dorcas, entusiasmada. Todos la miraron con curiosidad, considerando que eran demasiadas preguntas como para que el cerebro de Frank las procesara.

— Todo salió perfecto, pero ha sido cansador —declaró el castaño como resumen.

— Hombre, si fueras mujer y por tú ya-sabes-qué hubiera salido un niño, probablemente ya estarías en la tumba —observó McKinnon palmeándole la espalda a Frank. Longbottom le sonrió, no iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero pensaba que la morocha cada día se volvía más como Sirius, y eso le causaba gracia—. Tranquilo, ya descansarás —continuó ella, animándolo después de las risas compartidas por todo el grupo gracias a su comentario.

— ¿Podemos verlos… a Neville y a Alice? —preguntó Peter, curioso.

— Oh sí, en un rato, pero me temo que Alice está dormida —repuso Frank.

— ¿Y dónde está Lily? —prosiguió Marlene.

— En otra habitación, con James y…

Remus olvidó lo que estaba diciendo de súbito. La aparición de alguien lo distrajo y la mueca en el rostro de Albus Dumbledore le llegó a preocupar cuando pudo verlo bien; no había parsimonia en sus facciones sino una profunda tensión y cansancio a la vez, como si no hubiera dormido en días, como si hubiera estado perdido en sus pensamientos más de lo debido y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ellos sin entretenerse en regalarle sonrisas a los que veía como lo hacía usualmente. Algo había de distinto en él, algo que todos pudieron ver y por eso aguardaron a su llegada en silencio, intercambiando miradas extrañas.

Era increíble como el ambiente, lleno de tranquilidad y expectación por el nacimiento de los niños, se había tensado, oscurecido, apagado, cosa que pocas veces sucedía con la presencia del anciano profesor, quien siempre traía algo de esperanza a donde fuera, pero en ese momento era como si esa luz lo hubiera abandonado.

— Buenas tardes, muchachos —los saludo y, por un instante, la usual sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

— Buenas tardes, profesor ¿Mucho trabajo? —preguntó Sirius disimuladamente, aunque pudo ver que Dumbledore sabía hacia dónde iba su pregunta. Siempre sabía lo que todos querían decir con tan solo mirarlos.

— El ambiente está un poco tenso —se limitó a comentar—. Y bien, ¿Quién ha sido el primer afortunado?

— ¿Ya sabía sobre la coincidencia? —preguntó Peter asombrado.

Dumbledore lo miró y le ofreció una sonrisa queda.

— Sí, extraña coincidencia ¿No es así? —comentó. Paseó la mirada por el grupo de amigos y se detuvo en Frank—. Supongo que debes ser tú, Frank —añadió.

— James y Lily aún están en trabajo de parto —balbuceó el aludido, un poco desconcertado—. Neville, mi hijo, nació hace una hora aproximadamente.

El profesor se aproximó hacia el joven y le estrechó la mano con afecto, palmeándole el hombro luego.

— Felicitaciones, dale mis cariños a Alice y al niño —le dijo cortamente. El grupo sintió que no estaba siendo ni la mitad de la persona que era usualmente, y pese a que su cariño por la familia Longbottom no era falso, había algo oculto en sus felicitaciones—. Bien, chicos, me temo que es hora de que me retire por ahora, pero vendré cuando sepa noticias sobre James y Lily —le aseguró al grupo de aurores.

Marlene no dejó de mirarlo con extrañeza, una profunda extrañeza, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahora? El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo no le auguró nada bueno. Buscó la mano de Sirius con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él disimuladamente, intentando disipar sus preocupaciones y pensamientos negativos con el contacto, el calor de su mano, el saber que estaba con ella. De cualquier forma, no podía dejar de razonar sobre algo lógico: La visita de Dumbledore había sido deliberada, con un fin, uno muy específico. El gran problema de aquello era que no podía averiguar cuál era ese fin.

Sirius se giró hacia ella y apretó su mano levemente mientras le sonreía levemente, ocultando tras esa sonrisa sus propias preocupaciones sobre el asunto.

El ambiente no volvió a ser el mismo luego de la desaparición del anciano de ojos azul eléctrico. Algo de tensión dejó su visita y el silencio reinó hasta que fueron abandonando el lugar uno por uno.

Harry no nacería hasta el día siguiente.


	21. Ecos

— ¡Lily, James, Frank y Alice se han enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces! ¡Todos lo hemos hecho! ¿Qué clase de reunión es esta? ¿Cuál es el punto? —explotó Sirius. Llevaba más de dos horas inserto en una especie de junta secreta de la orden. Secreta precisamente porque los cuatro que acababa de mencionar no estaban en ella y esa decisión había sido deliberada, no a la ligera. Marlene tampoco tuvo la suerte de entrar debido a que no era auror así que se sentía un poco abrumado sin su presencia y la suerte de interrogatorio al cual sometieron a todos los asistentes.

Necesitaba que le dieran información concreta, clara y transparente, pero lo único que hacían era pedirla. Dumbledore, sin perder la parsimonia, no era capaz de darles una explicación coherente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y, de hecho, los evadía olímpicamente. Todo había sido muy rápido, los más jóvenes se encontraban totalmente desorientados.

— ¿Podrían decirnos qué sucede, por favor? —pregunta Dorcas por enésima vez, sin rendirse y sin cambiar el tono dulzón y amable en la voz. Sirius la miró y luego al resto, esperando una respuesta para algo que también se preguntaba.

Minerva McGonnagall, al otro lado de la mesa, lucía extremadamente afectada y no podía ocultarlo. No había intervenido desde que había comenzado la reunión y eso era algo que alarmaba a muchos de los que había llegado esa tarde sin saber qué esperar de aquella junta en la residencia de Edgar Bones. Dumbledore miró a sus colegas y luego a sus antiguos alumnos con un pesar inimaginable en la mirada azul eléctrico. Las cosas cambiarían y era necesario que lo supieran, ya no tenía manera de seguir rehuyendo a la tarea de informarles lo que sucedía, cosa que por primera vez lo tenía con los nervios de punta desde que Sybill, su colega, le había hecho esa revelación en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco.

— Necesitamos proteger a los Potter de Voldemort. Se han convertido en su objetivo —un silencio sepulcral recorrió la habitación. Sirius abrió la boca ligeramente, sin creer nada de lo que escuchaba, en primer lugar. Se preguntó con escepticismo ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué habían estado involucrando también a Frank y Alice en aquel interrogatorio? Y nuevamente ¿Por qué la familia de James? No se le ocurría nada que preguntarse más que eso, y respuestas no existían hasta el momento.

Se inclinó sobre la silla en donde estaba casi recostado y se pasó una mano por la barbilla, tenso, sintiéndose un poco paranoico cuando percibió que todas las miradas se posaban en él, esperando una reacción, esperando que el "mejor amigo de James" se desmoronara, pero el shock era tan que no podía mover ningún solo músculo de su cuerpo, nada.

— Necesitamos saber por qué, profesor —dijo Remus, estoico. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser el más racional, si se trataba de los merodeadores. Había advertido el terror en los ojos de su amigo cuando la noticia se deslizó por los labios de Dumbledore como un veneno mortal y, sintiéndolo profundamente por él, por James, por Lily, por su pequeño hijo, por todos, tuvo que preguntar al menos por qué le otorgarían tan fatal destino a ellos ¿Acaso lo merecían? Lo dudaba. Lo único que pudo hacer en el momento fue tragarse la tristeza y rabia que lo embargó e intentar conducir aquella reunión hacia alguna solución, y rápida. No podían perder más tiempo.

Agradeció silenciosamente que Sirius no comenzara a romper todo lo que tenía cerca. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que desmoronarse, pero al observarlo solo podía ver parálisis, vacío, incredulidad. No era el momento, pero lo sería pronto.

— Sybill ha revelado una profecía, una que involucra a Lord Voldemort —explicó McGonnagall, alzando su voz por primera vez desde que llegó. Remus miró con recelo a la profesora de adivinación. Una profecía no era real solo hasta que alguien la interpretara y la hiciera real en su mente, en su mundo, y si esa persona era Voldemort, por supuesto que se haría real y la culpa la tendría ella, solamente ella: Sybill Trewlaney—. La profecía decía que…

McGonnagall no estuvo segura de continuar, su barbilla tembló y alzó una mano para ponerla sobre su rostro, agobiada. Dumbledore tomó la palabra a continuación.

— Básicamente dice que el único con poder para derrotarlo nacerá de quienes lo han desafiado tres veces… —Sirius terminó en ese momento de comprender la pregunta por las veces en las cuales se pelearon a muerte con Voldemort durante esos años y, efectivamente, tres veces lucharon tanto los Longbottom como los Potter, pero ¿Cómo descartaron a los primeros? ¿Por qué estaban tan seguros que los elegidos eran los Potter?—… e indica que aquel ser vendría al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes.

La respuesta se abrió ante sus ojos de inmediato con las últimas palabras sobre el vaticinio.

— Es Harry —balbuceó Peter con la mirada perdida.

— No. No, no… no es Harry, ¿Por qué habría de hacerse real una cosa así? ¿Por qué un niño tendría el poder de derrotarlo? ¡Es ilógico! —Sí, Sirius por fin había explotado—. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Lo único que consiguieron con esa maldita profecía fue darle una razón a Voldemort para que marcara a los Potter, ¿Saben lo que querrá hacerle a Harry ahora gracias a esa mierda? ¿A esa mentira para crédulos? ¡Eliminarlo! ¡ _Asesinar_ a un niño de menos de un año de vida y de paso a su familia entera si intentan protegerlo! ¿Por qué les hicieron eso? ¿Eh? ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LES HICIERON ESO?!

El ojigris nunca antes había sentido el impulso de hacerle daño a alguien de su lado, de la orden, alguien que se proclama "bueno", pero eso cambió hasta que vio con los ojos inyectados en odio a la escurridiza Sybill Trewlaney mirándolo con esos enormes ojos, ocultándose en silencio tras nada más y nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, quien no se daba cuenta de aquello al verse sumergido en su propio dolor por sus pequeños amigos; él, al igual que los estudiantes y aurores más jóvenes, había recibido la noticia en esa misma reunión, no antes, y el shock en su cara era totalmente visible.

Y mientras, Trewlaney seguía como rata tras su gran corpulencia, pensando que así nadie la vería o culparía de todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Sirius, no… —Dorcas se acercó a él y lo tomó de un brazo suavemente—. Ven aquí —murmuró suavemente y lo jaló hasta que él dejó de mirar con ojos de asesino a la profesora y meneó la cabeza, dejándose llevar por la rubia hacia la calma. Dorcas le acarició luego la espalda y el cabello, como si fuera un niño, acción que tuvo su efecto, Black se tragó el nudo en la garganta y la rabia, pero todo seguía ahí, seguía ahí esperando atormentarlo hasta que se acabara.

Habían pasado tan solo dos semanas del nacimiento de Harry Potter, la luz de los ojos de James y Lily, a nadie le constaba aquello. La noticia había dejado devastados a todos quienes conocían a los alegres padres, a sus amigos más cercanos así como también a sus simples conocidos. Era triste que ellos no estuvieran allí en esos momentos sino que disfrutando inocentemente de toda la felicidad que les regalaba su primer hijo.

Era injusto, tan injusto. El mismo sentimiento recorrió a todos, algunos culpando a la profesora así como Sirius, otros queriendo buscar soluciones como Remus.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Sirius —se pronunció Lupin con impotencia, respaldando a su amigo con la mirada antes de proseguir. No podía dejar pasar por alto lo que había hecho Trewlaney, no podía dejar que los demás no se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedió gracias a esa "revelación", no podía dejar pasar una injusticia, nunca pudo—. El que la profecía exista no pone en peligro alguno a la familia Potter, el que haya llegado a manos de Voldemort sí. Si nuestra conclusión, como dijo Sirius, es que los perseguirá hasta hacerse cargo de… de su "máximo enemigo", es decir, un recién nacido… es eso lo que pasará.

— Por eso necesitamos protegerlos —repuso McGonnagall con una mueca de desesperación.

— No necesitamos ponernos los unos en contra de los otros en este momento. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer —Dumbledore se obligó a alzar la voz, pues los murmullos en contra de la adivina no cesaban y todos comenzaban a exasperarse hasta el punto de gritarle cosas, preguntas que no recibían respuesta, que nunca recibirían respuesta—. Vamos a ocultar el paradero de los Potter mediante el encantamiento Fidelio, al igual que el de los Longbottom, por lo pronto, y luego pensaremos en algo más. Llevamos una importante ventaja sobre él y su ejército, la cual debemos aprovechar.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Dedalus Diggle, horrorizado.

— Aún desconoce quién es su objetivo real, está confundido —el profesor tenía la mirada perdida, presentía que esa ventaja no duraría mucho pero tenían que aprovecharla al máximo, como lo había comentado—. No sabe con exactitud cuál de los dos niños nació al final del séptimo mes, y si no lo sabe, no puede actuar.

Sirius escondió su rostro entre sus manos tras resoplar sonoramente mientras Dorcas lo miraba con tristeza, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, comprendiendo su dolor.

— ¿Cuándo podemos decirles al menos? A Lily, James, Frank, Alice… —preguntó Remus, vacilando.

— Voy a dejarles eso a ustedes, a sus más cercanos —razonó Dumbledore, dando por terminada la reunión.

* * *

Pasadas las diez de la noche, Marlene decidió darse un baño de burbujas, algo para matar el tiempo y de paso relajar su cuerpo y mente. Había pensado en ir a hablar con Dorcas pero la rubia, así como Sirius, estuvo ocupada en la reunión por la tarde, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, dudaba que aquella junta hubiera durado la maratónica suma de más de siete horas hasta ese momento, y deseaba no preocuparse tanto pero estaba comenzando a hacerlo inevitablemente. Su mente estaba llena de contradicciones, por un lado creía estar algo paranoica, por otro, simplemente usando el sentido común y algo de intuición, esta última gritándole que algo había sucedido, que algo le había sucedido a Sirius.

 _No, no, no._

Aburrida de mirar las burbujas deshacerse a su alrededor mientras permanecía inmóvil en la bañera, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, pensando una y otra vez, maquinando explicaciones para calmar a su mente caótica que llamaba a Sirius, que necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

No supo si fue una hora más tarde o tan solo minutos cuando sintió la puerta de entrada abrirse, y hasta pudo jurar que todos sus músculos se relajaron un poco con lo que significaba el que la puerta estuviera sonando, es decir, su llegada, lo cual no duraría mucho. De un momento a otro, tras un portazo, comenzó a escuchar el sonido del caos: cosas cayendo al suelo, una por una, un montón, cosas que se quebraban, que rebotaban, que provocaban grandes estruendos contra la madera. Era él, estaba en casa y estaba arrojando todo lo que encontraba a su paso entre lamentos y gruñidos horribles, más parecidos a cuando está convertido en un simple y gran perro negro que cuando es él, un hombre, un ser humano.

Saltó de la tina y, sin importar la sensación de tener jabón sobre su cuerpo, se puso la camiseta que había dejado a un costado de la tina de baño y corrió a su encuentro. En su agitada carrera hacia el salón, paró de golpe cuando un pedazo de vidrio se metió de lleno en la planta de su pie derecho, derribándola con un golpe seco al suelo. Estaba herida, sin duda, pero tras una puntada inicial el dolor físico que se espera de una herida así de profunda jamás llegó. Había localizado a Sirius en un rincón de la sala, encogido. Los caóticos sonidos se habían detenido porque ya no tenía qué lanzar, qué romper, y ahora se había reducido a eso: un pobre muchacho abrazado a sus piernas en el rincón más recóndito de la sala de estar. Era como si haberlo visto ahí, de ese modo tan indefenso y vulnerable, lo hubiera opacado todo. El ojigris dejó de abrazar sus piernas y se metió las manos en el cabello, revelando un poco de su rostro por el cual resbalaban amargas lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos mientras su cuerpo daba involuntarios espasmos debido al llanto.

Marlene gateó a su lado con rapidez, dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino. Poco y nada vio de lo que quedaba de su decoración; había libros abiertos regados por todos lados, floreros o pedazos de ellos, agua, flores, cuadros partidos y muchas otras más cosas, todas rotas, todas arruinadas. McKinnon lo envolvió entre sus brazos en silencio y él, al darse cuenta de su presencia, del perfume de su jabón, de la calidez de su cuerpo, quitó sus manos de su cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y los latidos de su corazón fueron lo único que le devolvió la sensación de estar vivo y cuerdo todavía.

Haber ido a visitar a los Potter aquella misma tarde junto a Remus y Peter fue una de las cosas más duras que había enfrentado en la vida, tanto así como el haber lidiado con la muerte de Regulus en un pasado cercano. James todavía permanecía, era un hermano presente en su vida, constante, eterno; un gran espacio ocupado en su interior, la persona más importante que existió en su miserable vida desde que lo conoció a los once en el expreso de Hogwarts sin saber que jamás se podrían volver a separar. Quizás y dolía mucho más que la pérdida de Regulus, porque él vivió esa pérdida desde que era un niño y su muerte solo reafirmó lo que venía sintiendo hace mucho, que nunca lo pudo recuperar.

¿Podría recuperar a James? ¿Estaría a tiempo?

Marlene tenía los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendo con rapidez. Asustada al verlo así por primera vez, sintiendo sus lamentos y ese abrazo tan desesperado, acarició su cabello una y otra vez, intentando calmarlo, acunarlo entre sus brazos. Él jamás quiso mostrarse así de débil frente al mundo, pero con ella nunca pudo fingir; tal vez por ese motivo solo al llegar a casa dejó el disfraz de auror, de responsabilidad, de estoicismo, como el que llevaba Remus, y se desmoronó.

Sabía que ella estaba por algún lado, sabía que ella iría, tarde o temprano, a recogerlo del desorden que había provocado.

— Sirius —la escuchó. Su voz fue como un lamento que le forzó a abrir los ojos y a ver lo que él mismo le había provocado. Contempló, limpiándose las lágrimas, el camino de sangre y agua que ella había dejado al acercarse a él y, sin buscar mucho la fuente, dio con el pie herido.

— Estás lastimada —balbuceó, asustado. Se separó del abrazo y la miró con sus ojos grises anegados en lágrimas, rojos de ira, tristeza y una nueva preocupación. Nunca quiso dañarla, ni siquiera indirectamente gracias a las cosas que había lanzado, envuelto en una ira que no se calmaba con nada—. Lo siento, lo siento, déjame arreglarlo…

— No, no —la joven tomó el rostro del morocho entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a la cara, preocupada por él más que por su herida—. Dime que pasa, por favor —le suplicó con un hilo de voz, intentando no desesperarse y llorar, pues apenas y sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso, a ver a alguien destruyéndose frente a sus ojos.

Sirius no vaciló y accedió a su petición.

— Trewlaney hizo una profecía sobre Voldemort y un… un supuesto héroe que vendría a liberarnos de él —explicó brevemente. Lo último cargado en ironía y un odio irracional hacia esa mujer.

— ¿Y…?

— Ese héroe, enemigo de Voldemort, es Harry.

Marlene pensó que ese podría ser el chiste más cruel de todos y que no podía ser verdad.

— Harry… ¿Potter? —titubeó.

El joven auror asintió a penas.

— Eso es imposible, es un recién nacido, es Harry —rio la chica.

— James y Lily quieren que sea su padrino, es como si ya pensaran en que los quitarán del camino como sea, sin importar lo que hagamos y que… que deben pensar en la posibilidad de… morir, de morir por salvarlo y… y dejarlo conmigo, cuando ya no estén —murmuró Sirius, incrédulo ante sus propias palabras, ante todo lo que había sucedido. Se rehusaba a recordar lo que James le había dicho con exactitud, de hecho, se rehusaba a reconstruir esa maldita escena en su cabeza, quería olvidarla, pero esta aparecían en su cabeza y se repetía y repetía sin parar.

 _Sé el padrino de Harry, por favor, Canuto._ Le había dicho y en su cara se reflejaba una infinita tristeza entre medio de su convicción y aparente dureza. James siempre fue más fuerte y estable que él, él podía sostener a su familia cuando cayeran en cuenta de la maldición que cayó sobre ellos y la injusticia en torno a ella. Recordó también cómo Lily asentía y apoyaba la decisión de James de hacerlo padrino de Harry, quien dormía entre sus brazos sin enterarse de su fortuna, su maldita fortuna.

¿Cómo decirles que no?

Marlene volvió a quejarse en silencio por su pie y él se soltó de su agarre y, sacando su varita del bolsillo, conjuró un hechizo en completo silencio para hacer que la sangre drenara y la herida cicatrizara en un segundo. La morena observó su pie, ahora intacto, y se acomodó mejor en el suelo a su lado sin dejar de abrazarlo. Aun le dolía algo pero en lo más profundo de su interior. Sentía que no podía asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, se cerraba a la verdad, la negaba, y lo hacía solo para dejar de sentir ese dolor.

No tuvo éxito.

— Dime que hay una manera de evitar que… que les haga algo —murmuró.

Sirius odiaba mentirle y, solo en ese momento, odió decirle la verdad también.

— Lo hará, el ataque es inminente, pero de nosotros depende que la protección sea suficiente y que los daños sean menores… todo depende de nosotros… de mí.

— ¿De ti?

— Haremos un encantamiento Fidelio para ocultar la ubicación de los Potter —evitó mencionar que los Longbottom también serían protegidos por un tiempo ya que eran aún posibles objetivos de Voldemort, quien gracias a la coincidencia de la que tanto hablaron, ahora no sabía exactamente cuál era en verdad su enemigo. Sirius no quería confundir más a Marlene ni darle más motivos para que se preocupara. Si fuera por él, hubiera evitado decirle todo tan solo para verla feliz, pero ella era su único refugio, su hogar y nunca hubiera podido ocultarle algo así por mucho tiempo sin volverse loco—. Yo seré el guardián de los secretos en aquel encantamiento… muy a mi pesar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Soy el candidato más obvio y… no lo sé, es algo que me hace dudar de su efectividad, pero si quieren que lo sea, lo seré.

Marlene consideró que, aunque fuera obvio, era el mejor candidato que podían elegir; no así Sirius, quien no podía dejar de pensar en aquello, en la obviedad de ser él el jodido guardián de la vida de sus mejores amigos, no podía soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que adelantarse a la situación y ser, si era necesario, quien se arriesgara a ser atacado por ocultar a los Potter de la muerte.

Él podría ser el guardián aparente y otro el real, él podría ser torturado por la información que supuestamente portaría, pero al final del día sería alguien más quien realmente la tendría, alguien de quien nunca podrían sospechar, alguien que estuviera a salvo de los peligros y que mantuviera, por ende, a la familia de James a salvo.

Era un plan perfecto. Ahora solo tenía que buscar a alguien en quien confiar.

— ¿Sirius? —Marlene lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y planes abruptamente.

— ¿Qué? —le respondió casi sin voz.

Ella se separó de él y buscó sus ojos. Él la observó con tristeza, odiándose por haber arruinado la tranquilidad de McKinnon, pues lloraba, lloraba silenciosamente e intentaba quitar las lágrimas de su cara con sus manos, pero era inútil, seguían cayendo.

— Por favor, haz lo que te dicen —le rogó como si hubiera adivinado que estaba planeando hacer todo lo contrario. Lo conocía tan bien—. Tú lo harás bien —añadió y su tono lo hizo parecer como una garantía, como si fuera el único capaz de hacerlo bien, el único capaz de ser el héroe de todos. Debía admitir que siempre le agradó ser el héroe personal de Marlene, pero el otro puesto le quedaba demasiado grande y definitivamente no lo podía aceptar, no podría cargar con él, es por eso que, por primera vez, le mentiría hasta con sus expresiones: Le sonrió con mucho cansancio pero a su vez ánimo, todo el que podía brindarle y tomó su cara entre sus manos para mirarla directamente a los ojos más de cerca.

— Lo haré, lo prometo —le aseguró, besando su rostro, intentando llevarse con cada beso aquellas lágrimas saladas que tanto le molestaban.

— Entonces todo estará bien —musitó McKinnon, convencida. Sintiendo cómo los besos de Sirius se dirigían a su cuello, sin saber cómo sentirse, odiándose por sentir contra su voluntad algo de placer en ese momento tan doloroso, sentía como si no fuera merecedora de un momento de paz y felicidad ahora que todo estaba arruinado.

— Sabes a jabón —repuso él, distraído en su tarea.

— ¿Te molesta? —respondió Marlene con un hilo de voz, complacida.

Lo sintió hacer un leve sonidito de negación mientras se refugiaba en su cuello y de pronto volvía a su boca, besándola con ferocidad mientras con sus manos buscaba su piel bajo la camiseta, ávido de sentir más de ella y menos del mundo. El único lugar que restaba intocable y puro era en sus brazos, todo lo demás se había corrompido, envenenado, y quizás sería para siempre.

Quién sabe, quizás eso podría sanarlos a ambos aquella noche en donde la oscuridad se ceñía contra cada uno de los miembros de la orden del fénix, de luto antes de tiempo, viviendo a su modo su dolor. Al día siguiente comenzarían una nueva etapa, crucial para todos. Lo que venía era duro, mucho más doloroso y mortal, si es que todo salía mal. Marlene dejó que Sirius le quitara la camiseta con cuidado, sin poder dejar de llorar silenciosamente a pesar de lo bien que él la hacía sentir.

— Descuida, no voy a dejar que nada malo les pase, lo juro —susurró él, dejando la camiseta a un lado, observando su desnudez como se contempla una obra de arte bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las cortinas. Nunca había sido más perfecta que en ese momento, el dolor la hacía real, la desnudez la vulnerabilizaba, le mostraba lo frágil que era en realidad. Ella significaba tanto en ese instante.

Alzó una mano para quitarle las lágrimas del rostro y la cargó entre sus brazos.

— No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase —dijo con, incluso, más convicción que antes.

Ella no dejó de llorar hasta que llegaron a la habitación y la dejó en su cama, en donde ella se inclinó en silencio y le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa a cuadros que llevaba; era, en un sentido, extraño, la forma en la que se desvistieron, él también le había quitado la única prenda que llevaba en silencio, y ella ahora hacía lo mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —la tomó de los hombros cuando ella prosiguió con sus pantalones, sin dejarla seguir, temiendo que ella no quisiera hacer eso en ese momento tan confuso.

Marlene luchó contra todo lo que podría haberle dicho en ese momento. Que tenía un presentimiento, uno que le susurraba desde atrás que perderían, que perderían todo y era tan terrible el sentimiento.

— Bésame —le pidió. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que lo quería y necesitaba a él en ese instante, que se aferraría a él hasta que todo acabara, según ese maldito presentimiento que no abandonaba su cabeza.

Él cumplió y la besó tiernamente, con calma.

— Bésame fuerte, idiota —murmuró ella y lo empujó para seguir quitándole la ropa con brusquedad.

Sirius sonrió, volviendo a ser el mismo cuando ella volvió a ser la misma. El desastre, caos y dolor volvería como un eco, y ambos lo sabían, pero al menos no esa noche, y no cuando estuvieran juntos. No lo permitirían.


	22. Recuerda el día

_31 de octubre, 1980._

Marlene estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, observando a través del ventanal que daba hacia el pequeño balcón del apartamento y desde donde se podía ver la luna llena de esa noche. No había hecho nada desde que terminó de ordenar un poco el desastre que tenían en el salón, solo mirar al cielo, esperando por siempre que algo cambiara en él o bajo él. Soñó con volver a ejercer su profesión, escribir en revistas, periódicos, lanzar su propio libro de crónicas o de cuentos para niños, eso se le daba bien. Soñó con tener uno, con que fuera otro niño y fuera como un primo para Harry y Neville. Soñó con una vida más larga y despertó con la misma sensación de hace meses en donde la vida era trágicamente corta y ella se daba cuenta antes de tiempo.

— Es raro ¿No? —la muchacha llegó a saltar al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore tan cerca de ella, y se volteó de inmediato para encontrarlo al lado de la puerta de entrada, mirándola con una sonrisa jovial en los labios—. No saber dónde se encuentran es un efecto fascinante.

— No sabía que sucedería de este modo, profesor —confesó McKinnon—. Ni siquiera alcancé a verlos por última vez. Ahora es como si no existieran.

— De eso se trata —objetó Dumbledore y avanzó un poco—. Todo estará bien, Marlene —le aseguró—. James y Sirius lo han hecho a la perfección.

Ella asintió, teniendo en su conciencia que ahora muchas cosas recaían sobre los hombros de Sirius como guardián del secreto de los Potter. Dumbledore, por su lado, confiaba en el muchacho, así como en Bathilda Bagshot, antigua amiga de su familia, tía de Gellert Grindewald y la única persona que hasta el momento conocía muchos eventos de la familia Dumbledore que nadie más en el mundo sabía a parte de los protagonistas de esa historia. Ella era la segunda y última guardiana del secreto de los Potter y se mantendría al lado de la familia en todo momento, pues vivía en el mismo Valle y había entablado una relación de amistad con Lily desde que la familia se mudó al lugar.

— Es raro —concedió la chica—. ¿Podría siquiera enviarle cartas o no las recibirán? —se puso de pie y entró a la sala.

Dumbledore sonrió, pero esta vez con más soltura, apreciando lo mucho que se preocupaba.

— Puedes hacerlo, pero deberás darle la correspondencia a Bathilda —explicó—. Es lo más seguro.

— Está bien, solo quería saber si podría enviarle algunas cosas para navidad, ya sabe, tenía pensado regalarle algo a Harry —explicó McKinnon—. ¿Busca a Sirius, profesor? Llegará en cualquier momento, es una noche difícil para Remus así que…

— Oh no —la detuvo él—. Solo me pasé a ver cómo estabas tú.

Eso la sorprendió, siempre tuvo la sensación de que en la orden, aunque lo intentó, la dejaron de lado por no ser auror y, como estaba junto a Sirius y Dorcas —en parte— Dumbledore no tenía la necesidad de verla ni saber cómo estaba. Pensar que el anciano profesor sí se preocupaba aún por ella le hacía sentir algo cálido en su interior, era como si sus padres estuvieran, a través de su figura, junto a ella otra vez.

Asintió vagamente, sin embargo, sin confiar del todo en el motivo de su visita. No podía ser tan ingenua como para creer que eso era todo y no había algo detrás. Dumbledore era una caja de sorpresas y eso todos lo sabían.

— Sirius está pasando por mucho últimamente, Marlene —así fue como el profesor fue al grano, y al ver algo de decepción en la cara de la joven, se retractó un poco de hacer sus intenciones tan evidentes—. Marlene, vine aquí para saber de ti, pero deseaba también saber…

— Lo tengo todo cubierto, profesor —ella se encogió de hombros, rendida. En el fondo lo comprendía. Sirius era objeto de su preocupación la mayor parte del tiempo, era el guardián de los secretos de los Potter, auror, cuidaba de ella, era obvio que estaba pasando por mucho últimamente y necesitaba un respiro, de lo cual ella siempre se encargaba. Si era necesario, le recordaba todos los días que saliera a respirar y, si no quería hacerlo por su cuenta, lo arrastraba a sacarla a pasear en su moto, todo con tal de pasar un momento agradable, aislados de ese mundo tan tóxico.

Fuera de eso, los últimos meses habían sido un sueño. Nunca en su vida habría podido pensar que podía sentir algo así al lado de Sirius Black, el joven cruel, aproblemado e infantil que algún día apostó con sus amigos de la orden que ella no podría durar mucho junto a ellos. Y ahí estaba, junto a él, y lo único que sabía era que jamás lo dejaría caer, tenía su espalda cubierta así como él la de ella.

— Me alegra mucho oír eso —confesó Dumbledore—. Tengo que irme. Lo que necesites, ya sabes.

— Profesor —lo detuvo la chica, él se devolvió por los pocos pasos que había avanzado y la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Puedo saber ahora dónde están mis padres?

Él pareció meditarlo, pero ella supo que apenas escuchó la pregunta tuvo la respuesta a ella.

— Algunas veces para proteger a nuestros seres queridos es mejor no saber dónde están.

Se miraron en silencio, era frustrante.

— Comprendo que quieras saberlo —continuó él—. Pero me temo que no es lo mejor, para ellos.

— No son objetivo de nadie.

— Son el objetivo de todo mortífago, Marlene —la corrigió con suavidad—. No lo olvides.

La morena tragó sonoramente y deseó llorar. Las lágrimas no tardaron en anegar sus ojos hasta que no pudo ver bien a su interlocutor. El profesor se acercó y le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros.

— Vendrán tiempos mejores —le aseguró y rompió el breve contacto para devolverse hacia la puerta y abrirla—. Ellos están bien —añadió antes de salir de ahí y dejarla sumida en una soledad absoluta que se acentuó más con la incertidumbre.

Volvió al balcón y se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba antes de que llegara Dumbledore a interrumpir sus sueños despierta. Lloró silenciosamente pero no de pena sino que de emoción, recordando los mejores momentos que vivió con sus padres hasta que los separaron y ella decidió entrar a la orden como alternativa a quedarse encerrada por el resto de sus días junto a ellos.

¿Había sido una mala decisión? ¿Debió quedarse con ellos en las guaridas que les asignaban? No, había hecho bien, lo había concluido hace mucho. Sin haber salido de allí aparte de haber pasado por un proceso de disociación del mundo, tampoco hubiera conocido a Sirius Black y, ahora que no podía concebir una vida sin él, era agobiante hasta pensarlo.

Quién lo diría.

Sonrió quitándose con la manga de su sweater las pocas lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro, decidida a no seguir llorando. Deseó, en ese momento, que Remus, allá lejos entre los bosques, no estuviera pasándolo tan mal ahora que por primera vez en muchos años le faltaba un ciervo entre la rata y el perro que le acompañaban esta noche.

* * *

La última vez que Sirius vio a James ambos disfrutaron del día juntos y detestó haber tenido que dejar a Marlene atrás en eso, es decir, ni siquiera le dio aviso, tan solo le dijo que tenía que ir a una misión por el día y, en parte, no mintió, era una misión, pero también era un día decisivo, el último día en el que vería a su mejor amigo. Quizás era necesario que hiciera eso solo, como cuando fue a buscar a Kreacher para saber sobre Regulus y descubrió cosas que hubiera preferido nunca saber.

Cuando la luna dio paso al sol que de pronto aparecía por entre las colinas del bosque en el cual se encontraban, Remus se calmó y volvió a ser él, estaba un poco rasguñado y sucio, pero no era nada fuera de lo normal. Peter y él hicieron lo de siempre, lo ayudaron a vestirse y luego a llegar a casa, pero esto último fue algo que solo hizo Peter, pues a Sirius se le cruzó la idea de ver el amanecer, y sus amigos sabían que siempre tenía que hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Con una última mirada a su pequeño amigo, asintiendo para que se llevara a Remus a descansar, los vio perderse en el cielo en una de las dos escobas maltrechas que habían conseguido la noche anterior con el propósito de transportarse sin tener que utilizar la aparición.

Si hace un año pensaba que estaban viviendo tiempos difíciles, claramente no sabía que vendrían peores. Había tenido que tomar muchas decisiones últimamente y la más difícil había sido la que tomó cuando convenció a James de hacer a Peter su guardián y no a él, lo que estaba seguro de que funcionaría, después de todo ¿Qué mortífago sospecharía del amigo más débil? De él si habrían sospechado desde un primer momento, él era el mejor amigo, era obvio que James le daría su secreto a su mejor amigo, no así a Peter Pettigrew, el último en la fila de los merodeadores.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ¿Habrá valido la pena? Quizás. Ahora era como si no pudiera acceder al rincón exacto en donde estaba James, y no lo haría hasta que todo eso acabara. Sonrió quedamente al recordar nuevamente el día que tuvieron, un día tranquilo junto a Lily y al bebé que tanto adoraban. No podía recordar un momento en el que no hubiera amado a Harry con su alma, desde que lo vio y luego se convirtió en su padrino, él simplemente sabía que querría a ese muchacho toda su vida.

Y fue un día adorable, perfecto, un momento que sucedió hace tan solo una semana atrás, y ahora, en su presente y a solas, hubiera dado lo que fuera por volver a vivirlo una vez más, apreciando cada detalle, disfrutando al máximo lo que ese día le dio…

 _James bebía una cerveza sentado en la terraza junto a él, quien lo imitaba mientras esperaban que Lily alistara a Harry adentro, ya que recién había despertado de su siesta. Harían una barbacoa para los tres. Todo estaba normal y era un día más en sus vidas, o eso es lo que querían aparentar para no arruinar toda ilusión con la cruda verdad. Querían hacer de ese día un día perfecto, uno que recordaran, por si no se volvía a repetir, es por eso que Sirius había llegado más temprano que Peter. Era una ceremonia privada entre la familia Potter y su padrino._

 _Sirius sabía, sin embargo, que al día siguiente y al siguiente y al próximo después de ese, extrañaría mucho esa puesta en escena, esa fingida tranquilidad, el estar al lado de James como si fuera posible verlo al rato, cuando quisiera. Volver para el cumpleaños de Harry, hacer enojar a Lily, traer a McKinnon con él, quien estaría igual de contenta de poder verlos cada día, quizás pasar a cenar, eran miles las posibilidades cuando se es libre, justo en ese momento se daba cuenta de la importancia de aquello y de los momentos que perdió en el tiempo._

 _—_ _¿Sabes, Cornamenta? —habló despacio, estaba a punto de decir una de esas tonterías a las que James llamaba, años después del hecho, "épicas"—. Estoy enamorado de McKinnon._

 _Potter estuvo a punto de tomar un sorbo de cerveza, pero se detuvo a medio camino y en seco. Si hubiera bebido antes de escucharlo, probablemente hubiera escupido todo lo que tenía en la boca o lo hubiera expulsado por la nariz. Si se dedicara a enumerar las veces que escuchó de la boca de Sirius lo mismo pero con el nombre o apellido de otra, moriría contando, pero esta vez finalmente se sintió como la última, la definitiva y la que más le gustó._

 _Ya iba a largarse a llorar del orgullo._

 _—_ _No estás bromeando —reparó. Sirius sonrió y negó, vencido. Era la verdad y quería decírsela a su amigo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En el fondo siempre supo que James lo único que quería era que dejara esa manía de conquistador sin corazón y se estableciera de una buena vez, así que estuvo toda la noche anterior dándole vueltas al asunto, decidiendo que le daría en el gusto solo por la ocasión—. ¿Puedo decirle a Lily?_

 _—_ _Oh, Merlín, allá vas… —el ojigris suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

 _—_ _¿Remus lo sabe? —siguió Potter, sin prestarle atención a la burla._

 _—_ _James, él lo sabe todo, probablemente lo supo desde… qué se yo, siempre._

 _Ambos rieron, Sirius estaba destruido por dentro y observó a James con dolor escondido en su risa, en sus ojos, en todo lo que hacía. Era tan difícil pretender que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad era lo contrario. ¿Cómo podría acostumbrarse de una buena vez a la idea de no verlo más?_

 _—_ _Peter llegará por la noche, le he dicho que a las nueve, para que… terminemos con el asunto. Nadie sabe, claro —le avisó. James hizo patente que se rehusaba a hablar sobre ese tema en particular quedándose en silencio hasta que Sirius cambiara de tema. Así fu como luego de unos segundos, volvió a hablar sobre su confesión—. No le digas… no le digas a nadie más que a Lily, y que ella haga lo mismo ¿Vale? Si no haré que te crezcan los dientes como a un conejo y sea permanente._

 _James largó una risotada y luego le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza, dejando la botella vacía en la mesa antes de ponerse de pie y estirarse un poco. Sirius aún lo observaba con algo de admiración cuando terminó la suya y sacó un cigarrillo de la caja que tenía guardada en uno de sus bolsillos. A continuación, despegó la mirada de la nuca de Potter hacia su cigarrillo, lo encendió y se acomodó más en su silla, fue ahí cuando el de gafas se volteó y frunció la nariz, pensando qué decir al respecto._

 _—_ _Te haré ese favor, y Lily también tenlo por seguro, si tú me haces uno a mí —le propuso, ofreciéndole una de sus sonrisas pícaras. El morocho entrecerró los ojos, haciendo como que meditaba sobre la propuesta. Finamente solo se encogió de hombros y asintió, intrigado, esperando que su amigo le explicara el favor que quería que le hiciera—. No sé cuánto puede costarte, pero… dile a ella. Dile a Marlene lo que me acabas de decir a mí._

 _Mucho, eso era lo que le costaba. A él siempre le costó mucho definir sus sentimientos, hasta los que tenía por su propio hermano, pero en ese instante todo pareció tan fácil, si James se lo pedía era casi un hecho, o así quería pensarlo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los avellana de su mejor amigo, supo que no tenía más alternativa que hacer un trato. Lo había encerrado en su propio juego, tenía que hacerlo._

 _¿Tanto miedo tenía que todo ese plan de protección fallara y no pudiera volver a verlo para siquiera decirle "lo hice, James, se lo dije"?_

 _—_ _Bien —contestó brevemente, un poco aturdido._

 _James notó que algo no estaba bien, a pesar de lo tranquilo que estaba todo desde que Sirius llegó a casa esa mañana, y se sentó a su lado nuevamente para intentar averiguar qué era lo que no estaba funcionando correctamente, aunque tenía una leve idea de lo que podía ser y le pesaba pensar en ello._

 _—_ _¿Qué es? —preguntó, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo. Sirius supo exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía esa pregunta esta vez._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa si esto es todo, James? —soltó, su amigo frunció el ceño con confusión y se vio obligado a seguir hablando hasta hacerse entender—. Si esta es la última vez que nos vemos, si estoy equivocado con lo que haré ahora al dejar a Peter a cargo de esta tarea, si la orden no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para…_

 _—_ _Entonces que así sea, Sirius —ambos merodeadores se voltearon al escuchar esas duras palabras saliendo de la boca de Lily, quien se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el jardín y cargaba a Harry entre sus brazos. El niño tenía una de sus manos en el pecho de su madre y la otra en la boca, mordiendo o chupando sus dedos, entretenido en su propio mundo, mucho más interesante que el de sus padres—. Hemos aceptado lo que pase desde aquí en adelante, y sé que no es justo, que nada de lo que nos está pasando es justo —avanzó hacia ellos mientras hablaba y Sirius pudo ver claramente como los ojos color esmeralda de la pelirroja se llenaron instantáneamente de lágrimas. La joven acomodó a Harry en su regazo mejor, abrazándolo, y continuó—. …pero está sucediendo y lo único que nos queda es… disfrutar de nuestra familia, de los días como este, y lo aceptamos._

 _Black, pasmado, se volteó a ver a James, quien asentía con mucho pesar._

 _—_ _Sí, lo aceptamos. Canuto, por favor recuerda eso cuando no podamos vernos más —habló con la voz ronca y la mirada fija en sus ojos, era como una súplica y el ojigris asintió enérgicamente, determinado a cumplir lo que fuera que le pidieran—. Y, Sirius, hay algo más importante que necesitas recordar: si algo sale mal no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, no vamos a empezar a culparnos entre nosotros cuando sabemos quién es el mal aquí._

 _Sirius supo que esa sería la única ocasión en la que escucharía algo parecido viniendo de ambos. Lo estaban exonerando de cualquier tipo de culpabilidad antes de tiempo, nuevamente le daba la impresión de que ambos sabían que iban a acabar mal y estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían para aparentar que estaban bien con eso, era como un sacrificio, se estaban sacrificando por un bien mayor, aceptaban su destino esperando que alguien en algún momento derrotara a quien les hizo tanto mal._

 _Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Lily y comenzó a hacerle caras a Harry, quien al verlo automáticamente sonrió, contento._

 _—_ _Te adora —murmuró la pelirroja y se lo entregó con cuidado. Sirius lo recibió y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo permitirse con el pequeño, mirando hacia el cielo. Diablos, sus ojos estaban todos aguados otra vez._

 _—_ _Ven aquí, Lily —Sirius extendió uno de sus brazos y ella lo abrazó. A través de los años, Lily Evans había dejado de ser simplemente Evans o "la pelirroja de James", aunque no hubiera sido exactamente así hasta que por fin salieron. Aquella joven con pecas en las mejillas y unos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda, los que al parecer le había heredado por completo al pequeño Harry, era su amiga, una de las mujeres a las que más respetaba y admiraba, la mejor auror de su promoción y la mejor persona para James._

 _Era irónico, pero desde que era tan solo un niño de once años, nunca le creyó a James cuando decía que era la indicada. Siempre esperó que en algún momento aquella obsesión se le pasara como un mal resfriado y encontrara a la indicada de verdad._

 _La moraleja es que Cornamenta siempre tiene la razón, decía James cada vez que recordaban aquello junto a Remus y Peter._

 _—_ _Ah qué va, no sean cursis —se quejó James y se puso de pie para reunirse con ellos en el abrazo grupal. Mientras estaban en ello, riendo, recordó algo—. Oye Lils… ¿Sabías que canuto está enamorado de Marlene? Me lo acaba de confesar —le susurró a su esposa._

 _Sirius se deshizo del abrazo de ambos, mirando feo a su amigo._

 _—_ _Vamos Harry, vamos adentro… ¡Tus padres están locos, locos! —habló con el bebé y se lo llevó al interior de la casa mientras los Potter lo miraban, riendo._

 _Definitivamente, al finalizar ese día, extrañarían a ese perro testarudo._

* * *

Sirius volvió a eso de las siete con treinta de la mañana. El apartamento estaba silencioso y Marlene se encontraba profundamente dormida en el sofá, esa imagen fue lo primero que Sirius vio cuando entró, sin poder evitar sonreír por su testarudez. La joven le había prometido quedarse despierta para recibirlo pese a haberle advertido que podía tardar. Al parecer, no había aguantado más y se había dormido, lo que le parecía conveniente pues la muchacha últimamente dormía muy poco y comenzaba a preocuparle por su salud.

Dejó con suavidad las llaves sobre la mesa de centro y se aproximó al sofá.

— Te lo dije, no ibas a aguantar esperarme —susurró cuando la cargó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

— ¿Sirius? —balbuceó ella, despertando por el súbito movimiento.

Él no respondió, regañándose por no haberla dejado dormir en el sofá y, en vez de cargarla, ir por una manta para abrigarla y listo. La verdad era que quería dormir con ella, la necesitaba a su lado ahora más que nunca, y en medio de su acto de egoísmo, la había despertado.

Cuando llegó a su habitación la dejó en su lado de la cama y la arropó con dos mantas. Comenzaba a hacer frío por las noches, el otoño dejaba ver atisbos de invierno en su clima. No sabía cómo había conseguido quedarse dormida sin nada con lo que cubrirse allí en el sofá, imaginaba que podría pescar un resfrío por eso. Volvió a sonreír, en testarudez ambos eran iguales.

Se alejó para ir al baño y luego a ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir.

— ¿Dónde vas? —lo detuvo ella medio adormilada pero sintiendo su lejanía.

— A lavar mis dientes, al baño, a ponerme algo más cómodo para dormir, ya duerme —susurró él, divertido, de pie al lado de la cama, quitándose la chaqueta, las botas y los jeans antes de meterse al baño.

Cinco minutos pasaron y volvió a recostarse al lado de Marlene, quien aún permanecía medio despierta, lo suficiente como para notar que había vuelto.

— ¿Cómo está Remus? —preguntó vagamente, removiéndose en su puesto con los ojos cerrados hasta que se acurrucó a su lado y lo abrazó. A ella siempre le gustaba abrazarlo al dormir. Sirius suspiró y besó su frente, acariciando su cabello con una de sus manos, tranquilo ahora que estaba con ella.

— Durmiendo a salvo en casa, probablemente —contestó—. Como tú deberías hacerlo. Se supone que no debía despertarte, lo siento por eso.

— Ajá —musitó ella como respuesta.

Se quedó en silencio durante largos minutos, mirando hacia el techo, sintiéndola respirar. No le dijo nada más, quería que descansara de una buena vez y por todas las noches en las que no pudo conciliar el sueño o despertaba debido a pesadillas horribles sobre muerte y desolación. Cualquier momento en el que pudiera dormir así de pacíficamente era correcto; no quería que enfermara por culpa de aquel presente que apestaba a su alrededor.

Se alejó tan solo un poco para observarla y descubrió que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y dormía profundamente, tal y como la encontró cuando llegó. Sonrió y se acomodó bien a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla, así también podría conciliar el sueño.

Golpeó un par de veces su almohada y dejó caer su cabeza en ella.

— Estoy enamorado de ti, McKinnon —le dijo a la dormida muchacha que tenía en frente—. Estoy tan agradecido de que estés aquí, conmigo —añadió silenciosamente, luego sonrió como si estuviera ebrio, y probablemente lo estaba pero de ella, solo de ella—. Merlín, odio el amor, lo odio. Todo lo que digo suena tan impropio ¿Verdad? —Gruñó mirando por última vez a la morena, quien al estar dormida no le daría respuestas—. Te amo, te necesito, no te vayas, no te vayas como todos —finalizó y se dio vuelta, volviendo a golpear su almohada, sintiéndose de algún modo aliviado por haberlo dicho, pero como un cobarde por no haberlo hecho cuando ella pudiera oírlo.

Algún día cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a James al pie de la letra. Por ahora, lo había hecho, pero solo a medias.


	23. El espectáculo debe continuar

_24 de diciembre, 1980._

— Mi hermana está embarazada…

— …Nuevamente.

Así fue como lo anunciaron alegremente los Prewett, con ese encanto natural y el viejo hábito de completar las frases del otro. Dorcas y Remus se encontraban en la cocina haciendo la cena de navidad mientras, por otro lado, Sirius, Peter y Marlene escuchaban a los gemelos hablar sobre la numerosa familia de su hermana menor, Molly, y su esposo Arthur.

— No sé ustedes, pero siento que admiro profundamente a Molly —suspiró Marlene, sosteniendo en una de sus manos un vaso de whisky de fuego del cual bebía sorbos cada tanto. No se molestó en explicar por qué admiraba a Molly, probablemente no quería darles la lata con charlas emotivas sobre cómo admiraba su forma de vivir la vida, vivir el presente y no pensar en el futuro, era valeroso.

— Querida, no es necesario que recurras a las indirectas —Sirius la abrazó por los hombros y ella lo abrazó de vuelta, sin entender lo que decía—. Si quieres una gran prole solo tienes que decirme —agregó, ganándose una mirada odiosa de parte de la muchacha, pero la omitió olímpicamente y continuó hablando—. Por si no lo sabías, los Black somos ya de por sí una familia numerosa, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por la fertilidad.

La mirada odiosa se convirtió en un golpe en la cabeza y todos rieron.

— No le ganarías a los Weasley, compañero —le aseguró Gideon a Sirius alzando su copa festivamente por su cuñado y la familia de su hermana.

— ¿Cuántos chicos van, Fabian? —Marlene optó por ignorar a Sirius y Gideon para hablar con el otro gemelo, quien hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó una foto.

— Mira esto —dijo. Su compañera dejó los brazos de Sirius para acercarse a mirar aquella fotografía mágica que mostraba a una familia de pelirrojos que lucía más radiante que nunca, en especial la madre, al medio, con un bebé muy pequeño y frágil entre los brazos—. El más grande tiene casi once años, se llama William, pero todos le llamamos Bill —señaló Fabian, Marlene asintió atenta—. El siguiente es nuestro ahijado Charlie, bueno, Charles pero bah, solo Molly cuando se enfada con él lo llama así.

— Se nota que estás orgulloso de ser padrino de ese chico —observó McKinnon y alzó la mirada hacia Sirius, recordando que él era uno de los padrinos más orgullosos del mundo desde la llegada de Harry. Sonrió, ahora ese mismo padrino estaba muy absorto en pelear con Gideon sobre asuntos de fertilidad y familias.

— Sí, Charlie es nuestro muchacho —le aseguró el pelirrojo—. Aquí tenemos a Percy —prosiguió y le enseñó a un niño un poco menor que los dos primeros, delgado y posando con mucha seriedad para la foto—. Ese chico no sonríe, quizás sea abogado en un futuro.

Ambos rieron.

— Esos dos somos nosotros, pero con tan solo tres años. Molly casi sufre un infarto cuando ambos comenzaron a tener comportamientos iguales a los de nosotros. Ahora sabe que tendrá dolores de cabeza seguros gracias a ellos —Gideon apareció tras ellos y apuntó a los gemelos que apenas se mantenían en pie al lado de su padre y se partían de la risa por algo que probablemente solo ellos dos comprendían—. Nacieron riendo y en el día de los inocentes, increíble ¿No?

— Bastante impresionante —comentó Sirius—. Dignos sucesores, espero que más guapos, claro…

Peter casi escupe todo lo que había bebido por largarse a reír de forma inesperada ante la broma, Gideon volvió a enfrascarse en una nueva pelea con Sirius y Fabian meneó la cabeza. Marlene contempló la escena en silencio, pero entretenida. Era casi la mejor navidad que había tenido hasta ahora lejos de casa y con sus compañeros de la orden, el casi es gracias al triste detalle de no poder tener a los Potter y Longbottom presentes en la celebración. Ella y Sirius se habían encargado de enviarles regalos a ambos niños así como a sus padres, un detalle para que recuerden que no han sido olvidados y nunca lo serían, que estaban lejos porque era una obligación.

Lily había respondido a sus regalos y cartas esa mañana con mucha gratitud y alegría. En la carta que envió de vuelta con Bathilda explicaba que todo iba bien y que la misma mujer se pasaría a cenar con ellos esa noche, para hacerles compañía. Alice y Frank les comentaron, por otro lado, que estaban bastante emocionados por pasar una primera navidad en familia junto a Neville, y que también todo marchaba correcto con ellos. Aun así, Marlene extrañó mucho la presencia de ambas familias en una celebración como aquella. Le hubiera gustado estar con ellos pues cuando ella más los necesitó siempre estuvieron a su lado, no era justo que no pudiera devolverles todo lo que hicieron por ella.

— Y ese es Ronald —finalizó Prewett, aludiendo al bebé que dormía en los brazos de su hermana Molly—. Nació poco después que Neville y Harry, es probable que vayan a Hogwarts juntos…

McKinnon, al oír eso, deseó con todas sus ganas que se convirtiera en realidad en un futuro no muy cercano. Deseó que todo saliera bien y que esos niños pudieran crecer en un mundo mucho mejor que ese, pero mañana nunca se sabe, dicen, y ella no podía apostar por ello, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

— Es probable que sí —concedió con una sonrisa amable—. Es una familia muy linda —añadió.

— Ahora estamos esperando que el bebé que viene en camino no sea "él" sino que "ella", para romper la tradición —explicó Fabian guardándose la foto en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— Si es "ella" como lo desean, tendrá seis hermanos que probablemente la protegerán, y mucho.

— ¡Magnífico! Que así sea. Molly sabe lo que se siente que dos como nosotros la proteja. Arthur, por otro lado más amargo, también lo sabe…

— No quiero ni saber lo que le hicieron al pobre antes de darle el visto bueno para acercarse a Molly —se espantó la castaña. Gideon le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

* * *

Desde una pesadilla hacia la realidad, despertó sobresaltada y sudando frío. Costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y a la sensación que la intentaba convencer que ese era el mundo real y no el de la previa pesadilla, una de las tantas que había estado teniendo últimamente. Tranquilizándose, se dio cuenta que todos dormían en distintos lugares del pequeño apartamento de Dorcas, y que ella se encontraba en ese mismo instante en el sofá más grande, en una posición un tanto incómoda sobre uno de los brazos de Sirius, quien no se veía muy cómodo tampoco. Lo empujó un poco para que ambos se acomodaran y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba, despierto.

— Pensé que dormías —murmuró entre susurros, dando una rápida mirada a su alrededor para encontrar que en el suelo a su lado estaban durmiendo los Prewett, más allá de la mesita de centro se encontraba Peter, en posición fetal y cubierto hasta la cabeza por una manta; y finalmente, en un sofá individual, dormía Remus, sentado, como si no hubiera querido dormirse y hubiera sido un accidente.

— Pensaba —se excusó Black y pudo acomodarse mejor a su lado ahora que ella también se encontraba despierta como él. La abrazó, tenía frío y la calidez de su cuerpo era tan reconfortante como una manta—. Me estaba matando el dolor en el brazo donde reposabas ¿Sabes? —resopló, refiriéndose a su brazo doblado.

— Lo siento —la joven sonrió con inocencia.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, escuchando su respirar acompasado, solo en ese minuto su corazón dejó de latir aceleradamente por su abrupto despertar y los recuerdos de ese sueño tan vívido y horrible, casi apocalíptico. Cerró sus ojos e inspiró, llenándose del aroma de Sirius y la realidad.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella foto que nos tomamos todos en la última reunión de la orden? Cuando estábamos todos, no faltó nadie —preguntó el morocho de pronto.

— Yo no debía estar ahí —le recordó ella como respuesta—. Me llevaste a la fuerza.

— Ya eres parte de la orden, McKinnon —rezongó Sirius—. Bueno, la cosa es que me pregunto dónde estará esa foto —continuó.

— Uh, probablemente la tiene Dedalus… o Moody… quizás Elphias, no lo sé, ¿Por qué?

— Solo la recordé —Sirius parecía un poco turbado al momento de contestar, y su respuesta fue demasiado escueta para contentar a Marlene, pero prefirió dejarlo por la paz y no forzarlo a decirle más. Sabía que había recordado esa foto y ese día por algo, por James, por esos buenos momentos, por esa reunión que estuvo llena de payasadas y nada de seriedad; personalmente, nunca antes se había divertido tanto.

Muchos compañeros más que en ese momento ya se habían ido, emprendiendo rumbo a nuevas misiones, también estuvieron en ella y lo único que hicieron fue beber, comer y hablar hasta la madrugada. Jóvenes y adultos compartieron y rieron hasta que se cansaron. Esa foto en la que todos sonreían, Lily lucia uno de esos vestidos tan maternales y Sirius se veía tan, tan guapo, es uno de los recuerdos más preciosos de aquello, de un momento que no volvería.

— Si ojo loco la tiene, probablemente debe pensar que la tomamos ayer. Algunas veces pienso que olvida fechas a propósito para contar una historia nueva cada vez que saca la foto de su bolsillo y se la muestra a alguien.

Marlene entornó los ojos, entretenida. Ojo loco era como el padre severo y temperamental de todos —haciendo un fuerte contraste con Dumbledore y los demás—, pero lo apreciaba mucho y las pocas veces que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él tuvo el privilegio de recibir las palabras precisas para cada ocasión. Él fue quien la hizo tomar valor y querer pertenecer a ellos, querer ser mejor, él despertó sus ganas de no rendirse y pelear por esa vida que todavía tenía aun así las cosas se vieran muy oscuras y abrumadoras. Así era él y así lo conoció. Toda su sabiduría la había tomado de la vida misma, de su constante lucha contra ella y para ella, y aunque todo el mundo se acercara a él con cuidado por su apariencia ruda y tosca, nunca le importó ayudar a los demás, pasarle lo que conocía al prójimo.

Una vez le dijo que para qué serviría todo lo que sabía si no lo compartía. Ella nunca iba a dejar de agradecerle aquello.

— Bueno, en un futuro espero que se la muestre a tu ahijado y le diga: esta la tomamos un día antes de ganar la guerra —dijo, imaginando ese futuro, ese triunfo.

— O perderla —farfulló Black, un poco menos optimista.

— Pero fuimos felices y fuimos un equipo —lo interrumpió ella, un poco enfadada por su comentario, por recordarle que también podían perder, que era muy probable, que había que pensar en ello sí o sí—. Esa foto es un registro de un grupo de personas que luchan por el futuro de muchos y por sobrevivir y… estoy muy contenta de que me hayas arrastrado a esa condenada reunión ese día.

— Sí… —Sirius inspiró y una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro—. Y terminamos como una cuba en mi apartamento… en ese sentido, también estoy contento de haberte arrastrado a emborracharte y…

Marlene sintió un calor infernal en todo su rostro y cuello con el mismo recuerdo que cruzaba las memorias del ojigris en ese momento y se cubrió con sus manos pese a que se encontraban en la oscuridad y, probablemente, él no pudiera ver lo sonrojada que estaba.

— Idiota —musitó, escuchando su risa ahogada y silenciosa.

Dejó que él acariciara su cabello mientras enterraba su cara en su pecho, volviendo a inspirar el aroma de su ropa, de él, algo que le gritaba 'Sirius' y le hacía sentir en casa, estuvieran donde estuvieran. Justo en ese momento recordó aquella vez en la que tuvieron que pasar la noche en la casa abandonada de un muggle después de ser perseguidos por mortífagos. En ese entonces, aunque todo apestaba a humedad y abandono, dormir abrazada a él por primera vez, sintiendo el aroma de su ropa, de su cabello y del tabaco que fumaba, le dio la seguridad que necesitaba.

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que comenzó a considerar a Sirius Black como algo más que un idiota con buen gusto y una vida siempre trágica. Él la entendió cuando nadie más lo hizo, y estuvo a su lado, eso era mucho más de lo que siempre esperó.

— McKinnon —murmuró el ojigris.

— Black —respondió de vuelta, separándose de su pecho para mirarlo hacia arriba.

— Vuelve a casa conmigo —le pidió.

— Tengo que coger algo de ropa limpia por la mañana ¿Por qué tanto apuro? Afuera debe hacer mucho frío y el viento nos calará los huesos en tu motocicleta —respondió ella, extrañada. Técnicamente aún seguía viviendo con Dorcas y pasaba algo así como tres días a la semana con ella y los demás con Sirius. En algunas ocasiones solo pasaba las tardes con Dorcas y las noches con Sirius. Era una nómade, no se establecía hace meses en un solo lugar, así que cuando Sirius le pidió aquello lo consideró normal; sí, volvería a casa con él, quizás más tarde, no a las cuatro de la mañana.

— No estoy apurado —dijo Sirius—. Quiero que tomes todas tus cosas y vuelvas allá, conmigo, para siempre ¿Harías eso por mí?

Marlene juntó sus labios y los apretó, temiendo soltar algún sonidito tonto que delatara su alegría. Hasta ese momento estaba segura de que Sirius estaba contento con el arreglo de no vivir juntos, que no le importaba en absoluto y que probablemente no estaba preparado para vivir nuevamente con ella, es decir, esta vez como lo que eran. Claro, ella tampoco lo estaba, pero cada vez extrañaba más despertar en su cama o beber un café por la mañana junto a él, leyendo el periódico y dejando que él le dijera que leer el periódico era una pérdida de tiempo como desde que se conocieron. Cada vez extrañaba más pasar todo el tiempo que podía junto a él, y esperarlo cuando se va a una misión, y pelear, y escuchar música, y bailar.

— ¿Crees que Dorcas esté bien con ello? —preguntó, recordando a la rubia. Había pasado por tanto y aún sentía que no superaba la muerte de Regulus, que no podría hacerlo nunca…

 _19 de mayo 1980_

 _Había estado viviendo unas semanas con ella y todo parecía normal. Algunas tardes la oía sentarse en silencio a escuchar ese álbum negro de la banda muggle que tanto le gustaba a Regulus y cada vez que eso sucedía prefería darle su espacio. Esa mañana se había despertado un poco más tarde de lo normal, usualmente era Dorcas quien servía como su despertador y le iba a preguntar si quería algo de desayuno o seguir durmiendo. La rubia era una madrugadora de nacimiento, ella no._

 _Era mediodía cuando despertó naturalmente y, de inmediato, todo se le hizo muy extraño. Se frotó los ojos y salió de la cama, preocupada por el silencio de la casa ¿Dónde estaba Dorcas? ¿Acaso se había ido a una misión? No, por las tardes no había misiones y ella últimamente solo estaba accediendo a hacer guardias nocturnas, se rehusaba a reanudar sus actividades profesionales después de volver del otro lado. Ella decía que no estaba preparada, y Marlene creyó por un tiempo que estaba a punto de estarlo._

 _A punto de olvidarlo._

 _Salió de su habitación y fue a la de la rubia, nada. El baño, nada. A medida que caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar, sin embargo, escuchó un leve y frágil sonido, un sollozo, y corrió temiendo lo peor: que la hubieran atacado mientras ella dormía, que estuviera herida._

 _Lo que encontró no fue nada parecido y en cierto modo le alivió, pero lo que vio le rompió el corazón. La rubia se había desmoronado en el suelo llorando y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. No había nada en el mundo que la hiciera llorar más que él, eso lo sabía, pero ¿Qué había pasado ahora?_

 _— Dorcas —se acercó y arrodillo a su lado, atónita._

 _— Marlene —alzó su mirada, sin haber prevenido su llegada, y de pronto se sintió avergonzada de sus actos, ocultando su rostro nuevamente entre sus manos—. Oh, lo siento, soy un desastre ¿No? Lo siento mucho._

 _— No tienes por qué sentirlo, no seas necia —repuso McKinnon—. Anda, dime que ocurre, tú sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que sientas, me encanta escucharte ¿Sabes? —le acarició el cabello una y otra vez, esperando que se abriera con ella y no volviera a cerrarse como antes, cuando solo Regulus era su refugio y nadie más podía serlo._

 _Dorcas suspiró e intentó dejar de llorar, se sentía tonta, necia, ridícula. Limpió las últimas lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas y dedos y volvió a mirar a su compañera. Era verdad, había estado confiando en ella, confiándole todos sus secretos y proyecciones, todo lo que nadie más sabía ahora que él se había ido. Si había alguien en el mundo en el que podía confiar ahora, era Marlene._

 _— Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas esa banda muggle, Joy division?_

 _— Sí, la favorita de Regulus —dijo la morena, ahora pasando una de sus manos por la espalda de Meadowes, quien dio un gran suspiro._

 _— Sabes, él podía sentir algo en ese muggle, el cantante, que yo no —comentó—. No sé por qué le gustaba tanto, él… él se sentía identificado ¡Con un muggle!_

 _— Dorcas, sé que Regulus era distinto a los demás mortífagos, que se identificara con un muggle es un indicio más de lo distinto que era, del error que fue tomar ese camino porque sus padres lo indujeron a eso desde que era un niño —le recordó—. Recuerda eso como algo valioso._

 _— Sí pero…_

 _Marlene aún no sabía por qué lloraba tan desoladamente por eso, no hacía conexión entre ello y sus lágrimas._

 _— Ese loco muggle —balbuceó—. Se suicidó…. Ayer._

 _Oh, la ironía. La muerte, la decisión, la identificación. Dorcas no merecía estar rodeada de tanta muerte. La banda que escuchaba religiosamente algunos días para recordarlo la había dejado caer también y del modo más horrible. Debió haberle quitado ese disco el día en que se lo mostró, debió haberle quitado la oscuridad de ese muggle que, por motivos que desconocía, acabó con su vida como… como Regulus._

 _Era horrible._

 _Quiso decirle que lo sentía, como si fuera alguien que conocieran, pero nada salió por su boca. La abrazó y, en silencio, permanecieron más de una hora allí, en un rincón de la casa, lamentando tanta tragedia en el mundo de los vivos._

— Sí, Dorcas estará más que bien. Quiere deshacerte de ti, dice —susurró Sirius y la besó, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar y golpearlo. Marlene tuvo la intención, después de todo, ese pequeño recuerdo le había hecho sentir una amargura que solo Sirius pudo reducir de golpe, haciendo que se relajara entre sus brazos con el beso, el cual se prolongó durante varios segundos.

— Es solo que… —ella se alejó un poco, volviendo a retomar el hilo de la conversación, insegura—. Está sola desde que lo perdió, y créeme, no lo ha superado, está a años luz de hacerlo, no puedo dejarla simplemente…

Sirius sabía que se trataba de Regulus, pero de algún modo supo que Dorcas estaría bien, que estaba sanándose y claro que necesitaría tiempo, pero lo haría. Él también lo estaba haciendo y sentía que jamás se recuperaría de algo parecido, como tampoco de lo que le estaba sucediendo a James, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Regulus merecía, al menos, descansar en paz sabiendo que quienes lo quisieron pudieron dejarlo ir.

— Dorcas es fuerte, la chica más fuerte de la orden —le aseguró—. Estará bien.

— ¿Lo estará?

— Sí, te lo aseguro —volvió a darle un pequeño beso en los labios—. Además, tengo algo para ella —sonrió orgulloso ante eso. Había ido de excursión nuevamente a su querida, adorada, noble y ancestral casa de los Black, y de ella había conseguido muchas cosas antes de ser expulsado a palabrotas por Kreacher, una de ellas quizás podría quedarse en manos de Dorcas. A Regulus le hubiera gustado.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí —repitió—. Pero sé que te mueres porque te diga lo que es, así que… —le dio un último beso y la obligó a volver a recostarse en su pecho—. Buenas noches.

Marlene gruñó y lo escuchó reír por lo bajo.

* * *

Dorcas se había despedido de Peter, casi el último en irse, a mediodía. Por la mañana habían comido leche con galletas como unos niños y luego habían abierto los pocos regalos que había bajo el árbol, había sido más que agradable compartir un momento así con los que estuvieron. Cuando regresó a la sala se encontró, sorpresivamente —pues había pensado que ya se había despedido de todos— con Marlene y Sirius. Dio un salto y se puso una mano en el pecho, de broma.

— Morgana, llegó el día en el que vienes a robármela —se quejó dramáticamente. Sirius le ofreció una sonrisa inocente y Marlene los miró a ambos sin entender.

— ¿Ya sabías? —preguntó.

— Aunque no lo creas, y ni yo lo hacía hasta hace poco —soltó la rubia—. Este monstruo me vino a preguntar un poco antes por tu cabeza. No me dio dinero, claro, pero fue civilizado, y yo te dejo ir, sé que estarás en buenas manos… woah, nunca creí que diría lo último —finalizó, ganándose una mirada recelosa por parte del merodeador.

La morena miró a su amiga y luego a Sirius con la misma cara de no entender nada, lo cual hizo que ambos rieran.

— ¡No es gracioso! —protestó.

— Ok, no lo es, no lo es… —Sirius intentó tomar a Marlene por la barbilla, pero ella se alejó, enfadada, y él se vio obligado a proseguir, volviendo la mirada hacia Meadowes—. Dorcas, creo que no has abierto todos tus regalos.

La rubia dirigió instantáneamente su mirada hacia el árbol de navidad y descubrió una pequeña bolsa de regalo con algo dentro. Al acercarse y cogerla con algo de desconfianza —a esas alturas no sabía qué esperar del merodeador— pudo leer en una tarjeta que era para ella. No la había visto antes así que obviamente tenía que ver sí o sí con ese par que la observaba en silencio, pero ¿Por qué ahora y no cuando estaban abriendo los regalos por la mañana con los demás?

— Si están esperando que les dé almuerzo por quedarse, olvídenlo —murmuró por lo bajo, abriendo la bolsa con curiosidad. Sirius y Marlene continuaron en silencio, el primero con una sonrisa tranquila y la segunda intentando curiosear lo que era el regalo y qué significaría para Dorcas, pues Sirius es muy misterioso con esos asuntos.

Aquello le recordó levemente a esa navidad en la cual le dio el anillo que aún lleva puesto desde que lo recibió, el anillo de Alphard.

Cuando finalmente se deshizo de la bolsa que envolvía aquel pequeño y enigmático regalo, se hizo con una snitch dorada cuyas alas se encontraban en reposo. Así, era una pequeña pelota que cabía perfectamente en su mano. Dorcas nunca había sido especialmente fanática del quidditch, pero conoció a alguien que sí, que en su tiempo libre le contaba sobre sus historias como buscador en Hogwarts, aunque su casa no fuera muy popular en el deporte; Casualmente las historias que ponían una sonrisa en los labios de esa persona que las contaba, de ese buscador, protagonista de todos sus propios relatos, eran sus favoritas.

— No, no es de nosotros —habló el ojigris antes de que la rubia dijera algo—. ¿Sabes a quién podría pertenecerle aquella pequeña cosa?

— Regulus —susurró ella, observando su brillo, su forma. Nunca en su vida había tomado una snitch entre sus manos.

— Segundo año, nunca le tuve fe, es decir, yo fui quien le enseñó a volar así que debería haber esperado que fuera decente, pero de todos modos, ya sabes… —Sirius intentó explicar, pero en la mitad de su discurso algo debilitó su voz. Marlene hasta ese momento estaba fascinada con el intercambio, pero volvió a poner los pies en la tierra cuando el morocho hizo una abrupta pausa en lo que decía y ella escuchaba, a lo lejos.

Buscó discretamente una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la de él, apretándola, sacudiéndola. Dorcas no pareció notar nada de lo que sucedió en esos pocos segundos, miraba a Sirius y a la pelota como si no lo pudiera creer aún.

 _Era suya._

— Pero no sabes cómo me sorprendió —continuó entonces el hermano mayor, un poco triste pero muy orgulloso de decirlo—. El pequeño bastardo era un excelente buscador. Slytherin ganó muchos partidos en el '73 gracias a él, los demás eran una tropa de inútiles, y como el buscador es el que asegura muchas veces los triunfos, él lo hizo.

— ¿Y luego del '73? —curioseó Marlene.

Sirius la miró y se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

— Luego llegó James a capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, hizo arreglos en las filas del equipo y ya sabes lo que sigue —explicó.

— Oh sí, campeones por años, intocables —los interrumpió Dorcas—. Conozco la historia de James, el estratega.

— Quién no —comentó McKinnon, consciente de lo bueno que era Potter para el quidditch y las estrategias deportivas.

Dorcas dejó de atender al asunto para volver a la snitch, algo que tanto Sirius como Marlene notaron; ambos compartieron una mirada significativa. Marlene estaba contenta de que todo eso sucediera, así que asintió para que Sirius continuara con lo que estaba diciendo.

— Sinceramente no sé de qué partido es esta —explicó, observando la snitch—. Uno de varios, espero que no contra Gryffindor.

La chica de ojos marrón le dio un golpe en el brazo, como siempre que decía algo poco atinado. Dorcas sonrió.

— Es de él, le pertenece desde que la tocó —dijo con dulzura, cerrando el puño alrededor de la pequeña pelota—. Gracias, Sirius —lo miró y luego le dio un gran abrazo, apretado, el cual Black recibió con agrado, acariciándole la espalda a la rubia.

— Es tuya —susurró a su oído antes de dejarla ir, Marlene los observaba con una sonrisa, aunque Dorcas podía decir, cuando la miró, que estaba al borde del llanto, y le sonrió de vuelta.

— Bueno, bueno —dijo, dando un gran suspiro—. ¿Tengo que ir a armar tu maleta yo acaso o quieres quedarte y tengo que echar a este perro de nuestra casa? —le dijo a la morena con los brazos en jarra, frunciendo el ceño.

McKinnon comenzó a reír y batió una mano en el aire antes de desaparecer del salón para ir a preparar sus cosas. Volvería con Sirius y esta vez, como lo había pedido él, sería para siempre.


	24. 81

_31 de diciembre, 1980_

El apartamento de Dorcas se había convertido en la sede de las fiestas especiales, al parecer, y en esta ocasión se volvía a reunir una gran multitud para pasar el año nuevo. Entre los presentes se encontraba Dumbledore, Hagrid, Moody, McGonnagall, los infaltables de la noche: Gideon y Fabian, incluso Edgar, quien hace ya tiempo que no pasaba mucho con ellos debido a distintas misiones. Diez de la noche y la anfitriona, nuevamente junto a Remus, ya habían terminado de alistar el pavo para meterlo al horno. Dentro de poco la cena estaría lista para todos.

Mientras tanto, en el tiempo de espera, los cocineros se relajaron en el pequeño balcón del apartamento. Gracias a un par de hechizos protectores —que sin duda debían estar activados ante cualquier eventualidad— ambos podían disfrutar del cielo sin temer que les cayera, literalmente, un rayo encima y luego tener que enfrentarse a una batalla con los mortífagos.

— Cada vez somos menos —observó Dorcas debido a la notoria ausencia de Sirius y Marlene esta vez, añadiéndose a las parejas que faltaban.

— Oh, el efecto del amor —bromeó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros. La rubia sonrió. A Regulus jamás le hubiera gustado pasar las fiestas con sus enemigos, ella también estaría entre los ausentes si él… si tan solo él estuviera vivo.

Ahora estaba en su lugar, en el lado correcto, de algún modo eso se sentía bien en su corazón, aunque no tan correcto ni reconfortante como estar a su lado, pero ella suponía que esa sería una pena que tendría que cargar el resto de su vida; un vacío, una pequeña deuda que tenía con su alma.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Nunca te ha picado el insecto amoroso? —fastidió a su amigo. Lupin lo meditó y en realidad no encontró nada parecido, al igual que Sirius pero con más discreción, por supuesto, él había tenido varias chicas pero jamás algo serio, algo que le hiciera siquiera proyectarse y, a diferencia del ojigris, su comportamiento se debía a la inseguridad que le provocaba su condición de licántropo, era algo que jamás le había confiado a una de sus citas, algo creía que no entenderían o apoyarían siquiera.

El romance no estaba hecho para él.

— Me uno a Peter, somos los solterones —respondió silenciosamente. Dorcas entrecerró los ojos sin creerle mucho, pero su intención nunca fue hacer que la conversación se volviera incómoda como en ese momento, así que se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

— Hablando de eso, dudo que él se haya ido con algún avecilla por ahí a hacer cosas cursis, ¿Por qué no anda por aquí bromeando con los Prewett? —se extrañó.

— Oh, él es capaz de dormir hasta el próximo año, quizás solo se le pasó la hora y estará aquí en unas horas —dijo Lupin, quien no sabía de Peter desde la mañana, cuando se reunieron cortamente para acordar algo sobre las rondas.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, y la curiosidad mató a Dorcas, quien volvió a insistir sobre el tema que habían dejado de lado, agarrando valor y confianza, ya que ella y Remus eran amigos, no tanto como él y los merodeadores, pero algo es algo:

— Bueno, bueno, al grano Lupin, que a mí no se me pasa nada —le espetó—. ¿Qué sucede en ese corazón? Y no me digas que temes dañar a una chica por lo que te sucede porque es la excusa más vergonzosa del milenio.

— Bueno ¡Es esa! —se ofendió él, mirándola con algo de recelo en sus ojos color miel—. No voy por la vida pensando que las chicas encuentren atractivo el ser un condenado licántropo, además… ¿Cómo voy a pensar en un futuro con alguien si no puedo darles la seguridad de que…?

Dorcas abrió la boca ligeramente, su intuición había adivinado exactamente lo que lo turbaba y lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

— Remus, ¿Quieres tener hijos a futuro? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

El merodeador la miró con seriedad, sin realmente molestarse por esa intrusión en su vida sentimental, ya que era solo Dorcas, una de sus pocas amigas, pero de todos modos era difícil abrirse, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

— Sí —contestó con algo de tristeza luego de un silencio algo tenso. Le había respondido porque ella también le había confesado cosas dolorosas del último tiempo, él sabía sobre Regulus, él sabía por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo en el otro lado, él lo sabía y lo supo antes que todos, incluso antes que Sirius, a quien no pudo decirle nada hasta que ella, solo ella, logró sacarlo afuera ese día en su apartamento.

— Los tendrás —le aseguró la blonda con una sonrisa radiante, fuera de lugar, era como si al sonreír borrara todo el contexto que los envolvía, la guerra, la persecución a sus mejores amigos, el mal.

Remus deseó que todo fuera como lo pintaban los gestos de Dorcas.

— No. No pienso que nos quede tiempo para proyectarnos y hacer todo lo que deseamos hacer, Dorcas —confesó.

Ella se recostó en su asiento, mirando al cielo.

— Pero tenemos el derecho a soñar, nadie nos lo ha quitado aún y sin el yo estaría muerta, tú lo sabes bien —le aseguró y suspiró.

— Lo siento —musitó el ojimiel—. No merecías haber sufrido tanto.

— Pero lo merecía a él, o eso me gusta pensar, aún soy una absurda romántica.

— Lo eres.

— Me pregunto qué estará haciendo la adorable familia Potter en este momento —vaciló Dorcas, sin dejar de mirar el cielo bajo el cual todos estaban pero en distintos lugares.

Remus también pensó en ellos, en Alice, Frank y Neville, en Sirius y Marlene, incluso en Ted y Andrómeda más su pequeña Nymphadora, que ahora debía tener ocho años, ¿Cuán grande estaría ya esa metamorfómaga llena de energía? Dibujo a todos y cada uno de ellos en su mente tal y como los recordaba, memorias que le hicieron sonreír con nostalgia y olvidar, al menos por un momento, los pensamientos amargos sobre lo que venía, sobre el fin.

* * *

— ¡Ochenta y uno! Sinceramente no pensé que mi vida se podría poner mejor después de 1980, pero veo que a veces hasta yo me equivoco —soltó James, pedante, sentado en el comedor de su casa con Harry en sus piernas mientras Lily terminaba de poner la mesa, entornando los ojos al escucharlo hablar. En esa ocasión, Bathilda no los acompañaba, era una celebración familiar, la primera que tenían y todo estaba marchando de maravilla.

En el momento en que Lily terminó de arreglar todo, el ojiavellana se empeñaba en hacer reír a Harry con sus exclamaciones y caras, lo cual estaba dando efecto.

— ¡Listo! A comer, mis hombres —dijo la pelirroja.

— ¡Casi nos dejas morir de hambre! —se quejó James de broma, haciendo gestos teatrales que el pequeño encontraba sumamente graciosos—. ¿Cierto Harry? ¿No es así? —le preguntó a su hijo, quien rio y alzó sus pequeñas manos al aire con energía ante la estimulación. Lily meneó la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo, esas eran las cosas que impedían que su "encierro" fuera miserable. Con James y Harry a su lado, jamás lo sería, y podría estar hasta en una cárcel, pero si era con ellos todo lo demás podía esperar, no le importaba.

— Sienta a Harry en su silla y ayúdame a traer los platos y las ensaladas, sino moriremos los tres de hambre —amenazó a su esposo, quien se paró de un salto y dejó a su pequeño en su silla asegurada para seguirla a la cocina y ayudarla como ella le indicó.

Cuando ya estuvo todo dispuesto en la mesa, James atajó de un brazo a Lily antes de que se sentara y la atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Has corrido de aquí para allá toda la tarde, no es justo —se quejó. Por la mañana él se había ofrecido a cocinar pero Lily se rehusó, James había hecho la cena de navidad así que lo justo era que ella hiciera lo suyo esta ocasión, así que no lo dejó entrar en la cocina y el asunto se acabó.

Con Lily, James tenía que aceptar que algunas veces le tocaba perder.

— Quería que nuestra comida y nuestro fin de año fuera perfecto —explicó la pelirroja, siempre tan técnica y minuciosa en todo lo que hacía—. Y no te besaré, si eso es lo que estás esperando al acercarte a mí de ese modo. Espera un poco más hasta las doce y bajo el muérdago, ahí puede que merezcas un beso.

— Es justo, aunque sería fácil robarte uno y…

— ¡No hagas trampas! —lo regañó.

— Está bien —se rindió pero sin soltarla—. Solo quiero saber si eres feliz, Lils, en serio, aquí encerrada, con el mundo amenazándonos… ¿Eres feliz?

Ella dejó de sonreír juguetonamente y lo miró con seriedad. James, ensimismado como desde el primer día con sus grandes ojos azul esmeralda, cuando era solo un niño de once años, no apartó la mirada y esperó su respuesta pacientemente; incluso Harry, tranquilo en su silla, miraba a sus padres sin la intención de interrumpir aquel extraño momento.

— Lo soy, James —dijo con tranquilidad, era la respuesta más sincera que podía darle, pero sintió que era demasiado corta y no le hacía justicia a todo lo que sentía—. Y lo soy porque están aquí, tú y Harry. En donde sea que esté, en el peor lugar del mundo, si es con ustedes voy a ser feliz, y si te preocupa que me aburra de ti y tus manías, no te preocupes, solía inventarme a mí misma teorías locas sobre lo aburrido y horroroso que eras cuando era adolescente para negar el hecho de que me gustabas y yo era solo una niña prejuiciosa. Ahora no tengo que inventar ninguna traba, no la necesito y no me aburrirás jamás. James, si debo morir por las dos personas que más amo en el mundo, lo haré feliz y quiero que lo sepas.

Lily notó que al momento de hablar sobre muerte, James se había tensado un poco. Lo habían hablado en su momento con anterioridad, debido a las amenazas que los apuntaban directamente, y todo estaba arreglado, preparado, ambos lo estaban incluso, pero siempre dolía traer el tema a la conversación, era como si todo se oscureciera y la ilusión de bienestar se rompiera.

— Quiero que sepas —habló James entonces, tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. Quiero que sepas que por ustedes dos moriría y sin ningún arrepentimiento —alzó una de las manos que acariciaban las suyas y tomó un mechón de cabello naranja que caía naturalmente a un costado de la cara de la joven y lo puso tras su oreja con cuidado—. Desde el momento en el que te vi supe que podría morir por ti —confesó, sin temor a ser demasiado cursi, porque era la verdad y, aunque si Sirius estuviera allí probablemente reiría sin parar, necesitaba hacérsela saber—. Era un niño tonto queriendo jugar a los caballeros medievales, claro, pero ahora lo sé.

— Estás haciendo trampa —gruñó la pelirroja con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Quiero besarte.

— Y yo quiero hacerte a ti y a Harry felices —él acarició su barbilla vagamente—. Porque yo lo soy con ustedes, y estoy tan agradecido por ello, porque me hayas permitido demostrarte que no era el idiota ese que solo se dedicaba a acosarte como un maniaco obsesivo.

En ese momento, Harry, aburrido de ver algo que no entendía, comenzó a darle de puños a la mesita que tenía su silla, lo cual hizo reír a sus padres mientras lo miraban patalear desesperado por atención.

— Ok, Harry si se aburre de nuestras cursilerías —bromeó Lily, separándose de James mientras se pasaba la manga de su sweater por los ojos rápidamente.

— Me asusta lo parecido a Sirius que es algunas veces —James le siguió la broma, acercándole el plato con papilla a su hijo—. Ten, canuto estaría tan orgulloso de ti ¿Sabes? —rio.

— Me pregunto dónde andará ese perro, y si está cuidando de Marlene aún… —susurró Lily, pensativa, mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

— No querrías saber las chorradas que están haciendo —le aseguró James con una mirada pícara.

— ¡Merlín, no!

Tras las risas, comenzaron a comer.

* * *

— Es Black —dijo Colagusano.

Voldemort guardó silencio, con los ojos encendidos ante la nueva pista proveniente de la boca del traidor y espía, el joven Pettigrew. Sus reuniones con él habían sido concertadas hace poco, primero había tenido noticia de sus ganas de contactarlo mediante los mortífagos más jóvenes, de su edad y luego, intrigado por los motivos que llevaban a ese regordete muchacho a traicionar a sus "amigos", accedió a verlo.

Él estaba dispuesto a colaborar, pero aún se notaba en todo lo que hacía, en su rostro y en sus ojos de rata, que no había decidido aún de qué lado estaba. Y si podía traicionar a sus amigos, bien podía traicionarlo a él, así que había escogido tratar con pinzas todo lo que dijera. Verlo una vez por semana era casi terapéutico, tenía que tratarlo como si fuera su nuevo mentor, lavar su cerebro, ayudarlo a dar el gran paso y que nunca volviera atrás. Era suave como Nagini deslizándose por entre los pies de sus fieles, siempre alerta, siempre cuidando sus espaldas; sería lo suficientemente suave y proveedor de confianza hasta que la tuviera. Le demostraría su poder mediante la palabra, no la ira ni la violencia, aunque muchas veces lo exasperara.

Pettigrew se estaba convirtiendo en su proyecto y no iba a parar hasta que lo acabara, como un títere, listo para ser usado por él. Es por eso que cada vez que lo veía tenía que ser en privado, a solas y sin que ningún mortífago se enterara de esa peculiar actividad. Colagusano, como le habían puesto sus ingenuos y crueles amigos, permanecería entre las sombras hasta que él pudiera encontrarle una verdadera utilidad a su ayuda, hasta que pudiera creerle.

Y en ese mismo instante, no creía en su palabra. No creía que fuera Black, serían muy estúpidos si fuera Black. El guardián tenía que ser otro. Con los ojos puestos en la chimenea, reflejando el fuego naranja que chisporroteaba desde su fuente, pensaba. Lo estaba asimilando.

— Black —repitió en un siseo.

Peter lo miraba con ansiedad. Esperaba, al menos, una recompensa por ese pequeño avance. Aún estaba a un paso de darlo todo por ellos, pero tenía que guardar la carta final para más tarde. Se sentía extrañamente bien que la vida de los Potter dependiera de él, que ese trabajo tan grande dependiera de él, que ningún otro mortífago, ni el mejor, pudiera hacerlo sino él.

— Si es Black, son los Potter ¿No, estimado Colagusano? —y fue solo en ese momento en el que, con la guardia baja, Peter se congeló. No había hecho bien los cálculos ni había prevenido que adivinara qué familia era la que tenía al niño correcto y por su error ahora lo había asumido y estaban más cerca que nunca de ellos. Miró con pánico a su señor—. ¿Quién diría que son tan evidentes?

— Es lo que sé, señor —musitó, tembloroso, mirando hacia el suelo.

— No te preocupes, amigo mío —le echó una mirada despectiva—. Que eran los Potter ya lo sabía, tengo mis fuentes, pero me parece muy oportuno que hayas decidido entregarme a Black, su guardián, la clave —explicó. Mentía, claro, pero había algo de verdad en ello.

Pettigrew le había inferido una verdad que ya sabía de forma accidental ¿Cómo podía confiar en él luego de eso? Se frotó la frente, sintiendo ganas de torturarlo por su ineptitud. ¿Así que no quería que supiera que eran los Potter y le estaba soltando pistas aleatoriamente para hacerse el interesante? ¿El útil?

Oh, si no fuera por Severus, su carta más prometedora, no sabía qué haría entre tanta ineficiencia.

 _—_ _Son los Potter, oh, no, Lily… —lo escuchó sollozar. Severus no sabía que él se encontraba en la misma habitación cuando entró envuelto en sudor y palidez, era como si hubiera visto a la muerte de frente, una escena realmente peculiar._

 _—_ _¿Qué son los Potter, Severus? —preguntó en voz baja, provocando que Snape diera un salto y se volteara a mirarlo._

 _—_ _Mi señor, no sabía que se encontraba aquí —dijo._

 _—_ _He estado esperándote —siseó—. Para hablar sobre la profecía._

 _El pelinegro hizo un gesto no muy convincente. Había sido él quien le había revelado el contenido de la profecía porque lo había escuchado en la el Cabeza de puerco la noche en la que Sybill Trewlaney se la había confiado a Albus Dumbledore. Todo había cambiado, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta luego de unos cálculos, que el hijo del maldito de Potter era el protagonista de esa profecía y que, tarde o temprano, Voldemort se enteraría e iría por toda la familia._

 _Por Lily._

 _—_ _Son los Potter —repitió, ya no había forma de ocultarlo._

 _—_ _El chico —supuso Voldemort, relamiéndose los labios, pensativo—. Es el chico Potter._

 _—_ _Él nació al concluir el séptimo mes, Longbottom se adelantó —prosiguió Snape—. Cuando supe la confusión entre las familias, investigué._

 _No, investigó cuando supo que Lily podría estar involucrada en ello. No le importaban los demás, no le importaban los Longbottom y menos le importaba Potter. Potter podría arder en el infierno y no le importaría._

 _—_ _¿Cuál es el paso que dará Dumbledore esta vez? —se preguntó el señor oscuro, con una mirada viciosa y casi alegre, victoriosa._

 _—_ _Tengo una teoría —Voldemort se encontraba particularmente encantado con Severus Snape perteneciendo tan fielmente a su orden de mortífagos. Era inteligente, más que el resto, y sus teorías siempre eran acertadas. Severus y Regulus, desaparecido en circunstancias extrañas por las que él realmente no llegó a preocuparse, eran los mejores de sus filas._

 _Ahora era solo él, y confiaba en su palabra, se la había ganado con los años._

 _—_ _Adelante —accedió con una mirada expectante pero gélida, sin dejar de intimidarlo en todo momento._

 _—_ _Protegerán a las familias. El encantamiento más efectivo para eso es el Fidelio._

 _—_ _Oh, así que confiarán en un guardián._

 _—_ _Sí. Potter es lo suficientemente estúpido como para elegir a Black como su guardián, pero no debería confiar en ello, Black siempre ha sido un poco más astuto, por así decirle._

 _—_ _Tuve el agrado de conocer a su hermano, me parece lógica su astucia —reparó Voldemort—. ¿Qué harán entonces?_

 _Snape se detuvo en seco. ¿Realmente quería que los encontraran? ¿Qué los encontraran y mataran a Lily? Miró a su señor con algo nuevo en los ojos, miedo, desesperación._

 _—_ _Dime, ¿Qué es, Severus? Que sean los Potter te está atormentando. ¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Lily —soltó como un lamento—. Lily Evans… Mi señor —se acercó todo lo que podía acercarse a Voldemort, es decir, manteniendo siempre una distancia prudente, y lo miró a los ojos—. Mi señor, toda mi devoción es para usted, yo jamás le fallaría y si usted desea que yo descubra quien es el guardián lo haré, pero, por favor, prométame que no le hará nada a Lily Evans, madre del niño Potter, ella… ella no es su objetivo, por favor._

 _Era muy curioso, por así decirle, ahora que sabía el motivo de su lucha interna. Amor. ¿Qué más iba a ser? Amor, lo que hace a los hombres débiles. Nunca pensó que Severus fuera uno de aquellos._

 _—_ _La mujer —lo pensó._

 _—_ _Sí, sí, ella, se lo suplico._

 _—_ _Es bastante patético verte de este modo, Severus —comentó—. Pero bien, me has demostrado ser siempre fiel y yo te daré una muestra de mi gratitud dejando de lado a la mujer._

 _—_ _Gracias, gracias, señor —Snape hizo un ademán y Voldemort pudo jurar que casi le besaba los pies, lo que hizo aún más cómica la situación para él._

 _—_ _Averigüemos, entonces, quien es este guardián misterioso —propuso, y vio al joven asentir con un renovado ánimo que le dijo que, salvando a la mujer, tendría un muy buen aliado a su lado._

Como creía que no era la hora de atacar y no tenía apuros, siendo su amenaza un pequeño niño. Le dio un poco más de tiempo y el beneficio de la duda a Pettigrew, aunque debía hacer hincapié en su estupidez: ni Dumbledore caería tan bajo como para poner a Black de guardián, aunque pudo haber funcionado, quizás ese muchacho era más fiel de lo que pensaban y no hubiera abierto la boca ni con torturas, pero aun así ¿Sería lo suficientemente capaz para aceptar que la vida de sus mejores amiguitos estaban en su espalda? No lo creía.

Para darle en el gusto al pequeño regordete que tenía a su lado y para probarle que confiaba en él —aunque no fuera así— comenzaría una cacería contra Black, mandaría a sus mejores mortífagos por él y lo molestarían un poco como distracción, como montar un circo exclusivamente para el deleite de Pettigrew.

— Bien —soltó—. Hay dos formas para sacarle la información al guardián de los secretos, y ya sabemos cuáles son.

Dos de los maleficios imperdonables, claro está. Peter se estremeció.

— Vamos a darle una pequeña cortesía a Sirius Black —propuso con un aire falsamente festivo en su voz, recordando que esa misma noche todo el mundo celebra un nuevo año, una tontería de la cual se había dejado de preocupar hace demasiado tiempo como para recordar lo que se sentía ser partícipe de esa clase de vulgaridades—. Ah, pero que celebre, sí, que celebre como se debe… Luego enviaré a mis hombres tras él. Me aseguraré de darle un regalo que nunca olvide.

Con esas palabras, se despidió de su informante y desapareció en la oscuridad. Peter se dejó caer en el suelo, tomando conciencia de lo que había desencadenado.

* * *

— Eres uno en un millón —Marlene no podía parar de reír, y no lo había dicho en un contexto amoroso siquiera, era una confesión sincera, Sirius nunca dejaría de sorprenderla. A diez minutos del año nuevo, le había pedido que fueran a la azotea del apartamento donde vivían y, pensando que cenarían a la luz de la luna o algo así de extraño viniendo de Sirius, se encontró con muchas golosinas, casi todas las que podría traer la señora del carrito en el expreso de Hogwarts, todas las que había dejado de comer desde que dejó la escuela, allí, en el suelo, sobre una manta donde se podrían dedicar a mirar el cielo y hablar—. Me podrías explicar ¿Qué significa esto?

— Bueno, el otro día me dijiste que extrañabas comer grageas de todos los sabores y esas cosas que comprábamos en Honeydukes y el carrito de los dulces en el expreso de Hogwarts, así que fui y me traje… bueno, casi toda la tienda —Sirius se rascó la cabeza, quizás se le había pasado la mano—. Y, por si no te has fijado, he sacado la gramola para que escuchemos algo, tu escoges.

— ¿Como cuando nos odiábamos? —preguntó ella, divertida.

— Yo no te odiaba, McKinnon, tú a mí sí —gruñó el ojigris, dándole un leve empujoncito a la joven para que avanzara hacia donde tendrían su "velada" de año nuevo.

— ¿Sabes? Me puse el vestido más lindo que tenía en el armario pensando que saldríamos a algún lugar especial o cenaríamos a la luz de las velas y esas cosas románticas que hacen las parejas —confesó, contrariada. No es que no le gustara, él era, sin duda, original, y aunque fuera comiendo dulces sobre esa manta con el cielo estrellado como tejado, estaría satisfecha a su lado. Pero sentía que se había arreglado demasiado para eso, y quizás solo debió ponerse unos jeans y una de las remeras del ojigris para estar más cómoda.

Sirius puso sus manos en sus hombros y fue acariciando sus brazos y espalda mientras resoplaba. Marlene lucía radiante y el problema no era que luciera de ese modo, o que no le agradara cuando lucía un poco más despreocupada, de hecho, no había problema alguno. La morena podía hacer lo que quisiera, eso siempre se lo tuvo presente, y debía admitirlo: cuando la vio salir de la habitación con aquel vestido azul vivo de mangas cortas, escote discreto y corte hasta más arriba de las rodillas, tuvo que verla más de una vez para creérselo. McKinnon era la mujer más hermosa con la que había estado y no lo decía solo porque estaban juntos y se encontraba probablemente en la etapa en donde baboseaba por ella día y noche como un adolescente primerizo; lo decía en serio y, contra lo que su antiguo yo podría decir, no le importaba ser cursi con tal de hacerle saber eso a ella. Es algo que su querido amigo James Potter, con el tiempo, le había enseñado.

— Tú —susurró a su oído—. Eres hermosa.

— Sirius…

— Y tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, no debes sentir que está incorrecto. Además, cada vestido supera al anterior —le aseguró, sin atender a su protesta—. Este, es el vestido con el que recordaré exactamente cómo inicié el 1981, gracias por eso.

— Por favor que tu recuerdo no involucre hacerlo pedazos como varias de mis prendas —ella se volteó y le sonrió de medio lado, de la forma más pícara que encontró.

— ¡No me des ideas! —él se largó a reír y la besó cortamente, luego miró su reloj de mano y se sobresaltó: ya faltaban cinco minutos—. Bueno, vamos, tengo champagne, entre tanta golosina no podía faltar el alcohol ¿No?

— No, no podría —repitió Marlene siguiéndolo.

Pronto, luego de haber servido el champagne en dos copas, comenzaron a abrir las grageas de todos los sabores para jugar un rato. El juego consistía en que tenían que adivinar antes de echarse una al azar a la boca si es que esta era de un sabor agradable o repugnante.

Sirius partió el juego.

— Agradable. A mí siempre me tocan las agradables —dijo, confiado, y se metió una amarilla a la boca. Los gestos en su rostro se compusieron en una total mueca de desagrado mientras masticaba y Marlene se largó a reír burlescamente.

— ¿A qué sabía? —curioseó, Sirius negó con la cabeza y no quiso contestar—. Bien, mi turno, y yo digo que será… repugnante, no sé por qué, quizás no creo en mi suerte —se justificó y sacó una gragea color rojo, la que pensó que podría saber a ají o quizás a pimentón, algo parecido. El agrado que tuvo de comprobar, mientras masticaba, que sabía a guinda fue más que un alivio.

Sirius frunció el ceño, comenzando a alegar que esos productos eran solo una trampa. Un estallido a lo lejos los despertó de la discusión en la que se habían enfrascado —sobre trampas y dulces— y se dieron cuenta de que eran fuegos artificiales, lo que les indicó que el 1981 ya había comenzado sin ellos.

Se miraron y rieron.

— ¡Qué va! Feliz año, McKinnon —él la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió entre sus brazos, ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una que no había podido quitarse hace ya un buen rato gracias a toda esa velada tan original. Sin duda había sido su "fiesta" de año nuevo más extraña.

— Feliz año, Black —murmuró y se acomodó sentada sobre sus piernas, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y lo besó.

Eso… ¿Era eso…?

— ¡Ugh! ¡Calcetines sucios! —se quejó, separándose de él para ir a buscar un dulce agradable y ponérselo en la boca con urgencia.

Sirius, riendo hasta que le dolió un poco el abdomen, concordó con ella: Esta había sido por lejos la mejor y más extraña festividad improvisada. Esperaba sobrevivir al año que venía, sobrevivir y salvar a los que amaba, era lo único que deseaba, pero en ese momento, entre risas y dulces, por fin dejó de preocuparse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y le agradaba la sensación, le agradaba mucho.


	25. Sin miedo

— ¿Qué harías si la guerra acabara hoy mismo, colagusano? —preguntó Sirius, Marlene había ido temprano en la mañana a visitar a los Longbottom con Dorcas y él había preferido quedarse en casa pues se encontraba bastante cansado y quizás un poco agripado por todos los turnos nocturnos que había tomado para montar guardia en distintos puntos de la ciudad. Peter le hacía compañía esta vez, habían comido juntos y ahora se encontraban sentados, o más bien recostados, en el sofá del salón principal, mirando hacia el techo, haciendo nada.

Estaba terminando el mes de enero y todavía hacía un frío que congelaba a toda la ciudad.

— Probablemente me iría a la mejor fiesta de la historia —murmuró el más pequeño y perezoso, bostezando— ¿Tú?

— Lo mismo —rieron—. Tú, yo, James y Remus, la mejor fiesta de la historia —repitió Black.

— Todo va a salir bien, canuto, tendremos nuestra fiesta algún día —le aseguró Peter, adivinando en la mirada nostálgica del ojigris que estaba dudando mucho que aquello llegara a cumplirse. Lo lamentable es que él sabía que no iba a cumplirse, era un hecho, pero por algún motivo también nostálgico por la "amistad" que habían compartido desde niños, deseó no hacerlo sufrir en el momento y prolongar su ensueño hasta que ya no diera para más.

Hace semanas que tampoco lo veía ni sabía sobre sus planes, lo único que tenía presente era que no habían actuado respecto a Sirius, el señor oscuro todavía no daba la orden para hacerlo.

— Me estoy impacientando —confesó el de ojos grises, estirándose en su puesto, ignorando todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero—. Y sé que James también debe estar igual de impaciente. No hemos avanzado nada, lo único que hacemos es estar a la defensiva.

— Créeme, si nuestra posición cambiara a ofensiva contra Voldemort estaríamos jodidos.

Sirius lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— Sobreestimas a ese demente —opinó, extrañado—. Si él no cae con nosotros, va a caer luego, ¿Piensas que si nos gana va a reinar por siempre acaso? No, está lejos de eso, sus días están contados aun así pasen años o lo derrotemos mañana.

Peter guardó silencio, Sirius interpretó eso como que estaba pensando, pero en realidad el pequeño merodeador estaba intentando no decir alguna impertinencia que delatara hacia dónde estaba girando su lealtad.

— Repito: todo saldrá bien —habló finalmente, volviendo a estar en control—. Nuestro plan es perfecto.

Sirius asintió, despreocupado.

— Como cuando nos hicimos animagos por Remus —recordó entonces con una sonrisa en el rostro, Peter lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír también, todo eso de acceder a ser animagos para apoyar a Remus apenas supieron sobre el problema que tanto lo apenaba era para él una de las memorias más espectaculares que tenía de su paso por Hogwarts. Fueron contra todo estatuto legal, contra el mundo, fueron mejores que todos.

Sirius, por el otro lado, pensaba en ese hecho como el simbolismo de la amistad que los unía, nunca importó cuan mal o bien estuviera lo que hicieran, tampoco el hecho de ser los mejores por sus actos —aunque sin duda le agradaba la sensación de ser admirado per sé—; él solo pensaba que si una vez fueron hasta las últimas consecuencias por apoyar a Remus, también lo harían con James, y saldrían adelante como siempre.

— Tres años intentándolo, arriesgamos tener al jodido ministerio de magia tras nuestros traseros… cómo olvidarlo —comentó Pettigrew. Sirius se dio cuenta de lo distinto que era su enfoque al de su amigo, lo distinto que eran sus pensamientos, pero no pensó nada más allá de eso, solo una diferencia de opiniones que no significaba nada.

— Sí hicimos eso por lunático podemos hacer esto por James ¿Verdad?

Peter se giró hacia Sirius y lo miró con seriedad y, quizás, un poco de duda tras esos ojos que algunas veces se asimilaban más a los de una rata, a los de su forma animal.

— Sí, podemos —le aseguró.

Ellos eran sus amigos, ellos seguían siendo a quienes tanto admiraba, pero algo se había roto en él desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que, por más que lo intentara, nunca sería considerado por ellos como un igual. El título de merodeador no valió nunca nada en su caso. Eran ellos tres los que siempre conseguían la gloria, ellos tres los que brillaban más que nada y a quienes se quiso parecer toda su vida.

Quizás simplemente ya no eran su modelo a seguir, quizás había algo más grande que ellos, quizás el brillo de los merodeadores estaba apagándose y terminaría de apagarse cuando lo decidiera y le diera todo a Lord Voldemort sin esas tontas dudas que tenía al mirar a Sirius o a Remus.

Ellos nunca lo respetaron ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo él? ¿Por qué, al final, tendría que mostrarles algo de piedad? Ellos fueron los que crearon lo que ahora es, ellos plantaron en lo más profundo de su corazón ese rencor que, al comienzo, tan solo fue un leve enfado de joven humillado, pero más tarde se convirtió en resentimiento, odio, sed de vengarse y mostrarles de lo que era capaz sin estar bajo su sombra.

— Solo espero que volvamos a verlos y pronto —resopló Black, aun pensativo.

— Los veremos —Peter resopló, estirándose—. Y, años después de esto, seremos los tíos preocupados y ejemplares que Harry merece.

Sirius soltó una risa, imaginándose la escena. Peter, sin embargo, aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cinismos, pero _él_ estaría orgulloso de sus actos, _él_ lo recompensaría por todo lo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora, solo tenían que esperar; _él_ sabría hasta cuándo, lo tenía en sus manos y estaba seguro de que no descansaría hasta tener la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, ser merecedor de aquel sello que llevaría durante toda su vida.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de convencerse sobre su camino, y cuando lo hiciera, todo acabaría.

* * *

— No es Black, señor —le informó un mortífago a Voldemort, quien no se inmutó. La información era obvia y había esperado que sus mortífagos lo descubrieran por sí mismos, para mantenerlos entretenidos. Pettigrew seguía debatiéndose entre ocultar a sus amigos o entregarlos, lo podía sentir así como también podía sentir el interés que le producía el lado oscuro, su lado. Le había hecho parecer pintoresco el panorama, le había ofrecido todo lo que él deseaba: poder, un lugar valioso entre sus filas, dinero incluso, todo lo que en el otro lado tristemente no le daban.

Sabía que él quería ser la pieza clave, la estrella de esa cacería, y todavía contaba con ánimo y tiempo para darle, pero cuando se le acabara, esperaba que estuviera listo, porque listo o no lo haría confesar, eliminar a Harry Potter era su objetivo número uno y ningún tonto inútil que no está consciente de su insignificancia se pondría en medio cuando ya había avanzado tanto.

Se volteó cuando sintió la puerta del gran salón en donde se reunía con sus seguidores se abrió y por ella entró Severus Snape con un gesto placentero en sus facciones toscas. Voldemort le ofreció una de sus sonrisas quedas antes de volver la mirada hacia la ventana que tenía frente a él.

— Realmente creyó que era Black, mi señor —preguntó con sumisión, quieto a su lado.

No podía hablarle sobre lo que creyó con tanto oído intruso en la habitación.

— Fuera, todos fuera —dijo calmado, al ver que se demoraban mucho en salir, lo repitió en voz alta y clara—. ¡Fuera!

El salón se vació en menos de un minuto, y el último en salir se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

— No te preocupes, solo testeaba las aguas —dijo tranquilamente—. ¿Acaso encontraste que ahora era el momento oportuno para preocuparte por Black?

— He sido informado a último momento de lo sucedido —respondió Snape, con sus manos entrelazadas tras su espalda y la postura rígida.

— ¿Lo sucedido, Severus? Dime qué es exactamente lo sucedido.

El joven se sorprendió, pensaba que a esas alturas la noticia había llegado a oídos del cabecilla de la maniobra, del cerebro tras ese acto tan brutal que tenía a la orden del fénix de cabeza en San Mungo.

— Creo que los métodos de mis compañeros fueron demasiado para Black, señor.

— Oh, ya veo, lo han hecho como les dije —sonrió Voldemort. Así que por eso Pettigrew se atrevió a faltar a una junta concertada por él en la tarde; ya comenzaba a preguntarse por qué había faltado y cuál era el motivo de aquella descortesía, pero era obvio, ¿Dónde más estaría la pequeña rata sino al lado de su amigo? Tenía que estar allí, tenía que fingir que lo sentía cuando fue él quien provocó que le hicieran lo que sus hombres le hicieron. Decidió perdonar la falta, próximamente volvería a convocarlo y esperaba que no tuviera excusas para ausentarse.

— Pusieron a Black al límite, espero —volvió a comentar antes de cualquier comentario que Snape tuviera en la punta de la lengua para decir—. ¿Acaso no te complace, Severus? Pude ver que llegaste de un humor distinto esta noche.

— La orden se remeció por él. Sí, me complace, señor.

Voldemort llamó a Nagini a su lado con un siseo y le sonrió al joven, abandonando con satisfacción y su fiel compañera a su lado, aquella habitación. Cada día estaban un paso más cerca, y no tenía prisa, no asustaría a la rata para que escapara con toda la información, él sabía que podía esperar y lo haría con el mismo placer que Severus Snape demostraba cada vez que herían a los que lo habían herido, pero claro, no por siempre.

* * *

Al final del día, era ella quien siempre sostenía su mano. Las lágrimas se habían secado, ya no creía que pudiera llorar más en mucho tiempo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, le dolía abrirlos en esa habitación especialmente blanca y sentía que, a pesar de los calmantes que le dieron, la cabeza iba a explotarle en cualquier momento. Y él no despertaba.

Había entrado en San Mungo preocupada porque él no aparecía, y jamás imaginó que le dirían que era él a quién habían atacado con tal brutalidad, sintiendo cómo las miradas de casi toda la orden caían automáticamente sobre ella cuando se derrumbó en los brazos de Dorcas. Ahora, por fin, luego de horas, podía estar a su lado, y ahí se quedaría.

Sonrió, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el dedo pulgar, esperando alguna reacción como que apretara sus dedos con la suya, que abriera los ojos o parpadeara, que le dijera que estaba bien, vivo, y ella se haría cargo de todo lo demás.

— Acabo de recordar el día de tu cumpleaños —le habló, considerando que si perdía el tiempo en memorias, al menos se sentiría mejor—. Nunca voy a olvidar tu cara cuando te regalé el disco que querías después de decirte, de broma claro, que estaba embarazada… fue tan gracioso, te hubieras visto —continuó.

 _—_ _¡Estamos jodidos! —dictaminó Sirius con severidad y los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos. Marlene intentó no partirse de la risa y mantener la compostura, y su cara de sufrimiento debió ser lo suficientemente convincente porque el ojigris se arrepintió de haber dicho eso respecto al embarazo e intentó, desesperadamente, enmendarlo—. Es decir, es que… ya sabes… no es momento, estamos en guerra, yo no creo que pueda ser lo que quieres que sea para él, y no estoy diciendo que los abandonaré, eso nunca, pero ¿No te asusta? ¿Qué haremos?_

 _—_ _¿No nos dejarás? —preguntó ella con inocencia y una mueca de tristeza. Sirius se acercó, dejó de pasear como perro por todo el salón, y la abrazó con fuerza._

 _—_ _Nunca pienses eso —le aseguró, algo que derritió el corazón de la joven, quien deseó dejar de mentirle, pero era tan gracioso gastarle una broma así y ver su reacción._

 _—_ _¿Qué es, entonces? ¿No crees que seamos buenos padres? ¿No crees que sea la indicada para llevar a tu hijo?_

 _—_ _No, no, ¡No! —la besó—. McKinnon, no voy a gastar saliva diciéndote lo que ya sabes, eres la mejor y serás la mejor madre._

 _—_ _Ya lo estás haciendo —indicó ella con tranquilidad, contenta de escuchar que él la consideraba realmente como la mejor madre para el supuesto hijo y heredero de su sangre. Ya le estaban dando ganas de hacerlo realidad y su propia broma se volvió en su contra._

 _—_ _Es solo que no quiero… no creo, en realidad, que merezca vivir en este mundo lleno de mierda._

 _Eso la dejó atónita, abriendo y cerrando la boca para decirle algo, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo. Lo tomó de las mejillas y le dio un largo beso que él respondió torpemente._

 _—_ _Lo siento —susurró cerca de su boca—. No estoy embarazada, feliz cumpleaños, solo era una broma._

 _La miró a los ojos sin decir nada, no supo si estaba enojado con ella o aliviado de escuchar que no traerían a un niño al mundo de mierda ese en el que vivían, como había señalado._

 _—_ _¿Realmente no quieres tener hijos por eso? —preguntó la morena, sin abandonar esa cercanía entre ambos._

 _—_ _No quiero tener hijos porque no quiero que tú sufras, ni por un segundo, no quiero que te preocupes, no quiero que dejes de dormir, que te sientas mal._

 _—_ _Eres un egoísta —rio ella—. Lo haría si tuviera una vida en mi vientre ¿Sabes? Es parte de un embarazo._

 _—_ _No, es más que eso —explicó él, interrumpiéndola mientras la abrazaba por la cintura—. Si el contexto fuera otro, te juro que tendríamos miles, como Molly y Arthur._

 _—_ _Oh dios —suspiró ella._

 _—_ _Sí, así mismo —le sonrió de medio lado—. Pero estamos hasta el fondo en un mundo horrible, y lo único que quiero es protegerte, protegernos, quiero que te protejas a ti misma y vivas. Si eso es ser egoísta…_

 _Marlene no lo soportó más y volvió a acallarlo con un beso, y otro, y muchos más. Se abrazó a su cuello y dejó que él lo profundizara. Tuvo miedo de decirle que en esos momentos lo amaba, que lo había estado amando hace tiempo y que lo amaría por mucho tiempo más. Tuvo miedo porque él nunca se lo había dicho a ella, eran solo sus actos los que actuaban y ella no era muy buena descifrando acciones._

 _Deseó ser más valiente._

 _Cuando se separaron, le sonrió._

 _—_ _Cierra los ojos —le pidió, dejando sus brazos para ir a buscar el regalo que le tenía mientras se fijaba si él cumplía con lo que le había pedido. Sirius bufó y los cerró._

 _—_ _Ahora solo falta que cuando los abra me digas que eres un chico o algo así._

 _—_ _Cierra la boca —ella se largó a reír y él se contentó con escucharla. Cuando Marlene volvió a su posición original, frente a él y con el disco entre sus manos, contó hasta tres—. Bien, ahora puedes abrir tus ojos._

 _Sirius obedeció y se encontró con el Tattoo you, decimosexto y último disco de los Rolling stones, cuya portada en rojo lo dejó en transe por unos largos segundos en los que no se atrevió ni a recibirlo._

 _—_ _Anda, tómalo y ponlo en la gramola. Me costó mucho conseguirlo —le indicó Marlene, divertida._

 _El morocho no lo hizo así, acortó la distancia que existía entre ambos y le dio un beso que le robó el aire. Tras eso, acarició su mejilla y le ofreció una radiante sonrisa. Marlene la recordaría por siempre, y la recordaría más por lo que dijo a continuación, sin dejar de sonreír de ese modo:_

 _—_ _Te amo, gracias._

 _Estuvo a punto de desmayarse o sufrir un ataque de pánico._

 _—_ _¿Me… me amas? Oh, no lo digas porque te di el mejor disco de la historia y de tu banda favorita, eso es…_

 _—_ _McKinnon, estoy enamorado de ti, lamento nunca haberlo dicho, pero realmente… realmente lo estoy —le dijo, ahora serio._

 _—_ _Ok —fue lo único que ella respondió, dejando desencajado al ojigris. El silencio que se interpuso entre ambos fue eterno, pero entonces, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y enrolló sus piernas en su torso. Sirius lanzó el disco al sofá y la abrazó._

 _—_ _Pesas mucho…_

 _—_ _Te amo, perro idiota._

 _Fue el mejor día de su vida._

El sonido de la puerta la hizo dejar de hablarle para mirar a quien recién llegaba: Dorcas, quien solo asomó su cabeza por la puerta y le habló con suavidad:

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien —mintió la castaña, quien ya volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos y no soltaba la mano de Sirius. Dorcas entendía muy bien ese sentimiento, y se le partía el alma al ver a su amiga de ese modo—. ¿Cómo están los demás? —escuchó que le preguntaba.

— La orden ya se ha puesto a investigar y a hacer todo lo que corresponde —le aseguró la rubia—. Solo venía a ver si querías algo, un café, agua, té…

— No, gracias —sonrió McKinnon con debilidad.

— Está bien, si necesitas algo estaré afuera, el horario de visita acabará dentro de poco —dicho eso, Dorcas desapareció cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Marlene mantuvo la mirada en la puerta por unos segundos y luego la desvió hacia Sirius, soltando su mano para inclinarse y acariciar su cabello, el cual conservaba suave y fino como siempre.

— Nunca te lo dije, pero fui tan feliz esa noche… tú me haces feliz, idiota —le dijo, intentando contener el llanto mirando hacia arriba, pero nada funcionó, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro inevitablemente, justo cuando pensaba que ya no le quedaban más para derramar, y varias fueron a parar a las sábanas de la cama en donde se encontraba el joven herido e inconsciente—. Sé que lo sabes, comenzamos a decirlo demasiado este último tiempo ¿No? Pero no está de más decirlo otra vez. Estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de ti, perro. No me dejes, por favor —susurró, reanudando su silencioso llanto sin alejarse de su lado—. No me dejes…

* * *

 _*— Escóndelos a todos, entonces —gruñó— Mantenla... mantenlos a salvo. Por favor._

 _— ¿Y qué me darás a cambio, Severus?_

 _— ¿A... a cambio? —Snape miró a Dumbledore, pero luego de un momento muy largo dijo—. Lo que sea.*_

Dumbledore había accedido a verlo solo por una morbosa curiosidad, pensando que su carismático alumno Tom Riddle por fin utilizaría a uno de los suyos para enviar un mensaje o intentar matarlo y para cualquiera de las dos eventualidades estaba preparado. Estaba al tanto de quién era y para quien trabajaba su ex alumno de la casa de Slytherin, Severus Snape, y nunca pensó que fuera él el elegido para tal cosa. Cuando lo observó al llegar, encogido y rogándole que no lo matara, recordó con algo de lástima que en un tiempo pensó que podría salvarlo de caer en las tropas de Voldemort, pero luego vio que entre muchos alumnos que escogieron ese camino como Malfoy, Mulciber, Avery, estaba él, y no había nada más que hacer.

Fue Severus quien concertó la reunión, lo supo luego, no Voldemort, y el muchacho lo había hecho de un modo desesperado. Le pidió que fuera en las montañas porque ningún lugar era seguro para él, su señor no perdonaría si supiera en donde se encontraba en ese preciso momento y perdería todos los beneficios que su confianza le estaba dando, además de perder la vida, seguramente. Lo que llamó la atención de Dumbledore fue que arriesgara todo por verlo, todo por hablar con él aunque fuera una única vez, pero esa pequeña curiosidad se transformó en repugnancia cuando supo de lo que se trataba: Salvar a Lily Evans y dejar a su hijo y a James Potter morir, eso era todo lo que había inferido en la conversación y no quería saber más.

Por suerte, había logrado un trato, por mucho que le hubiera costado a Snape acceder. No podía olvidar el resentimiento que sentía por esas personas, menos por James Potter. Claro, el sujeto lo salvó de una horrible muerte solo por salvar su propio trasero y el de sus amigos de una segura expulsión del colegio por aquello y Black lo acusó de fisgón un millón de veces hasta que salieron de Hogwarts después de aquel evento. No podía entender cómo Dumbledore siempre los prefirió, como Lily siempre los prefirió. Él nunca tuvo una oportunidad, jamás, en ningún lugar cerca de ellos, ni siquiera al lado de Lily.

Menos al lado de Lily.

— Tienes la marca sobre ti, pero está en tus manos que no termine tomando tu vida por completo —le dijo el anciano profesor, cansado de estar ante la presencia de un hombre tan repugnante como él, que solo por amar a una mujer piensa que es justificable que todo su entorno muera exceptuándola.

No sabía si podría cumplir con lo que le había pedido, y en el caso de que no pudiera, él volvería a cobrarle la palabra, a cobrar ese "lo que sea", porque fue él quien los entregó a Voldemort, quien le entregó esa profecía y sus participantes, nadie más.

— No puede salvarme, Dumbledore —le advirtió el joven Snape con una mueca de dolor—. Sálvela a ella.

— Hasta pronto, Severus.

En pocos segundos, Snape quedó solo en aquella colina, desolado y atacado por la paranoia. Había recurrido al bien y al mal por ella, habría ido hasta el infierno por salvarla del destino que le esperaba, pero al final ¿Podría hacerlo?

* * *

Peter se encontraba aislado, sentado en la sala de espera con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos en la cara, absorto en algo más allá de lo que sucedía con Marlene y los demás, en su culpabilidad y en lo que debía hacer ahora que todo estaba arruinado. Remus se le acercó, al verlo así de desolado, como nunca antes lo había visto, en realidad, y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?

Pettigrew se quitó las manos de la cara para mirarlo y asintió lentamente, volviendo a adoptar una mirada que se perdía en el horizonte, ahora estaba dudando más que nunca ¿Podría continuar acaso tras ver lo que le habían hecho a Sirius?

— Esto es demasiado, Lunático —murmuró—. Ya sabes lo que dicen del uso prolongado de esa maldición en las personas, puede… Sirius puede…

— No, eso no le pasará —Remus se encontraba confundido, desorientado, quizás estaba más tranquilo que los demás por fuera, pero por dentro no sabía cómo seguir controlándose sin explotar. Al comienzo de toda esa pesadilla no lo pudo creer, pensó que era un simple ataque del cual Sirius había perdido ventaja como la vez pasada, pero esto era un nuevo nivel, se habían ensañado con él y necesitaban actuar pronto. Las tropas de Voldemort habían dejado de jugar a los ataques a la ligera, este era el acto simbólico que estaban esperando, la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar—. Vamos a encontrar la razón del por qué le hicieron esto y luego a determinar qué hacer, pero él está fuera de peligro, su mente se encuentra estable.

Peter vaciló.

— ¿Y si es porque ellos saben que él es el guardián de los secretos de la familia que posee al niño que quieren y por eso fueron por él? —soltó. Ahora resultaba que les estaba dando una pista a ellos entre líneas. Él estaría tan decepcionado de sus acciones. No había dicho mucho, él y Sirius eran los únicos que, por el momento, sabían que el guardián de los secretos era él, y solo él sabía con anticipación que Sirius iba a pagar las consecuencias de su elección, que Voldemort había mandado a cazarlo y ponerlo al límite, como una suerte de advertencia hacia Dumbledore y la orden del fénix.

Se odió a sí mismo, se odiaba en ese momento por encontrarse en medio de la nada, sin ser capaz de tomar la decisión y quedarse, o irse y arruinar la vida de todos por siempre.

Remus pensó sobre lo que su compañero había dicho, extrañado de que fuera él quien llegara a esa conclusión tan lógica y exacta.

— Puede ser —musitó, sin revelar mucho más de lo que pensaba—. Iré a hablar con Dumbledore cuando llegue, tuvo que ir a hacer unos trámites pero creo que ya volverá. Mantente tranquilo ¿Vale? Sirius estará bien —palmeó la espalda de Peter y se levantó del asiento. Pettigrew asintió con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

Observó vagamente su brazo descubierto y pálido, sin la marca tenebrosa. ¿De verdad la quería allí? ¿De verdad quería abandonar a todas esas personas e ir con él? Si no tomaba una decisión pronto, no viviría para contarlo, el señor de las tinieblas no era paciente ni menos indulgente y él estaba al tanto de que el tiempo se le acababa.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE: Lo que está entre asteriscos y en cursiva en la escena entre Severus y Dumbledore es una copia directa del séptimo libro, Las reliquias de la muerte.**


	26. Algo debe romperse

_27 de marzo, 1980._

 **Estimada Familia Potter:**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños para James! Espero que lo hayan celebrado en grande y también espero que les guste lo que enviamos como regalo. Estoy al tanto de su desesperación por saber de Sirius tras el ataque, así que proseguiré a explicar lo que ha sucedido en este último tiempo. Él está bien, hace una semana y unos días salió del hospital; estuvo, en total, tres semanas en cuidado intensivo y observación y por fin fue dado de alta. El daño neurológico es nulo, para nuestra suerte, y el daño físico desapareció con el tiempo. Lily, te encargo decirle a Potter que se calme, a este perro le quedan más vidas. Hoy vino Dumbledore a visitar a Sirius, no pude estar con ellos, era un asunto confidencial, pero por primera vez temí que fuera algo malo. Luego de eso ha insistido en estar solo, según él, para descansar. No lo sé, quizás son alucinaciones mías y no debería preocuparme. En este contexto, cualquiera se preocupa por la más mínima de las cosas ¿No?**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien. Por favor, envíame una foto de Harry, sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños —sí, ya se acercan mis veintiuno en abril— y quizás con ella pueda animar un poco a Sirius.**

 **Los extrañamos mucho,**

 **Cariños.**

 **Marlene McKinnon.**

— ¿Sabes? Le he mandado una carta a Lily y los regalos para James los dejé con Bathilda esta mañana, así leen la carta luego de verlos, como habíamos planeado —llegó ella a la habitación en donde Sirius había estado encerrado desde la visita de Dumbledore. Ella había salido a hacer esos trámites y había procurado demorarse adrede con el fin de volver y no encontrarse con más de lo mismo, pero al parecer había sido en vano. Sirius seguía con un aire ausente, leyendo _Nosotros,_ una novela muggle que ella le había prestado.

— Eso es bueno —contestó el ojigris con pesadumbre.

La sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro de Marlene se esfumó. Él solo volvió la mirada hacia el libro y en un par de segundos cambió de página, su rostro carecía de mucha expresión y parecía querer ignorar que había otra presencia en el lugar aparte de la suya.

— Sirius —lo llamó la joven con seriedad—. ¿Quieres que esté aquí?

Suspiró y cerró el libro con un golpe seco, luego la miró.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Quieres que esté aquí? —repitió—. ¿Quieres, siquiera, que siga viviendo en esta casa? Puedo volver con Dorcas, si eso te parece mejor…

— No —respondió tajantemente—. No volverás a ningún lado.

— Entonces no finjas que no existo, no me apartes, no me dejes afuera —estalló Marlene—. ¿Es por Dumbledore? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

— Creo que estás exagerando —puntualizó, sin inmutarse ante el cambio de tono en la conversación, cosa que hizo que Marlene se sintiera peor.

Si tan solo supiera que le estaba costando mucho digerir todo lo que había escuchado esa mañana, todo lo que había tenido que soportar prometer esa mañana. Se arrepentía de tantas cosas, de tantas de sus acciones; estaba cansado y, lo peor, se estaba rindiendo, cosa que no podía dejar que ella viera y le dolía. Hasta hace muy poco era ella quien lo veía sin ninguna barrera y prometió siempre dejarla entrar, pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo.

Quizás eso sería lo que los separaría, y dolería más de lo que alguna vez pensó que podría doler.

 _—_ _Él está cerca, más cerca que nunca de ellos, Sirius —dijo Dumbledore. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sirius tuvo la sensación de que el anciano profesor estaba realmente preocupado, no confiado en los resultados positivos, preocupado. Se estremeció de la impotencia y la rabia que le provocaron esas palabras, su esperanza se acababa, la posibilidad de salvar a su mejor amigo pendía de un hilo que podía, con cualquier maniobra mal hecha, cortarse._

 _—_ _¿Él sabe que son ellos? —preguntó tontamente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

 _—_ _Lo sabe y sabe qué tipo de encantamiento usamos para protegerlos —explicó el mayor—. Lo que ahora está haciendo es cazar al guardián de los secretos._

 _Claro, ahora tenía sentido que lo atacaran, pero habían muchas cosas que no encajaban._

 _—_ _¿Cree que por eso envió a sus mortífagos a atacarme? —soltó y, sin dejarlo responder, prosiguió como si de un monólogo se tratara—. No tiene sentido, profesor. Esos mortífagos me atacaron como si fuera un ajuste de cuentas, incluso como si alguien me hubiera señalado y Voldemort no lo hubiera creído del todo. El jamás creería que jugaríamos la carta más obvia, es decir yo, el mejor amigo. Él no me estaba cazando a mí cuando mandó el ataque._

 _—_ _Es algo que deseo saber, Sirius —comentó Dumbledore, paseándose por la habitación—. ¿Por qué estuvo tan cerca de ti y te dejó ir? —preguntó, deteniendo su paso en seco y mirándolo con esos ojos azul eléctrico que parece tener rayos x en su luz._

 _Sirius se paralizó. Fue como si por un instante lo supiera, simplemente supiera que él no era el guardián, pero era imposible, no podía saberlo de ningún modo, en ese asunto tenía que confiar o no confiar. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la confianza en él? La mirada de Dumbledore le hizo sentir que su plan se desmoronaría. No sabía por qué, pero lo haría, se caería como una casa de naipes, tan frágil, de una belleza tan efímera._

 _—_ _¿Una advertencia? —intentó suponer con su mejor cara._

 _—_ _¿Y aprendiste la lección? —prosiguió el profesor, luego apartó la mirada del muchacho y volvió a caminar por la habitación, pensativo._

 _—_ _Lo intento —respondió Sirius, ahogado._

 _—_ _Hablemos sobre Marlene —propuso Dumbledore, entonces. Al ojigris se le encendió el rostro, no quería que ella estuviera en medio de toda esa tormenta de basura, ella no tenía nada que ver con ese submundo en el que estaban cayendo más y más profundo con el tiempo, ella tenía que quedarse al margen porque si no arriesgaría perderla y eso no estaba entre sus planes._

 _—_ _Mar… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué podríamos hablar sobre ella? —saltó a la defensiva._

 _—_ _Ella va a querer saber —explicó Dumbledore—. Y ella querrá protegerte, ella podría entregarte…_

 _—_ _¡No! —exclamó Sirius como si la simple idea le repugnara e insultara a la vez—. Ella no…_

 _—_ _Escúchame, Sirius —lo detuvo su maestro—. Voldemort aún no pierde la paciencia, pero lo hará, y cuando lo haga, será capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de atrapar al guardián y sacudirlo hasta que expulse la verdad. Marlene podría entregarte al no soportar verte sufrir o, peor, podría ser ella el objetivo para hacerte sufrir._

 _A pesar de no ser el guardián, de haber hecho todo para mantenerla en los confines del problema; el problema la había alcanzado de todos modos y por su culpa. Por su culpa podría ser tomada como rehén, podría ser torturada, podría ser asesinada. Por su culpa podría entregarle su propia alma a Voldemort, por él, para él._

 _Ahora comprendía por qué luchó tanto contra eso, contra enamorarse de ella y hacer que ella se enamorara de él. Era una maldición que los iba a arrastrar a los dos hasta la destrucción y perdición. Y todo era su culpa._

 _—_ _No puedo mentirle —confesó casi sin voz._

 _Dumbledore guardó silencio, en el fondo, comprendiendo el conflicto que se le presentaba al merodeador. Era su primera vez con experiencias de ese tipo, una que él había vivido ciertamente una sola vez en la vida y por la persona equivocada, lamentablemente, Gellert Grindelwald._

 _—_ _Una vez, hace tiempo, me prometiste que la protegerías —le recordó, cansado de pronto._

 _—_ _¿Mintiéndole? —insistió Sirius, consternado—. ¿Haciéndole creer que Voldemort no llegará a ellos? ¿Traicionando su confianza?_

 _La confianza de la única persona que cree en mí, pensó, pero no lo dijo. Dumbledore no tenía que saber lo que era ella para él, aunque sus ojos lo delataban, tristemente. Lo que más lamentaba era saber que ya le estaba mintiendo con descaro cuando le prometió que sería guardián del secreto de los Potter y no cumplió. Lo hizo por su bien, ella no tenía por qué saber…_

 _¿Era eso lo que le estaba pidiendo Dumbledore? ¿Qué volviera a hacerlo por su bien?_

 _Sintió como si ninguna de sus relaciones, en todo sentido, pudiera estar a salvo de la impureza. Quizás era él quien lo contaminaba todo, y acababa de darse cuenta de que terminaría por contaminar su relación con la morena volviendo a mentirle, haciéndole creer que estaban a salvo "por su bien", porque podían ir por ella, buscándolo a él._

 _—_ _Mantente en silencio —Dumbledore le ofreció aquella opción, era pobre, era como una salida fácil. Si no puedes mentirle, calla—. Ella estará bien._

 _Sirius soltó una risa irónica._

 _—_ _Ella no me perdonará —murmuró._

 _—_ _Lo hará cuando todo termine —le aseguró el profesor. La mirada de Sirius se oscureció cuando lo miró por última vez._

 _¿Cuándo estemos muertos? Quiso preguntar, pero se calló, se mantuvo en silencio como él mismo se lo había pedido._

Deseo salir de la cama, tirar el libro a un lado y correr a abrazarla con tanta necesidad. Irónicamente, cuando le pedían por el bien de su seguridad que se alejara, era cuando más la necesitaba, cuando más necesitaba saber que estaban bien y que, pasara lo que pasara, permanecería. La permanencia era un concepto que siempre se le resbaló de las manos, viendo como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor y al final era el único que permanecía, incapaz de hacer algo.

— Iré a hablar con Peter —dijo, de pronto. Salió de la cama, tiró el libro a un lado, pero pasó de ella. La esquivó en su camino hacia la sala—. Por favor, quédate aquí —le pidió, sin saber que estaba siendo seguido de cerca por ella, con una mirada dolida y los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

— No me dirás qué hacer ahora ¿Verdad?

— No hagas de este lío algo más grande —le pidió—. Por favor —suplicó luego.

Marlene suspiró y alzó la mirada al cielo, luego negó con la cabeza.

— Voy a dejarte en paz —dijo, buscando en la sala su bolso y sus llaves.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó, siguiendo su camino con la mirada y una pose indefensa, sin saber qué hacer con ella.

— No te preocupes, volveré —le aseguró McKinnon—. Créeme, cuando me vaya, no te darás cuenta.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y la cerró de un portazo que retumbó más en su cabeza que en la realidad. Cerró sus ojos, aún tenía que ir por Peter y confiaba que Marlene se cuidara a sí misma durante el día, aún no sucedía nada grave como para esconderla y prohibirle salir.

* * *

Dorcas no sabía qué decir. Había escuchado en silencio todo lo que Marlene le contaba, dándole su espacio y respetando su necesidad de dejar salir todo lo que tenía adentro, ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho la morena lo mismo por ella? Lo que la hacía sentir un poco descolocada y, quizás, culpable, era que no podía culpar a Sirius por su actuar. Ella también había recibido la visita, y creyó que casi todos en la orden la habían recibido con instrucciones distintas. Por más que quisiera, tampoco podía hablar con ella sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, y odiaba tener que tratar a su amiga como una niña que no es capaz de procesar información tan fuerte.

Cuando ella, personalmente, lo supo, lloró amargamente una noche entera. Voldemort estaba cerca y la pequeña probabilidad de que jamás tocara a los Potter se hizo añicos ahora que sabían que lo único que restaba era sortear quién era el guardián y si era más de uno, encontrar al que le fuera más fácil.

Sirius había recibido su advertencia, pero sabía que era más fuerte que eso y que, aunque lo obligaran a confesar a punta de torturas, no lo haría. ¿Qué pasaría si supieran que Bathilda Bagshot es la segunda? Sería el fin.

Finalmente el círculo se cerraría.

— Marlene, mírame —le pidió e intentó hacer que la joven dejara de llorar—. No llores más.

— Es que… es que pensé… pensé que, diablos soy tan ilusa —se maldijo—. Un año no me asegura nada ¿Cierto? Hasta ahora sol habíamos tenido peleas domésticas estúpidas, es tan extraño que todo… cambie.

— No ha cambiado. Los tiempos son difíciles, Sirius tiene mucho en la cabeza —intentó explicarlo la rubia. Marlene la miró con desconfianza.

— Sé que sonará como lo más infantil que he dicho en toda mi vida, pero… siempre compartió todo conmigo, ¿Por qué ya no? Está apartándome bruscamente del camino, por algún motivo.

Dorcas sonrió y le quitó una lágrima de la mejilla con su mano.

— Sirius ama a su McKinnon más que a sí mismo —repuso en voz baja—. Él no va a terminar con esto por algún tipo de súbita distancia que sienta que debe poner entre ambos.

— Él está terminando con esto —siguió la morena—. Por cualquiera que sea el motivo, lo está terminando.

Meadowes supuso que ella no era la indicada para decirle lo que estaba pasando. Sirius, en cambio, tenía el poder de escoger si seguir a Dumbledore o trazar su propio camino y llevar a Marlene junto a él, aunque doliera y fuera peligroso. Lo estaban persiguiendo, el primer golpe fue solo un saludo, el segundo no sería tan agradable, para el tercero no se vive. Lord Voldemort daría tantos golpes como le fuera necesario para conseguir lo que quería. Sus mortífagos, como ella los había conocido, eran capaces de conducir a una persona a la locura en sus sesiones de tortura, estaban entrenados para ser y traer lo peor de la raza humana a flote. Lo peor de los magos.

¿Por qué no podía entender que algunas veces era mejor no saber?

— ¿Sabes? Te confiaré algo que probablemente no le diré nunca a nadie más —dijo. Marlene alzó la mirada y, entre lágrimas, asintió, esperando que continuara—. Regulus me hizo algo parecido, en algún tiempo lejano. Créeme, era joven, tenía unos diecinueve y lo primero que pensé fue que todo había acabado y que… que me encontraba sola entre ellos.

Eso, con certeza, era un panorama mucho peor que el de la morocha.

— ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? —preguntó, espantada.

— Una semana después de mí llegada a su lado —contestó Dorcas—. Estaba asustada y herida.

— Me imagino que sí, estabas sola —supuso Marlene—. ¿Por qué te haría algo como eso? Ustedes eran algo desde Hogwarts y…

— Oh sí, pero a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros sí tuvimos grandes peleas, todas por sus preferencias. No es fácil aceptar que, pese a todo lo que hiciste, se unió a ellos y aceptó ese tatuaje en el brazo, aceptó servirle, ¿Podía confiar plenamente en su protección, Marlene?

McKinnon negó lentamente. Dorcas sonrió. Confió en él porque estaba enamorada como una colegiala, pero ese es otro tema, no quería ahogarla con sentimentalidades, solo quería contarle aquello para hacer un punto.

— Bueno, resulta que el feudo duró unas semanas, y yo lloraba como si se hubiera muerto alguien —siguió con gracia—. Pero finalmente di con la verdad.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué era? —para ese entonces, Marlene ya había dejado de llorar y se mostraba más interesada en el relato que en recordar por qué estaba llorando. La ojiazul estaba contenta de haber ayudado a que se calmara, aunque fuera con tonterías como esa, recuerdos mínimos de su vida pasada.

— Ellos supieron de mi existencia —suspiró—. Y lo estaban presionando para que me llevara con él, para "conocerme" —hizo unas comillas en el aire—. Para que me uniera, probablemente. Ellos pensaron que si Black tenía una novia, debía ser una mujer que compartiera sus ideales, digna de él.

— ¿Qué? —se escandalizó su amiga—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí para contarlo? Tú misma dijiste, una vez, que ellos nunca supieron que estuviste ahí o algo así.

— Todo el mundo miente para proteger a alguien —razonó Dorcas, un poco más para sí misma que para Marlene.

— ¿Acaso esa respuesta tiene que hacer sentido? —siguió la castaña.

— Él tuvo que hacerme pasar por… —le costaba decirlo, fue una época muy oscura y Regulus tuvo muchos problemas con hacer eso pese a que ella le había su aprobación. Era lo único que los tendría a salvo y sin necesidad de convertirla a ella en mortífaga, de marcarla por siempre como si fuera un animal—. Yo tuve que ser la puta de Regulus Black, para todos ellos. La mujer inútil, la que solo ocupaba su cama y se iba al burdel, inofensiva, demasiado tonta para pertenecer a ellos, así como como para ser un peligro.

— ¿Cómo? —balbuceó Marlene—. ¿Cómo permitiste que eso sucediera?

— Fue mi idea —confesó la rubia. Hace un tiempo le hubiera dado pudor confesarlo, es por eso que nadie lo sabía, solo ella, Regulus y los mortífagos que de seguro ahora reconocerían su cara y dirían "no, esa no puede ser auror, esa era la mujerzuela del pequeño Black" riendo como lo hacían cada vez que se veía obligada a verlos cuando se aparecían de sorpresa en el apartamento que compartía con Regulus.

Marlene la tomó de las manos, intentando comprender. Cada vez que creía conocer las cosas horribles por las que pasó Dorcas, aparecía algo nuevo que la dejaba perdida, ¿Cuántas cosas más así de espantosas tuvo que haber vivido lejos de casa, lejos de la seguridad de la orden?

— Él no quería decirme que los idiotas de sus compañeros e incluso sus primas querían conocer a la mujer con la que estaba viviendo. Se rehusaba a dejar que me conocieran pero no podía pillar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para mantenerme lejos de ellos —explicó—. Finalmente decidió que ocultarme las cosas solo estaba empeorando nuestra relación, así que… le costó, pero me dijo, y yo le di la solución.

— ¿No había otra manera?

— No, no había nada más convincente. Yo jugaría a la mujerzuela que quería su dinero y a quien mantenía a su lado por un asunto utilitario. Tuve que usar batas de seda cuando me veían, maquillarme más de la cuenta. Narcissa, la prima de Regulus y Sirius, fue la única en reconocerme, en darme un nombre…

— ¿Supo que eras Dorcas Meadowes? ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

— Hacer el tonto —la rubia sonrió—. Al final de nuestro breve encuentro, pues ella solo había pasado por el apartamento para avisarle a Regulus que se casaría con Malfoy y que estaba invitado a la boda, ella dijo "Meadowes, quién lo diría" con una sonrisa burlona. Todos estaban convencidos con la mentira, yo era la esclava de Regulus, no había grietas en la historia.

— ¿Cómo lo soportaste?

Dorcas suspiró y, quitando sus manos suavemente de entre las de Marlene, se puso de pie y caminó por la pequeña salita de su apartamento.

— Él y yo seguimos nuestras vidas como si la historia que nos cubría, un secreto a voces, no existiera —murmuró y se volteó a mirar a su amiga—. Marlene, él me salvó de tener una marca en el brazo o de algo peor, de haber sido atrapada y torturada, de haber sido investigada hasta que dieran con la verdad y lo hicimos juntos, en realidad; de otro modo la única alternativa que le quedaba era alejarse, dejarme, hacer que me fuera.

Eso hizo un clic en la cabeza de McKinnon, quien por fin comprendió la especie de moraleja de aquella historia tan oscura e increíble.

— Son tan parecidos —masculló. Dorcas, alegre por haber logrado que lo entendiera, le puso una mano en el hombro y luego acarició su espalda.

— ¿Te quedas a comer? Tengo pastelitos.

Marlene hizo como si lo pensara, pero luego sonrió rendida.

— Vale, no puedo decirle que no a los pastelitos —respondió. Tener a Dorcas de amiga y contar con su confianza, con sus historias, era lo mejor que le había pasado en ese último tiempo.

* * *

— Estamos jodidos, Colagusano.

Sirius paseaba como un perro rabioso por el sucio cuarto que alquilaba Peter en un lugar bastante oscuro y oculto de la ciudad. El dueño no había esperado verlo, de hecho, lo único que estaba esperando era la llamada de su señor, pero esta nunca llegaba; era como si hubiera desaparecido de su vida y, de algún modo, estuviera observándolo todo el tiempo. Podía ser perfectamente una etapa de paranoia, pero cada vez que salía a la calle tenía la leve sensación de ser perseguido por unos ojos omniscientes que esperan, que saben, que conocen muy bien su conflicto.

¿Acaso aparecería cuando se decidiera por completo? ¿Cuándo dejara de ver a los miembros de la orden y se entregara a la oscuridad?

— Cálmate —dijo, un poco atontado, estaba recién despertando de una siesta después de beber bastante en el bar, no podía pensar bien en lo que estaba sucediendo con un Sirius Black bastante alterado paseando por su habitación, mareándolo más de lo que estaba—. ¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó.

— Voldemort…

— ¿Voldemort qué? —prosiguió Peter, frotándose los ojos con pereza.

— No está tras los Potter, está tras su guardián. Si no termina por matarme o amenazar a mis cercanos no sé qué demonios hará —dijo Black, exasperado. No sabía por qué tenía que hablarlo con Peter, quizás porque era el verdadero guardián, claro, pero… jamás hablar con Peter le había hecho solucionar algo, no sabía si era lo correcto. Quizás debió ir con Remus y confesarle todo lo que no le ha confesado últimamente como un pecador.

¿Debería decirle a su amigo lo que había hecho? Que no era el guardián, que le había mentido hasta a Dumbledore en eso.

— Necesitamos decirle a la orden quien es el guardián —añadió, de pronto. Pettigrew se congeló en su puesto.

— No, no, no, ¿Qué dices? Realmente estás muy alterado hoy —lo detuvo—. No podemos decirles a todos, arruinaría el plan.

— ¿Qué es el plan? Debemos decirle a Dumbledore al menos lo que hemos hecho, colagusano, no podemos seguir pensando que solo nosotros dos podremos contra Voldemort —insistió Sirius.

Peter comenzaba a exasperarse.

— No, Sirius —se levantó y fue por algunas píldoras para el dolor de cabeza al baño. Cuando volvió, se encontró con su amigo sentado en la cama con las manos entre las piernas. Tragando sonoramente, avanzó hacia él y se sentó a su lado—. Mira, el plan es perfecto, tú me escogiste con el fin de confundirlos, ellos jamás sabrán que yo soy el guardián.

— Entonces ¿Qué fue ese maldito ataque? ¿Qué intentaban demostrar con eso?

— Que tú no eres el guardián y que él lo sabe —respondió Peter automáticamente. Sirius se giró hacia él con una mueca en el rostro—. Lo supongo, claro —repuso el joven regordete, mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Y ahora va a buscar al verdadero guardián? ¿Qué hay de Bathilda?

No sabía ni por qué le preguntaba eso a Peter.

— Bathilda está a salvo, yo lo estoy y tú lo estarás —a Sirius, la extraña confianza de Peter lo hacía sentir más inquieto que tranquilo. Nunca había visto esa faceta en él, estaba decidido, había algo en él, como si supiera que estarían a salvo, como si con decirlo fuera a hacerse verdad.

Quizás solo estaba desesperado, tanto como para aferrarse a las palabras de cualquier persona y creer que podría ser así.

— Ellos no van a atacarte otra vez, canuto —le aseguró Pettigrew con la mirada fija en la suya. Sirius asintió, vulnerable—. Ellos no irán por ti, no irán por Bathilda, tampoco por Marlene.

 _Marlene_ , su nombre volvió a repetirse en su interior, su nombre y su imagen, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su voz diciéndole que se iría sin que se diera cuenta. Su relación con ella se estaba rompiendo debido a eso, no podía soportar que todo a su alrededor se rompiera por su maldito desequilibrio emocional tras aquel brutal ataque y las obligaciones que Dumbledore le imponía. ¿Qué tal si se equivocaba? ¿Qué tal si confiaba en Marlene, en su fuerza para aceptar la verdad?

— Necesitamos ganar tiempo —apuntó el morocho vagamente.

Peter se relajó un poco al verlo confiar en su palabra, todo estaría bien si Sirius seguía confiando ciegamente en él.

— Sí —suspiró y se rascó la cabeza—. Pero nadie debe saberlo, no si queremos que todo salga como lo planeamos, a la perfección.

— ¿Ni siquiera Lunático?

— Ni siquiera él.

Se miraron y Sirius luego de un rato asintió. Si eso era lo que necesitaban para que todo marchara como cuando lo planearon, continuaría guardando silencio.


	27. Veinticuatro horas

21\. Veintiuno. Nunca había pensado llegar tan lejos. A los diecinueve y recién llegada a la orden, a ese cuartel lleno de libros, pensaba que ese era el fin. Le temía a todo lo que la rodeaba y sus compañeros no la ayudaban a dejar de temer. Sirius solía ser un idiota y ella una inútil, según el mismo. ¿Qué haría si pudiera retroceder el tiempo? Quizás enviar a Trewlaney lejos, atreverse a participar más en las actividades políticas de la orden, escribir y disfrutar más la vida. ¿Habría cambiado su relación sentimental con el perro negro? No lo sabía.

Las últimas tres semanas habían sido frías, dolorosas, tortuosamente lentas. Quizás sí debió haberlo cambiado cuando pudo, quizás no debió emborracharse en la fiesta por los bebés en camino, quizás no debió dejar que la besara, quizás no debió volver a besarlo nunca más. Algunos días despertaba deseando ser Dorcas, o Lily, incluso Alice, deseando ser cada una de ellas por el mismo motivo: las tres había sido o estaban siendo amadas con una intensidad que envidiaba.

El problema con ese fantaseo, esa tonta idea envidiosa y perversa de querer ser otra, era que si no era por Sirius, no querría ser amada por nadie más; nada sacaba con desear la vida de alguien que no estaba siendo amada por él. ¿Por qué no estaba satisfecha, entonces?

— Hace cuanto rato has estado aquí —preguntó. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue esa mueca de nostalgia permanente en su rostro. Estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama, fumando un cigarrillo distraídamente. Lo observó hasta que se cansó. Esa era la imagen con la que lo recordaría si todo se ponía peor. Le gustaba mucho mirarlo fumar; era como el modelo perfecto para un pintor, un Dorian Gray diría Oscar Wilde, si tan solo no tuviera esa mirada distante y volviera a ser el mismo joven pícaro de siempre.

— Poco —respondió, echando el humo por la nariz, habilidad que le encantaba ostentar cada vez que podía. Marlene se frotó los ojos, perezosa. Sirius disfrutó de su ingenuidad, la había observado dormir por algo así como media hora hasta que encendió ese cigarrillo y supuso que el aroma sería suficiente como para despertarla.

Le agradaba cuando había paz entre ellos, ahora que nunca era así. Y uno de esos pocos momentos en donde todo parecía perfecto era cuando podía verla dormir.

— Ten —bajo la silla tenía un bonito macetero con orquídeas azules recién floreciendo desde la tierra. La vio fruncir el ceño—. No es mío, es de parte de los Potter.

— Oh —soltó la morena, acomodándose en la cama de modo que pudo aceptar la planta y mirarla de cerca. No estaba pensando en ella cuando puso sus ojos en las hojas verdes y los pequeños brotes de una flor azul que pronto florecería en todo su esplendor, estaba pensando en quien estaba a su lado. Aún no podía creer que llevaran tres semanas dándose un "tiempo", lo que quería decir que estaban pretendiendo ser amigos para, supuestamente, no arruinar nada, y lo único que habían conseguido había sido que la relación se enfriara considerablemente.

Sonrisas falsas, conversaciones que terminan en monosílabos, ausencia.

Ni siquiera la había felicitado por su cumpleaños, solo había llegado a entregarle la enigmática planta que habían escogido los Potter como regalo por la ocasión. Supuso que Lily, al tanto de su gusto por las flores delicadas y las tonalidades azules, lo había escogido, y agradeció internamente que se preocupara de ella, bueno, también James, pero más Lily, cuyos consejos y compañía extrañó más que nunca ahora que las cosas no marchaban tan bien como deberían.

Y estaba comenzando a creer que sí funcionaría.

— El azul, en el medioevo, tenía propiedades calmantes —dijo, ensimismada.

— Si es capaz de brindarnos paz, la dejamos —murmuró el ojigris toscamente. Marlene lo miró y dejó escapar un gran suspiro. No tenía idea por qué él no la dejaba ir con Dorcas aún, ¿Cuál era el motivo de seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien? Dormir como antes, unas noches en el sofá y otras en la cama, ponerse de acuerdo para no verse mucho. Así no era como quería que su vida pasara—. Ten, la planta venía con una carta.

— Gracias —Marlene nuevamente extendió su mano para recibir el segundo envío de los Potter—. La… la leeré a solas, si no te molesta.

Él se puso de pie de inmediato y caminó hacia la puerta que daba al salón.

— Luego vístete, saldremos —le avisó imperiosamente. McKinnon alzó una ceja.

— No, no saldremos —replicó—. No creo que sea lo mejor ¿Entiendes? —añadió con tono mordaz, refiriéndose al actual estado de las cosas entre ambos.

Sirius ni se inmutó con la negativa.

— ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?

Marlene estuvo a punto de decir que sí, que tenía mucho que hacer, que la habían invitado a miles de lugares, que tenía tantas cosas que hacer aparte de verle la cara, pero la verdad era otra, y por más que quisiera no podía mentirle.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Ven conmigo, entonces —le dijo con un poco más de suavidad y un dejo de súplica.

Ella ahora asintió. Muy a su pesar, sentía curiosidad por el destino de ese viaje ¿Dónde podrían ir para estar a salvo de cualquier ataque? ¿Dónde podría estar tranquila el día de su cumpleaños más que en casa? ¿Podría confiar en su juicio como antes?

Apenas lo vio abandonar la habitación, cerró los ojos y pataleó un poco, enfadada consigo misma por su debilidad. Enseguida abrió la carta de los Potter y se dedicó a leer:

 **Marlene:**

 **Felices veintiuno, ¿Adivina quién escribe? No, no es Lily, es James, tu querido amigo y consejero de la vida. Le he quitado la pluma y ahora seré yo quien ponga las palabras aquí. Un pajarito me ha contado que las cosas no van del todo bien en el paraíso, qué va, yo tenía más esperanza para ustedes que para nosotros —Lily acaba de golpearme con una cuchara—, solo espero que todo esté bien. Decidimos que nadie más que ustedes tienen que sortear las cosas que pasan allá afuera; diablos, ya hablo como si estuviéramos en la cárcel. Espero que te hayan gustado las orquídeas, no sabíamos qué enviar con Bathilda, al menos yo no puedo superar con eso el regalo que me diste para mi cumpleaños, tú sí que sabes de detalles, mujer.**

 **Todos los abrazos del mundo. Pásalo bien, déjate llevar, sal un rato afuera, el día está espléndido —nosotros haremos una barbacoa en tu nombre, Harry lo aprueba—.**

 **James C. Potter y Lily Evans Potter.**

 **P.D: Metimos unas cuantas fotos de Harry en el sobre, como lo habías pedido.**

A continuación abrió el sobre y, en efecto, había tres fotos mágicas de Harry. La primera mostraba a un bebé en su silla de comer, jugando con una cuchara y su comida, estaba todo embarrado y sonreía con alegría mientras Lily, a su lado, lo miraba con la misma mirada que le echaba a James cuando hacía algo impertinente. Sonrió. La segunda foto era solo de los hombres de la casa: James tenía a Harry entre sus brazos, era obvio que Lily la había tomado por su ausencia. La última era la mejor, según la morena, y en ella se podía ver a toda la familia. Lily era quien tenía a Harry sentado entre sus piernas y James los abrazaba por atrás, era como una escala que iba del más alto al más pequeño y se veían tan, tan felices.

Se molestó una vez más consigo misma por querer salir corriendo a buscar a Sirius para que las viera con ella, y recordó que tenía que darse un baño y ponerse algo decente para salir, así que metió las fotos en el sobre y lo dejó en la cama. La planta la dejó en el suelo con mucho cuidado y luego de eso se levantó.

¿Qué le depararía el día de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños?

* * *

Había algo ligeramente siniestro en la playa que por poco la pone al borde de las lágrimas. Él le había pedido que cerrara sus ojos un poco antes de aterrizar, para la sorpresa, dijo, pero ella simplemente lo supo. Quizás fue la brisa, quizás fue el sonido de las olas o quizás fue el viento helado que la hizo estremecerse e, involuntariamente, abrazarlo más arriba de esa motocicleta que tanto quería. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya esperaba la playa, ciertamente, pero no la sintió familiar. Era como si nunca hubiera estado allí, lo que era imposible pues Brighton era el lugar favorito de sus padres para vacacionar cada año.

— ¿Has estado leyendo mi diario? —preguntó con un tono de acusación que ofendió a Sirius. Se miraron y ella sacudió la cabeza, harta de sus ojos grises como el cielo nublado sobre ambos—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —añadió.

— En buenos o en malos términos, McKinnon, nunca leería tu diario —le informó con cierto recelo, estirándose. Había sido un largo viaje desde Londres, pero había valido la pena. Lo supo al observar el océano expandirse infinitamente hacia el horizonte, comenzando desde una playa vacía, desplegada para ambos—. Y no me gustaría que nadie más que tú lo hiciera. Si quieres un apartado en mi testamento, sería justo, les ordenaría a todos alejarse de él.

Marlene hizo una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa que quiso camuflar frunciendo el ceño y la boca.

— No eres gracioso —musitó.

— No intentaba serlo —la detuvo, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un malogrado cigarrillo que encendió, a pesar del viento, sin mucha dificultad. Marlene lo observó con anhelo, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Se sentía como una niña pequeña que estaba siendo sacada a pasear a la fuerza por alguien mayor, aburrido, obligado a hacerlo.

¿Dónde estaba la persona de la que se había enamorado?

— Vamos a nadar ¿Cierto? —preguntó, apropiándose del papel que creía representar en esa escena. Sirius la admiró, había hecho todo mal, por semanas, y ella seguía a su lado. No podía creer su suerte; ese atisbo de suerte en una vida llena de mala suerte, mejor dicho.

Asintió.

— ¿Y nos vamos a quedar aquí durante una noche al menos? —continuó McKinnon, presionándolo a contestar todas sus preguntas de forma afirmativa.

— Una. Ya me excusé en el trabajo —explicó. La joven había olvidado que primero era auror las veinticuatro horas del día, toda la semana, y luego era él. Quizás durante esa noche, podría ser solo él y no el auror que tiene el mundo en sus hombros—. Uh, vamos a comer algo ¿Quieres? Ya es hora de almorzar.

Marlene suspiró y contuvo sus ganas de agradecerle por eso, por acercarla a sus padres a través de la playa que solía visitar desde la infancia, por arrancar de un Londres mágico pero tóxico, por no dejarla, aún. Quizás si realizó el viaje con ella, significaba que no todo estaba perdido y que, como dijo James, todo iba a estar bien.

— Seguro —dijo calladamente. Avanzando junto a él por la calle frente a la playa, en donde había una serie de restaurantes vacíos. Todavía no era temporada de turistas, vacaciones de verano y diversión. La desolación de aquel día gris solo contribuía a esa experiencia de enrarecimiento que vivía Marlene desde que llegó. Era evidente: todo había cambiado en su mundo.

Perdida su mirada en el paisaje, se sorprendió cuando Sirius la jaló de un brazo suavemente para guiarla hacia un restaurante que parecía tener ofertas por todos lados en sus grandes carteles que anunciaban un precio especial por un plato de comida más jugo o soda gratis por el día. Estaban desesperados por ganar clientela en esa época del año y ellos habían caído como abejas ante la miel, siempre encantados con la simpleza de las cosas.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó él, preocupado. Se esperaba que un miembro de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black pudiera darse ciertos lujos, pero Sirius había aprendido con los años que podía conservar el buen gusto y la elegancia sin tener que gastar un dineral, y actualmente de todo el oro que tenía, gastaba muy poco. Había comenzado a pensar en su futuro tras la guerra, en la compra de una gran casa con un gran jardín y muebles a su gusto, en unas vacaciones lejos del frío de Inglaterra, en todos los regalos que pretendía hacerle a Harry y en ella. McKinnon. Si ella fuera amante de las joyas, todas se las habría dado, pero la joven tenía gustos distintos y una especial aversión a los regalos inmotivados. No aceptaría nada que no estuviera dentro de lo que se espera para un cumpleaños, aniversario o fecha especial; la castaña, después de tanto tiempo, seguía con su política de no pedirle nada a cambio de todo lo que entregaba, pero él insistía en dárselo de todos modos.

Así es como llegó a llenar un estante con libros que, en su mayoría, eran para ella. No había roto reglas, solía llegar con los ejemplares que la joven deseaba, excusándose con haberlos encontrado por ahí en remate y haberlos comprado solo con el fin de llenar espacios vacíos en la biblioteca. Los discos, por otro lado, eran un gusto compartido así su compra era más justificable y traía los que deseaban cada vez que podía.

El sueldo como auror y los constantes robos a la casa en donde había crecido, desde dónde sacaba cosas sin remordimiento respecto a su familia, no eran suficientes para asegurarle una vida acomodada, ciertamente, pero contaba con una generosa cantidad de oro en su bóveda de Grigotts y este parecía jamás acabarse. ¿De dónde provino? De la única persona que se hizo cargo de él cuando se vio abandonado y en medio de la nada tras escapar de casa. No, los Potter solo le dieron un techo bajo el cual dormir, y no les hubiera pedido nada más. Fue Alphard Black quien se hizo cargo de su sobrino desde que este tomó la decisión de huir de casa hasta que la muerte lo alcanzó. Sirius tenía tan solo diecisiete cuando ocurrió y fue un golpe que dejó un hueco considerable en su corazón, el segundo después de los desaires de su hermano menor, en ese entonces, vivo.

Solo en su testamento se reveló algo que Sirius nunca previno, pidió o deseó remotamente. En una breve carta, Alphard le había expresado lo orgulloso que se sentía de lo que era, de sus convicciones e ideales y del camino que había tomado desde que era tan solo un niño. Además de eso, que jamás le dijo en persona pues ambos eran de personalidades similares y jamás caían en charlas demasiado profundas sobre sus sentimientos por el otro, le dejó todo el oro que había acumulado en vida, es decir, mucho. Su herencia no fue tan solo esa carta con palabras que siempre deseó oír de parte de unos padres que jamás lo quisieron ni estuvieron presentes. Alphard aseguró su futuro, se encargó de que no pudiera faltarle nada mientras vivía y más allá de eso. Sirius lo lloró con dignidad, como a un padre, como a esa persona que desde niño quiso parecerse. Su alma rebelde, contestataria e irreverente nunca lo abandonó.

Desde ese entonces jamás se atrevió a ostentar esa fortuna, que superaba la de sus amigos e inclusive, creía, la de su hermano. Es por eso que ahorró, en su mayoría, y solo gastó para mantenerse vivo cada vez que lo necesitó. Marlene le había hecho adoptar una vida mucho más simple y digna de los ochenta con su llegada. Ella jamás lo tomó en cuenta por la cantidad de oro en su bóveda y, de hecho, no pocas veces discutieron hasta los gritos —y lanzarse hechizos como en los viejos tiempos— por su necesidad de trabajar, de dejar de ser una carga, de ganar algo por sí misma y para sí misma, para probar su valor.

Sirius no tenía problema con eso, adoraba su independencia y, como no se cansaba de repetir, no creía que fuera una inútil. Era solo el peligro de salir a trabajar en revistas y organizaciones clandestinas —las únicas alternativas al profeta y sus noticias trastocadas por los mismos militantes del lado de Voldemort— el que le impedía estar de acuerdo con ella en eso.

Con el tiempo y algo de amargura, Marlene lo entendió.

— Sí, me gusta —contestó con una leve sonrisa, un poco triste. El ojigris suspiró y le indicó con una mano que se sentaran en una mesa al lado de la ventana, como a ella le gustaba. La muchacha se sentó y ojeó la carta con el menú.

— Iré al baño, pide lo que quieras —dijo y sin esperar respuesta avanzó hacia donde se podía leer que se encontraban los baños para clientes. Marlene rodó los ojos, ni siquiera había podido alcanzar a preguntar qué quería él, para hacer el pedido de ambos.

Supuso que tendría que esperar. Luego de dejar el menú en su lugar, tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa mientras se entretenía mirando, como siempre, lo que había tras la ventana, allí afuera. Realmente tenía ganas de nadar, pero hacía algo de frío ¿Qué se supone que harían si el agua estaba muy helada? Había empacado su bañador por una especie de intuición tonta y ya no sabía si llegaría a utilizarlo. El día podría haber estado exquisito en Londres, pero Brighton era una cosa totalmente distinta.

— Hola, bienvenida, mi nombre es William y voy a servirle esta tarde —alguien la hizo voltearse y ahí estaba, un mesero. Ahora tendría que hacer el pedido y Sirius todavía no se dignaba a aparecer, ¿Qué tanto podría demorarse? El morocho era un experto en demorarse, en especial en los baños, donde le encantaba quedarse a perder el tiempo mirándose en el espejo o alguna tontería así. Lo había comprobado tantas veces en el baño de su propio apartamento como para no adivinar que así sería esta vez.

— Hola —musitó, aun pensando en ello—. Este, estoy espe…

— ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? —preguntó el joven mesero, sin dejarla terminar. Marlene sacudió la cabeza, extrañada por la pregunta—. Me lo imaginaba, ¿Estás de vacaciones?

Ella pensó, en ese minuto, que el muchacho estaba confundiendo las cosas, y hace mucho tiempo que no le sucedía. ¿Estaba flirteando con ella? ¿En serio? Primero le hace preguntas que se salen de su rol de mesero y luego, en repetidas ocasiones, le habla como si pensara que está sola. Y Sirius Black todavía no se dignaba a salir de ese jodido retrete para salvarla de esa incomodidad.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando ser paciente.

— No, es solo una corta visita —respondió, sin ser capaz de mostrarle que no estaba de acuerdo con charlar con él. Odió ser así de pasiva en ese tipo de casos sociales indeseados, pero no podía ser de otro modo, le aterraban las confrontaciones.

— Oh, espero que la disfrutes, aunque el día esté un poco feo.

— Lo disfrutaré —le aseguró fríamente—. El gris, de hecho, es un color fascinante —miró a través de la ventana hacia el cielo. Los ojos de Sirius eran de ese perfecto gris, algunas veces bajo el sol un poco verdes, pero le gustaban más cuando eran simplemente grises.

Aun luego de un tortuoso rato pudo sentir su presencia a su lado ¿Por qué no le preguntaba qué quería pedir? ¿Si quería agua para la espera? ¿Si estaba esperando a alguien? Al menos si le formulaba esa última pregunta podría decirle que sí, que esperaba a alguien, que ese alguien era su… ¿Qué era?

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Deseó golpear su cabeza contra la ventana, se volteó y lo miró de la forma más despectiva que pudo, aunque según recordaba, Dorcas le dijo una vez que ella no estaba hecha para ser cruel de ese modo.

— Marlene —contestó, odiándose aún más por ese carácter.

— Es un lindo anillo el que tienes ahí, Marlene —comentó el joven. Sus ojos oscuros estaban posados en el anillo del tío de Sirius, que ahora llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

— El más costoso de toda Inglaterra —dijo una ronca voz tras el joven, quien se volteó al mismo tiempo que Marlene resoplaba, aliviada—. Hombre, tenía que ser perfecto. Es su anillo de bodas —agregó con una tranquila sonrisa de medio lado.

Ahora por poco y se atraganta con su propia saliva, observando a los dos muchachos hablar. Colorada hasta las orejas, escondió sus manos entre sus piernas y miró hacia afuera, avergonzada.

— De… bodas —repitió el mozo, perdiendo el color en el rostro.

— Sí —Sirius pasó por su lado y se sentó en su puesto—. ¿Ya pediste, cariño?

Marlene negó sin abrir la boca.

— ¿Y en qué se entretenía tanto el joven? ¿Maravillado con tu anillo? —supuso jocosamente. En sus ojos y pupilas dilatadas del placer que le producía todo ese teatro, montado en exclusiva para molestar a ese intrépido y delgado muchacho que desde cierto ángulo le recordaba un poco a snivellus, había un claro conocimiento de todo lo que había intentado hacer con Marlene, y detestó un poco haberla dejado a la deriva, soportando ese tipo de situaciones en su cumpleaños.

— No, señor, estaba esperando su llegada para que hicieran el pedido juntos.

Lo miró, había que ver la clase de excusas que se inventaba la gente en esos tiempos. James estaría desternillado de la risa, si estuviera allí con él.

— Muy amable, muchacho —dijo. Marlene notó que a Sirius sí se le daba y de forma natural el ser cruel, en sus gestos, en su voz, en su mirada había algo tan cruel y odioso que se estremeció, sus piernas temblaron, así es como lo quería más. Su imponente figura le hacía no querer separarse nunca de él—. Ahora, veamos qué comer.

Poco después de hacer el pedido, el mozo se perdió en la cocina con la cabeza agachada y la mirada en el piso, demasiado avergonzado como para volver a intentar establecer contacto visual con la "esposa" del elegante joven que discretamente lo increpó por sus impertinencias.

Sirius miró con una curiosa expresión a Marlene, ahora que estaban solos.

— ¿Es el gris así de fascinante como dices? —le preguntó con lentitud.

Ella, libre de los colores que habían subido a su cara con la vergüenza, lo miró con una expresión que hace semanas que él no veía en su cara. Ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba otra vez en vez de detestarlo por sus elecciones como creía hasta esa mañana.

— El más fascinante de todos —contestó—. Y me temo que estoy observándolo ahora mismo —añadió con astucia, haciéndolo sonreír.

Esas serían veinticuatro horas muy interesantes, sin duda.

* * *

Ella bailaba frente a las grandes olas que traía y recogía el mar, demostrando toda la felicidad que se puede conseguir en la vida estando en el lugar y momento correcto. Eran las dos de la mañana y estaban solos. La playa ya no se sentía extraña en el éxtasis de la alegría, se sentía como casa. Una nueva casa construida por ambos. Y pensar que solo había bastado arrendar un cuarto de hotel y no ver la poca luz del día en lo que restaba de la tarde, demasiado ocupados con el otro como para fijarse que la noche cayó sin esperarlos.

Ahora le rendían tributo a la playa acercándose a ella por primera vez desde que llegaron. Estaban descalzos y sus pies mojados, el agua estaba tan fría que podía calarles los huesos, pero eso era lo de menos. Estaban juntos nuevamente, y parecía que en esta segunda vuelta de la vida el lazo se había hecho más grueso y pesado, casi indestructible.

Sirius la veía bailar erráticamente con una sonrisa embriagada en sus labios, hinchados de tanto besarla. Cuando ella se detuvo y se recostó en la arena a su lado, él también se tumbó y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, procurando tenerla cerca.

— Feliz cumpleaños —dijo. No lo había dicho en todo el día y Marlene estaba segura de que lo había olvidado, recordando cómo se sintió al despertar esa mañana con su mirada en ella, dándole el regalo y la carta de los Potter, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

— Gracias —respondió suavemente.

Se quedaron escuchando el sonido de las olas rompiendo y arrastrándose hasta la orilla de la playa durante un buen rato, sabiendo que ese era el paraíso y que estaban al borde de caer al infierno nuevamente. Volver a Londres sería deprimente. Un serio presentimiento embargaba a Sirius, uno que le decía que volverían y esta vez a pelear o morir, sin punto intermedio, las cosas eran de ese modo y tendrían su fin pronto. Quizás en días, semanas o meses, pero era dolorosamente obvio que acabaría en cualquier momento.

No podía bajar la guardia nunca más.

— Sirius —murmuró la morena—. ¿Confías en mí aún?

— Ajá —respondió secamente, sabiendo hacia dónde iba esa conversación. La felicidad también tenía su fecha de vencimiento, era una de las tragedias de la vida.

— Entonces no te cierres —le suplicó ella—. No ahora, no me dejes afuera, ¿O es lo que quieres? Si es lo que quieres…

— No arruinemos esto —la interrumpió. Esas fueron las palabras exactas que utilizó ella cuando comenzaron a salir, cuando su única petición fue que él no lo arruinara, y ahora él se lo estaba pidiendo de vuelta, aunque fuera injusto—. No quiero arruinarte —musitó luego.

— Arruíname —continuó ella. Su voz se asemejó a un sollozo, un lamento—. Te lo permito. Arruíname si es necesario.

— No es necesario…

— Quiero que lo hagas, ¿No lo entiendes? —se alejó de él y se sentó, mirando al mar, herida.

Sirius también se sentó y no supo qué hacer, si acariciar su espalda, calmarla o inducirla a olvidar todo eso, pero ninguna de esas ideas sonaron correctas en su interior, todo estaba tan mal. Dumbledore no conocía a la Marlene McKinnon que él conocía, Dumbledore no sabía cuanta fuerza podía tener ni cuánto podría soportar. Podía ser la cabeza de toda una orden contra el mago tenebroso más grande de los últimos tiempos, pero era humano, y los humanos se equivocan, omiten, desconocen muchas cosas.

Él se equivocaba con respecto a ella.

— No lo sé —vaciló, al borde de ceder y tan solo porque él creía en ella y confiaba en sus capacidades, en su lealtad, en todo lo que le había dejado conocer en ese tiempo. Él poseía su vulnerabilidad, ella la suya. No era justo, bajo esa luz, lo que le habían pedido que hiciera.

— Sirius, este será el fin de nosotros —susurró, sin poder creer sus propias palabras, tan crudas e irreales luego de una tarde irónicamente perfecta—. No exagero ni tengo ánimos de ser… injusta. Tampoco quiero ser la que no entiende nunca nada de lo que está pasando, así que… he estado pensando y… y he llegado a una conclusión.

Era… ¿Desgarrador? Por un lado se sentía maravillado; con una historia de vida como la suya algunas veces pensaba que ya se le había agotado, a su corta edad, la capacidad de sentir cosas nuevas y aún más intensas que el dolor, la soledad y desesperación a la que siempre habia estado sometido, pero esto venía a derribar todas sus teorías sobre sí mismo. Nunca había pensado que esa burda expresión que utiliza todo el mundo podría tener sentido, nunca antes de Marlene, quien estaba _rompiendo su corazón_ sin saberlo, sin siquiera llegar a sospecharlo. Su sufrimiento le rompía el corazón, le partía el alma. La amaba de un modo siniestro, era fantástico y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

— Si tú ya has tomado la decisión de hacer las cosas de este modo, en donde yo no tengo permitido saber ni opinar, yo… yo he decidido que esto se debe acabar —y ahora estaba rompiendo con él. Era una mujer maravillosa. Se sintió ridículo queriéndola más por estar terminando con su relación en ese mismo instante.

Antes, si una muchacha rompía con él equivalía a un pase automático para seguir con su vida sin remordimientos y si no lo hacían, terminaba haciéndolo él, y todo seguía de la misma forma. Lo que le provocaba Marlene era tan distinto.

No pudo seguir escuchándola.

— Voldemort sabe que el niño es Harry, sabe cómo se están ocultando James y Lily, a través de qué hechizo y ahora está tras el guardián de los secretos de la familia —tres secretos en una misma frase escupida con rapidez para evitar que ella se apartara de él. _Sirius eres patético_ , se dijo mentalmente, pero con la alegría casi infantil de haber descubierto que su corazón o alma o lo que fuera que le hiciera actuar así no estaba tan podrido como pensaba que estaba. Los ojos de Marlene, oscurecidos por el dolor provocado por la información, brillaron con las lágrimas que amenazaron instantáneamente con caer por su rostro—. Yo sí creo que eres capaz de soportar esa verdad y mereces saberla. Dumbledore cree que por protegerme, como guardián, podrías… entregarme, ya sabes. Está entre las posibilidades que te capturen o a mí y nos sometan a terribles torturas.

— ¿Y… y cree que para evitar mi dolor o el tuyo te… te entregaría o entregaría a los Potter? —bramó, indignada.

Sirius asintió silenciosamente.

— Todo el mundo está acostumbrado a acatar lo que Albus Dumbledore dice como ley —explicó—. Y siento tanto haberme demorado en decidir que no siempre tiene que ser así.

La muchacha lo abrazó fuertemente. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras, perpleja, observaba la playa tras Sirius, con su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de este, sin saber qué pensar.

— ¿Irías en su contra para que no rompa contigo? —preguntó, adivinando cada uno de sus pensamientos a la perfección. Black comenzó a reír.

— Eres mi esposa ¿Recuerdas? —bromeó, aludiendo a lo sucedido en el almuerzo con aquel mozo entrometido. Marlene dejó de abrazarlo y él pudo observar con mayor claridad su rostro lleno de lágrimas oscurecidas por el delineador de ojos que se desvanecía con ellas—. Si esto ya está cerca de acabar, no quiero que estés lejos —dijo luego, intentando limpiar sus mejillas con la manga de su camiseta.

— Esto es tan horrible —comentó ella, refiriéndose a todo lo que los rodeaba.

— Si quieres el divorcio, deberías considerarlo dos veces…

— ¡Detente! —lo golpeó y al rato volvían a besarse como dos adolescentes enamorados por primera vez, creyendo que después de eso, los secretos se habían acabado entre ambos.


	28. Un medio para un fin

_30 de julio_

— ¡Me estás impacientando, Colagusano! —gritó Voldemort, colérico, haciendo que Peter se paralizara contra la pared, demasiado asustado como para intentar justificar todo el tiempo que se había tomado para decidir en qué bando estaba. Era hora de hacerle entender que no era un juego y que él era una pieza totalmente reemplazable en el puzle, era hora de hacerlo confesar quién es el guardián, si hay otros y cuándo todo acabará. No era cosa de días, pensaba Voldemort, pero la paciencia se le había acabado con esa pequeña rata traicionera.

A él no le haría lo que le hacía a sus estúpidos amigos.

— Mi señor…

Voldemort le envió una mirada venenosa, como la de una serpiente a punto de atrapar a la rata que se va a comer viva y de un mordisco.

— ¿Estás conmigo? —preguntó, volviendo a bajar la voz a un constante y peligroso siseo—. ¿Estás de mi lado, querido amigo?

— S… sí —respondió Peter, como si no tuviera otra alternativa.

— Quisiera no pensar que tu respuesta es solo lo que yo quiero escuchar —dijo lentamente—. Quisiera pensar que está decidido.

— Lo está. Estoy aquí esta noche para someterme. E… estoy a su merced, señor —declaró el joven, asustado, dando por entendido que Voldemort había terminado con la licencia. Su tiempo se había acabado y no habría podido cambiar de ningún modo lo que estaba a punto de suceder a continuación. El camino que había elegido había sido hacia él, hacia ser un mortífago, su protegido. Ya no podía mirar atrás.

¿Qué sucedía ahora? ¿Qué sucedería cuando Voldemort se enfrentara a la verdad? Que era él el guardián y estuvo ante sus ojos todo este tiempo. ¿Lo mataría? ¿Lo torturaría, al menos? ¿Lo utilizaría para llegar a sus antiguos amigos?

— Bien —una grotesca sonrisa apareció en el rostro del señor oscuro. Pettigrew la observó y se llenó de su oscuridad, sonriendo por acto reflejo—. Muy bien —repitió Voldemort—. Como puedes ver, se nos estaba agotando el tiempo, Colagusano ¡No podía permitirte seguir desvariando! —añadió luego con alegría.

Peter solo asintió, sumiso.

— Se vienen grandes tiempos, sin duda —siguió con su discurso, observando por la ventana cómo las nubes cubrían en gran parte la luna llena de esa noche—. Sí, ya lo puedo sentir, pero para eso necesito hacerme cargo del niño. No podemos dejar pasar esa profecía ¿O sí? Estaba pensando que podría ser de noche… que tengo que acabar con esto cuando el sol se oculte…

Era como si Peter no existiera. Comenzaba a fantasear despierto con ese día, ese preciso día en que todo acabaría. Sería como el comienzo de un nuevo calendario, el inicio de la guerra, el final de toda amenaza, su reinado alzándose. Después de acabar con Harry Potter sería mejor para todos someterse a su poder, ni siquiera Dumbledore podría contra él. Había un solo trono al final del camino y sería suyo. No iba a esperar que ese niño se hiciera más fuerte con los años, no le importaba que fuera un crío. Era treinta de julio, al día siguiente era su primer cumpleaños, ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?

La cuenta ya no iba hacia adelante, era regresiva.

— Vete sin ser visto, Colagusano, aún no es tiempo para tu iniciación. Eres mi pieza clave —le recordó, mentiroso. Luego de haber perpetrado el acto vería para qué servía ese mocoso traidor, por ahora solo estaba molestándolo con su presencia.

— Sí, señor —el joven se inclinó y desapareció.

Minutos más tarde entró al salón uno de sus mortífagos, Igor Karkaroff, y se encontraba muy agitado. Nagini alzó su cabeza, amenazante, y Voldemort levantó un poco la mano para calmarla, recibiendo al hombre con parsimonia y sin un saludo, esperando.

— Encontramos una guarida de refugiados, protegidos de la orden —explicó el mortífago.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Voldemort, un poco impaciente.

— Eliminados. Todos eliminados —respondió Karkaroff con satisfacción.

— ¿Algún nombre?

— Sí. Bones, McKinnon, Prewett, Dolohov y su tropa se hizo cargo de los últimos, quienes custodiaban la guarida. Eran familias de sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre. Habíamos sospechado con anterioridad que los cambiaban periódicamente de lugar para que les perdiéramos el rastro, pero… —luego murmuró algo como "todo el mundo se equivoca" y Voldemort omitió todo comentario, pensando sobre la nueva información.

En pocas horas la orden tendría que saber de eso.

Avanzó hacia Karkaroff y Nagini le siguió el paso de cerca. El mortífago no se movió de su puesto ni cambió la posición rígida y con las manos en la espalda que adoptó al llegar, pero la incertidumbre y los nervios que le produjeron los pasos de Voldemort hacia él fueron visibles.

— Igor, este es el comienzo de la guerra —dijo su señor con simpleza.

— ¿Lo es, mi señor?

— Trae a todas las tropas —le ordenó—. A todos. Haz el llamado a los gigantes, hombres lobo y a todos nuestros aliados, los quiero aquí, es hora.

Karkaroff abrió la boca ligeramente, no esperaba que sus vandalismos como el de sus compañeros fueran el detonante para que Voldemort diera comienzo a una guerra mágica. No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo, sin embargo, tuvo que mantener la compostura, y asintió con dureza.

— Puedes irte —lo despachó luego—. Hoy comienza la guerra —repitió con una voz de acero. Nagini siseó complacida, el mortífago dio media vuelta y salió por donde entró. Voldemort se pasó una mano por los labios, saboreando el momento previo a un gran estallido. La guerra podía comenzar mientras él se concentraba en lo importante, sería un gran factor distractor, una gran pena para todos esos que sienten aún la muerte de todos a su alrededor.

Y no le importaba.

* * *

 _31 de julio_

— Sirius, por favor, quédate quieto —susurró Remus. Estaban en el ministerio. Hace mucho tiempo que no pisaba el lugar debido a su accidente y otras misiones. Así que cuando entró allí y se encontró con todos sus compañeros, los neutros y los no tan neutros, todo se sintió extraño.

— Nos van a anunciar lo peor, la mierda más jodida que se les ocurra, lo sé… —soltó el ojigris, intranquilo, frotándose las manos y golpeando el suelo con los zapatos de vez en cuando. Recién hace un par de horas, por la mañana, él le había enviado a Harry su regalo de cumpleaños: la última y más moderna escoba para niños que encontró en el mercado. Sabía que James estaría encantado y Lily lo mataría por enviarle un objeto que de seguro haría de su hogar un caos, pero estaba satisfecho. Marlene les había enviado algo por su cuenta, algo más simple y menos costoso; así mismo lo habían hecho con Neville el día anterior, solo que en vez de una escoba él le compró un juego de bromas traído de Zonko. Había sido, hasta el mediodía, un día normal y bonito para ambos.

Y ahora esto.

Dumbledore estaba un poco más allá con otros profesores y altos funcionarios del lugar. Si pensaba que cuando anunció lo de James y Lily se veía demacrado, pues ahora lucía peor. Esa era la peor señal.

— Concuerdo —dijo Dorcas quien, al contrario de Sirius, se encontraba muy quieta.

— ¿Estamos todos? —preguntó Remus luego, paseando la mirada por alrededor.

— La orden sí, exceptuando a los que se encuentran fuera del país y Peter, que se excusó… creo que está un poco enfermo —contestó Black, dubitativo. Peter era enfermizo, eso todos lo sabían, así que no le preocupó demasiado, luego lo pondrían al tanto.

— Gideon y Fabián no… —dijo Dorcas pero fue interrumpida por una ronca y alta voz que les demandó:

— ¡Silencio!

El salón no tardó ni un solo segundo en sumergirse en la peor de las pausas. Tensa, expectante, terrorífica. Barty Crouch, director del departamento de seguridad del ministerio, jefe de muchos allí, había subido al estrado principal y era él quien había solicitado la atención de los asistentes a esa reunión, quien a simple vista parecía muy variada e inclusiva, pero era privada, solo quienes debían estar ahí estaban ahí.

— Hoy es un día gris, sin duda —dijo el hombre de mirada despiadada. Cada vez que Sirius lo miraba, recordaba lo que James pensaba de él: " _No lo sé, Canuto. Es de los buenos, sí, nadie duda eso, pero si tiene que combatir fuego lo hará con fuego, no tendrá escrúpulos. Quizás algún día le agradezcamos esa crueldad."_ El mal presentimiento que tuvo desde que entró al gran edificio del ministerio volvió a hacerse presente y con más fuerza—. Estamos en guerra.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Silencio! —repitió Crouch, sin paciencia, y se pasó un paño por la frente, secando el sudor. Cuando todos volvieron a quedarse quieto, prosiguió—. La amenaza que Lord Voldemort instauró desde 1970 contra el ministerio, logrando infiltrar a los suyos y desestabilizarnos mientras afuera su ejército de mortífagos asesinaba tanto a muggles como brujas y magos nacidos con sangre muggle, se concretó en una guerra anoche. Nosotros hemos demostrado que no nos rendiremos ante estos ataques directos a la ley y aún en los tiempos más oscuros necesitamos firmeza, determinación y, sobre todo, coraje. Esto no va a ser fácil…

— Aquí viene la bomba de mierda sobre nosotros, justo después del discurso bonito —susurró Sirius al oído de Remus, quien alzó un dedo y lo puso sobre sus labios, indicándole que cerrara la boca pues sus comentarios lo ponían nervioso.

— Ayer —con un tono de voz mucho más apagado, oscuro, cargado de algo que no muchos podían identificar viniendo de Crouch, continuó:— Más de un escuadrón de mortífagos se encargaron de darnos el primer golpe. Una masacre acabó con la vida de dos aurores y cuatro familias refugiadas en uno de los lugares dispuestos por el ministerio para su protección.

— Por la Orden, mejor dicho —ahora era Dorcas quien susurraba, harta de los rodeos, demasiado aturdida como para razonar un poco más en torno a las cifras mortales que estaba entregando el director.

— La Orden es un secreto a voces. Crouch sabe que esa Orden que Dumbledore creó ha hecho más que "el ministerio" hasta ahora —opinó Remus entre susurros.

Sirius no estaba con ellos, estaba con las últimas palabras de quien presidía la reunión. Familias refugiadas, cuatro, en uno de los lugares dispuestos por… la orden.

— A continuación, los nombres de los fallecidos —Crouch se puso unas gafas que colgaban de su cuello y estiró un pergamino en el estrado. Su mirada, paseando por las letras de aquel pergamino, era fría. Él no tenía que ver con esos nombres, él no sufría por ellos, él era así como James lo había dicho alguna vez, observó Sirius, en silencio y con ambas manos sobre su boca, esperando un momento decisivo al igual que todos.

Hasta Dorcas y Remus prestaron atención.

— Prewett, Gideon —el primero y el mundo se les vino abajo. Dorcas sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el corazón dejó de latirle con normalidad por un milisegundo, como si se hubiera estancado. Remus tragó sonoramente. Sirius dejó de respirar—. Prewett, Fabian. Los únicos aurores en el lugar del crimen —añadió.

— No, no, no —dijo Dorcas y hundió su cara en el pecho de Remus, la persona más cercana que tenía para hacerlo. Ahogó sus sollozos en su chaqueta, quiso cubrirse los oídos con cualquier cosa para no seguir escuchando.

— Bones, Octavius; Bones, Lucille; Bones, Amelia —continuó Barty Crouch, los jóvenes cruzaron los dedos y obtuvieron algo de alivio al no escuchar el nombre de Edgar. Aun así, esa era toda su familia, habían masacrado a toda la familia de uno de los suyos, lo habían dejado solo y a la deriva.

¿Dónde estaba?

Sirius paseó la mirada por todo el salón y no lo encontró. Supuso que Dumbledore no permitió que lo escuchara de ese modo tan impersonal y lo dejó fuera, o algo parecido.

— Gibbs, Yll; Gibbs, Alana; Gibbs, Morgana; Gibbs, Elise; Gibbs, Pietro —continuó Crouch con algo de letargo en su voz. Según tenía entendido, el menor de esa familia, Pietro, había nacido hace tres meses. El cadáver le dio esa información y junto a ella, una noción de los límites de Voldemort y sus secuaces, los cuales parecían ser bastante amplios, quizás inexistentes.

Volvió al pergamino y recitó el siguiente apellido, una familia de dos, al parecer.

— McKinnon…

Sirius, abajo, no escuchó siquiera el nombre que le siguió al apellido. Fueron dos golpes, dos veces las que Crouch pronunció su apellido. Su padre, su madre. La habían dejado sola, como a Edgar Bones. No pensaba con claridad gracias a todas las interrogantes que aparecieron de la nada en su interior. ¿Cómo le diría? ¿Qué justificaría tal brutalidad? Ella no merecía saber que murieron en una "masacre", según las palabras de Bartemius Crouch; Ella no merecía seguir sufriendo, saber que jamás le permitieron volver a verlos por "seguridad" y no alcanzó a despedirse de ellos. No podría vivir, ¿Cómo podría hacerla seguir queriendo la vida?

Remus lo miró y le puso una mano en la espalda, comprendiendo. La última familia era numerosa y Crouch se demoró recitando los nombres de manera monótona pero ya nada importaba para el merodeador de ojos grises. Se había acabado cuando esa maldita guerra comenzó. No quería volver a casa a arruinarle la vida a Marlene, no podía soportar hacer eso nuevamente. Era como volver a revivir ese día en el que tuvo que ir donde sus amigos, James y Lily, a decirles que estaban bajo una amenaza de muerte y era posible que se hiciera realidad.

Era el infierno.

Se esforzó en pensar en cómo estaría ella en ese momento. Tranquila, tomando un baño de burbuja de esos que tanto le gustan, con las ventanas abiertas debido al calor y algún disco puesto en la gramola. La imaginó también sentada en el balcón, mirando al cielo, bebiendo limonada. A ella le gustaba hacer eso, y más cuando el día era el más hermoso que habían tenido hace tiempo.

Era irónico que el caos se desatara en días perfectos. El clima era una paradoja.

— Mantente aquí, canuto, enfócate —le pidió su amigo. Asintió toscamente, nublado por todo lo que sentía.

La reunión transcurrió con emociones encontradas entre los asistentes más jóvenes. Dorcas aún lloraba por los gemelos, Sirius lloraba internamente por su infortunada Marlene McKinnon, quien jamás mereció algo similar a lo que le estaba sucediendo sin siquiera saberlo. Barty Crouch les dio un discurso ejemplar, con toda la habilidad diplomática inflexible a su favor, incitándolos a permanecer fuertes y apegados a sus ideales. Nunca demostró estar convencido de tener la victoria en sus manos, él hablaba en presente, él hablaba por todo que tenía con seguridad hasta el momento y lo que todos en ese salón aun conservaban. No fue un discurso dirigido hacia ganadores, sino un discurso que apelaba al futuro que todos merecían. Y no era uno con Voldemort a la cabeza.

Voldemort les estaba quitando todo, absolutamente todo lo que querían. Y si él ganaba, en ese todo estarían incluidos ellos. Crouch dio un mensaje claro: matar o morir.

— Lord Voldemort ha convocado a sus gigantes, nosotros también —para ese entonces, Crouch hablaba a los gritos, colérico, encendido en una furia que no se calmaría—. A sus hombres lobos, nosotros también. No olvidemos que cuenta con espías en cada rincón, tú puedes ser uno —apuntó a un hombre—. O tú —apuntó a otro—. Olvídense de todo lo que han creído hasta ahora. Vamos a salir afuera ahora mismo dispuestos a pelear, desconfiados del antiguo compañero o compañera. Estamos frente a una invasión, Gran Bretaña puede ser invadida y de nosotros depende que eso no pase. Yo, Bartemius Crouch, autorizo a todo auror a combatir con todas las herramientas que tiene. Sí, maldiciones imperdonables, también. No vamos a capturarlos, vamos a eliminarlos.

Confundidos, algunos aplaudieron, contagiados con el éxtasis del despiadado discurso, y otros, como Albus Dumbledore, observaron petrificados las consecuencias de las palabras del director. Sirius observó a su profesor y sus reacciones, deseando quitarle la mueca de asombro del rostro, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una lucha pacífica?

En ese momento él estaba con Crouch. El fuego se combate con fuego. Era el único medio que les quedaba para el fin que perseguían.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —lo paró Remus cuando estuvieron afuera de la sala en donde se había dado la reunión secreta y vio como Sirius intentó huir con rapidez, frustrando su intento. Dorcas se había quedado adentro charlando con otros, así que eran solo los dos, en medio del ministerio, sin poder revelar mucho de lo que había pasado.

— Ir a… no lo sé, a la cantina —contestó Black con sinceridad. No pretendía ir a casa, no sabía cómo llegar a casa.

— ¿Y Marlene? ¿Qué se supone que ocurrirá con…?

— ¡No lo sé, Remus! ¡No lo sé! —exclamó de pronto, enfadado, alzando las manos para luego dejarlas caer de inmediato—. No sé cómo diablos le voy a decir que…

Miró hacia todos lados y se pasó una mano por la cara.

— Mira, tienes que permanecer tranquilo, no puedes ir así —insistió el ojimiel—. Sé que es difícil, pero si te calmaras e irás a casa…

— Remus, ella se derrumbará —lo interrumpió Sirius, desesperado por hacerle entender que de nada servía la calma si los resultados serían los mismos y todo cambiaría—. No puedo llegar con calma a casa sabiendo que voy a destruir su mundo, ese limitado mundo que conoció desde que llegó al maldito cuartel… ella no los veía desde entonces ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque no se lo permitían! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? La voy a destruir, caerá y yo no sé si podré salvarla de eso, no sé si soy tan fuerte después de todo ¿Entiendes?

— No puedes huir —repuso Lupin con tristeza—. Ella no te necesita huyendo.

— Ella no necesita oír… la verdad, no… no es justo —murmuró el morocho.

— ¿La amas, Sirius?

— Claro que lo hago —respondió sin titubear.

— Entonces no te quedarás callado y le crearás un mundo de fantasía solo porque crees que ella no necesita la verdad.

Se miraron largamente, deseando que todo fuera como lo fue esa mañana, antes de la reunión. Ahora la guerra los absorbía, era el inicio del fin.

— Ve a casa —Remus le palmeó la espalda dos veces y él asintió.

No era común en un Gryffindor como él acobardarse, pero por primera vez sintió que había llegado algo que había cruzado sus propios límites. El desastre de la primera guerra mágica.

* * *

— ¿Sirius? —preguntó ella en voz alta. Lo había sentido llegar sin saludar y le había parecido extraño. Cuando se levantó de la cama, en donde se encontraba recostada leyendo un libro, y fue al salón a ver qué ocurría, si había alguien más con él o si le habían cortado la lengua, se encontró con él, un poco pálido y decaído, pero entero y sano, lo que le devolvió el aire—. ¿Qué sucede? Me has dado un susto.

Inspiró fuertemente antes de decir lo que venía ensayando en el camino. Finalmente, no pudo.

— Barty Crouch está loco —declaró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue una reunión muy rara.

Avanzó hasta dejarse caer en el sofá y Marlene lo siguió con la mirada, paralizada en su lugar, como si ya lo supiera todo. Sirius alzó la mirada, inquieto, y palmeó el lugar vacío a su lado para que ella se sentara, pero la joven ni se inmutó.

— ¿Es todo? ¿Bartemius Crouch, director del departamento de seguridad mágica, convocándolos a una reunión para nada? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Sirius?

— Nos dio una gran charla sobre defensa, para cuando las cosas se pongan peor —mintió él. Marlene chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a pasearse por el salón, enfurecida de pronto. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que volver a hacer lo mismo para aprender del error? ¿Cuántas veces volvería a mentirle?

— Tú me dijiste que me creías capaz de aceptar todo lo que me querían ocultar…

— ¿Por qué crees que te oculto algo? —la detuvo él alzando la voz, impaciente.

— ¡Porque la última vez que te vi llegar a casa con esa misma expresión fue esa noche en la que destruiste todo porque Harry se convirtió en el objetivo de Voldemort! Crouch no convocó a todo el mundo al ministerio por prevención, eso no tiene sentido, ¡Ese no es él!

— McKinnon…

— ¡Deja de llamarme así, tengo un nombre! Marlene, Marlene, ¡Marlene! —gritó ella. Confirmando todo lo que venía diciendo con la manera en que la llamó, tan fría, distante, casi lastimera.

Sirius se levantó del sofá y fue hacia donde ella estaba, pero cada vez que intentó alcanzarla, ella lo esquivó, actuando como un animal herido. Finalmente, forzando un poco la situación, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

— Lo sé —respondió el ojigris lentamente.

— Dime, Sirius, dime qué ocurre —volvió a insistir la joven.

— No quiero destruir esto… destruirte… perderte —confesó él, torciendo el gesto con una mirada tan triste. Marlene se estremeció y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo besó varias veces.

— Tú lo dijiste —le volvió a recordar—. Yo puedo… yo lo tomaré, yo lo soportaré. No me perderás —le aseguró, intentando reunir fuerzas desde la nada, aterrada en el fondo. Pensaba que podría ser cualquier cosa, lo peor, pero no estaba preparada para ello.

Sirius suspiró y acarició sus mejillas.

— Tus padres…

Marlene comenzó a perder la calma. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, cerrando los ojos, deseando cerrarse y aceptar lo que Sirius había planeado hacer cuando llegó. La mentira ya no lucía tan sucia sino que mejor, mejor porque con ella no hubiera tenido esa horrible sensación de saber lo que sucede antes de escucharlo. Las lágrimas ahora se deslizaban por su rostro sin que ella las forzara.

— Tus padres han sido asesinados —y ahí estaba. La verdad que tanto demandaba, la verdad tan llena de injusticia, como todo en esa absurda guerra provocada por Voldemort.

— No, ellos no, Sirius, ¡ellos no! —gritó Marlene. El ojigris intentó abrazarla y contenerla, pero ella estaba descontrolada. Luchaba como si el mal fuera él y tuviera que alejarse lo más pronto posible. Luchaba a patadas y puños, llorando, gritando como nunca antes había gritado. Le habían arrebatado el alma, le habían arrebatado lo que más quería y lo único que le quedaba de familia, solo faltaba ella y el apellido McKinnon quedaría extinto para siempre, ¿Cuánto se tardarían en llegar y acabar con su linaje? En ese momento sintió que no solo los mortífagos le habían quitado todo cual dementores absorbiendo toda felicidad en una persona; sintió que también eran culpables aquellos que no le permitieron ver a sus padres en todo ese tiempo. Dumbledore entre ellos, pero no podía odiarlos, no podía odiar en definitiva.

Ya no sabía qué tenía sentido y qué no. Qué hacer o qué sentir. La muerte de seres queridos era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella, extraña y desgarradora. Una nueva clase de dolor tomando el control de todo su cuerpo y mente. No creía que volviera a ser nunca más la misma.

— Por favor —le pedía él con tristeza, sin dejar de intentar atraparla y hacer que descargara su ira, tristeza y todos esos sentimientos sobre él. Si quería golpearlo, llorar en su hombro, insultarlo, gritar justo en su oído o incluso matarlo, podría hacerlo. Hubiera dejado que Marlene hiciera todo eso y más con tal de quitarle ese dolor.

Pero nada funcionaba.

— Me los quitaron, me los quitaron, ¿Qué voy a hacer? —sollozaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, desesperándose más cada vez que pensaba en sus padres, el concepto, la presencia, las memorias, y se daba cuenta de que nunca volverían.

De pronto, débil, dejó de luchar y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Sirius, dejando que él la rodeara con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello de vez en cuando, permitiéndole hacerse cargo de ella finalmente, sin poder lograr dejar de llorar y gimotear como un bebé.

— Es el comienzo de la guerra. Gideon y Fabian estaban vigilando la guarida; pude haber sido yo, Remus, Dorcas, Dedalus, Peter, Edgar...

— Gi... Gideon y Fabian están... están...

— Sí.

Marlene hizo un sonido horroroso y volvió a llorar ahogada en la ropa del morocho. Las desgracias no acabarían nunca, era el fin, para ella.

— Me temo que fue una masacre que acabó con todas las familias refugiadas y ellos —finalizó Sirius de un murmullo.

Marlene continuó llorando con la misma fuerza, quizás más, y sofocó cada gemido de su llanto en el pecho del merodeador, sintiéndose patética y pequeña en un mundo horrible, demasiado despiadado para ella. Era la peor de las pesadillas, era como estar asfixiándose porque de pronto se te olvidó respirar. Sirius estaba realmente preocupado, y lo estuvo más cuando de pronto la sala quedó en silencio y el cuerpo de McKinnon, en sus brazos, se convirtió en el cuerpo de una muñeca de trapo.

Se había desmayado.

La cargó hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama, esperando que descansara. En ese sentido, agradecía que su cuerpo ya no pudiera soportarlo y la enviara a dormir, de esa manera estaría libre de las atrocidades de estar despierto.

¿Podría recuperarse de eso? ¿Podría soportar lo que de seguro se venía encima de todos en los meses siguientes?

Era la prueba final. La felicidad y libertad los habían dejado a la deriva. A ellos y a todos.

Y el día afuera seguía siendo el más maravilloso día de verano en meses.


	29. Exhibición de atrocidades

Lily temblaba. Había terminado de leer la última carta que Sirius les había enviado, la cual tenía aún entre sus manos y ahora comprendía por qué James había insistido que no la leyera. Tenía razón, en parte. Era desgarradora, pero un año encerrada como un prisionero, dependiendo de Bathilda para todo, criando a su hijo en cautiverio, le había demostrado que los horrores de la vida se manifestaban en toda clase de formas y colores. Ni todo el amor del mundo pudo acabar con la desesperación, el deseo de salir y ayudar, detener esa matanza.

— Benjy no merecía eso —gimoteó, demasiado impactada como para decir algo más elaborado.

James también lo estaba. Sirius le aseguraba que esa sería su última carta porque la comunicación era imposible y no tomaría más riesgos enviando más. En ella le contó que el ministerio estaba descontrolado, no les era posible mantener a salvo a los muggles, quienes estaban siendo asesinados de las peores maneras, ni menos a los magos. Él y Marlene se habían estado moviendo, así como todos los miembros de la Orden. Ya no tenían hogar ni acceso a las cosas más básicas. Alastor Moody lideraba un escuadrón de búsqueda pues muchos aurores desaparecían a diario, siendo Benjy Fenwick —o partes de lo que fue Benjy— su último hallazgo. Fue imposible dar con el cadáver completo, fue mutilado y gracias a las partes encontradas pudieron identificarlo.

Fue devastador para todos, como una advertencia, estaban siendo seguidos, en cualquier momento caerían, Voldemort planeaba tomar las riendas del mundo.

Marlene ahora participaba de las búsquedas diarias, ella y Sirius lo decidieron así cuando tras un duro periodo pudo volver a levantarse nuevamente y desear luchar por lo que quedaba de vida. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, hace un mes atrás, había permanecido tres días en cama, deseando su propia muerte, culpándose por no estar con ellos. Lily le mando una carta diaria hasta que recibió una respuesta de su puño y letra, y eso tardó unas semanas. Sirius se encargó en ese entonces de leerle las cartas, contarle cuentos ridículos de su infancia y cuidar de ella en todo sentido como ella siempre lo hizo con él.

Cuando la joven escritora resurgió de la profundidad de su dolor, lo hizo con más fuerza. No había duda, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a pelear porque eso era lo único que algún día traería justicia, aunque ese día tardara una eternidad en llegar, aunque ese día pudiera ser uno que no llegara a ver.

— No soporto más, Lily, es injusto que nos tengan aquí encerrados como animales y no podamos hacer nada por ellos ¡Es jodidamente injusto! —se exasperó James, paseando por la sala con el ceño fruncido.

— Esto es por Harry, James, no es por nosotros —le recordó su esposa—. Harry es MI mundo y si por ese mundo yo tengo que permanecer aquí o en una celda o donde sea, encerrada por décadas, lo haré.

Potter se volteó y la miró con algo de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Por supuesto que él también estaba dispuesto a todo eso y más por Harry, porque también era su hijo y su mundo, aparte de ella, pero ver cómo todos sus conocidos, compañeros y amigos morían lo llenaba de impotencia y rabia. Dumbledore le había quitado su capa de invisibilidad desde el día uno de su encierro y siempre había resentido eso, podría haber salido a hacer algo por su gente con ella.

— Lo siento —musitó.

— No lo sientas, lo entiendo —la pelirroja se levantó del sofá en donde se encontraba sentada, dejó la carta de Sirius en la mesa de centro y se acercó hacia donde él estaba—. Desde que Voldemort identificó a Harry… esta es nuestra misión.

— Lo sé —James acarició el rostro de Lily, admirando cada peca repartida por sus mejillas, cerca de sus ojos. Lo único bueno de ese encierro seguían siendo ella y su hijo, nada más. Su única certeza era que sin ellos se hubiera vuelto loco, observando como el mundo se mueve y la gente que él ama corre peligro de morir día a día, era impensable—. He logrado pensar en algo positivo de esta cárcel.

— Dímelo —le pidió Lily.

— Tener el tiempo suficiente para contar todas esas pecas —señaló y con un dedo le picó la nariz. La ojiverde sonrió levemente hasta que esa sonrisa se convirtió en una risita alegre, como cuando eran más jóvenes y recién comenzaban con esa loca relación. Lily solía reír así con cada tonto cumplido que él inventaba, un poco nerviosa por todo lo que le hacía sentir—. Las de tu espalda también, las de tu pecho, las de tus manos…

— ¿Vas a dejar de amarme algún día? —preguntó ella, sin dejar de reír.

— Claro —respondió James sin dudar, lo que provocó que Lily frunciera el ceño.

Ahora era él quien reía.

— Cuando me muera —prosiguió. La pelirroja rodó los ojos

— Creo que lo tuyo es obsesión —reparó.

— Acabas de sonar como la Lily Evans de quince años que quería estrangularme con sus propias manos y le llamaba a lo mío "enfermedad".

Con las manos en la cintura, indignada, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la escalera. Iría a ver cómo seguía el sueño de Harry, su pequeño gigante que se encontraba tomando la siesta a esas horas, obviando el peligro que los rodeaba.

— Suerte que no te mejoraste —dijo, meneando la cabeza mientras caminaba.

James la alcanzó a grandes zancadas y la hizo caer en sus brazos.

— Te amo, pelirroja, ahora más que nunca —declaró, siempre teatral. James hubiera sido un excelente actor, de haber sido muggle, o eso opinó Petunia cuando accedió a conocerlo desdeñosamente—. Y Harry te amará más si no lo vas a molestar aún —le sugirió, alzando las cejas.

— ¡Solo quieres que me quede contigo! —lo acusó golpeándole el pecho, luego juntó sus labios con los de él, dejándose llevar por el momento hasta que recordó la carta, a Benjy, a los gemelos Prewett, a los padres de Marlene, personas por las cuales había llorado una noche entera cuando se enteró.

Se separó del ojiavellana y permaneció abrazada a él, todos sus gestos compuestos de angustia.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, de inmediato.

— Nada. Me haces reír y sentir de este modo cuando no deberíamos… cuando todo allí afuera está mal —murmuró.

James volvió a besarla antes de contestar.

— Esta es nuestra manera de lidiar con todo esto y mantener a nuestra familia junta —explicó con seriedad; luego su expresión se relajó notablemente. Lily esperó algún comentario desatinado intentando no reír antes de tiempo. Así era como lo conocía—. Estoy seguro de algo… Canuto y Marlene no han dejado de comportarse como dos conejos en apareamiento solo porque estamos en medio de una guerra.

— ¡Es que eres bruto! —reaccionó luego, golpeándolo en la cabeza, presintiendo que estaban metidos en una burbuja mientras el mundo afuera vivía la peor de las tragedias, una realidad de la que habían sido apartados a la fuerza.

* * *

— Mujerzuela, tanto tiempo sin verte—Bellatrix fue más rápida que Dorcas y en menos de un segundo la tenía fuertemente agarrada de un brazo mientras Marlene apenas respiraba. Estaban solas en la parte más alta de la mansión que habían allanado siguiendo pistas con Moody por meses. Era la sede más importante a la que habían entrado y les habían tendido una emboscada. No sabían qué había sucedido con los demás, todo estaba en un perfecto silencio, no se oía caos ni gritos, quizás habían logrado escapar y vendrían a salvarlas, o quizás ya estaban todos muertos.

Marlene no podía saber.

— Suéltame, Bellatrix —gruñó la rubia.

— Ah, ah, no. Siempre supe que mi primo no era muy brillante pero ¿Meterse con un auror? ¿Acaso nunca sospechó de ti? —Dorcas y Marlene compartieron una mirada significativa y la morena la desvió, mirando hacia la ventana, deseando desaparecerse pero otro mortífago la tenía aprisionada y apenas podía mover la cabeza—. ¿No me vas a responder?

Apretó los labios y, temblando, contestó:

— El bastardo estaba tan enamorado de mí —siseó—. Tan enamorado que no vio que yo lo utilicé para infiltrarme entre los suyos, ¿Ya ves, Bellatrix? ¿Ya ves cómo los engañe a todos?

— Tú no engañaste a nadie, ¿Qué conseguiste? ¡Nada! —la mortífaga le puso la varita en el cuello y le habló al oído como una serpiente. Dorcas hizo una mueca de asco.

— Conseguí desbaratar todos y cada uno de los planes de Voldemort para…

De pronto, la joven de párpados gruesos y cabello oscuro la volteó con brusquedad y le dio una bofetada que resonó en toda la habitación e hizo que Dorcas cayera al suelo. Los mortífagos que la rodeaban comenzaron a reír, Marlene tragó sonoramente, deseando ayudarla.

— Tú no te atreves a pronunciar su nombre, mujerzuela —dijo uno de los más próximos a Bellatrix y su presa—. ¿Crees que por haber engañado al estúpido de Black hiciste algo muy grande? Estoy segura de que disfrutaste meterte en su cama para nada.

— Y dinos —continuó Bellatrix—. ¿Qué sucedió con mi primito? ¿Lo mataste?

— Los aurores no son capaces de matar, querida —dijo Rodolphus Lestrange, a su lado, con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.

— Dime qué le hiciste a mi primo, ¡Ahora! —gritó Bellatrix, ignorando a su prometido. Agarró nuevamente a Dorcas del suelo y la levantó cual muñeca de trapo. Dorcas la miró de frente, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

— No sé qué sucedió con él. Me di a la fuga cuando me descubrió, ¿Acaso se les ha perdido? —respondió con un tono irónico y tan real que Marlene se sorprendió pensando que Dorcas jamás sintió nada por el hermano de Sirius. Pero la había visto llorar, la había visto sufrir, la había visto obsesionarse con ese jodido disco que él escuchaba. Ella lo amaba y esas cosas saliendo de su boca la hacían parecer como si no fuera ella.

— Me parece que tu primo se murió de amor —Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus y quien tenía a Marlene aprisionada, intervino, mirando a Bellatrix con una ceja enarcada. La joven entornó los ojos, impaciente.

— Como dije, era incluso más débil y sentimental que mi querido primo Sirius, que debe estar abajo saldando algunas cuentas con Avery —resopló—. Al menos este cree que puede contra nosotros.

El clan rio. Marlene dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, provocando que se voltearan hacia ella y, por primera vez notificaran su existencia.

— Hola, hola, Marlene McKinnon ¿Cómo están tus padres? —preguntó Bellatrix. La morena comenzó a llorar suavemente, sin poder soportarlo—. Oh no, ¡Te hice llorar!

— Juraba que Dolohov había eliminado a toda esa estirpe —repuso Rabastan.

— No, esta chica dejó a sus padres a nuestra merced, así es su amor —sonrió la mortífaga—. Bien, no creo que debamos entretenernos mucho, los demás han tardado demasiado en subir y estoy segura de que llegará en cualquier momento…

Dorcas, adelantándose a los hechos, le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago a Bellatrix y recuperó la varita que le había quitado y tenía en su otra mano. La mortífaga se retorció del dolor sin poder evitarlo y la rubia aprovechó para desarmarla.

— Oh, es tu fin, concubina de mierda —gritó Rodolphus y Rabastan, ofendido y encolerizado soltó a Marlene presumiendo que la joven no representaba nada más que un estorbo, de ningún modo un peligro. Marlene se tocó el cuello, demasiado asombrada como para seguir llorando, y gateó hacia una orilla de la habitación. Nadie la miró. La presa era Dorcas.

— Corre, Marlene, vete, no te quedes allí… —gritó Dorcas un segundo antes de ser derribada con el rayo de un maleficio imperdonable.

— Sí, corre, pequeño cerdo, corre, están rodeados —chilló Bellatrix ya más compuesta del golpe que había recibido y Marlene la vio disfrutar de lo que los hermanos Lestrange le hacían a la rubia. El placer que vio en sus ojos la hizo sentir repugnancia y ni siquiera podía empezar a mirar a su amiga en el suelo, gritando sinsentidos, convulsionando, sintiendo algo que ella jamás en su vida podría entender—. Corre, corre, Marlene —siguió canturreando la pelinegra cuando la vio levantarse y correr hacia la puerta—. Corre porque te vamos a encontrar…

Marlene salió con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda y dispuesta a derribar a quien se interpusiera en su camino. No se quedó ni intentó desafiar a ninguno de los que estaban allí dentro porque si lo hubiera hecho de ese modo ambas estarían muertas. Dorcas la incitó a correr y eso era lo que hacía. Nunca pensó que algo parecido les ocurriría cuando se separaron en el vestíbulo en parejas, intentado encontrar pistas sobre sus compañeros desaparecidos en esa mansión, ese cuartel en donde estaban casi seguros que estuvo habitado por Voldemort. Al menos por un tiempo.

Corría por el estrecho pasillo pensando qué sería de Sirius y Peter, Remus y Edgar, Frank y Alice y las demás parejas de la brigada cuando a menos de un metro de la escalera para bajar al segundo rellano, escuchó una voz que no estaba entre los presentes en esa habitación. Era suave pero firme, cruel, muy cruel, y las frenéticas risas de los Lestrange y Bellatrix cesaron con su llegada.

No hubo palabreo y si lo hubo, no lo escuchó. Tan solo dos palabras:

 _— ¡Avada kedavra!_

Y su mundo se hizo pedazos.

Se devolvió gritando el nombre de Dorcas hasta que no le quedó voz y antes de conseguir agarrar el pomo de la puerta e intentar asesinarlo con sus propias manos, sabiendo que estaría allí adentro con sus mortífagos, algo la agarró de la cintura y se quedó literalmente sin aire. Desapareció de la casa allanada y tras verse obligada a soportar un desagradable sentimiento producido por algo parecido a estar estancada en un tubo de goma, apareció entre grandes arbustos bajo un cielo gris, unos arbustos que solo había visto al llegar.

Aún se encontraban en las cercanías de esa mansión, se dio cuenta. Y no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Dorcas mientras los brazos que la salvaron de ese lugar la recibieron y no la dejaron caer cuando se desmoronó en llanto y gritos. Acunándola y pidiéndole silencio hasta que le cubrió la boca con unas delicadas manos de mujer.

Marlene miró a su héroe y descubrió a Emmeline Vance. Había vuelto, por fin había vuelto a casa.

— Hola, Marlene —susurró con una triste y demacrada sonrisa—. Por favor, no grites, no tengo fuerzas para realizar otra aparición y corremos el riesgo de ser encontradas.

— Emmeline… Dorcas, Dorcas fue… Dorcas…

— Lo sé —Vance acarició el cabello de su compañera y le secó las lágrimas—. He visto la muerte de cerca en donde he estado. Es un milagro que haya podido volver, estar aquí al menos para salvar a uno de ustedes… él estaba allí, lo sé, Marlene, lo sé. Sé fuerte, es lo único que te pido.

McKinnon asintió sin dejar de llorar en silencio y Emmeline la sostuvo en un abrazo que supuso que era lo único que le quedaba a ambas para intentar sobrevivir a todo lo que habían visto ese día. Cuando Moody envió un patronus al ministerio y ella junto a más de siete aurores llegaron allí no se imaginaron encontrar muertos o posibles muertes, imaginaron que podrían salvarlos a todos, que sería como las antiguas emboscadas de las que todos salían airosos.

Nunca imaginó ver a Edgar Bones en el suelo sin vida y a muchos más siendo torturados. Nunca, ni en pesadillas, esperó escuchar las palabras que le darían fin a Dorcas Meadowes, una de las aurores a quien más admiraba desde la academia. El mundo que conocía se estaba cayendo a pedazos y ella necesitaba estar con los suyos. Había estado en Estados Unidos, donde fueron amenazados de muerte por presentarse como amenazas inglesas para su orden perfecto, donde no les quisieron brindar una mano, una ayuda después de todo lo sucedido con Grindelwald en el pasado. Estuvo en Francia, en donde solo los hombres lobo llegaron a un trato con sus hombres lobo y poco después fueron traicionados. Estuvo en Hungría junto a uno de sus compañeros experto en dragones, estuvo Rusia, estuvo en Alemania. Había presenciado muertes, había sido herida, había sido amenazada y una sola vez secuestrada, saliendo airosa de cada una de esas tretas.

Ahora no estaba tan segura. Antes se sentía como un juego, ahora se sentía como la realidad.

— Por favor, dime que no hay más muertos —le pidió Marlene.

— Bueno… —resopló Emmeline, vacilando—. Rosier se sacrificó por sus amigos.

Marlene hizo un sonidito con la boca.

— Me importa una mierda Rosier —escupió con odio—. Todos ellos podrían morirse, yo misma podría matarlos…

— A pesar de lo que haya dicho Crouch, no te conviertas en eso —la detuvo la auror—. Nosotros no somos eso, es lo primero que nos enseñan en la academia de aurores. Nosotros no somos asesinos, velamos por la seguridad del mundo mágico y siempre lo haremos. Si Voldemort intenta instaurar un reino del terror que no corresponde en nuestro mundo nosotros tenemos que levantarnos en su contra, pero nunca como asesinos, nunca como ellos.

Marlene miró hacia otro lado. Se avergonzaba de su odio irracional, sí, pero no conseguía apartarlo, conseguir dejar de pensar en hacerle lo mismo a quienes le habían quitado lo que quería, todo lo que quería.

— Yo no soy un auror —susurró.

Emmeline le acarició una mejilla con mucha gentileza y le sonrió tristemente.

— No necesitas serlo para ser buena y yo creo que eres buena… siempre lo creí —confesó.

La castaña se abrazó al cuello de su vieja amiga y se quedó a su lado hasta que ambas decidieron partir a pie lejos de allí. Marlene, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se ofreció a hacer la aparición y es así como llegaron al silencioso y vacío apartamento de Dorcas.

— ¿Aquí es donde vives? —preguntó Emmeline cuidadosamente.

— No. Es… es el hogar de Dorcas… lo era, ya no lo sé, nos hemos estado moviendo mucho este tiempo, ya nadie tiene un lugar fijo —suspiró—. Lo siento Em, quizás fue mi inconsciente el que nos trajo aquí. Supongo que querías que llegáramos al ministerio cuanto antes.

— No, tú no debes ir allí, debes descansar —respondió la joven—. Yo…

Una luz las cegó y de pronto aparecieron allí Sirius y Remus.

— Maldición, maldición, ¡Maldición! —gruñó el ojigris mirando a su alrededor hasta que dio con las dos chicas—. Mierda, McKinnon, no me hagas sentir así nunca más en tu jodida vida —dijo al tiempo que Marlene corría a abrazarlo.

— Tú tampoco —fue lo único que dijo ella, enterrando su cara en su ropa—. Pensé… pensé que…

— Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró Sirius mirando a los presentes con gravedad—. Hay un maldito traidor aquí…

— Sirius, ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Acaso eres tú, Remus? —gritó el morocho, encolerizado, soltando un poco a Marlene para plantarse frente a su mejor amigo—. ¿Por qué siempre me pides que confíe en todos? ¿Por qué para ti no puede haber un traidor? ¡PORQUE ERES TÚ!

— Sirius —Emmeline se interpuso entre ambos y lo miró con una mueca—. Por favor, no es momento, estoy segura de que este es un malentendido y lo solucionaremos. Lleva a Marlene a casa, no le hace estar bien aquí —lo último lo susurró.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Dorcas? —preguntó Remus, quien escuchó atentamente a Vance. Su compañera al oírlo se volteó y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces—. No, no puede ser. No Dorcas —murmuró sintiendo que todo el aire se le iba de los pulmones y algo adentro comenzaba a dolerle. Edgar murió frente a sus ojos, no podía creer que Dorcas también haya fallecido en esa maldita misión.

— Marlene estaba con ella, estuvo… los últimos momentos y fue _él_ quien lo hizo —explicó Emmeline ya que McKinnon guardó silencio, mordiéndose la mejilla con fuerza hasta hacerse daño para no volver a llorar. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y comenzaba a sentir un calor y cansancio que solo equivalía a una fiebre—. Sirius llévatela y olvida ese tema, no necesitamos enemistarnos.

— Bienvenida a Inglaterra, Emmeline, aquí todo el mundo desconfía de todos y con justa razón: Hay un maldito traidor en la orden, hay un maldito que está haciendo que todo salga mal aquí, ¿Qué no ven?

Remus desconocía a su amigo.

— Sirius estás paranoico —dijo con su voz siempre calma.

— ¡Cállate! —tomó de una mano a Marlene, quien no terminaba de entender por qué dos personas que se quieren tanto y que han estado tanto tiempo juntos ahora ya no se podían ver. ¿Hace cuánto había comenzado esa locura? ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto todo eso? En medio del dolor que comenzó cuando sus padres fueron asesinados se le había pasado todo por delante y ya no sabía por dónde retomar para comenzar a entender—. Nos vamos, espero no volver a verlos más.

— Sirius —se escandalizó Emmeline, pero de pronto y con la misma luz con la que aparecieron ambos merodeadores, desapareció junto a la morena. Se volteó nuevamente hacia Remus, esperando una explicación.

— Ha estado así desde que Crouch permitió el asesinato impune —resopló—. Desde que mataron a los Prewett y a los padres de Marlene.

Emmeline torció el gesto.

— Dame un abrazo, quieres —soltó, de todas las personas en el mundo, a él fue a quien extrañó más el tiempo que decidió pasar afuera. Ella y el hombre lobo tenían asuntos pendientes, él la apartó de su vida como si no fuera nada debido a su licantropía y ella desapareció.

— Por un momento pensé que ya no te volvería a ver —dijo Lupin cuando la abrazó fuertemente, olvidando el motivo por el cual dejó de verla por tres largos años.

— La muerte y tú tienen mucho en común —sonrió vagamente cuando se separaron, el ojimiel hizo el gesto de no entender la analogía—. Ambos me quieren lejos —fue la explicación que recibió—. Ahora que estamos viendo a todos nuestros seres queridos morir a nuestro alrededor ¿Me seguirás apartando?

Remus, orgulloso, miró hacia arriba sintiendo tanto pesar de estar dentro de las paredes que contenían a la siempre triste y hermosa Dorcas Meadowes, las paredes que le sirvieron de hogar, de testigo de su amor, de todo lo que era. Hasta sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y bajó nuevamente la mirada hacia Emmeline quien lo miraba con esos grandes ojos pardos de siempre, una mirada que conocía muy bien y que siempre intentó rehuir por miedo.

— No, ya no —respondió con un hilo de voz y volvió a contenerla entre sus brazos.

* * *

— ¿Qué… Qué fue eso? —preguntó Marlene, separándose de Sirius apenas llegaron al húmedo y oscuro cuarto en el que se estaban quedando ahora—. ¿No tienes que ir al ministerio con los demás?

— No voy a ir con ellos, ya no —se rehusó él, impaciente. Vio como Marlene se sentaba en el sofá con una expresión vacía, como si ya se le hubiera olvidado que es lo que se siente llorar, gritar, sentir al extremo. Todos estaban trastocados, esa guerra dejaría secuelas si es que no terminaban muertos y era insoportable ver como la persona a la que más amaba y a la única a la que se podía aferrar se estaba gastando, apagando, perdiendo en el dolor—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, agachándose a su lado.

— Sirius, no puedes apartarte de tus amigos por esto. No hay traidores aquí, yo… —la joven intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, pero él la interrumpió de inmediato, enfadado.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué no puedo tener razón? ¿Por qué no lo ven? ¿No me crees?

— Sirius —ella, pasmada, negó rápidamente—. No es eso. Tú sabes que yo te creo y creería cada cosa que me dijeras porque confío en ti y… y te amo. No puedo soportar que continúes apartándote y cerrándote ahora con todos…

— Lo van a entender cuando sea demasiado tarde, Marlene —susurró el ojigris, derrotado. Marlene, quien se miraba las manos, alzó la mirada con asombro. La había llamado Marlene, la había llamado por su nombre y había sonado como esperaba que sonara en sus labios, como solo soñó que sonaría cuando lo dijera. Durante años inventó escenarios en donde a él se le escapara en peleas a gritos o gemidos cuando hacían el amor, pero él lo había dicho en el punto máximo de la desesperación y la nada.

La había llamado Marlene y se sintió como si todo estuviera a punto de acabar.

— Hazlo de nuevo —le pidió en voz baja y débil, casi tímida. Sirius alzó la mirada, confundido, dejando que ella tocara su rostro— Dilo de nuevo —repitió la morena.

— No dejes de creer en mí, _Marlene_ —soltó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Una sonrisa muy débil apareció en su rostro—. No te vayas, _Marlene_ —continuó y se levantó del suelo para sentarse a su lado. McKinnon lo siguió con la mirada y esa sonrisa dulce que le provocaba seguir con eso—. Te amo, _Marlene._

Para ese entonces ella reía, descubriendo que hay una forma de encontrar felicidad en lo más profundo de la miseria, agradecida de haberlo descubierto con él como en los viejos tiempos cuando solían ser amigos y se ayudaban a descubrir cosas que solos no pudieron haberlo hecho nunca. Cuando ella lo ayudó con Regulus y él a crecer como persona.

Lo besó y una última lágrima cayó por su rostro, una que él notó y secó con un dedo.

— Me alegra que me hayas hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a ti —dijo, volviendo a acariciar su rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo su barba descuidada y áspera contrastar con la suavidad de sus labios—. Nunca fui más feliz que contigo, nunca.

Sirius ya no tenía coraza ni fuerzas para ser el mismo, el que se oculta detrás de las bromas y detesta dejar sus sentimientos desnudos. Sintió que podría pasar toda esa noche diciéndole las cosas que jamás le dijo y repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, si eso la hacía dormir en paz.

— Me alegra haber ido a escuchar ese disco de Led zeppelin a tu habitación, así es como todo comenzó ¿Lo recuerdas? —le respondió—. Y desde ahora seremos solo los dos — _y Peter_ , pensó, atormentado—. Vamos a proteger a los Potter y todo saldrá bien ¿Vale?

Marlene asintió varias veces y él, con una mano entre sus cabellos castaños, la acercó hasta que sus labios se posaron en su frente.

— Nunca fui más feliz que contigo… nunca —repitió sus mismas palabras, ausente, y cerró sus ojos, deseando el fin, fuera positivo o terminara acabando con todos.

* * *

 **Capítulo agridulce en donde, por última vez, cada oveja va con su pareja, incluso Dorcas, quien acabó por encontrar a Regulus ¿No?**

 **A propósito -tanda comercial- aprovecho de invitarlos a pasar por mi nueva historia "Regulus" que desarrolla un poco más el Regulus/Dorcas que comencé en esta historia (también funciona como historia independiente sobre ellos, pero el final que tienen es el mismo que aparece en esta historia)**

 **Bueno, eso.**

 **Sería muy feliz si me dijeran qué les parece en un review, si merezco tomatazos o no, ¡Lo que sea!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: No sé quién eres, "guest", pero gracias a tu comentario me di cuenta de mi error y lo enmendé (quizás ni leas esto, de todos modos) Voldemort fue quien asesinó a Dorcas y es canon, yo lamentablemente estoy siendo muy apegada a él así que tuve que hacer las modificaciones correspondientes en la escena.**

 **Gracias de nuevo, guest.**


	30. Día de los señores

**_Penúltimo capítulo_**

* * *

 _31 de octubre 1981_

— _Tú_ —dijo Voldemort con los ojos brillantes, un atisbo de emoción en el vacío. Peter Pettigrew se había lanzado a sus pies ese atardecer y le había confesado cosas maravillosas. Él era el guardián de los secretos de los Potter, él había engañado a Sirius Black y ahora que todos sus amigos le confiaban ciegamente sus vidas, él los entregaba.

Era su ofrenda final y el irónico modo en el que se presentó puso a Voldemort de buen humor. Ese chico podría ser un cobarde bueno para nada, pero carecía de un corazón y eso era suficiente.

— Ahora que he revelado el paradero de los Potter, este se hará visible para usted —explicó el joven, como si él todavía no lo supiera. Su señor extendió una de sus manos de largos y delgados dedos, delicados y elegantes, y Pettigrew la tomó.

— Gratitud —siseó diplomáticamente, luego la mirada se le oscureció—. La próxima vez que me mientas de esa forma no vivirás para contarlo, Colagusano, de eso se encargarán Bellatrix y los Lestrange, a quienes ya conoces, supongo —le indicó—. He decidido perdonarte porque esta noche me parece fantástica. Es la noche, ¿Acaso lo pensaste de ese modo o es una coincidencia de tus torpezas?

La noche de Halloween era su noche preferida, era la noche en donde las artes oscuras concentraban todo su poder y energía, la noche de los muertos. La noche perfecta para su propósito.

— Pe… ¿Pensar qué? —balbuceó Peter, pálido y congelado ante la amenaza.

— Puedes retirarte, Colagusano —Voldemort se deshizo de su agarre sacudiendo su mano y miró hacia otro lado con impaciencia—. Tengo cosas que hacer…

— Señor, usted ¿Lo hará hoy? ¿Irá por ellos ahora?

Severus había llegado a la nueva mansión que ocupaban como cuartel tras el allanamiento de la última y se había quedado tras la puerta al oír una voz nueva al lado de su señor.

— Desde ahora en adelante permanecerás en silencio hasta que yo lo diga, tu trabajo aquí acabó ¿Entendido? Ahora retírate —gruñó el hombre en voz alta y estremecedora. Peter tragó sonoramente e inclinó la cabeza con torpeza, temblando. Snape empujó la puerta y Voldemort se volteó a recibirlo con una sonrisa. Cuando Pettigrew alzó la mirada para verlo y el joven pelinegro se la devolvió, comprobando sus sospechas, quiso asesinarlo.

— _Tú_ —segunda vez en la noche que se referían a él con ese tono de desprecio en la voz. Había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y seguían tratándolo como si fuera nada, como si todavía siguiera al pie de los merodeadores, siendo su cola, la rata sin dignidad. Frunció el ceño observando a Snape con odio, sin dejar pasar la sonrisa que su señor le ofrecía.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que por más que lo intentó, su vida siempre se reduciría a eso.

— Severus —Voldemort interrumpió el duelo de mirada entre los dos jóvenes, ex compañeros de escuela, enemigos por definición—. Pasa, pasa, tengo noticias maravillosas.

— Él es el traidor, ¡El informante! —observó Snape, caminando hacia situarse al lado de su señor, pasando por el lado de Pettigrew con una expresión de repugnancia en el rostro—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude saberlo antes?

— Me temo que tu debilidad por esa mujer te hace imprudente. No quería provocar un contratiempo —soltó Voldemort como observación, Severus era uno de sus mortífagos más estimados, a pesar de su juventud, y por ese motivo algunas veces le perdonaba esa clase de preguntas tan imperativas. Veía mucho en él y a la vez nada, era cruel a su manera y su inteligencia sobrepasaba a todos los de sus filas. Sí, lo apreciaba en la justa medida.

Peter continuó su camino hacia la salida con los hombros caídos y la expresión sumisa, siendo observado atentamente por el hombre que se convertiría en su amo. Todavía no comprendía por qué Snape gozaba de tanta estima, del privilegio de exigir saber cosas de su amo, de dirigirse a él con ese tono de voz tan orgulloso y colérico.

No entendía, y menos entendía lo último que había escuchado. Se alejó un poco, pensando qué hacer a continuación para ganarse el mismo afecto y aprecio que le tenían a _Snivellus_.

Voldemort volvió a girarse hacia Snape cuando Pettigrew despejó la habitación.

— Este es el fin —habló—. Hoy es el día en el que derrotaré a Harry Potter y mi reino se extenderá por todo el mundo mágico sin un límite…

— Mi señor —Snape lucía desesperado, había empalidecido quizás aún más que Peter cuando fue amenazado por su demora. Los labios se le habían secado, no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en Lily—. Por favor, le pido que…

— Sí, sí. La madre —fue lo único que dijo el hombre de cruel mirada—. Es el chico a quien quiero. Ella sobrevivirá siempre y cuando no intente oponerse al destino, Severus.

El pelinegro abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, conmocionado. Lily… por supuesto que se opondría, por supuesto que haría lo que fuera por salvar a ese niño de todo lo que quisieran hacerle. Ella era impulsiva, brava, como una fiera, valiente. Ella no le temería a Voldemort al momento del ataque. Eso significaba que…

— Mi señor…

Voldemort, despreciando su evidente muestra de emociones y confusión, dio una media vuelta y se retiró, esa era una misión que tenía que hacer a solas y ya le había dado suficiente crédito a Snape, ahora era decisión de la mujer si entregar a su niño por el bien de todos o morir por él. Le causaba una gran satisfacción saber que sus ejércitos estaban causando terror en todo el mundo mágico y no mágico, que Crouch, Dumbledore y todo el mundo estaba demasiado preocupado de ello como para fijarse en la traición y la muerte rondando a sus protegidos.

Severus escuchó el crac de la desaparición y se cubrió la boca con una mano, tenía que hacer algo, pero temía que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

— ¡Eso es, Harry! —dijo James, entusiasmado. El pequeño Potter se encontraba gateando e intentando dar pasos por toda la sala con un pequeño cesto con forma de calabaza en una de sus manos, recolectando dulces y chocolates que sus padres habían dejado repartidos por el lugar con el fin de hacerle su propia noche de Halloween en casa. Hasta el momento se había caído más de veinte veces y había encontrado cinco dulces, pero lo estaba pasando de maravilla, riendo entusiasmado por el estímulo de sus padres.

— Está tan feliz —observó Lily con una sonrisa de madre orgullosa cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia un macetero en donde habían puesto un par de ranas de chocolate—. Esta fue la mejor idea que hemos tenido en meses.

— Lo es —concedió James sin quitar la mirada de su hijo—. Bathilda fue muy amable en comprarnos los dulces y lo demás.

— Sí, creo que para navidad podríamos hacer algo similar, quizás Sirius pueda enviarnos algo, al menos una carta para saber cómo está… —la pelirroja suspiró, imaginando lo imposible. James le sonrió tristemente y le acarició el cabello con cariño—. ¿Me pasas la cámara, por favor? Está en el aparador.

— ¡En seguida! —James se levantó y caminó hacia el aparador que había apuntado su esposa, a un costado de la ventana. Fue en ese momento en el que vio la luz afuera de la casa y luego…

 _Él._

— ¡Lily, toma a Harry y huye! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! ¡Lo distraeré! —exclamó con la voz cargada de miedo. Nunca en su vida había estado más aterrado. Estaban acorralados, ¿Qué podría hacer más que intentar proteger a su familia una última vez?

Voldemort avanzó en dirección hacia su jardín.

— ¡LILY! —la urgió cuando ella se acercó a él y vio lo mismo que estaba viendo.

— No, no, no —la ojiverde no permitió que su cuerpo se congelara del terror o que las emociones la embargaran, en lo único que pensó fue en el niño que aún gateaba feliz por el cuarto y corrió a tomarlo entre sus brazos, provocando que soltara su cesta con forma de calabaza y los dulces salieran disparados hacia todos lados.

Harry comenzó a llorar por eso. Lily quiso imitarlo.

— James ven con nosotros —le rogó ella, aproximándose hacia las escaleras.

— No, yo voy a quedarme aquí y lo enfrentaré, aún tenemos una esperanza —la intentó convencer, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para creerle. Comenzó a llorar.

— James…

— ¡Corre, Lily, corre y asegura el lugar! —la retó él y volvió a mirarla una última vez—. Los amo, todo estará bien, iré con ustedes en un momento…

Ella suspiró y asintió. Las lágrimas caían involuntariamente por su rostro y Harry, apegado a su pecho, continuaba sollozando por sus dulces.

— Te amamos, siempre lo haremos —los tres sintieron una explosión en la puerta del jardín y Lily corrió hacia arriba con todo lo que daba, encerrándose en la primera habitación, la de Harry. Dejó al niño en la cuna y comenzó a mover todos los muebles, intentando evitar escuchar lo que sucedía abajo.

Una explosión en la puerta principal, la voz de James, luego la de Voldemort, no cruzaron más de dos frases y luego un silencio arrollador. Lily se echó al suelo, al lado de la cuna y lloró apretando su varita en una de sus manos, preparada. James ya no estaba, lo sentía en su corazón, lo sentía muy adentro, ya no estaba. Voldemort no perdió tiempo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, esos pasos se clavaron en sus oídos con fuerza, ahora solo quedaba ella y si tenía suerte podría salvar a su hijo.

Su vida ya no le importaba, pero perderlo a él también era algo que no podría soportar.

Voldemort logró forzar la puerta así como las dos primeras y se encontró con más obstáculos cuando intentó abrirla por completo. Enfadado, empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que derribó un armario y un par de sillas y se encontró con la pelirroja y el niño, Harry Potter, entre sus brazos. Dos pares de ojos verdes como esmeraldas lo miraron con una expresión de horror que jamás había visto. Solo entonces recordó la promesa que le hizo a Severus.

La mujer no.

— Apártate —dijo.

Ella no se movió.

— ¡Apártate y deja al niño! —repitió con más fuerza, alzando su varita.

Lily abrazó aún más a Harry, quien había dejado de llorar pero permanecía extrañamente callado, y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

— Tú sabes que no vas a salvarlo —siseó Voldemort. Severus terminaría por comprender que no tuvo otra alternativa, supuso como si lo sintiera, aunque en realidad no le podía importar menos. Lily, al escucharlo, dejó a Harry en su cuna y por un momento él pensó que eso significaba su rendición, pero entonces abrió sus brazos y clavó su mirada verde en él. Ya no había miedo en ellos, ni siquiera rencor u odio hacia él, había amor.

Todo el amor que había dejado una última mirada de su pequeño, antes de voltearse y tomar la determinación de protegerlo con su vida. Amaba a Harry, Amaba a James, no había verdad más absoluta que esa y Voldemort no lo entendió, no supo interpretarlo.

— Harry no —dijo la pelirroja—. Harry no, Harry no…

Voldemort había perdido la paciencia.

— Apártate o morirás —chilló, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan estúpida? Podría salvarse, podría hacerlo si se apartaba y lo dejaba hacer lo que debía hacer, asegurar su futuro, eliminar a ese crío.

— Harry no… —repetía ella como un mantra, una madre llorando por su hijo con los brazos abiertos, sacrificándose por él. Voldemort no veía nada más que una chiquilla tonta que no aprovechó su vida cuando la tuvo entre sus manos.

— ¡Avada…!

— ¡HARRY!

— ¡…Kedavra!

Sin preocuparse del cuerpo sin vida de Lily Potter, Voldemort avanzó hacia el niño y repitió la operación, ansioso, solo que en esta ocasión, el bebé de un año sobrevivió al ataque directo con una sola cicatriz en su frente y él fue quien se desvaneció en el aire. Su varita cayó por efecto de gravedad al suelo y rebotó un par de veces al lado del cuerpo de la joven madre.

Harry volvió a llorar, había dolido y sus padres nunca llegaron a sanarlo como siempre.

* * *

Severus, escondido tras unos árboles a dos casas de la casa de los Potter, vio dos destellos verdes seguidos en el segundo rellano. No pudiendo soportarlo y en un par de minutos corrió hacia adentro, mordiéndose las mejillas para no gritar o hacer algo impulsivo. Entró y encontró el cuerpo sin vida de James Potter al lado de la puerta, no llevaba una varita, Voldemort había pasado por encima de él con facilidad. Tragó sonoramente y subió hacia el piso superior, desde donde había visto surgir la luz verde pálido.

Las últimas habitaciones estaban cerradas, la primera abierta de par en par.

Redujo el paso y caminó hasta que pudo ver su interior, tomándose la cara y el cabello al ver a Lily muerta en el suelo, nada más que eso. No se fijó en el niño que lloraba y aquella horrible cicatriz en su frente, no se fijó en la ausencia de Voldemort y su varita en el suelo, no se fijó en ningún detalle que no fuera la hermosa Lily Evans en el suelo, como arte, estática, pálida y fría. Muerta.

Se lanzó al suelo y la envolvió en un abrazo desesperado, llorando a los gritos. Acarició su cabello, su rostro, intentó que sus brazos lo abrazaran de vuelta pero nada.

No supo cuánto había pasado, fácilmente pudieron haber sido horas, realmente no había medido el tiempo sollozando por quien tenía con tanto amor entre sus brazos. Solo cuando giró su cabeza y se fijó con la vista borrosa que había alguien en el umbral de la puerta, se detuvo y volvió a tener consciencia de sí mismo y del tiempo que no se detenía por nadie. Avergonzado de su comportamiento, limpió sus lágrimas y, sin dejar de abrazar a Lily, se dio cuenta de que era Pettigrew.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó el joven regordete, ansioso—. ¿Dónde está mi señor?

Snape no contestó. Peter entró a inspeccionar la habitación.

— ¿Por qué está vivo? ¿Dónde está? —continuó, asombrado con la escena. Ver a James muerto abajo le provocó una gran impresión, tanto que estuvo al borde de llorar por él, pero solo le pidió perdón en silencio antes de subir. También había sido duro ver a Lily, y extraño verla en los brazos de Snape, el chico que jamás pudo tenerla así en vida porque nunca le hubieran dado la oportunidad.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué Harry Potter seguía vivo y sus padres no? ¿Qué había salido mal?

Entonces vio la varita en el suelo y casi tropieza por ir a buscarla. Snape la observó con asombro.

— Algo salió mal —dijo, despertando de su estado de estupor gracias a la muerte de la única mujer a la que amó en toda su vida.

El rugir de una motocicleta los hizo sobresaltar.

— Es Black —continuó Snape.

— Vete —dijo Peter con una mueca—. Vete ahora.

Supuso que era la hora de demostrarles a todos que no solo era lo que le hacían sentir que era. No tenía miedo de Sirius, sabía que iba a desmoronarse apenas pusiera un pie en ese lugar y viera a su mejor amigo muerto, sabía que no supondría un peligro porque todo lo que haría tras eso sería impulsivo, errático, totalmente descontrolado. Sirius se convertiría de un momento a otro en un rival débil y fácil de derrotar, eso era lo que amar a otros le haría, eso fue lo que le hizo confiar en él, demasiado ciego como para ver la gran trampa.

Severus dejó el cuerpo de Lily con pesar y, sin dejar de mirarla, desapareció de allí sin hacer preguntas. No confiaba en Pettigrew, pero le daba igual su destino, él y Black podrían matarse por lo sucedido, a él todo le daba igual. Dumbledore le había fallado, Voldemort le había fallado, el mundo entero le había fallado y ella no volvería.

Cuando Peter se vio solo en aquella habitación, le dio una última mirada al hijo de los Potter y desapareció también. Esperaría a Sirius en otro lugar, cuando terminara de ver el espectáculo al interior de esa destruida morada.

* * *

Los restos del hogar de sus amigos eran visibles, visibles por todos. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas observó desde afuera, bajando de su motocicleta, quitándose el casco lentamente, sin apartar los ojos del desastre. Fue fuerte, un sentimiento más fuerte que nada; de seguro lo hubiera sentido si le hubieran puesto en frente el cuerpo de Regulus, el mártir, pero supuso que para eso hubiera estado preparado, porque Regulus no fue amenazado, él lo escogió así y al final lo comprendió. Para esto, sin embargo, no estaba preparado y nunca lo estuvo.

El dolor interno se tradujo en un intenso dolor físico en todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Se sintió enfermo, nauseabundo, deseó vomitar para aliviar el malestar en su estómago y quitarse los sesos para aliviar el dolor en las sienes. Con la barbilla temblando, avanzó hacia adentro, recordando en flashes tiempos mejores en los cuales cruzar la reja hacia el jardín a ver a sus amigos era el momento más feliz de sus días. El valle estaba silencioso, ningún vecino se había percatado de la catástrofe pese a ser tan evidente. Pudo comprender, en medio de todo el dolor, que probablemente hubiera muertos allí adentro, pero ¿Por qué la casa había quedado de ese modo? Lucía como el efecto de una guerra muggle, una explosión de magnitudes, algo no muy propio de Voldemort a solas enfrentándose a su único enemigo, un niño de un año.

Sus pasos eran lentos y llenos de duda, por cada uno que daba no sabía si tendría la fuerza para dar el siguiente, y así fue hasta que llegó a la puerta, abierta de par en par, el cerrojo chamuscado y…

James.

Abrió la boca y cayó al suelo. Gateó a su lado y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, abrazándolo sin tener que levantarlo. Apoyó su rostro en el pecho de su mejor amigo y lloró en silencio al no sentir el latido de su corazón.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón —lloró desastrosamente, levantándose un poco para ver el rostro del joven padre, arreglar sus gafas en su lugar y peinar su cabello con sus dedos temblorosos. Le palmeó un par de veces las mejillas, balbuceando tonterías, sintiéndose a un paso de enloquecer por haberle fallado, por haberlo dejado caer y no haber estado allí al final.

La expresión de completa paz en el rostro y las facciones del muchacho de gafas ahora fallecido eran impresionantes, demostraban todo lo que había sido en vida y lo que sería ahora que ya no estaba, pero Sirius no comprendía, siguió a su lado por más de quince minutos sin poder dejarlo. Pasó un año esperando volver a verlo, un año con la esperanza de escuchar nuevamente su risa, sus burlas, sentir sus palmadas en la espalda, su presencia, su forma animal, no eso.

Voldemort le había arrebatado el alma.

Y de pronto, escuchó con más atención el suave y triste llanto de un niño a lo lejos.

— ¿Harry? —se secó la cara con la manga de su camisa y alzó la cabeza—. Harry… —continuó, siguiendo como hipnotizado el sonido del llanto hasta el segundo rellano. Solo eso lo hizo despegarse del cuerpo de su amigo.

Arriba, contuvo el llanto nuevamente por Lily al ver a Harry alzando sus pequeños bracitos hacia el cielo, rogando por alguien que lo tomara y le brindara cobijo. El viento soplaba fuerte y la habitación estaba en su mayoría destruida.

Sirius lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego se dio cuenta de que el niño sonreía al estar con él, era sorpresivo pero casi parecía como si lo reconociera, luego de tanto tiempo. Era, después de todo, su padrino y lo seguiría siendo.

— Hola, amiguito —le dijo con la voz temblorosa, mirando a Lily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Ya estás a salvo —le aseguró luego, fijándose mejor en él, en lo mucho que había crecido, en sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda, vivos, muy vivos y despiertos—. ¿Qué es esto? —susurró luego al fijarse en la cicatriz con forma de rayo muy enrojecida en su frente, estaba fresca y apenas intentó tocar su alrededor Harry dio un saltito e hizo el ademán de volver a llorar.

Sirius lo calmó meciéndolo entre sus brazos.

— Voy a vengarlos, Lily, te lo juro, cueste lo que cueste, voy a vengarlos —dijo entre dientes antes de salir. No quería que Harry se acercara a ella y sintiera su aroma, teniendo la oportunidad de extrañarla, de notificar que se había ido para siempre. Sentía que Harry, a pesar de su corta edad, podría sentirlo, muy en el fondo, y no quería provocarle ese dolor.

Lo sacó de la casa y al bajar intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mirar a James. Marcharse sin mirar una vez más atrás fue la cosa más dura que hizo en su existencia.

Afuera se encontró con Hagrid y fue un alivio ver su gran rostro horriblemente descompuesto por la pena, su presencia le hizo sentir menos solo.

— Voy a llevármelo, Hagrid, voy a llevarlo conmigo lejos de aquí —soltó claramente, con una frialdad que le nació del odio hacia la persona que le hizo eso a sus amigos, al traidor, a quien iba a buscar hasta encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar todo cuando Harry estuviera a salvo en una nueva vida con él y Marlene. Ya nada más quedaba que eso, nada.

— Sirius... lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho —Hagrid sollozó, intentando consolar a su joven amigo cuando se le acercó—. Dumbledore me ha dado instrucciones de llevarlo con la hermana de Lily, Petunia, está todo arreglado. Tú sabes que él estará mejor con ellos, protegido y bien cuidado.

Sirius vaciló un momento y luego le entregó al niño, si se llevaban a Harry podría ir por Peter cuanto antes, así que supuso que era para mejor. Hagrid le sonrió tristemente mientras recibía al infante con sus grandes manos, intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible con él.

— Llévalo entonces —volvió a hablar el merodeador y le echó una mirada a su motocicleta—. Y llévate mi motocicleta, ya no la necesito —murmuró entonces, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta para entregársela.

Hagrid no lograba siquiera articular las palabras y preguntas que tenía atoradas en su garganta, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había allí adentro? ¿Hacia dónde iría ahora? ¿Qué sucedía con el Sirius que conocía?

Asintió, por el bien del bebé, y tomó las llaves de la motocicleta del joven. Le echó una última mirada al morocho, quien como muerto en vida los miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro; aseguró a Harry en su abrigo, cerca de su pecho para darle calor, y se subió al vehículo. Dumbledore se encargaría de aclarar todo lo que sucedía y solo Sirius sabría qué sucedería consigo mismo luego de eso, hacia dónde iría su alma luego de lo que les hizo a sus amigos al dejarlos en manos de Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

— Te voy a matar, maldita rata traidora —chilló Sirius cuando Peter le hizo frente en medio de la calle. Cuando Hagrid ya no fue más que un punto en el cielo y luego desapareció, el decidió poner en marcha el plan que había ideado para que Sirius se tragara su culpa y su nombre quedara en alto para ambos bandos. No era brillante, pero resultaría a la perfección si se aprovechaba del dolor del ojigris.

Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

— ¿A que nunca lo viste venir, eh Sirius? Ven y atrápame —dijo con un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo el ojigris lo escuchara, tentando a la suerte. Luego echó a correr por el valle. Sirius sacó su varita y comenzó a atacarlo sin parar, pero sin dejar de actuar como un auror sensato. Ninguna maldición imperdonable salió de su varita a pesar de sus amenazas, Peter reía alegremente por eso a pesar de ser lento para correr y estar al borde de ser atrapado por el ágil merodeador.

— Lo guiaste hasta ellos ¿No? ¡Los dejaste morir! —exclamó Black, logrando darle un empujón que lo dejó en el suelo. Varios vecinos, alarmados por el escándalo y las luces, comenzaron a salir de sus casas a mirar.

Sirius ya estaba más allá de guardar las apariencias ante los muggles, no le importaba, solo le importaba sortear pronto si tendría el valor de matar a Peter Pettigrew o lo retendría hasta que vinieran refuerzos y lo ayudaran a llevarlo a Azkaban.

Matarlo sonaba como la venganza perfecta, pero también sonaba como a ellos, como ese juego que ellos jugaron hasta que Lily y James pagaron las consecuencias y él no estaba seguro de entrar. James no querría que él se convirtiera en un asesino, jamás.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? ¿Me vas a matar a mí también? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les hiciste esto? —lloriqueó Peter al darse cuenta del público que comenzaba a acercarse a ellos con gesto extrañado, horrorizado y fascinado, curiosos por saber qué sucedía entre esos dos hombres que se apuntaban con varitas de madera de las que habían salido rayos espléndidos.

Eran nueve o diez muggles del vecindario, rodeándolos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Sirius, encolerizado por el acto de cobardía de Peter, quien se rehusaba a admitir lo que había hecho, a explicarle al menos por qué.

¿Qué le habían hecho? Lo habían acogido como a un hermano desde que eran tan solo unos niños y ciertamente nunca tuvo la personalidad que tanto él como James y Remus tenían, pero eso estuvo siempre bien, no hubo abusos, las bromas eran entre todos, nunca hubo resentimientos, nunca nadie envidió a su compañero de al lado cuando tuvo algo que el resto no. Se habían unido para ayudar a Remus cuando lo necesitó. Peter era un merodeador tanto como él, como todos.

Jamás podría entender la traición cuando todo lo que hicieron fue ser un grupo unido, con sus diferencias, claro, pero unido, lleno de camaradería, risas, peleas tontas, la juventud de sus vidas.

Peter esquivó el hechizo que por poco le da y lo desarma, mirando hacia todos lados.

— ¡Sirius para! —suplicó—. James y Lily no tenían la culpa, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

El morocho no pudo ver que todo eso era otro escenario, otra trampa, a tiempo.

— Esta noche fui a tu guarida, preocupado por ellos, pensando que tú podrías decirme que todo estaría bien como siempre ¿No? —contestó, ignorando la actuación del muchacho que una vez fue su amigo—. Ahora me vas a decir qué pasó, qué te hicimos, _qué-te-hicimos_ … —gruñó repleto de ira y coraje, sintiendo unas lágrimas rebeldes descender por su rostro.

Peter parecía conmovido.

— ¿Por qué tratas de culparme, Sirius? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —sollozó como el más triste de los hombres—. No podemos pelear aquí, frente a todos, déjame ayudarte… —continuó, intentando acercarse con osadía.

Sirius gruñó y dijo, con la voz cargada de ironía:

— Oh claro, tienes razón, no podemos pelear aquí, pero… —y en el preciso momento en el que bajó la guardia y dejó de apuntarlo con su varita, descuidándose, Peter atacó sin importarle los testigos, pues luego se haría cargo de ellos:

— ¡Rictumsempra!

Y el rayó le dio en el pecho a Black, quien comenzó a reír sin parar, como un loco, una risa que retumbó en todo el callejón y dejó perplejos a quienes observaban, entre ellos un mago que intentó avanzar a ayudarlo con su propia varita, queriendo revertir el efecto de aquel hechizo al haber sido testigo de la manipulación.

Peter, advirtiendo esta amenaza, provocó una gran explosión para confundir a los presentes y, entre el humo, sacó una daga de su bolsillo y cortó uno de sus dedos brutalmente, profiriendo un alarido profundo y horroroso:

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Lily y James? ¡Eran tus amigos! —gritó por última vez, dejando caer su dedo amputado al suelo antes de disparar maleficios asesinos a todos los que veía, comenzando por el mago que intentó ayudar a Sirius, uno de los principales peligros en contra de su plan.

Con una gran cantidad de caídos, un Sirius que no podía dejar de reír y ese dedo que no paraba de sangrar, sonrió como un bandido que se da a la fuga con el botín mayor y se convirtió en rata. Por fin había descubierto que su forma animal, su apodo, eran por algo.

Finalmente se largó por una alcantarilla, dispuesto a esperar oculto el tiempo que tuviera que hacerlo hasta poder llegar nuevamente a Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió.

* * *

Remus tuvo que agarrar a Marlene de la cintura para no dañarla al intentar evitar que se acercara a Sirius. La había tomado de un brazo y ella había comenzado a tirar como si fuera capaz de arrancárselo por soltarse e ir con él, y como no iba a dormirla o hacer algo más drástico, la tomó de una forma segura y permitió que pateara todo lo que quisiera. No sentía dolor, no sentía nada, estaba adormecido en una pesadilla de la que no despertaría, pues era demasiado real.

Había aurores por todos lados, unos desmemoriaban a los muggles que sobrevivieron, otros se encontraban en la casa de los Potter, al final del callejón, y muchos más estaban allí, atrapando a Sirius como el peor de los criminales, inmovilizándolo entre varios para poder facilitar el traslado hacia Azkaban.

Había sido demasiado evidente y doloroso ver la escena inicial, antes de la llegada de la mayoría. Sirius reía rodeado de muertos y no muy lejos de él había un dedo humano cubierto de sangre y suciedad. Poco después supieron que era de Peter. Uno de los muggles que se había salvado por haber llegado tarde y haber permanecido oculto tras unos árboles luego de una gran explosión en el centro, pudo atestiguar en contra de Sirius al haber reproducido las últimas palabras de Pettigrew envuelto en miedo antes de que le quitaran la memoria y pudiera volver a ser el mismo antes de lo que vio.

Así fue como todo acabó para ellos. Para Marlene, Remus, Emmeline, Hagrid, McGonnagall, Dumbledore, Crouch, para todo el mundo.

Marlene no podía dejar de gritar y en un momento Crouch amenazó con desmayarla, desesperado con sus alaridos.

— No se atreva —escupió Sirius y fue lo único que dijo en toda la noche, dirigiéndose a quienes hasta hace una noche todavía eran sus amigos, compañeros, profesores y jefes en el ministerio.

Marlene se soltó milagrosamente del abrazo de Remus y corrió hasta donde los aurores que sostenían a Sirius se lo permitieron, aún estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para hacer bien su trabajo y no les cabía en la cabeza como a aquella muchacha todavía se le ocurría acercarse.

Era el asesino más cruel que había visto en años, incluso la prensa mágica, que llegó a cubrir todo en un santiamén, ya lo comparaba con el mismo Voldemort o Grindelwald. Sirius Black merecía la muerte, pudrirse en Azkaban por su traición, su cruda y fría traición, mucho peor que la maldad que habían mostrado hasta el momento los dos enemigos más reconocidos del mundo mágico.

— Dime que no es verdad, dime, dime que no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué? —lloró amargamente, intentando empujar a los aurores que lo tenían— ¡Suéltenlo! Sirius, háblame, háblame, por favor… ¡Sirius!

Nada, ninguna mirada, absolutamente nada. Se lo llevaron y Emmeline se la llevó a ella, advirtiendo que si seguía de ese modo enfermaría gravemente, y no podía permitir de ninguna manera que otro más de sus amigos muriera por Sirius Black esa noche.


	31. Aislamiento

**Capítulo final: De vuelta al prólogo, el círculo completo.**

* * *

Marlene se soltó del agarre de los guardias y ellos la dejaron ir con algo de lástima en sus ojos, compartiendo una mirada extraña. La muchacha tenía agallas o estaba realmente trastocada mentalmente para resistirse así por un asesino, y sí lucía como alguien con problemas, se había dejado estar, su cabello estaba sucio, desordenado, unas ojeras de gran tamaño adornaban su rostro y sus labios secos daban la impresión de que no había abierto la boca en semanas nada más que para comer.

— Ve con ellos —dijo Sirius cuando la vio llegar nuevamente a su lado.

Ella negó con una expresión caprichosa y enfadada, triste, enferma. Solo en ese entonces Sirius pudo comprender lo rota que estaba, Marlene no era Marlene, ya no brillaba, esa situación se llevó todo de ella cuando él, sus padres, Lily, James, los Prewett, Edgar, Benjy, Caradoc y muchos más se fueron, solo que esta vez nadie la pudo convencer de dejarlo ir.

— Deja que se hagan cargo de ti, Emmeline, Re… Remus —le sugirió entonces—. No te hagas esto —suplicó en voz baja, temiendo que los guardias estuvieran demasiado cerca para oír sus intimidades.

Marlene intentó tocarlo pero la barrera mágica le hizo sentir una especie de fuerte corriente al intentar ir más allá de los barrotes, dio un paso hacia atrás y apartó sus manos, herida.

— Sirius, te voy a sacar de aquí —dijo luego. Hace mucho que no la oía decir algo de ese modo, convencida de cada palabra que salía de su boca—. Y entonces nadie más me va a decir que estoy loca, que perdí la cabeza. Nadie más susurrará, pensando que yo no escucho, que deberían ponerme en San Mungo junto a Alice y Frank. Nunca, nunca más nadie me pasaría a llevar, me hablará lento para hacerme entender. Necesito que salgas de aquí porque yo no puedo hacerlo sola.

El pelinegro, impactado con lo que no veía y lo que estaba sucediendo allí afuera, las torturas que le estaban haciendo vivir por no creer en la gran trampa en la que se convirtió la versión oficial de las cosas, se acercó todo lo posible a ella y le dijo:

— Si puedes y lo vas a lograr… y yo voy a salir aun así me tarde años —prometió—. Desde aquí solo puedo darte mi palabra, pero tú sabes que podría besar tus pies para que me creas, para que lo sepas…

Y entonces ella sueña que lo toca, despierta y llora. Así todas las noches. Emmeline y Remus comienzan a enfermar por cuidarla, por levantarse cada noche a altas horas a prepararle infusiones y hablarle hasta hacerla poner los pies en la tierra. Marlene es como una niña de noche y de día tan solo prefiere guardar silencio. Escribe mucho en su diario, ese que comenzó el día en que se fue a vivir con Dorcas, hace ya mucho. Emmeline se sienta a su lado y teje, le comenta cómo va todo afuera, la cosa todavía no se calma, ya van cinco días de aquella noche en la que cambió todo y dos desde que fue a Azkaban a escondidas, escapándose por una ventana.

Algunas veces piensa que lo soñó. Otras, cuando está a solas, va hacia la última página de su diario y ve anotada la dirección del cementerio en donde se encuentran sus padres y sabe, simplemente sabe, que estuvo con Sirius y que él le dio la ahora tan obvia información.

La pesadilla se reanudó la mañana siguiente a la noche de Halloween. Algunas veces piensa que ella pudo haber tomado el lugar de los Longbottom, que Bellatrix, los Lestrange y el hijo de Barty Crouch pudieron haber descargado su ira en ella y se la hubiera tragado, todo por no perder a la segunda familia, por no ver cómo le quitan los padres al segundo niño, Neville. Luego de la desaparición de Voldemort sus seguidores no se resignaron tan fácilmente. Enloquecieron buscándolo, sin poder creer que se había esfumado para siempre. Frank y Alice fueron valientes, siempre lo enfrentaron todo juntos y la última prueba del destino para ambos fue enviarles a esos cuatro mortífagos que no tendrían piedad con ellos, pues creían que la pareja sabía sobre el paradero de su amo y necesitaban una confesión.

Los torturaron hasta la locura, hasta que los gritos cedieron y los jóvenes padres no recordaron quienes eran ni cómo enfocar la mirada en otra cosa que no fuera el horizonte, todo por esa confesión que nunca existió. Marlene había preferido no saber otros detalles. Habían sobrevivido, internados en San Mungo por el resto de sus vidas y sus agresores fueron a parar a Azkaban de inmediato, incluyendo el hijo de Crouch, lo que convirtió el cruel destino de los Longbottom en un espectáculo mediático entre padre e hijo. Augusta Longbottom, madre de Frank, se quedó finalmente con el bebé al que sus padres no reconocieron, no tenía otra familia.

De ellos no supo más.

Ahora vivía en un entorno hostil a sus ideas. No podía obviar las miradas que le enviaban sus amigos ahora que había escogido aislarse en recuerdos y palabras en su diario, sabía que en cualquier momento la enviarían al hospital porque no podían hacerse cargo de una persona en un momento así. Ellos no eran padres y Marlene no era una niña.

Estaban cansados de eso, ella estaba cansada de eso. Así fue como comenzó a planear su último escape, del cual no sabía si iba a volver.

* * *

— Hola —dijo Emmeline con la voz suave y comprensiva que utilizaba con ella ahora que se encontraba de ese modo. Marlene se volteó y cerró su diario, era una rutina: cada vez que alguien entraba a su cuarto a hacerle compañía, lo que sucedía cada tarde luego de las cinco, ella terminaba de escribir y se sentaba a escuchar con paciencia, mirando por la ventana, esperando que en algún momento se aburrieran.

Esta vez parecía no ser distinta a las demás.

— Marlene, creo que necesitamos hablar —continuó la auror, llamando la atención de la morena. Usualmente tan solo comenzaba un monólogo sobre su día más noticias sobre lo que pasaba allí afuera, siempre brindándole números positivos, noticias a colores, celebraciones por la caída de Voldemort, nada más de muerte y desolación, ningún dato específico de cómo todavía los mortífagos que quedaban libres seguían haciendo de las suyas.

— Sí. Hay algo que quiero decirte —contestó con simpleza, sorprendiendo a la ojiazul.

— ¿Has recapacitado? —preguntó Vance con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos. Marlene cada día se veía más sorprendida de quienes la rodeaban, ¿Fue tan fácil desprenderse de lo que significaba Sirius para ellos? ¿Qué había de Remus? Eran mejores amigos, ¿Qué había de Dumbledore? El anciano lo adoraba, ¿Cómo pudieron darle la espalda cuando más los necesitó? No lo escucharon, se limitaron a escuchar a un confundido Muggle que atestiguó e hizo felices a los miembros del ministerio, presentando una prueba contundente para cerrar el caso y hacerles parecer que realmente hacían algo por el bien del mundo mágico, pero la verdad era que ella jamás los había visto actuar a favor de ese mundo que tanto dijeron defender en cada uno de los discursos que pronunciaron tras la captura de Sirius Black, el gran traidor.

Ellos no eligieron la solución más racional, ellos eligieron la más simple y no le importaba sus motivos. No le importaba que les sirviera para bloquear el dolor y sentir que aquel cierre les permitía continuar adelante. Los resentía a todos por igual, a todos los que habían abandonado a un hombre inocente en manos de una justicia corrupta. Lo llevaron a la prisión mágica sin un juicio, hicieron todo mal. Tan solo esperaba que algún día ellos supieran que se equivocaron y con eso en mente no pudieran dormir, al igual que ella.

— Necesito que hagas algo por mí —esquivó la pregunta de Emmeline y alcanzó su diario con una mano—. Ten, está terminado.

Su compañera lo recibió en silencio, confundida.

— Y… ¿Qué debo…?

— Son dos favores, en realidad —especificó la morena en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Emmeline, quien aún se encontraba sorprendida por el cambio. Había pasado casi una semana viendo cómo McKinnon se marchitaba, hablaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo cuando necesitaba pedir algo, se la pasaba todo el día en silencio escribiendo y lloraba a mares por las noches cada vez que despertaba de una pesadilla.

Y era siempre el mismo nombre el que gritaba antes de callar y llorar sin pronunciar palabra cuando llegaban a hacerle compañía.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó tras eso e hizo sonreír a Vance.

— Tú sabes que siempre vas a poder confiar en mí, siempre y en lo que quieras —le dijo, dejando el diario a un lado para tomar sus manos entre las suyas, pero Marlene las apartó, dolida. Emmeline era su amiga desde Hogwarts y fue ella quien la salvó de morir junto con Dorcas en aquella emboscada hace algunos meses. La quería y siempre la quiso, siempre esperó pasar más tiempo con ella cuando finalmente comprendió que su pasión era viajar, darlo todo por los suyos, y la quiso más así. Admiró todas las historias que alcanzó a contarle sobre los magos de América, sus ridículos términos como el infame "no-magos" y algunas otras curiosidades.

Tan solo creía difícil poder perdonarle el no haberla escuchado, el haberla abandonado por una excusa simplista sobre lo sucedido y, sobre todo, el haberle atribuido su "locura" al amor que sentía por Sirius, acusándola junto a Remus y la mayoría de sus cercanos de haber caído en una desilusión amorosa que le estaba costando la razón. El resultado de sus erradas conclusiones siempre era el mismo: odiar incluso más a Sirius, demonizarlo hasta más allá de los límites sin considerar lo que fue en un pasado muy cercano. Un amigo, un hermano, un hombre sumamente herido, siempre herido.

— ¿Y cumplirías lo que yo te pida? —prosiguió McKinnon como si se tratara de un interrogatorio preliminar, tratando de enfocarse en la conversación. Necesitaba estar segura de poder confiar en ella para aquella tarea porque ya no quedaba nadie más que pudiera hacer aquello.

— Solo si es legal —respondió Emmeline con una leve sonrisa desorientada.

— Lo es —respondió de inmediato—. Pero puede que no te guste.

La morena observó cuidadosamente su reacción y nada fue como lo que esperó.

— Oh, lo imaginé, Marlene —dijo la ojiazul mirándose las manos antes de continuar—. Pero como dije, si es legal lo haré y si no me gusta lo callaré, eso es parte de respetar a alguien y… eso era en parte lo que quería hablar contigo. He… he estado pensando que todo esto nos ha dividido enormemente y hemos perdido aquello… el respeto, la paciencia, la empatía.

Marlene suspiró. Estaba segura de que si volviera a hablar de lo que ella piensa y cree, las cosas volverían a ser igual o peor, pero no tenía el ánimo ni las fuerzas como para seguir discutiendo.

— Si me respetas entonces me ayudarás —se limitó a decir—. Y yo jamás te pediría algo que escape de tus manos, aunque te desagrade enormemente.

Emmeline asintió vagamente.

— No abras ese diario ni permitas que alguien lo abra, jamás —le pidió entonces, era el primer favor y la auror tan solo asintió con seriedad, dándole a entender que acataría a pesar de todo—. Y cuando sea el momento… entrégaselo a Sirius Black.

Vance abrió la boca para decir algo pero Marlene no la dejó.

— Yo sé que aunque tarde va a llegar el momento y tú sabrás exactamente cuál será… Ahora necesito que me digas si puedes prometer cumplir eso —finalizó.

— ¿Qué pasa si muero antes? —preguntó Emmeline, intentando evadir la obligación de la promesa.

— Eres una sobreviviente, Em —por primera vez desde aquella noche que cambio sus vidas radicalmente, Marlene le ofreció una cansada y casi imperceptible sonrisa acompañada de su apodo pronunciado con suavidad, quizás eso ayudaría a suavizar a la muchacha de ojos azul oscuro—. Es por eso que solo tú puedes hacer esto por mí.

Emmeline inspiró fuertemente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y luego asintió toscamente.

— Está bien —tomó el diario que había dejado a un costado y lo apretó entre sus manos—. Está a salvo conmigo —le aseguró a su amiga—. Ahora necesito que tú me prometas algo, Marlene.

La morena no estaba en condiciones de negarse, así que esperó que continuara en silencio.

— Vuelve a hablarnos a Remus y a mí…

Razonando en torno a su plan, el cual no sabía cuándo llevar a cabo, quizás fuera bueno que sus amigos se despreocuparan un poco de ella y si su precio era fingir que había olvidado que le habían dado la espalda a Sirius, tenía que arriesgarse a pagarlo.

— Sí —contestó en voz baja—. Estuve pensándolo.

— Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso, Marlene —sonrió Emmeline, esperanzada.

No le sentaba bien mentir de ese modo, pero con una parte de sí totalmente adormecida, muerta, vacía tras la partida de Sirius, terminó por perdonarse ese tipo de frivolidades.

— Voy a tomar un baño, nos vemos a la cena —explicó. En tan solo una semana, sus amigos habían llegado a pensar de todo sobre su estado, incluso que terminaría muerta si se distraían y la dejaban sola un momento, es por eso que se había acostumbrado a anunciar todo lo que haría.

— Invitaremos a…

— No, no —Marlene alzó sus manos, reticente a la idea de ver a más personas. Ni siquiera Moody, el maestro, el que le enseñó a no temer enfrentarse a la muerte, se salvaba de su decepción. No quería verlos, era suficiente con las personas con las que vivía— Por favor, solo nosotros, como siempre.

Emmeline asintió con una mirada comprensiva, no queriendo forzar nada. Cuando saliera del cuarto de la joven iría a contarle las buenas nuevas a Remus y de seguro le levantaría el ánimo. Era un buen plan, un muy buen plan que le daba esperanza de continuar con una vida nueva luego de la catástrofe, una en la que pudiera incluir a Marlene y volver a verla sonreír.

— Nos vemos —se levantó de la cama en donde se había sentado mientras hablaban y no olvidó el diario, lo tomó y lo llevó consigo, apretándolo contra su vientre—. Está seguro conmigo —repitió lo que había dicho hace un rato.

— Lo sé —sonrió Marlene y también se levantó a buscar un par de toallas limpias.

Emmeline abandonó el cuarto y la morena salió tras ella un momento después camino hacia el baño en donde se encerró, dejó las toallas en un colgador y se desnudó frente al espejo en silencio, sin mirarse hasta que no quedó prenda en su cuerpo. No supo ni cómo o por qué, pero la imagen de Dorcas apareció en su mente, bloqueando su propia y patética imagen frente al espejo. Supuso que la rubia debió haber sentido algo similar respecto a Regulus, sobretodo porque este había tenido la horrible marca de Voldemort en su brazo desde la tierna edad de los dieciséis. Dorcas debió sentir el aislamiento de cerca y, aun así, tuvo las agallas de quedarse hasta el final.

Claro, había sido una vida de mentira, pero debió ser una vida de aquellas. El último destello de luz en sus ojos azul cielo mirando a los mortífagos que la torturaron antes que Voldemort le diera el golpe de gracia se lo indicó.

Regulus era un mortífago y no se podía imaginar cómo había llegado a aceptar los términos de ese loco contrato, el tener que mirar la marca a menudo, el pasarse al otro bando, el ser llamada concubina, mujerzuela, puta. El rechazo de los suyos y de los de él, la felicidad bajo una gran capa de oscuridad constante, ¿Así es como realmente se sentía amar a quien todos creían un asesino, un traidor, un enemigo?

Dio el agua en la ducha y esperó hasta que estuviera a una temperatura agradable antes de exponerse a la lluvia cálida del grifo. Ya adentro, se pasó las manos por la cara un par de veces y sin poder más rompió a llorar, dejando que las lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua limpia.

* * *

Espléndido. Todo había salido espléndido. La cena había sido un adorable recuerdo de lo que no eran y Marlene tuvo que contener las ganas de volver a echarse a llorar y arruinar todo el maquillaje que se había puesto para ocultar lo enferma que se sentía al recordar que no, simplemente no eran eso. Remus y Emmeline, por otro lado, se veían por primera vez genuinamente contentos. No rebosaban de alegría, nadie podría hacerlo en esos tiempos, pero no lucían miserables como cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a ellos o mirarlos cuando intentaban calmarla luego de una pesadilla.

Se mantuvieron recordando anécdotas de Hogwarts —omitiendo olímpicamente que en todas ellas había algo de Sirius e incluso en algunas una aparición directa que ponía nervioso a Remus—, pero Marlene se encontró siempre optando por callar, comer y sonreír. Por primera vez desde que la obligaron a vivir bajo la supervisión de sus dos amigos, notó que ambos se veían muy cómodos alrededor del otro y se preguntó si tendrían algo o si estaba imaginando amor en todos lados donde faltaba y mucho.

Luego de un par de copas de vino tras la cena, Emmeline hizo una intervención que acabó con la felicidad aparente de todos:

— ¡Qué hermoso anillo, Lene! —apuntó al famoso anillo de Alphard y tanto ella como Remus se tensaron con la notificación. Emmeline lo observó más de cerca y Marlene intentó tragarse su copa llena de vino de un momento a otro, intentando huir tras eso—. Espera… Remus ese no es… ¿Ese no es…?

— Es mío —declaró Marlene, dejando la copa en la mesa con un fuerte y seco sonido.

Emmeline volvía a mirarla con esos ojos llenos de lástima e infinita tristeza.

— No puedes estarlo usando, no puedes estarle haciendo esto a tus amigos —dijo, buscando algo de apoyo en Remus, quien no decía nada y se mantenía absorto, con el pensamiento en otro lugar desde que notó que Marlene todavía llevaba el anillo de Sirius.

— Es mío, Emmeline, lo llevo puesto hace años —se defendió la morena.

— Sí, es tuyo, pero él te lo dio, él… que le hizo tanto daño a tantas personas, él —protestó Vance intentando enérgicamente hacerla entrar en razón, o más bien dicho, lo que ella tenía entendido que era la razón.

— No puedo creerlo —susurró Marlene indignada—. ¡Usar esto no me da ningún atributo maligno, Emmeline! —gritó luego.

Remus advirtió que las cosas se saldrían de control, si es que ya no se habían salido.

— Escuchen, no tenemos que hablar de esto ahora —las interrumpió—. No necesitamos incluso arruinar lo buena que fue esta noche para todos.

— No, Remus. ¿Tú también crees que usarlo es faltarle el respeto a mis amigos? —continuó McKinnon, harta de no hacerles frente, de quedarse callada, de intentar perdonar cada vez que cometían actos como ese.

— No. Él también me dejó solo a mí, Marlene —contestó el ojimiel con una expresión dolorosa—. Él me dejó solo y me quitó a todos. Es hora de asumirlo, aunque cueste, porque yo tampoco lo asumía hasta hace unos días.

Marlene se echó atrás en su silla y luego se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que él te dejó solo y no fue al revés? —musitó.

— ¡Marlene! —Emmeline salió en su defensa—. ¡Tú, yo y Remus fuimos testigos de cómo se comportó tras la emboscada ese día en la mansión de la playa! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Intentó llamar traidor a Remus y luego te llevó a la fuerza de aquí…

— No, no me llevó a la fuerza, yo decidí irme con él —rezongó.

Lupin y su compañera compartieron una mirada, ambos pensando lo mismo. Marlene podría estar perfectamente delirando en ese momento. A lo mejor, era tan solo una teoría, podría estar sufriendo lo que los muggles llaman el síndrome de Estocolmo, pensó el ojimiel, detestando ver a su amiga en esas condiciones.

— Estás ciega —suspiró Vance con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No lo estoy —replicó Marlene duramente—. No estoy ciega, nunca antes en mi vida había estado más consciente de todo lo que hago y pienso, y todo lo que ustedes hacen es pensar que he enloquecido. Algún día encontraré a Pettigrew, algún día… yo siempre pensé que había algo malo en él y ahora lo comprendo, me culparé toda mi vida de no haberlo advertido antes así como ustedes deberían haberlo hecho, pero ¿Lo ven? Nos engañó a todos. Si no soy yo quien lo encuentre lo hará otro y cuando eso pase yo quiero que miren a la cara a Sirius y le pidan perdón.

Remus y Emmeline estaban congelados en su lugar, sin poder reaccionar.

— … Él se va a culpar todos los días del resto de su vida en Azkaban por haber confiado en Peter en silencio, sin haberle dicho a nadie —continuó—. Pero ustedes no me creen ¿Verdad? No, claro que no. Marlene otra vez está delirando —se mofó de sí misma y avanzó hacia la salida.

Finalmente, Remus recuperó el habla y se dirigió hacia ella con un tono cansado y frío, muy frío:

— No puedes seguir protegiendo a un asesino —la morena se volteó hacia él con una mueca, Remus algún día tendría que sentirlo, ese sería su karma, pensó—. Ni por todo el amor del mundo, Marlene. Sé que duele y que puede que duela por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero Sirius Black traicionó a Lily y James, a todos nosotros, e hizo con Peter lo que hicieron con Benjy…

— Dime, Remus, dime con tus palabras que crees que Sirius es capaz de descuartizar a un hombre como los mortífagos descuartizaron a Benjy, ¡Dime! —chilló Marlene, perdiendo los estribos. Emmeline lloraba silenciosamente, mirándolos a ambos con impotencia—. Dime que crees que esa persona que te acompañaba todos los malditos meses para aliviar tu dolor y soledad en tus transformaciones hizo eso, dime que quien enterró a mis padres a solas y cuidó de mí cuando me desmoroné lo hizo, anda, te escucho…

— ¿Y Peter sí? ¿Peter cortó una parte de su cuerpo solo para culparlo? —preguntó la ojiazul entre sollozos.

— Sí hay algo que aprendí de esto es que no conoces ni mierda a quien tienes al lado. Al amigo, al que promete ayudar, al que todos le bajaron el perfil y subestimaron, a Peter —escupió McKinnon.

— No conoces ni mierda a quien tienes al lado —repitió Remus, tocándose las sienes—. Creo que eso también va para Sirius ¿No crees? —añadió.

Los tres se miraron con severidad. Marlene dejó de intentarlo, jamás debió empezar en primer lugar, pero siempre hubo una esperanza en ella de hacerlos entrar en razón y no solo apelar a sus sentimientos sino que a lo que conocían, los hechos y las consecuencias. Lamentó mucho que esa fuera su última conversación con ellos pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su plan se había adelantado de súbito, no podía soportarlo.

— Iré a dormir —soltó—. Esto se acabó ¿Vale? Si quieren encerrarme en San Mungo, bien, hagan lo que estimen conveniente, pero esta noche por primera vez quiero intentar dormir en paz.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, les dio la espalda y se retiró del salón. Emmeline lloró amargamente en los brazos de Remus tras sentir la puerta de la habitación de la joven cerrarse bruscamente tras ella. Por la mañana hablarían con Dumbledore y los demás, ellos ya no podían seguir ocultándole a la Orden que las cosas con Marlene habían empeorado y que su estado era crítico.

Con su permiso, debían hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla volver a sí misma y dejar a Sirius atrás, donde pertenece, en Azkaban.

* * *

Fue Moody quien la encontró y fue tarde, demasiado tarde.

Al saber que era ella y que la habían asesinado en el interior del cementerio del Valle Godric, probablemente antes del amanecer, dejándola cubierta en nieve y flores robadas de las lápidas más cercanas, como una especie de mofa, algo se le removió en el interior. Aquella muchacha había sido su aprendiz y mucho más que eso, una pequeña amiga. Recordó que al comienzo tuvo tanto miedo, incluso miedo de él, pero con el paso del tiempo sus avances fueron magníficos. Recordaba cómo se esmeraba por aprender casi de memoria todo lo que le comentaba entre pequeñas misiones en las cuales él permitía que lo acompañara.

Fue Black quien sugirió y le suplicó que la aceptara en todas aquellas ocasiones, reclamando que ya no podía aprender más de él y probablemente con sus tonterías se encontraba aún en un nivel principiante de defensa. Era estrictamente necesario que alguien fuera un buen maestro con ella y de verdad, su vida podría algún día depender de ello.

Moody la tomó porque Marlene no le era una molestia como casi todo el mundo, le encantaban los silencios como a él y cuando hablaban sobre cosas triviales, realmente nunca eran triviales. Ravenclaw era y siempre lo sería, se le notaba en todo lo que hacía. Marlene McKinnon, nunca podría olvidarla, nunca podría entender por qué y sospechó, con toda la astucia que siempre lo acompaña, que ella misma buscó ese ataque. Ella pudo huir, ella pudo haber resistido, ella pudo haber pedido ayuda, pero ella simplemente ya no quiso vivir luego de lo sucedido con Black. La vio apagarse como una luciérnaga herida y supo en ese mismo momento que si nadie la detenía, si nadie se esforzaba por escucharla, haría algo como eso.

Avanzó hacia la escena del crimen, despejada para él por unos colegas, y con la varita en alto quitó todas esas flores que la rodeaban, dándole ese aspecto de princesa dormida, solo que de ese sueño no volvería a despertar. Los mortífagos anduvieron tras ella desde que supieron que Antonin Dolohov, el asesino de sus padres, no había cumplido con borrar del mapa el apellido McKinnon como lo hizo con los Bones. Era como un juego: ¿Quién atrapaba primero a la última de la estirpe?, ¿Cuánto se tardarían?, ¿Qué clase de muerte le darían?

Supuso que lo único que le quedaba, para consolar ese molesto sentimiento de angustia que rara vez se aparecía en su interior, era pensar que a Marlene le había dado igual, aunque se sintiera como un juicio duro y horroroso que si ella estuviera a su lado de seguro aprobaría con una sonrisa tímida. Maestro y alumna solían intercambiar pensamientos así de extraños, todo se fue dando con la confianza.

La recordaría como a un familiar, uno de esos que nunca tuvo.

Sin el derecho de tocarla hasta que llegaran los especialistas, vagó por alrededor en busca de pistas, más pistas además de la marca tenebrosa que adornó el cielo sobre ella hasta que llegaron. La lápida frente a la joven estaba marcada con negro y mucha nieve, la habían arruinado por completo, un acto que solo podía corresponder a los asesinos.

Como no pudo ver a quién le pertenecía y temiendo que fuera la de James y Lily, pues le habían informado que estaban en el mismo cementerio, comenzó a limpiarla con sus propias manos enguantadas y los dientes apretados de la rabia. En ese momento llegó Dumbledore y un séquito de aurores entre los que se encontraban Emmeline y Remus, desesperados hasta el borde de empujar a un par de profesionales que intentaron apartarlos del cuerpo apenas lo divisaron en el suelo.

Emmeline fue la primera en alcanzarla y quitarle toda la nieve para envolverla en sus brazos y largarse a llorar, gimotear y balbucear palabras que ya no significaban nada. La noche anterior Marlene había pedido dormir en paz una última vez, se había despedido y ellos nunca pensaron que fuera de verdad, nunca.

Remus, tras Emmeline, todavía no podía entender lo que veía. Vivir esa vida, vivir en ese tiempo parecía una maldición.

Moody, por otro lado, terminó con su trabajo y se quedó sin aire, lleno de indignación. Todos se acercaron gradualmente a ver lo que él veía, lo último que no pudo borrar y que probablemente estaba grabado con magia y fuego sobre la piedra que rezaba los nombres de los padres de Marlene.

 _"_ _Y ahora por fin,_

 _¡La hija de mami y papi está de vuelta!"_

Dumbledore contempló las palabras en silencio y su cara no demostró más de lo que siempre demuestra, pero por dentro reconoció un error en su propio juicio que quienes escribieron eso se esforzaron en remarcar.

La muerte de Marlene McKinnon le dio fin a la espera de unos padres que fueron separados de su hija a la fuerza en 1979 y a la espera de una hija a la que nunca le permitieron volver con ellos ni aunque fuera unos minutos por dos largos años y por el bien de todos. Ellos tenían razón, al asesinarlos a todos de algún modo volvieron a juntarse y en su cacería humana por tener a Marlene, se dieron cuenta de que tarde o temprano ella volvería sola a ellos y cuando lo hiciera, todo acabaría.

Ella fue directo a la trampa, no podía explicarse por qué no razonó antes de hacerlo, y fue atrapada. Todo había acabado.

Más de la mitad del mundo mágico estaba celebrando allí afuera en ese mismo momento el fin de la guerra. Estaban en todos lados: en los estadios, en las calles, la alegría era palpable. Sin Voldemort, sus seguidores comenzaron a huir, a ser capturados o a protegerse con su dinero como lo hizo Lucius Malfoy en su momento. El peligro comenzaba a acabarse y Marlene caminó directamente hacia la última fuente de este, sin importar el riesgo.

Dumbledore comprendió en ese momento que las últimas estocadas del fenómeno que causó Lord Voldemort en su mundo habían sido las que le habían dado a Alice, Frank y, por último, a Marlene.

¿Qué se supone que debían hacer desde ese punto en adelante?

Indudablemente, volver a comenzar.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **No puedo creer que he llegado a esto. Sé que no tengo muchos lectores (o que si los tengo, no son de los que se pronuncian) pero he recibido comentarios muy completos cada vez que aparecen y esos son los que más me gustan. Me han hecho críticas, me han corregido partes en las que yo me salté el canon -realmente quise apegarme a él, en lo único que me salté las reglas fue en hacer vivir a Marlene un poco más, porque según muchas fuentes murió antes-. y eso fue lo mejor de escribir esto, aun a pesar de su bajo perfil entre las historias de esta página.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el final, tiene un epílogo que de seguro estará listo pronto (o quizás no tanto), pero este es el final oficial.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	32. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _Hoy me dijo que no quería volver a verme… en su vida. Es tonto porque le dije que eso iba perfecto conmigo y la verdad es que no, no va perfecto y lo odio. Dorcas se ha reído toda la noche, dice que puede imaginar la indignación de Sirius al verme salir por esa puerta tan dignamente. Si tan solo supiera que al salir a la calle me puse a llorar mientras caminaba y un anciano se detuvo para darme un dulce y a hablarme de Dios, estaría un poco más orgulloso de todo lo que hizo, porque no pude sacarme de encima al hombrecillo ese hasta pasada media hora ahí en la calle, lloriqueando y escuchándolo._

 _Todo comenzó porque volvió a ver a Mary. Sí, Mary McDonalds, la ex. Dorcas sigue repitiéndome que jamás creyó verme así de celosa, pero aquí estoy, muerta de celos y si eso es ser una "tonta niña" como él me dijo entonces genial, yo tampoco quiero verlo en toda mi vida._

 _Se acabó._

 _No es siquiera difícil, espero que no se arrepienta porque si lo hace lo estaré esperando con la varita en alto y todos esos nuevos hechizos que me enseñó Gideon para cuando quiera fastidiar a alguien._

 _Puede quedarse con Mary, como sea…_

Sirius se reclinó en la silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acariciándose la barbilla apreciativamente. Nunca antes había leído cosa así, era mejor que todos los libros, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo quedarse todo el día en silencio y encerrado, cosa muy rara en él.

Tres suaves golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron dejar de leer y alzar la mirada.

— Pase —dijo, cerrando el diario.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan callado, pulgoso? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa. Desde que Sirius había vuelto a su vida de la forma más fantástica que podía recordar que no dejaba de sonreír. Es cierto, fue un duro proceso y costó muchas conversaciones volver a ser los de antes, los muchachos confianzudos y los mejores amigos, pero habían llegado eventualmente a ello.

Ya iban dos años desde su escape de Azkaban y apenas podía creer que lo tenía de vuelta con su ropa de etiqueta, sus rizos oscuros, su mirada gris y sus pulgas tras las transformaciones. Era un excelente padrino —de hecho trepaba murallas por Harry, lo quería como a nadie— y, lo mejor de todo, un excelente amigo, como siempre.

Él los perdonó a todos. Siempre decía con tono jocoso que Azkaban era lo que merecían los tontos como él, aunque la broma no le hiciera gracia a nadie más que a sí mismo. Doce años allí y miles de historias que contar, así era el Sirius que conocía aunque se le notara de todos modos el cansancio en la cara, en las arrugas, en las cicatrices, en los atisbos de blanco en su negro cabello. Había sufrido, sufrido como nadie en el mundo, había sido abandonado, lo había perdido todo, pero había vuelto a empezar.

Era el héroe de todos y la atención que había recibido con su llegada le venía de maravilla, había vuelto a parecerse a ese muchacho de quince que ama toda la atención que recibía de más de la mitad de su escuela por sus hazañas tan llamativas.

— Tu querida ex estuvo aquí —comentó el ojigris sonriéndole de vuelta.

— Uh, ¿Cuál de todas? —bromeó Remus y de inmediato dejó la broma para preguntar con curiosidad—. ¿Qué podría hacer Emmeline en Grimmauld Place?

— Entregarme esto —Sirius tomó el diario desde el escritorio y lo alzó en una de sus manos levemente antes de dejarlo en su lugar otra vez.

— ¿Y se supone que eso te ha mantenido todo el día quieto? Interesante —reparó Lupin.

— El diario de una mujer es una cosa fantástica, Lunático, debería ser la literatura del futuro. He reído, he llorado, he sentido muchas tonterías en estas últimas horas y si te preocupas por mi salud, te agradecería que me trajeras algo de comida, porque no dejaré este lugar hasta terminarlo —declaró el hombre, resuelto, aunque creía que de tanto repetir sus momentos favoritos, releerlos hasta aprendérselos, se tardaría un poco más en terminar de leer.

Remus volvió a sonreír, sí, sin duda ese era el que siempre fue y ahora más que nunca lo podía notar.

— Solo conocí a una sola mujer en mi vida que podría haber hecho de su diario personal una obra literaria —comentó, Sirius suspiró largamente.

Se había enterado pocos días después de haber enfrentado a Pettigrew en la casa de los gritos y haberse reencontrado con Remus. No hablaba mucho en ese entonces, solo se dedicaba a comer y darse largos baños pues se sentía todo el tiempo sucio. Cuando obtuvo las suficientes horas de sueño y la comida que necesitó para dejar de estar en los huesos, se sentó en la mesa junto a él, quien lo cuidó y ocultó de la justicia durante un breve tiempo antes de que se moviera a la casa en donde nació, y lo preguntó.

Cuando supo que fue de su adorada Marlene McKinnon tan solo dijo dos palabras con una dura expresión: "Lo suponía" y calló durante días. Lupin no pudo evitar recordarla hacer lo mismo, callar, comer, dormir y volver a callar, todo por él. Tenían una noción muy similar del luto por el otro y le sorprendió que ese acto, a la distancia en el tiempo, los uniera aún más.

Era la prueba más verídica del amor que existió entre ambos.

Sí, se recuperó. La existencia de Harry en su vida fue lo que lo salvó; Harry lo hizo querer luchar, ayudar, volver a ser el mismo y no cometer los errores que cometió de joven, porque seguía creyendo que fueron sus errores los que desataron la tragedia, no la astucia de Peter ni la de su amo y debía enmendarlos ahora que podía.

Remus no quiso comentarle que él sabía que ese diario había llegado a manos de Emmeline el día antes del asesinato de Marlene, que ella misma se lo había entregado antes de morir. Era un detalle muy oscuro y Sirius no merecía más oscuridad en su vida. Lo importante es que el favor estaba hecho y la promesa cumplida, Emmeline le dio el diario a Sirius en el momento correcto y Marlene descansaría en paz, finalmente.

— Bueno, ¿Qué acaso Vance no pasó a saludarte? —continuó el hombre de ojos grises.

— ¿Bromeas? —Remus se echó a reír—. No, para nada, es como si viniera toda la tropa de ex novias que has tenido a saludarte y a preguntar cómo estás, ¿No crees que es un poco incómodo?

Sirius recordó la entrada del diario y el recuerdo del día en que rompió con Marlene por Mary McDonalds, quien curiosamente lo había saludado y le había preguntado cómo estaba… ah y también lo había invitado a beber un café con galletas para ponerse al día con sus vidas, pero McKinnon pensó que esa pequeña salida amistosa significaba haberse revolcado y embrollado por completo, claro.

— Yo las invitaría a pasar —respondió el ojigris encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo no —rezongó Remus.

— ¿Qué tal si invitas a mi sobrina y su cabello rosa chicle por aquí, entonces? —lo picó su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —se indignó el licántropo y sus orejas se pusieron coloradas. Sirius rio encantado, sin dejar pasar que la nueva protegida de Moody y su sobrina, o bueno, como le gustaba decirle pues Andrómeda siempre fue lo más parecido a una hermana en su loca familia, llamaba la atención de Remus—. ¡Invítala tú si tanto quieres verla!

— Lo siento, estoy demasiado obsesionado con quien escribió este diario como para hacer esas diligencias, quizás cuando termine —suspiró con gracia—. Aunque sé que para ese entonces Nymphadora ya estará pululando por aquí, fastidiándote.

— ¡Chitón! —exclamó Remus, mirando hacia todos lados—. No te traeré comida.

— ¡AHG! —se quejó Sirius haciendo una mueca infantil.

Había cosas que jamás cambiaban. Remus suspiró y dejó ir la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar su amigo al hablar de Tonks, la intrépida pelirrosa que no solo estaba en todos lados físicamente sino que se había metido en su cabeza y el único en notarlo fácilmente había sido, cómo no, Sirius.

— Sabes, Moody solo ha tenido dos protegidas en su vida —le recordó como para guiarlo hacia otro tema de conversación. A Sirius siempre le hacía bien hablar de ella, o eso había observado su amigo desde que pudo mencionarle su nombre sin arriesgarse a quedar con la lengua pegada al paladar por algún arrebato infantil del pelinegro, queriendo evadirla, olvidarla—. Marlene le dejó un gran hueco en el corazón, debo decir —añadió.

Sirius suspiró, el único detalle que supo sobre ese fatídico día en el que ella dejó de existir fue que Moody la encontró y eso lo destrozó visiblemente.

— Un gran hueco que solo esa mujercita pudo llenar —respondió Black pensativo, luego comenzó a alzar las cejas sugerentemente, sin dejar que la nostalgia lo embargara—. Considéralo, amigo, sino tendrás que soportar que un tonto simplón de veintitantos te la baje.

— ¡Que no! —Remus chilló y se largó dando un portazo. Sirius rio y rio hasta que le dolió el estómago, no podía creer que en cuestiones amorosas Remus siguiera siendo así de exagerado y complicado. Vance le había comentado desdeñosamente que nunca creyó haberse ganado su amor, aún después de haber tenido un breve romance post-guerra que acabó mal. Se preguntó entonces si alguna vez Remus había amado con todas sus letras y, si es que la respuesta era negativa, cómo sería que su primer amor fuera una jovencita que anda con los cabellos de colores y tropieza con todo lo que se le pone enfrente.

Sería una historia de amor digna de libros.

A propósito de libros, tomó el diario y lo abrió donde había quedado, un par de días después de aquella ruptura que, según él, no había durado más de una semana.

 _Le he robado una fotografía a Dorcas. Merlín, si se pone a revisar el álbum y se da cuenta de que no está me quitará una extremidad y la freirá en un sartén, pero todo valdrá la pena, sí, LO VALDRÁ. ¿Qué tiene la foto? Pues a Regulus, aunque no en colores, pero aun así luce guapo ¡Y sonríe! Sirius moriría, pero Dorcas me ha dicho que todas las fotografías que tiene junto a él son un secreto, por ende no puedo enseñárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a su hermano._

 _Me enamoré de esta imagen porque él sonríe cuando la ve. Supongo que si quitara a Dorcas de la escena, él no sonreiría y sus facciones no se verían así de luminosas. La pegaré aquí porque sé que ella no tomaría este diario jamás en su vida, así que mi robo está a salvo._

 _Agh, quiero volver a casa, escuchar mis discos, leer mis libros, incluso usar MI baño, aunque sea ridículo._

 _Realmente odio a Sirius (el desaparecido) (que probablemente está con Mary) (en una cita) (UGH) en este momento._

Observó la foto de su hermano y Dorcas y dejó de sonreír por un momento. No le iba a decir a nadie lo que sabía de él, o lo que supuestamente había hecho y él se había enterado de la más fidedigna de las fuentes. Su intentó había fracasado, fuera lo que fuera que hiciera y supiera, había fracasado y le había costado la vida. Apretó los dientes, observando su piel pálida, sus ojos, su cabello, su barbilla tan afilada y perfecta y finalmente esa sonrisa que tanto señaló Marlene en aquella entrada de su diario.

Volvió a extrañarlo como nunca al verlo así de radiante y se echó sobre la silla, sin quitar los ojos de la fotografía que, por suerte, su querida mujer robó. Los extrañó a ambos al punto de querer llorar como un crío nuevamente, pero dio un largo suspiro y se impidió hacer eso.

La página siguiente era la reconciliación y la letra de Marlene era desordenada y graciosa, arremolinándose en torno a una nota que ella había pegado encima y que él reconoció tan, tan bien. Volvió a reír como hace un rato cuando se burló de Remus. Era la nota que le había dejado bajo la puerta de Dorcas, quedándose dormido allí mismo como si hiciera guardia, esperando un respuesta o que alguien lo encontrara allí.

 _Está loco, loco,_ _ **loco**_ _. Cita a Bob Dylan y cree que puede hacer que vuelva. Dorcas encontró esto en el suelo al frente de la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con él durmiendo en el suelo como un perro, SÍ, LITERAL._

 _Luego de eso fuimos a casa. SÍ PORQUE amo a ese perro y porque jugó sucio y utilizó al buen Bob para sobornarme, he aquí la prueba:_

 ** _Louise(_ _MARY) ella está bien, ella solo está cerca_**

 ** _Ella es delicada y luce como un espejo_**

 ** _Pero ella simplemente hace muy claro y conciso_**

 ** _Que_ _Johanna(_ _MARLENE) no está aquí_**

 ** _\- Sé que trastoqué un poco la letra de Bob y cambié los nombres y todo, pero ya entiendes la alegoría, tú eres la de las letras, y yo te AAAAAAAM… (Continuará cuando vuelvas)_**

 _Que te den, Sirius Black._

 _Y que esa persona sea yo._

Bueno, recordó que fue una excelente reconciliación y que esa canción de Bob Dylan, aunque pareciera una simple carnada perfecta y no algo sincero, expresó exactamente lo que sintió cuando estuvo lejos. Esa fue la primera vez que le tomó el peso a lo que sentía por ella y quiso decírselo.

Estaba loco por McKinnon y eso solo aumentó con el tiempo.

No sabía si quería avanzar hacia los tiempos más difíciles, su diario hasta ese momento eran solo anécdotas geniales y en casi todas aparecía él o algún pensamiento, por más tonto que fuera, sobre él. No dejaba de sorprenderlo el leer cosas sobre sí mismo, cosas que jamás pensó que ella pensara, cosas que lo hacían sentir tan, tan jodidamente querido. Era como si esas letras la despertaran y la hicieran estar a su lado, ya creía estar volviéndose loco cuando la única voz con la que podía leer ese diario era la de Marlene.

Volteó la página y leyó un gran: _¡ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SIRIUS!_ De título.

No podía creer aun que había sido partícipe de un amor así de grande, cursi, lleno, adorable, gracioso, sublime, perfecto. Él había sido protagonista de la mejor de las historias de esa escritora.

* * *

La última entrada la leyó el día de la batalla en el ministerio de la magia, solo que eso no lo supo hasta que lo llamaron y lideró el escuadrón de la orden que fue a rescatar a su ahijado y sus amigos de la trampa que le había tendido Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Cerró el libro, consternado y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Se había tardado en leer con mucho detalle y detención, como lo había supuesto desde el comienzo, la suma total de siete días, una semana. Tragó sonoramente, intranquilo, sabía que no le iba a gustar el final, pero por algún motivo fue agridulce e incluso más dulce que agrio. No supo qué sentir, no supo qué hacer ahora que había acabado.

Le mostró una verdad que sus amigos no le habían querido mostrar, al darle tan pocos detalles de ese día, su último día.

— Sirius tenemos que irnos AHORA —entró Remus sin siquiera golpear y lo encontró un poco aturdido—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Harry. Le tendieron una trampa…. Creyó que te tenían en el ministerio y corrías peligro, fue con más de cuatro amigos hacia allá y alcanzó a alarmar a Snape sobre ello cuando Umbridge pretendía torturarlo para saber la verdad.

— ¿Y hay que creer en él, Remus? —preguntó. Luego de dos años fuera de Azkaban, todavía no confiaba totalmente en Snape.

— Debemos, Sirius, es Harry —suplicó Lupin—. No es momento para cuestionar la antigua lealtad de Severus.

Suspiró y asintió. Por Harry haría eso y mucho más.

— Vamos, reunamos a todos los que podamos y arreglemos esto —un escalofrío lo hizo estremecer con el recuerdo de antiguas batallas que salieron realmente mal y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. No iba a permitir que le quitaran a Harry, jamás, antes muerto. La noticia y esos recuerdos habían sacudido todo su cuerpo y mente.

Organizó él mismo una tropa con la orden, estaban Remus, Tonks, Moody y Kingsley. Dumbledore se encontraba inubicable, lo intentaron todo, sus patronus, todo lo que tuvieron a su alcance inmediato, pero seguía sin aparecer. Partieron sin él precisando que una demora podría costarles la vida a esos adolescentes.

Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento es que no podía estarle pasando, no _otra vez_.

Cuando llegaron al ministerio y presenció cómo Lucius Malfoy y todos sus amigotes amenazaban a su ahijado, quien se encontraba herido y cansado, no pudo soportarlo más. La pelea comenzó de inmediato, no hubo lugar para débiles, tal como sucedió en los ochenta, y esta vez estaba listo para pelear y no rendirse.

* * *

 _Estoy cansada, Sirius. Te mentí. No puedo hacerlo sola, no puedo esperar y no puedo soportar ninguno más de sus comentarios hacia ti. Hoy voy a cerrar este diario porque ya no tengo más que decir y porque lo entregaré y espero que algún día llegue hasta ti cuando seas libre y la justicia se haga cargo de Peter Pettigrew, la persona que nos arruinó la vida._

 _Desearía que todos te hubieran visto como yo te vi el día en que te llevaron a Azkaban. Tu inocencia está toda sobre ti. Te conozco y me sorprende que personas que te conocen desde antes que yo te dieran la espalda de ese modo, no puedes pedirme que viva entre ellos hasta que vuelvas, se siente como una traición más y me rompe el corazón seguir queriéndolos muy en el fondo._

 _Recuerdo el relato del último día que pasaste con James, hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que me dijiste que él y Lily te lo dijeron y ahora tienes que escucharlos, justo ahora. Ellos hubieran sido los primeros en creerte, ellos hubieran peleado por ti, ellos hubieran sido más fuerte de lo que soy porque siempre pudieron cargar más sobre sus hombros. Eran increíbles y tienes que creerles._

 _No tienes la culpa. Sobrevive._

 _Pude haberte enviado esto como una carta, pero no quiero que sepas lo que sabrás cuando termines de leerla, no quiero que vivas con eso allí dentro, si es que todavía sientes lo que sentías por mí y la sensación de sentirlo allí, vivo todavía; quizás los dementores te lo arrebataron también. Podría haberme quedado contigo ¿Sabes? Solo de ese modo la miseria hubiera sido felicidad._

 _Iré a ver a mis padres esta noche o quizás mañana. Descubrí que pusieron a Lily y James en el mismo lugar. Es el correcto, supongo. Sé que estarán allí o que llegarán por mí en algún momento al verme convertida en la presa fácil y no les haré frente. Alastor, mi maestro, estaría muy decepcionado de mí al no ver muestra de resistencia, pero estoy tan cansada, Sirius._

 _Perdón. Te amo. Iré con ellos esta vez. Tú sabes que siempre lo quise cuando estaban vivos y no me lo permitieron._

 _Marlene._

Y así fue para ella, descrito en vida y en la última entrada de su diario. Para él, sin embargo, fue una sorpresa y fue como quedarse dormido, tan fácil y rápido como hacerlo cuando se está muy cansado.

Bellatrix estuvo espléndida en esa batalla, debía admitir también. Cuando el hechizo le dio en el pecho y él, tan cerca del velo de la muerte, perdió el equilibrio, lo supo. Iba a morir y la muerte, que siempre se le presentó como conflictiva luego de ver a todos sus amigos caer rendidos ante ella, fue como una amiga que vino a arrastrarlo y cobrar por su alma finalmente.

Se había acercado más y más hacia el velo mientras peleaba porque escuchaba sus voces y no quería perderlas, no quería que dejaran de retumbar en toda su cabeza y cuerpo. No había palabras, nada coherente, tampoco lamentos, eran sus voces, podía sentir la de James, Lily, Regulus y Marlene con mucha fuerza, otras que conoció también aparecían por atrás pero nunca tan fuerte como la de aquellas cuatro personas.

Estaba despistado y sentía que no lo había hecho bien en la batalla desde que comenzó a escucharlas con más fuerza, lo estaban llevando y él sabía que el velo tenía ese efecto seductor que podría llevar a quien se viera tentando por las voces a morir, a cruzarlo por ellas.

Había estado observando y cuidando de Harry, de sus espaldas, Harry era su objetivo por sobre, incluso, las voces. Pero Bellatrix lo hizo tan fácil, ni siquiera fue consciente, tan solo fue un hechizo que lo hizo caer y no hubo de dónde sostenerse, agarrarse a la vida.

No supo lo que sucedió luego de eso, seguía pensando que era como dormirse. Ya no se podía saber más del mundo consciente, pero sí del que había en su cabeza y allí fue donde despertó.

Unos fuertes brazos lo habían salvado de caer y golpearse, como cuando intentó aprender a volar y por querer adelantarse mucho terminó cayendo de una gran altura. Quien lo salvó de un golpetazo que lo hubiera dejado en la enfermería en ese entonces fue nada más y nada menos que el pequeño James, quien se ofreció de escudo humano y ambos se golpearon contra el suelo. Fue como caer en un colchón y mientras todos reían con el espectáculo y la profesora de vuelo los regañaba, ambos también se derrumbaron en carcajadas.

Se volteó y encontró al James que vio por última vez, él lo había salvado otra vez.

— Debió ser una de las muertes más vergonzosas del planeta, Canuto ¿En serio? ¿Perder el equilibrio? —escuchó que le hablaba, ¿Es que ya no despertaría más para encontrarse con su rostro arrugado y el paso de los años y, por sobre todo, su ausencia? ¿Se quedaría con James para siempre esta vez?

Rogó porque así fuera en silencio, sonriendo poco a poco.

— Me estabas llamando y yo vine —respondió, siempre brillante.

— Bueno… —James se hizo a un costado—. No solo yo.

Y ahí estaba, su joven y veinteañera Marlene, radiante, como cuando la conoció. A su lado Lily, Dorcas, Regulus, los Prewett y muchas personas que le hicieron pensar que era como una fiesta de bienvenida.

— Esa fue una de las mejores decisiones de Bella en años ¿No crees? —dijo Regulus con su habitual voz oscura y seria. Sirius sintió ganas de abrazarlo pero temió atravesarlo o algo fantástico como en los cuentos de fantasmas.

— De hecho, lo creo —respondió cortamente y la sonrisa que le dio a su hermano menor se esfumó al pensar en Harry, lo había dejado solo, lo había dejado solo cuando le había prometido una vida juntos, una figura paternal, todo lo que él podía darle en vida y por sus padres—. James, perdón, Harry…

— Él estará bien —Lily se adelantó—. Y nosotros no nos iremos a ningún lado hasta que todo acabe —añadió, muy a lo Evans, decidida y valiente.

— Y tiene a Remus —añadió Marlene, quien había permanecido extrañamente callada todo ese rato. Sirius la miró y no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima desde ese momento en adelante.

— Ok, creo que ahora sí tenemos que ir a un lado, Lily —dijo James con los dientes juntos pretendiendo que nadie escuchara. Dorcas y Regulus se sonrieron entre sí y así fue como todos fueron desapareciendo.

Sirius esperó que no para siempre.

— ¿Volverán? —preguntó, preocupado.

— Sí —Marlene, la última y única rodeándolo ahora, extendió su mano—. Parece que ahora soy yo quien tiene que enseñarte a no ser inútil aquí. Anda, ven conmigo.

Maravillado y sonriendo de medio lado ante su provocación, la tomó con confianza. Cuando ella extendió su mano solo para él, dejó de temer a lo que vendría. Él jamás creyó que así era morir, pero comenzaba a hacerlo. Lily y James sabían todo lo que había pasado, Regulus también, todo era tan transparente, sublime, extraño.

— ¿Me estuviste viendo todo este tiempo? —preguntó como un tonto.

Marlene se volteó y le ofreció una sonrisa pícara.

— Sí, y todo lo que hacías a solas —respondió.

Tras el velo había desconcierto, devastación e incertidumbre por él. Harry todavía lo esperaba y esperaba que volviera desde el velo de la muerte, sin saber cómo funciona en realidad, pero Lily y James estaban ahí sin que lo supiera y aparecerían en el momento oportuno, al cierre, cuando su hijo estuviera preparado.

Sirius sería extrañado, sin duda, y él extrañaría la vida, pero nunca nada se sintió mejor que volver a su hogar, a su equilibrio, con todas las personas a las que amó.

Fue como quedarse dormido, sí, y tener el mejor de los sueños.

* * *

 **Millones de gracias a quien llegó hasta acá. Me encantó escribir esta historia y ahora sí, finalmente, acabó.**


End file.
